Return To the Past
by Mangaka-chan
Summary: As a new enemy closes in with a sinister plan in store for the future princess, will Chibi Usa be able to face her true feelings for the man she loves and recover her powers to defend Earth at the same time? A Helios and Chibi Usa based story.
1. Act 1

This story is based on the Japanese anime version. I do not own Bishojou Senshi Sailor Moon, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi-sensei

Revised version

**Act 1 "Return of Chibi Usa! A new evil looms near!"**

Tokyo: present day

A pink cloud swirled in the air above the pier in Ichinohash Park and quickly disappeared. Ripples slowly spread over the water's surface, the sound of creaking wood announced that a visitor had landed on the wooden pier. Shaded by the tall trees and shadows, visitors hardly took notice as a pink haired girl walked out from the lake's pier, a gray cat at her side.

"Are you sure it's okay to just drop in on them like this Small Lady?" the cat asked. It looked at its mistress, the bell on its collar jingled.

Quickly Chibi Usa placed her hand over the cat's mouth and smile while she waved on curious passer-byes. "Diana you're not suppose to talk in the 20th century, remember?"

The cat meowed, and in a tiny voice muttered, "Sorry."

The girl smiled and allowed the cat to climb in between her odangos.

"Don't worry," Chibi Usa said as she walked towards the Tsukino's house. "This is suppose to be a big surprise for Usagi."

Diana jumped off as Chibi Usa picked up her pace towards the Tsukino house "Come on, may be we can still get there in time for Ikuko-mama's lemon pie!"

Diana meowed happily and raced down the path beside her mistress.

But unknown to them both, someone was watching them closely from afar. Very closely.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Chibi Usa, she was being watched from the confines of a crystal ball. An old wrinkled hand lightly waved over the ball and the image disappeared, its light replaced by a foggy white mist. The figure that had been standing in front of the crystal ball slowly shifted away. Gradually faint beams of light shot down onto the floor, partially illuminating the dark room. 

"So she has returned." A hushed voice spoke to the seemingly vacant space of the chamber.

As the figure walked, it thought to itself dreamily, _Soon, so soon I will be able to reach my goal. If only I could…_

Concealed in a large purple cloak, the figure's face was hidden by shadows. It suddenly came to a halt directly in a beam of light and slowly raised its head, revealing the pearly white surface of the mask it wore on its face. Black, soul-less slates mark out the position of the eyes. Heavy shadows and glistening patches of light danced upon the mask's surface as its wearer spoke softly but firmly to the light.

"No. The crystal is not ready yet." It said silently to itself. "It would be foolish to attempt anything drastic at this time. But worry not, for the time will arrive soon enough…" The figure consoled itself. " Alas, I need time to mold her to my satisfaction. It would be almost impossible for me to take her now."

The figure lowered its face and turned its head to one side. It reached out with its hands. The lights in the chamber flicked for a moment before a black mass began to take shape between the figure's hands. At last the object manifested itself. It was an ink black crystal. However the crystal looked as if it had been shattered with extreme force. Countless splinters of different sizes and shapes slowly orbited around the larger central crystal, much like the stationary sun with its ring of fragmented asteroids.

"Argent, Oro, Eisen, and Rame of the Metallum Girls, are you all present?" Four shadows appeared in the gloom behind the cloaked figure. Each kneeled down as their name was called.

"You have summoned us mistress?" the four answered in unison.

The figure nodded approvingly while the object in her hand glowed like dark chandeliers. "This crystal is the source of our power and it has the potential to over come the legendary Silver Crystal itself. With it we shall unleash its power upon this planet and make it our own!" She paused, "however, there is one problem." The figure slipped her hand away from the floating crystal and it disappeared like a mist. "The Crystal is in pieces. When all the shattered pieces have been mended back together, only then can its powers be unleashed. And that is your mission."

"What is it exactly that you wish for us to do Mistress?" asked one of the shadows.

The cloaked woman paused for a moment before she answered slowly "I need you to gather human energy." With a whoosh of her cloak the figure turned and a large gold rimmed oval mirror appeared behind her. The mirror shimmered for a moment before a series of pictures of people and Tokyo appeared.

"This planet is filled with life. But only the energy of humans can support the healing of the Black Crystal. The four of you will go to the human city of Tokyo. Tokyo is a large metropolis filled with millions of inhabitants. They will provide the energy we need. Use any method you like, but do not let them notice our presence."

"Why do we not simply zap all of the humans all at once?" asked another shadow.

The cloaked figure pointed at the mirror with her withered hand and in a voice filled with

malice explained, "This is the reason." So saying a picture of Sailor Moon and the other senshi appeared in the mirror. "These are the protectors of Earth. They posses great power and will go to great lengths to protect their planet." The mirror suddenly disappeared "However, when the crystal is complete we will be able to crush them! Now go forth, and began our glorious path to victory!"

"Your wish is our command Mistress." With a nod the Metallum Girls disappeared into the gloom.

* * *

Chibi Usa walked up to the door, with Luna P and Diana at her heels. "Okay," taking a deep breath, Chibi Usa rang the door bell. 

"Coming!" A voice cried from inside the house as footsteps could be heard stomping towards the door. "Who is it?" the door burst open. It was Usagi who answered the door, a cookie dangling in her mouth.

"Hi!" Chibi Usa smiled sweetly at her future mother.

"Huh? " Usagi looked dumbfounded at the girl standing before her. _Long pig tails, pink haired…odangos…_ Usagi thought as she stared when it hit her "Ahh! It's Black Lady!" Usagi cried in terror, almost dropping her cookie before she scrambled and caught it in midair.

"Stupid Usagi, it's me!" Chibi Usa cried angrily.

"Chibi Usa…?" Usagi began. Her eyes quickly scanned over her future daughter. It's been four years since she left and in that time she had grown a lot taller, almost as tall as Usagi herself. Her cotton-candy-pink hair (no longer puffy) had grown long and silky, and now flowed gracefully past her hips. Chibi Usa's blossoming young body was well developed and of fair proportions. She wore a plain white T-shirt and a navy blue skirt, revealing her healthy young skin. Long eye lashes and large deep eyes only made her already stunning beauty even more attractive.

"When-why-? Oh, never mind! Come in!" Usagi laughed and lead Chibi Usa inside the house, closing the door behind her.

Chibi Usa looked around the house that was once her home. It still looked the way she remembered it. Even though it had only been a few years since she left, to her four years seemed like an eternity.

"Usagi, who's at the door?" Ikuko's voice came echoing from around the hallway. As she made the turn into the living room, Chibi Usa quickly picked up Luna P and pointed it at Ikuko. Before Ikuko realized what had happened Luna P had already hypnotized her.

"Oh, it's you Chibi Usa-chan! Welcome back!" Ikuko said dizzily. Chibi Usa smiled and blushed, a little embarrassed about what she had done to her beloved grandmother.

"Well, why don't you and Usagi go sit down and I'll make you some of your favorite lemon pie." So saying she walked toward the kitchen, leaving the two girls alone in the living room.

When Ikuko was outside of hearing range Chibi Usa turned to look at Usagi. "So did you miss me?" she teased sweetly.

Usagi turned her nose and said, "Few people would miss a brat like you…" suddenly she hugged Chibi Usa tightly and told her, "But I'm one of those people!"

The mother and daughter laughed and hugged, happy to be reunited again.

"So why did you come back? The future's not in trouble is it?" Usagi asked seriously once they sat down on the couch.

Chibi Usa shook her head, her pink locks waved gently in the air. "The truth is I don't really know my self."

"What!"

"It's true," continued Chibi Usa. "A few days ago Mama asked me if I would like to return to the past and visit you guys. I was really surprised, since she knew sending me back would risk disturbing the time line and I've already finished my training." The teenager made a concerned face. "I can't think of any reasons why Mama would suddenly do this and yet I couldn't help but feel that there has to be a reason for sending me back here."

"Hmm, interesting…" Usagi thought for a while, eyes closed, hand holding her chin. Chibi Usa looked at Usagi, hoping for a suggestion or an answer. After frowning and making thoughtful noises for several minutes, Usagi suddenly jumped up with a bright gleam in her eyes.

"What is it? Did you think of something?" Chibi Usa asked anxiously. She and Diana looked at Usagi nervously as they awaited the reply.

"The pie's ready!" Usagi announced, sniffing the air dreamily.

Chibi Usa and Diana crashed to the floor; sweat drops hovering above their heads.

"Usagi!"

"Sorry, but I can't think on an empty stomach." Usagi rubbed her stomach guiltily.

Chibi Usa stood up, her arms crossed "Oh well, I suppose it's probably nothing. Maybe Mama just wanted me to have a little vacation. Life in Crystal Tokyo has been pretty hectic."

"Really? Tell me all about it," said a grinning Usagi as they made their way to the dining room. Chibi Usa nodded "Sure. But you have to promise me that I get the bigger piece of pie."

"But you're not a little kid any more!" Usagi retorted.

"Oh really?" Chibi Usa smirked devilishly and then suddenly ran off "Well then whoever gets to the kitchen first gets the larger piece of pie!"

"Hey that's not fair!" Usagi cried as she raced to catch up with her.

* * *

A speck of light floated in an endless space. The endless space actually held a dressing room of sorts. There were four large theater-styled makeup stands, each with a wardrobe to one side. The blue, red, green, and yellow wardrobes plus makeup stands rested in corners of the square shaped makeup room. Four women sat or stood in various places. Some are checking their makeup while others were talking or simply resting. 

"Where should we start? This city is so big! Not to mention there's a sea of people. I don't wanna waste my energy running all over the place!" Complained the woman sitting cross-legged on her ottoman. The woman had short red hair and seemed quite agitated as she brushed a single black streak of hair away from her face.

Even though her hair was short, there were two long chest-length ear-tails trailing by each side of her face. Her skin was a lightly tanned shade of beige. She wore a black leather strapless brassiere. A small crimson colored cape covered her right shoulder and a shinny black pauldron rested on her left shoulder. She also had on puffy maroon colored pants that reached her knees. Where the maroon pants ended her black, knee length boots began, all the way down to the tips of her feet. On her belt hung a long, metallic whip that resembled a coiled snake.

"Come now Eisen, don't make such a fuss," said the woman with long silvery hair. Her cold cobalt blue eyes smiled sarcastically. The woman wore a very elegant (and very revealing) dress made of azure colored silk with a long plunging neckline. Wrapped around her arms was a white shawl that looked as if it was woven out of snow. Jewels dangling from her crystal beaded headband jingled as she turned towards her companions.

"I'm sure that Mistress won't be happy if she hears that." The woman waved her finger toward Eisen as if scolding a child.

Another woman looked at the pair, who were now locked in a glaring contest. "Will you two please grow up? Things aren't getting done just by talking you know." The woman who spoke pushed herself away from her makeup table and walked toward the center of the dressing room. Her high-heeled boots clicked and her honey blonde hair swayed as she walked. A sunflower-yellow dress with a short mid-thigh length skirt and floating sleeves covered her graceful form. Lighting bolt-like borders decorated the edges of her dress while bands of golden collars surrounded her lower arm and neck. A golden headband pushed back her straight, shoulder length hair. Gems decorated the edges and sleeves of her dress.

"Argent, haven't you put on enough makeup already?" the woman continued as she walked past the silver haired woman. "Any more of that powder and your face will turn into a giant snowball."

Argent replied by holding her head high. "Hmp! You're just jealous because I'm prettier then you are."

The gold-colored woman sweat dropped.

"Oro, I think we ought to get started. Mistress won't be happy if we simply sit around all day," said a silky slick voice. The voice came from a woman with neon-green hair. Her pearl beaded dress faded from leafy green to a deep blush of pink from top to bottom. The skirt of her dress was split like petals on a giant flower. Curling waves of hair hid her eyes from view as she tended to a pot of beautiful pink and white blossoms. Her gloved hand caressed the leaves of the plant lovingly before turning to look at her comrades.

Oro sighed and snapped her finger.

The floor of the dressing room began to glow. Slowly, white lines began to appear on the black marble floor, marking out a map with an aerial view of Tokyo. Red dots began to appear over the map as the four women gathered around it.

"What's this for Rame?" asked Eisen of the green haired woman.

Rame stood up and walked to the edge of the round map and said, "These spots mark the location of humans with high energy level," she explained. "At any one time there may be thousands of these markers visible on the map. However, all we have to do is simply pick a target and the picture and present location of the target will appear on your mirrors. I'll demonstrate."

So saying, Rame looked down at one of the red dots by her feet, which began to flicker and turned green. At the same time, faint colors began to appear on each of the four mirrors like a Polaroid picture. Soon the picture emerged and a line of writing appeared below it.

Eisen looked at the picture on her screen, studying it for a second before she said, "Well since you're so eager to go Rame, why don't you take the first target."

"Yeah, why don't you show us how it should be done," mocked Argent.

Rame shot them a dirty look and replied coolly, "All right then. Since you two are so pathetic as to require an example, I shall give you one!"

With that she walked to her wardrobe, opened one of the doors and walked into it. Seconds later she exited through the other door, now dressed in a fancy, lime green suit complete with a matching hat.

With one last look at the picture Rame grinned to her self, _Ready or not, here I come… Rei Hino!_

_

* * *

_

It was a quiet day at the Hikawa Shrine. Birds chirped and a late summer's breeze gently flowed through the mix of lush green and fast appearing honey colored leaves.

The priestess of the shrine, Rei Hino, was sitting before a large pyre of fire, used in her fire reading ceremonies.

Hands clasped and eyes closed, Rei focused her mind on the fire.

_Please show me Sacred Fire…_ She silently asked the sacred fire.

The fire leaped and roared but the miko paid no heed for this was a natural part of the reading as the flame responded to her request.

Suddenly an image flashed in Rei's mind. The shadow of a woman with cone shaped hair laughing wickedly in the fire as four other shadows flashed briefly before fading like a puff of smoke in the wind.

Shocked and shaken, Rei broke her concentration and the fire returned to normal. Panting and suddenly soaked in cold sweat, Rei composed herself and looked back at the fire.

_Was that an omen?_ Rei asked herself. The phone began to ring, abruptly disrupting Rei's train of thoughts.

Quickly Rei left the room and reached the phone in her bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rei-chan, it's me!" Usagi's cheery voice spilled over the phone line

Rei smiled and sighed, then with one hand on her hip, yelled disapprovingly, "Aren't you suppose to be studying Usagi? We are in college you know!"

Usagi whimpered before saying, "I am, Rei, you don't have to be so mean!" then in a lighter tone "But today we have a special visitor!"

"A visitor?"

"Yup! We'll meet at your house in about half an hour, okay? Later!"

Before Rei could reply Usagi had already hung up and the miko was left wondering to herself._A visitor? I wonder who it could be…_

(45 minutes later)

Usagi and Chibi Usa ran toward Rei's house while Chibi Usa bellowed at the sluggish blonde behind her.

"Usagi why did you have to eat that last piece of pie? You made us late for the bus!" cried Chibi Usa as she charged up the temple steps.

Usagi was out of breath and replied through huffs of deep breath, "That pie-was-so good! Had to–eat it!"

Just then Rei appeared at the top of the steps, her eyes were shut but from the expression on her face one could tell she wasn't happy. "What took you so long Usagi? We've waited a…!" Rei began but stopped when she opened her eyes and saw Chibi Usa.

"Chibi Usa-chan?"

Chibi Usa nodded and smiled back "Hi Rei-chan!"

"What's taking you so long?" cried Minako's voice as she walked toward the temple entrance, "Did Usagi-chan bring a cute guy or something? You've already got Yuuichirou…!" When Minako, Ami and Makoto saw ChibI Usa they all spoke at once.

"Chi-Chibi Usa-chan!"

"You're back!"

"When did you arrive? Come in, come in!" said Makoto as Chibi Usa and Usagi were ushered toward the house.

However, Rei stood transfixed looking at Chibi Usa.

_It can't be…_ Rei thought to herself, the image of the woman with the cone-shaped hair once again surfaced in her mind, _Black Lady?_

"Rei-chan!"

"Huh?" Rei turned to find Usagi staring disapprovingly at her.

"Come on, are you gonna stand here all day? Don't you wanna talk to Chibi Usa?"

Rei nodded slowly and stuttered "Uh, yeah…"

"Well, come on then!" Usagi said as she dragged the miko towards the house.

Once Rei was seated she once again turned to the pink haired teenager.

_An image of Black Lady on the same day that Chibi Usa-chan reappears…What does this all mean? _

Rei snapped out of her meditation again after seeing Usagi wave her hands before her eyes "Rei-chan are you okay? You've been zoning out a lot today."

Rei shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing…don't worry about me." Rei turned to face Chibi Usa and tried to mask her confusion with a smile "Chibi Usa you're all grown up."

Chibi Usa blushed and nodded "I seemed to have hit a sudden growth spurt after I returned to the 30th century; I'm almost as tall as Mama now."

"So do you have a boyfriend? I bet lots of guys are after you in the 30th century." Minako raised her eyebrows suggestively while everyone else looked on with intense interest.

Chibi Usa blushed harder and wanted to shake her head. But within her memory she heard the echoes of a person whom at one time, was her closest friend.

_I won't forget you Maiden…_

Chibi Usa shook her head slowly, but the memory still weighed heavily on her mind.

"No, I don't…" the words slowly tumbled out from her mouth, her eyes down cast on the table.

Everyone was surprised to see Chibi Usa suddenly like this. Makoto decided to change the topic and asked cheerfully "So Chibi Usa-chan, are you here to witness Usagi's wedding or is there some other special event that you're here for?"

Chibi Usa looked at Makoto while Usagi blushed cherry red but said nothing. Chibi Usa seemed thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Well, Mama just asked me if I'd like to come visit you guys. She didn't mention any special events or anything."

Rei felt an uneasy jolt in her mind. _This can't be good. A premonition of Black Lady and Chibi Usa reappearing on the same day. What's more there's no reason for her being here. Could this mean there's something…_ before Rei could finish her thoughts Usagi cut in, her hand on Rei's forehead.

"I don't feel a fever," Usagi continued, "Rei-chan you've never zoned out like this. I think you've worked too hard lately, with the shrine and all. You need some rest!"

Rei tried to wave aside Usagi's mother-hen concerns but Ami and the others all insisted that she should go outside for a while and get some fresh air.

"You need to relax Rei-chan." Minako casually picking up one of the teen magazines lying around on the floor, "All work and no play makes June a dull month." Everyone sweat drops at Minako's confused proverb.

"It's 'all work and no play makes Jill a dull girl', Mina." Artemis said wearily, having gone through this a million times before.

"Minako-chan's right. Even though I study medicine to become a doctor I hope everyone will be healthy and strong. Some fresh air will help you refresh your mind Rei-chan." Said Ami.

Makoto winked and smiled "You go ahead for a walk. I'll make you some of my herbal tea. It's good for nerves you know." So saying, Makoto gently pushed Rei toward the door "Come on go ahead!"

"I give up." Rei sighed with a smile. She stepped outside and watched as the wood and paper door closed behind her.

Rei decided to clean the shrine. After sweeping the back of the shrine she walked towards the front of the shrine where she noticed a woman, dressed in a lime green suit, standing in front of the temple entrance.

Rame looked around the temple and noticed there was no one around expect for her target who was coming toward her.

_Right into the lioness' jaws and not a soul to spy upon us._ Rame mused to herself. She tilted her head down so her eyes were hidden from view.

_A customer?_ Rei walked towards the woman and asked politely, "Excuse me Miss, may I help you?"

A smile appeared on Rame's lips, her eyes still hidden by her large hat, "I'm looking for a girl named Rei Hino. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"I am she." Rei was surprised that the woman was looking for her when she never saw her before.

"Good," Rame replied. Her lips curled into a grin and with a snap of her finger, transformed into her green and pink attire.

Rei stepped back, knowing in her heart that the woman was a foe.

"Who are you?" Rei shouted, her hand slowly sliding towards the henshin wand hidden in her kimono.

"It does not matter who I am, you won't be alive long enough to remember!" Rame reached out with her hand and a pink and white flower appeared floating in her palm.

"Go forth my Fury! Rose Thorn!"

The flower in Rame's hand began to contort and change shape. Rei watched in horror as the flower changed into a distorted image of a human figure made of twisted rose branches. Sharp thorns cover its body and small flower buds covered its head.

Suddenly the buds all opened at once and a pair of red eyes glowed amongst the tangled mess of thorns.

The flowers released a fragrant scent and as soon as Rei breathed in the scent her muscle control began to fail and her knees collapsed onto the floor. Unable to keep her hand over the henshin stick, it fell to the ground.

Rame stood over Rei and smirked while the miko could only hazily stare at her. "Rose Thorn, I want you to suck every last drop of energy out of this girl."

"Yeesss" the monster hissed and wrapped tendril-like fingers around Rei and began to absorb her energy.

"Help!" Rei cried weakly as she stood helplessly while the monster drained her.

* * *

"I wonder where Rei-chan went? It's been a while since she went outside," said Chibi Usa. Usagi was pigging out on the food Makoto had brought and her mouth was too stuffed to answer. 

"I agree with Chibi Usa-chan. We should go check on her, just in case," agreed Ami.

"Ahhhhh!"

Everyone's head shot up at the scream and they rushed to the door. "That sounded like Rei-chan! Come on lets go!" so saying everyone followed Chibi Usa out the door and towards the front of the temple.

The girls ran to the front of the temple and hid in the bushes. They watched in horror as the monster sucked the living day light out of Rei.

"We've got to do something, let's transform!" cried Usagi. The others nodded in unison.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!"

"Moon Crisis Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"

Rame watched as the monster continued its gruesome work "At this rate we'll get all the energy we need in no time!" she smiled in satisfaction.

"Hold it!" shouted a voice

Rame sprung around to see five tall shadows standing in a near by tree. "We won't let you continue your evil act any longer!"

The green clad villain clutched her fist, but retained her anger and asked coolly "Who are you?"

The senshi jumped out from the tree and landed before Rame. "We are the Sailor Senshi and we're here to punish you!" cried Sailor Moon.

Rame waved her hands. "So you're the Sailor Senshi that Bellona-sama was talking about," she smiled. "Well senshis, allow me to introduce myself. I am Rame of the Metallum Girls. But I don't think that really matters since you'll all be dead soon! Rose Thorn attack!" so saying she snapped her fingers and a green closet with an open door appeared. Before stepping in she turned and said tauntingly, "Have fun!" before closing the door and vanished.

The monster dropped the unconscious Rei and charged towards the senshi.

"Rei-chan!" Sailor Moon tried to run towards her friend but was halted when Rose Thorn appeared before her, hovering menacingly with its saw-like claws. The monster raised its arm but Sailor Moon was too surprised to move quickly out of the way.

"Sailor Moon watch out!" Chibi Moon screamed and dashed towards her future mother, pushing her out of the way just as a thorny club smashed into the stone paved ground.

"Are you okay?" Chibi Moon asked anxiously.

Sailor Moon nodded, "Thanks Chibi Moon…"

Chibi Moon blushed and smiled "Don't mention it…"

Seeing that their princesses were uninjured, Jupiter and Venus rushed forward. "Catch this thorn bag!" Venus cried before unleashing her attack.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The exploding sphere of light slammed into the monster and enveloped it in a blinding light. When the light faded the monster had disappeared in a foggy cloud of dust.

"Got it!" Venus cried happily. But Mercury stepped in, her goggles on and her fingers flying across her computer's keyboard. "Wait! I detect an energy signature, it's still alive!" just as Mercury finished her sentence tendrils shout out from the cloud of dust. The vines rebounded off the ground and came straight at the senshis.

"Eek!" Both Moons had to scramble to the side to avoid getting hit by the harpoon-like vines while the others jumped clear of them.

The dust cloud slowly cleared and amazingly the monster was still in one piece. However now there was a huge hole in its midsection, created by Venus' attack. The monster quickly healed itself by replacing the hole with new vines as it once again prepared to charge.

Chibi Moon picked her self put and pulled out her Crystal Carillon. "Stop right there! I won't let you hurt my friends!" a few pink hearts struck the monster on the chin but slowly the hearts began to fade and soon none would appear "Oh no…what's going on!" Chibi Moon cried, looking helplessly at the Carillon.

Seeing the monster momentarily halted by Chibi Moon's attack, Mercury cried "Sailor Moon quickly!" Sailor Moon nodded knowingly and produced her wand.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss"

The beam of energy shot toward the monster, ripping it to shreds within seconds. The remains of the monster hit the temple floor and steadily turned to ashes as it was cleared away by the summer breeze.

"Nailed it!" Sailor Moon smiled proudly. She turned her attention to her unconscious friend and quickly rushed toward Rei.

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan! Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked. Rei slowly opened her eyes and saw her friends standing around her. Though her voice was weak Rei asked teasingly "What took you so long, Odango?"

Sailor Moon smiled back, fighting back tears. "Rei-chan you're soon mean! Remind me next time when you get attacked by a monster that I'm not gonna save you!" she hugged her friend, tears of joy dripping from her eyes.

Everyone bursts into laughter and smiles as they all de-transformed. Only Chibi Moon hung in the background, looking worriedly at her Carillon.

_Why did it stop working?_ She asked herself. Usagi looked up and saw that Chibi Moon still hadn't de-transformed yet and the look on her future daughter's face made her worry.

"Chibi Usa are you all right?" Usagi asked calmly.

Startled, Chibi Usa looked up and hesitantly nodded her head "Um, yeah…I'm fine…"

Usagi smiled reassuringly "Okay then. You'd better de-transform. We'll help move Rei-chan to her room. See you there." Usagi turned and went to help the others support the said miko.

Chibi Moon nodded, but her eyes were still filled with worry. She looked at her Carillon one last time before de-transforming.

_Am I losing my powers…?_ The foreboding thought kept tugging at Chibi Usa's mind as she walked towards the ancient Hikawa shrine.

* * *

Back at the dressing room Rame was once again stroking her plant, facing the other way while her comrades talked amongst themselves. 

"And you said you were going to demonstrate to us how it's done?" said Argent critically. "But look who's the one that failed on their first mission!"

Rame didn't reply, but her eyes were blazing with rage. _I'll get those senshis somehow…Just you wait! You haven't seen the last of me! _With that she snatched up one of the flowers in her hand and then opened her hand to reveal crumbs of blackened dust.

_Just you wait…_

A/N Hello! Hope you enjoyed the first act of my series! The names for the villains are the words copper, gold, iron, and silver from four different languages (Italian, Spanish, German, and French). Bellona is the Greek goddess of war. I know that Athena is said to be the goddess of war but she's the goddess of justifiable and righteous wars. Bellona is the goddess of chaotic, barbaric, kill-them-all kind of wars (at least that's what I think ;; my mythology book only tells me so much ). Anyhow, as for the time that Chibi Usa was away in the future I used four years because I estimated she was about 10 when she left and Usagi herself started as Sailor Moon when she was 14 (again, I think. I can't quite remember). And in that amount of time Usagi and the others would be in college since they started high school in the last season of Sailor Moon and Japanese high school last only three years. Other then that thanks for reading the story! I would especially like to thank Luna-san for proof reading my story! You should check out her story "Crystal Redemption" on A Sailor Moon Romance. See you next time!

P.S. I am now systematically reediting this series to correct some errors and formatting. There won't be any major changes to the story and the changes will only be some rewording of sentences and such.


	2. Act 2

Revised Version

**Act 2 "Missing Mamoru's? The trick of the icy villain!"**

Chibi Usa looked around her and saw nothing but gray mist.

"Where am I? What is this place?" Suddenly she heard a sharp shrill behind her. Panicked, Chibi Usa turned but saw nothing in the gloom. Soon more of the same shrills and shrieks floated into her ear like the cries of demons in the night.

She shook her head violently and covered her ears, trying to keep out the frightful sounds but the voices only seemed to get louder. As she sat parlayed in the mist she could make out human voices from the confusing cries.

"You stupid little brat! You will never be like your mother!"

"The only heir to a great dynasty…but she's powerless now…how pitiful…"

"You will only get in the way of others! Why don't you just buzz off and leave everyone alone!"

"Useless, useless, useless…"

The voices when on and on relentlessly. Chibi Usa held herself and curled into a little ball. Her eyes were shut so tight that tears were starting to be forced out while she screamed desperately. "Leave me alone! Stop it!"

"Small Lady…Princess…" Chibi Usa looked up from her huddled position and heard the single gentle voice calling to her as the rest of the noise faded.

"Wha-what's going on?" Chibi Usa thought, still huddled in a fetal position.

A voice said gently "Hello…Small Lady…"

Surprised, Chibi Usa tried to locate the voice but saw nothing expect for the same hazy mist. "Who…what are you? How did you know my name?" The voice continued, ignoring her questions.

"It's frightful when you don't have any powers isn't it?" Chibi Usa's head dropped down between her knees, silently agreeing with the voice. "Yes…just as your weapon had proved today…You were unable to aid your friends…"

Chibi Usa's eyes opened wide. She jerked up and once again frantically searched for the source of the voice. "How did you know that my Carillon didn't work?" The voice chuckled softly.

"It's bad isn't it…you began to feel fearful and useless…like the world had decided to abandon you." Chibi Usa nodded slightly.

The voice became louder and it echoed in a sweet and emollient voice. "I can take away that feeling…I can offer you eternal peace…no more aggravation…no more guilt…no more fear." So saying a pair of pale human hands reached out towards Chibi Usa. "Give me your hand child and I will protect you…I will end your fear..." The more she listened the more Chibi Usa became numb. She slowly reached out her hand, her eyes unblinking.

Chibi Usa opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of her room. Confused, she quickly sat up in her bed and looked around. Sure enough, she was in her room in the attic. The moon's gentle light illuminated her face as she sat back down and thought to herself, _What was that?_

She lay back down on the bed and pulled the cover tightly around her, but the dream still lingered heavily in her mind. _I want to be strong, I want to protect everyone…but my powers are…what should I do?_ Chibi Usa sank deeper into her bed covering and pulled it over her head and gradually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the gloomy chambers of Bellona, the four women stood motionless as their mistress unleashed her tirade upon them. 

"How hard could it be to capture the energy of a puny human!" Bellona stood before the four with her back turned and walked angrily toward her throne.

"It was the sailor senshi's fault that I..." Rame began to explain.

Bellona sharply cut Rame off before she could finish. "I do not care for excuses! My time is limited and this must be done! Now go before I loss any more of my patience!"

The four bowed and swiftly disappeared and reappeared in their dressing room.

* * *

"Great! Now my ears will be ring for the rest of the day!" complained Eisen as she wiggled her little finger in her ear. 

Argent sighed. "Too bad there's not a whole lot of handsome men out there or else I would take all the work by myself!"

"Well, we'd better get to work or else we'll get yelled at again." Oro picked out their new target and smiled. "Hey Argent! Remember how you said you would take on a job with a handsome target? I think I have just the thing!"

Argent quickly walked over to her mirror and when she saw the picture she sighed loudly and blushed. "Oh he's gorgeous! I'll take him!" the others crowded around them and saw the image of a man with jet-black hair and crystal blue eye. The name below read Mamoru Chiba.

Argent went to her blue wardrobe and stepped in. She walked out wearing a skimpy pale blue dress with a triangular opening on the front, revealing quite a bit of her chest. A white leather belt and golden buckle hanged loosely around her waist. Delicate sapphire earrings, pearl necklace, and rings decorate her white-gloved hands. Her silver lipstick and matching eye shadow outlined her exquisite face and her delicate hands carried a white leather handbag. The pale blue dress's organdy sleeves and white high-heels created a mix of elegance and sexiness that matched Argent perfectly.

Argent walked to the mirror and blew a kiss at the image of Mamoru. "With a little charm," a evil smile appeared on Argent's lips "…a man will follow you like a lost puppy. Here I come handsome! Hohohoho!" With that Argent walked in her wardrobe and closed the door behind her.

The rest of the Metallum Girls were left gazing at their recently departed comrade. Oro sweat dropped while Eisen said what's on everyone's mind "That is one _weird_ woman."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Mean while all the sailor senshis have gathered at Rei's house. They had all seated them selves around the low table with tea provided by Rei, who had fully recovered from her attack. 

"So we have a new enemy huh?" Makoto asked grimly.

Ami nodded and sighed. "It appears so. And they're stronger this time too. Venus's attack didn't do much to stop it."

Ami turned to her host. "Rei-chan did you try the fire reading?"

Rei nodded "I did it the day of the attack and I saw-" Rei's words froze in her mouth. She'd suddenly remembered the image of Black Lady and she demurred. "Well…I only saw the shadow of four women…and…" Rei hesitated and continued "and that was all."

Minako looked thoughtful and squinted her eyebrows together. "Hmm, that means there's at least four bad guys or gals out there. And what was did that woman called herself? Ram or rime or…oh, I remember now! Rame! And she also said that she was working for a person name Bellona-sama."

"Rame…" Luna thought to herself.

Usagi looked at Luna and asked hopefully "Does that name ring a bell Luna?"

Luna shook her head, her whiskers swaying gently in the air, "I've never heard of the names Rame or Bellona before. They must have came from some other part of the galaxy or universe." Luna looked up at Usagi "The universe is huge so it's impossible to know the names of all the evil forces out there."

Artemis nodded. "Luna's right. But one thing's for sure. Whoever or whatever this Bellona is it's our new enemy and we have to stop it."

Usagi groaned "Oh! Now I have to save the world and go to college!"

"Usagi!" the others scolded. Usagi laughed and waved her hands. "Just joking…huh?" she then noticed an unusually silent space beside her. She turned and saw that Chibi Usa was looking down at the table and seemed troubled by something.

"Chibi Usa are you okay?" Usagi placed her hand on her future daughter's shoulder. Chibi Usa jumped, obviously startled but she slowly shook her head "Oh…I'm fine…it's just that I just didn't get much sleep last night that's all." However the others look unconvinced when incidentally the bell in the room struck 10. Usagi suddenly popped up, and with a horrified look on her face cried, "Oh no! I forgot Mamo-chan's flight is coming in at 9: 30!"

"That means he would have already landed! We'd better go and pick him up!" cried Rei. With that, the girls charged out the temple and headed down toward Tokyo International Airport.

(Tokyo International Airport)

"Attention please. Flight 317MA from Los Angeles International Airport had just landed. They will be arriving at gate eight…" The airport announcer signaled the arrival of Mamoru's flight as it landed in the airport.

Mamoru walked out from the terminal, luggage in hand, and headed towards the lobby exit. "Usa-ko and the girls should be here somewhere…" Mamoru said to himself as he walked though the crowd.

Unbeknownst to Mamoru was that Argent was watching him from behind an obscure corner in the busy lobby. _There you are handsome…now to spring the trap…_ With a twist of her wrist a ticket appeared in Argent's hand. As Mamoru went to the pickup area she walked up to Mamoru and asked tearfully, "Sir, could you be so kind to help me locate my flight? Please, I'm terribly late!"

Mamoru was surprised by Argent who seemed to have popped out of nowhere but said politely, "I'm sorry Miss but I'm expecting some friends of mine and…" But seeing the distressed look on Argent's face stopped Mamoru.

Argent looked away as if abashed. "Oh I understand…but you see I had just arrived here and this flight is very important. I have no time to walk all the way to the information desk as the plane leaves in 15 minutes!" Argent turned and took out a silk handkerchief and gingerly touched her eyes "My father's illness had recently taken a turn for the worse... I must catch this flight so I may say good bye to him…"

Mamoru looked worriedly at the woman and nodded. "All right then. Come on, we must not waste anymore time." So saying Mamoru gave his bags to one of the nearby airline attendants for save keeping and walked off into the crowd along side Argent. Argent grinned as she disappeared with Mamoru into the crowd.

Mean while Usagi and the girls had arrived at the airport only to find that the gate for Mamoru's flight was long since empty. "We're too late! He left without me!" Usagi moaned as she began to cry.

Makoto comforted Usagi and said, "Don't cry Usagi! I'm sure Mamoru-san is still inside the airport somewhere. Maybe he went to the lobby to wait for us." Usagi wiped her tears away and nodded her head as they headed towards the pickup area.

There they looked and looked but saw no sign of Mamoru. "I don't get it. Mamoru-san wouldn't simply disappear with out telling Usagi-chan," said Rei.

Ami noticed that there was a check-in desk for an airline not far from where they were standing so she walked up to them and asked, "Excuse me, but have any of you seen a tall man with black hair and blue eyes carrying two luggage's pass by here?"

One of the attendants nodded and said "Why yes! In fact that young man left his luggage here with us. He was with a very pretty young woman at the time."

"WHAT!" Usagi barked and cried, "My Mamo-chan ran off with another woman!"

Rei sighed and slapped her across the back of the head "Usagi he didn't run off on you! His luggage's are still here so he must comeback for them."

Minako nodded with a wink "And besides Mamoru loves you too much to leave you. Maybe he was helping that woman, being a gentleman."

Ami turned to the attendant. "Do you remember what the woman looked like and which direction they went?"

The attendant looked thoughtful before saying, "Hmm… well, she seemed very well to do. She was wearing a light blue dress and carrying a white handbag. Her hair was long and silvery white. But it's odd…I believe they were headed towards the hangers and not the boarding gates. "

Chibi Usa looked bewildered. "The hangers? But why would someone go there? Does she have her own plane then?"

Makoto shook her head "Don't know, but let's go check it out just in case." Everyone nodded.

The girls thanked the attendant and went looking for Mamoru again. They walked through the large corridors when Chibi Usa noticed something on the airfield outside the windows.

"Hey, isn't that Mamo-chan? And that must be the woman the attendant was talking about."

Everyone looked out and saw Mamoru walking besides Argent. "Let's go see what's going on." The girls began to run toward the door leading toward the airfield.

"So where is your plane?" Mamoru asked as he scanned the airstrip "I don't think we're suppose to be here."

Argent smiled "It's a small aircraft. It's parked right over in that hanger." She led Mamoru toward an old rusty building that was actually an old disused hanger.

The girls followed close behind, ducking and hiding as they made their way around the airstrip.

Inside the hanger, the light was dim and Mamoru could only see fuzzy shapes in the gloom. Mamoru squint his eyes but could only make out a few shelves and some equipment but saw no signs of a plane. "Are you sure this is where your plane is?" Mamoru asked dubiously.

Argent smiled, her form shaded by the shadows of the hanger. "Yes it is… my dear Mamoru Chiba-san…"

Amazed, Mamoru could sense that this was not a place he wanted to be in. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Argent laughed sharply and changed back into her costume. Rising a finger Argent said reproachfully "Tisk, tisk. Don't you know it's impolite to shout at a lady!" With one swift movement of her hand, the shawl bound Mamoru tightly around a nearby metal beam.

"Ugh!" Mamoru grunted as the cloth constricted his movement.

Argent walked up to him and caresses his smooth cheeks. "It's a pity that I have to suck your life energy dry. A handsome and courteous guy like you is so hard to find these days. But orders are orders!"

As Argent leaned away from him she pulled down the shawl there was a giant silvery-blue snake wrapped around Mamoru's torso, hissing and showing it's purple forked tongue as it began to suck Mamoru's energy.

Just then the girls made it inside the hanger and saw that Mamoru was in serious trouble "I knew that woman was up to not good stealing my Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried angrily "Come on, let's transform!" the girls nodded and took out their henshin wand.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!"

"Moon Crisis Power Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"

As each senshi appeared in their fuku Chibi Usa looked at herself in disbelief. "I didn't transform!" Chibi Usa cried. She was still wearing her normal clothing and nothing had happened!

"Chibi Usa!" The other senshis looked in shock. Chibi Usa's mind raced frantically _Last time my attack failed, and now I can't transform! S_he turned to look at Mamoru. _At this rate Mamoru will…_turning swiftly to face the senshi Chibi Usa cried "Sailor Moon! Go on without me! Mamoru needs help!"

"But what about you?"

Chibi Usa brushed it aside and clutched her fist in determination. "I'll be all right. Go!" Sailor Moon nodded and rushed toward Mamoru. Chibi Usa dodged behind a nearby shelve but watched anxiously as her friends rushed toward her future father.

Mamoru mean while could not scream as the snake has coiled its body around his throat as it continued to absorb his energy. Argent looked on in satisfaction when she heard a cry.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Argent managed to get out of the way of the liquid ice just in time but the snake was hit head on. It instantly shattered into hundreds of pieces of ice. An unconscious Mamoru fell to the floor.

Argent turned around to see Sailor Moon and the senshis appear before her. "How dare of you to use a gentleman's kind heart for your own evil plan! In the name of the Moon I will punish you!" cried Sailor Moon as she did her pose.

Argent looked spitefully at the senshis and screamed. "You stupid senshis! Coming in and messing up my plan! You'll pay!" She turned to the shattered snake and commanded "Arise my Fury! Ice Fangs!" To the senshis' amazement, the shattered pieces of the monster began to melt into water and the droplets slowly gathered to form a figure. With a shrill scream a half snake, half woman monster appeared before them. Green eyes flash as it coiled its scaling body. Its hair resembled the extended hood of a cobra as it towered above the senshis.

"Get rid of these annoying pests and finish your job Ice Fangs! I'm leaving!" Argent quickly jumped into an appearing closet and disappeared.

The monster Ice Fangs opened its mouth and sharp stakes of ice shot out from its throat like bullets. Everyone had to dodge to avoid being pierced by the lethal icicles.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars unleashed her flaming arrow, melting the monster's body. However the melted water quickly swarmed back together to reform the monster.

"It's no use! It'll just regenerate…AHH!" screamed Venus as she and the Inner senshis are thrown to the ground by Ice Fang's thick tail. As the senshi struggled to get up, the snake monster slithered around and sped toward Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon screamed. As the only senshi left standing, she dove in front of Mamoru while the others watched.

"Sailor Moon!" screamed Chibi Usa as she watched in horror.

Ice Fang rammed headfirst into Sailor Moon, tossing her roughly into the concrete floor beside Mamoru. Sailor Moon stood up on her knees, dazed but still conscious, and moved in front of Mamoru to block the snake from her lover as it poised to strike again.

"Sailor Moon!" The senshis cried as they watched, too far away to help. Just then Chibi Usa dashed out from behind the shelve and tried to distract the monster by picking up a gas container and threw it with all her might at the monster. The container struck the monster on the face, successfully catching its attention. Chibi Usa immediately turned to lead it away from Sailor Moon but she tripped on a stray steel cable. Lifting her face from the concrete floor, Chibi Usa saw that the monster was now coming headfirst toward her. Her body froze and her face turned pale.

"Chibi Usa, NO!" Sailor Moon cried as she tried to hold up her wand but couldn't due to her dazed state. Then suddenly her arms were lifted up.

Sailor Moon turned and found Mamoru's hands supporting her. "I'll help you Sailor Moon!" Mamoru said weakly. Sailor Moon smiled turned back to her foe then focused her thoughts on the power of the wand.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Inches from Chibi Usa, the monster turned to look at the bright beam of light headed towards it. With a deafening scream, it was obliterated. Chibi Usa turned her eyes to see Sailor Moon and Mamoru walking towards her, the monster vanished like a bad dream into the night.

"Sailor Moon, Mamoru-san are you guys all right?" Mars asked anxiously as she and the other senshis ran up to their leader.

Sailor Moon nodded and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine guys, don't worry."

"Someone might have seen us coming in here. We should leave before someone finds us." Said Mercury. The group quickly detransformed and left the hanger.

After retrieving his luggages Mamoru and the rest of the group headed out of the airport. Chibi Usa stared at her feet as she walked, her mind hidden in dark thoughts "You all right Chibi Usa?" Mamoru asked, snapping Chibi Usa out of her reveries. Usagi and Mamoru were standing besides her, having noticed her distressed look.

"Oh… I'm fine Mamo-chan…Usagi…" said Chibi Usa but on the inside she thought _…but my powers…_

"Chibi Usa, about your transformation…" Usagi began. Chibi Usa looked up sharply, surprised that Usagi had read her mind.

Chibi Usa slowly looked back down at the ground and said in a hushed voice "Usagi…I'll only become a drag to you while I can't transform. I don't want to get in the way…"

Usagi shook her head and held Chibi Usa tightly. "Chibi Usa… when I was fighting the Death Busters I wasn't able to transform either. But I believed in the ones I loved and was able to transform again. I'm sure you'll be okay."

Minako walked up and said with determination, "Yeah! We'll be there to support you so don't worry about it! We're gonna get to the bottom of this!" The others nodded in turn.

Chibi Usa give a weak smile and said, "Thank you everyone…"

"You guys better get going! I'll go help Mamo-chan unpack at his apartment." Usagi said with a cheerful blush as she tried to push the others toward the taxi stop.

"Usagi what would your parents say if they knew you were alone with Mamoru-san in his apartment?" Rei asked.

Minako smiled sheepishly "After all these months apart you guys will need some quality time together. Just make sure you don't get too comfortable…"

Usagi threw up her arms and blushed a deep red "Minako!" the girls laughed and proceeded to call a taxi.

As she watched, Chibi Usa thought of the happy couple. Once again the image of a particular person surfaced in her mind. She brought her hands to her chest, feeling the movement of her hear in her palm as her eyes locked on Usagi's and Mamoru's entwined hands.

_Why is it that I feel this hollow pain in my heart?_ She looked up at Usagi and Mamoru. Chibi Usa closed her eyes and let her hands fall back to her side _Why do I feel this pain when I think of you…Helios?_

When Chibi Usa opened her eyes she saw Usagi looking at her. Usagi smiled, "You want come with us Chibi Usa?"

Chibi Usa shook her head and tried to smile despite the confusion in her mind. "No, it's okay…I don't want to get between you and Mamoru." Usagi blushed. "I'll see you later Usagi…" with that Chibi Usa smiled and ran toward the girls who were waiting for her with a taxi.

* * *

That night Chibi Usa opened her window and looked out at the city in all its rainbow colored shades of lights. With the bright crescent moon hanging in the heavens, Chibi Usa stared blankly at the night sky as a cool breeze brushed aside her long pink hair, no longer tied in her coned odangos. 

Chibi Usa watched silently as the sounds and images of the city's nocturnal activities passed before her. She turned her head and closed the window. Chibi Usa looked at her table and saw her heart-shaped brooch sitting idly on the polished surface. Reluctantly Chibi Usa picked up her brooch and opened it.

Chibi Usa examined the diamond-like Crystal held in the center of the brooch. The Silver Crystal shinned brilliantly in the moonlight. Rainbow colored spectrums created a burst of color in the pale hands of the future princess.

"The crystal looks perfectly fine…but why can't I transform?" Chibi Usa asked herself. She closed the brooch and looked down at its pink and gold decorations. _It feels just like the time when I first came to the 20th century…like the time when I was small and useless…_ She looked up and looked at the spot where the Stallion Reeve used to be. _I wish I could talk to you Helios…You're so wise and gentle…you were always there for me when I needed advise…_Turning away, Chibi Usa felt warm tears gathering in her eyes.

"Meow"

Surprised, Chibi Usa turned her head and saw that Diana was standing beside her on the bed. Chibi Usa quickly wiped away her tears and smiled faintly at the gray cat. "Hey there Diana."

Diana placed a paw on Chibi Usa's arm and said in a voice filled with concern "Small Lady, are you all right? You seem kind of down."

Chibi Usa didn't reply instead she lifted Diana into her arms and hugged her tightly. "The truth is I don't know Diana…without my powers I'm nothing…and now with this new enemy…"

Diana meowed again and licked Chibi Usa's face. Chibi Usa smiled. "But at least I'm not alone…" she released Diana who nuzzled her and climbed into her covers. Before turning off the lamp Chibi Usa took one last look at the former location of the Reeve. Her red eyes dimmed before she turned off the lamp.

* * *

In a partially lit chamber, dark purple curtains hung around a tall throne made of shining steel. Strong beams crafted skillfully into branches and leaves, creating a combination of strength and grace. A crest-like emblem decorated the top of the throne, depicting two crossed swords in the center. 

Seated cozily in her steel throne, Bellona watched from her crystal ball as the pink princess turned off her light and went to sleep. Her right hand supported her chin as she watched the princess drift off to sleep. A small chuckle escaped from behind the ivory mask as the image faded.

"She's coming along just as planned," said a low-pitched voice from the gloom. The crystal ball, which had been floating in front of Bellona, flew toward the direction of the voice. Bellona nodded and one could tell even with the mask on that a grin was curled upon her lips.

"Yes…It's even better then I had excepted," Bellona said in satisfaction.

From the gloom another cloaked figure appeared. However, unlike Bellona, this figure was levitating in the air. Its face was completely hidden as the crystal ball floated between its strange looking hands.

"We are another step closer to achieving your goal Bellona-sama. Once we get the energy to repair the Crystal this planet will be yours for the taking," the second cloaked figure said ghostly.

Bellona stood up and turned to the floating figure. In a hushed voice she quietly whispered, "Exactly, Wise Man…exactly…"

A/N Hello again! This will just be a short explanation to some of the stuff in this chapter. First of all is that even though Tokyo International Airport is mentioned here, I don't know what it looks like and my description may very well be wrong. I've traveled quite a bit in my life but I've never been to Japan, so for the readers who have then I'm sorry for the inaccuracy in the story. Other then that watch out for the next chapter and thank you for reading!

(PS Don't forge to review!)


	3. Act 3

Revised Version 

**Act 3 "Ami and Ryu's true feelings! The clever hypnotist strikes!"**

In the library of KO University, Ami walked down the wall of books. The rolls of bookshelves were tightly packed together like wafers. In the study area students diligently flipped though books, digested passages and wrote down a lawn of thick notes. The only noise was an occasional cough, the gentle flipping of pages, and the scratching noise of writing instruments.

Ami turned and picked out a book, flipped through it and placed it on the foot tall pile she carried in her left arm. As she made a turn around a blind corner, a person suddenly came around at the same time and they collided in the narrow hallway.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I-I wasn't looking!" the other person quickly apologized. Ami rubbed her head and said, "It's all right, really…" she picked up her glasses and what she saw stunned her.

"Ryu-kun?"

Ryu, who had been busy picking up books looked back, was equally surprised "Ami-chan? Ami Mizuno!"

The librarian poked his head into their roll and made an annoyed hushing noise. Ami and Ryu, still sitting where they had fallen, both blushed.

* * *

Outside in a nearby park, the two sat with the library books sitting on one end of the bench. 

"So how have you been Ryu-kun? It's been several years since I last saw you," asked Ami.

Ryu blushed again and scratched his head. "Well, my parents are still moving around a lot due to their job, but…" he turned to look at Ami and smiled. "I'll be living in Tokyo for a while since I have just enrolled in this university."

At the same time, the Tsukino girls were walking toward the park. "Why did you have to wake me up so early Luna?" Usagi complained as she yawned and stretched.

Luna sweat dropped. "Please Usagi…you're in college now! If you don't get up early you'll be late for class and college professors don't let you make up the material you missed just because you overslept! Even Chibi Usa woke up earlier then you!"

Usagi sulked as she practically dragged herself onward. She turned to look at her future daughter and noticed that Chibi Usa was staring blankly at the pavement as she walked. Diana had a worried look on her gray furry face as she sat between Chibi Usa's odangos, but like her mistress, spoken not a single word.

Usagi stepped behind Chibi Usa and tapped her on the shoulder. "Chibi Usa…"

Chibi Usa looked up before Usagi could continue and replied with a fake smile, "I'm fine Usagi…really I am!" Usagi looked unconvinced. Chibi Usa placed Diana on the ground and said in a seemingly cheerful manner, "I'll go ahead first. See you guys later!"

After Chibi Usa disappeared around a corner, Luna looked worriedly at Usagi. "Usagi-chan, I think Chibi Usa-chan doesn't want to talk about her problem…It must be very hard for her." The black cat shook her head "The other girls meet yesterday at Rei-chan's temple but no one, not even Ami-chan could come up with any possible reason why she'd suddenly lose her powers."

Usagi sighed inwardly while Luna continued. "And this new enemy of ours…they may very well be the ones behind all this. It's just that I'm worried about Chibi Usa. It's very much like to her hold up her feelings, but for her to pint up all her frustrations and anger on herself…." Luna sighed heavily. "Diana told me that she's been crying nearly every night! We must do something Usagi-chan, or else she may never be her old self again."

Usagi only frowned deeper as she gazed at the road before her, but in her heart she knew that the only way to mend Chibi Usa's broken pride was by regaining her powers. And yet, before they can understand the cause of Chibi Usa's grief, the only thing Usagi can do was to try and comfort her future daughter.

As Chibi Usa passed by a nearby park she noticed Ami and Ryu sitting on a bench in the park not far beyond the roll of bushes. "Who's the guy with Ami-chan?" Chibi Usa said to herself after she stopped to look. Usagi ran up and looked in Ami's direction.

"Hey, that's Ryu-kun!"

Chibi Usa looked puzzled at Usagi "You know him?"

Usagi nodded, "We meet him a long time ago while fighting Queen Beryl. He was one of the Nijizuishou carriers. Ryu-kun has a crush on Ami-chan ever since they've meet!"

Chibi Usa looked shocked and blushed slightly. "Are you saying that that person's Ami-chan's…!" before she could finish Usagi pushed her head down with her left hand.

"Get down or they might see us!"

Luna's whiskers shot up and hissed, "Usagi-chan we shouldn't be peeping! And besides, you need to get to …!"

But before Luna could finish her sentence Usagi wrapped her other hand around Luna's mouth "Shhh!" Usagi hissed. Chibi Usa looked up, twigs and leaves stuck in her pink hair. She looked curiously at the two people before her.

"That's great! I'm studying medicine. What major are you in?" Ami asked enthusiastically.

Ryu blushed harder when Ami looked directly at him. He turned his head away and answered slowly. "Well…I'm currently enrolled in an advanced microbiology course and an introductory biochemistry class. I …uh…hope to do research, nothing major but hopefully something that will be beneficial to people. What about you Ami-chan? What do you want to do after college?"

Ami leaned back and looked up at the clear blue sky. "My dream…is to be a doctor. I had always wanted to be like my mother." Ami watched as patches of snow white clouds trailing past the great blue sky. "It would be a great honor for me, to be able to help people in need and save lives."

"Chibi Usa move your head, I can't see!" Usagi whispered sharply as she and Chibi Usa wrestled for a better view. Eventually they leaned on each other over a branch and watched with intense interest.

Ryu nodded "That's a very noble dream you have."

Ami flushed. "You think so?" Just then Ami noticed Ryu was twisting his fingers nervously. Ami's eyes darted over to Ryu's face and saw it was as red as an apple.

"Uh…Ami-chan…" Ryu began.

Ami looked on earnestly "Yes?"

Ryu fidgeted and his voice became a tiny whisper "I…"

Just then the branch that was supporting Chibi Usa and Usagi began to snap. Diana heard the noise and was about to warn the girls when the branch promptly snapped in two, sending the girls and cats tumbling onto the grassy field.

"Ahhh!" Usagi and Chibi Usa screamed as they fell face first into the dirt.

Both Ryu and Ami jumped out of their seats as they stared at the two peeping-toms.

"Usagi-chan! Chibi Usa-chan!" Ami stood up as the two picked themselves up.

Usagi laughed sheepishly, still sitting in the dirt. "Um…we were just passing by when uh…the uh…when we tripped over the sidewalk!" Usagi laughed and sweat dropped.

Chibi Usa stared at Usagi out of the corner of her eyes. "That's the best one you can think of?" she silently whispered. Usagi glared at Chibi Usa before picking herself up.

Ami began walking towards them to see if they were okay when Ryu said, "Since you've got visitor's I'd better go. I… I'll see you in the park tonight at eight okay? Bye Ami-chan!"

Before Ami could reply, Ryu was running away from the park and into the street. Ami whispered "At eight…". She looked sadly in Ryu's direction before she resumed her way toward the girls.

She helped Usagi up when Chibi Usa asked her meekly, "So what were you two talking about?"

Ami's cheeks glowed and smiled. She walked back to the chair and picked up her book. "I don't know…he didn't tell me anything except that he'll be going to school here." Chibi Usa noticed that when Ami said that she looked rather disappointed.

Usagi, embarrassed about what had just happened, scratched her head "Sorry Ami-chan…"

Ami smiled and shook her head. "It's okay Usagi-chan. Since Ryu-kun will be going to school here I'll get to see him quite often."

Just then the clock on the clock tower struck eight. Ami glanced at the clock and cried "Oh no! I'll be late for my human anatomy class if I don't hurry! I'd better go!" Usagi suddenly jerked, remembering that she too was late for class.

"Ami-chan, how about if I'll help you carry your books to class" Chibi Usa suddenly offered.

A rather surprised Ami nodded. "But the class room is quite far from..."

Chibi Usa smiled and snatched the book out of her hands "It's okay, it'll be good exercise! See you later Luna, Usagi!" Usagi watched as Chibi Usa waved good bye and left with Ami.

"What's that little brat up to now?" Usagi asked herself.

"Usagi-chan…" just then Usagi heard a low hissing voice below her. She slowly turned and saw that Luna's eyes were shut, her fur was standing up straight on her back, and her claws extended.

"Ah ha! Oops, forgot! Gotta go!" With that, Usagi raced down the sidewalk toward the bus stop, leaving a trail of smoke behind her. Luna sweat dropped and sighed.

"To think that she's the future queen…" Luna shook her furry head before chasing after Usagi.

* * *

Chibi Usa and Ami walked down a lane of falling ginkgo leaves as they headed toward Ami's class. 

"So Ami-chan who was the person I saw you with" Chibi Usa asked. Ami was taken back, but she blushed and smiled "His name's Ryu Urawa. I meet him when I was still in junior high." Chibi Usa watched Ami as the fan-shaped leaves gently floated down to earth, creating a rain of golden snow flakes around Ami. "We saved him from the Dark Kingdom when Zoicite took away his crystal and changed him into an Youma. He's a very smart person and he even beat me once in the school wide exams!" Ami smiled at Chibi Usa, as if getting beaten by him was a memorable and even happy event. "He has a lot of potential," Ami continued "and even though he has powers which allows him to ace every test he doesn't use that power. Instead he works very hard to earn his grades and I'm proud of him for that…" at this point Ami's blush deepened.

Chibi Usa watched Ami's face closely as she asked her next question "Do you…like him?"

Ami opened her eyes wide, her face now beet red. "Well I…I mean we are very good friends but…" she looked down at her hands and smiled melancholy "to say like or not like in that sense well. Mmm, sometimes when I watch Usagi and Mamoru-san together, an image of him would suddenly flash in my mind. But in my mind right now we are just friends."

_Just friends…_ Chibi Usa remembered the time when she was looking at Mamoru and Usagi, she suddenly remembered Helios. She walked tentatively closer to Ami. "Ami-chan…when you think of Ryu-kun, before you saw him again today, how do you feel inside?"

Ami looked up at the waltzing ginkgo leaves. She closed her eyes for a moment before answering, "Well, it's a strange feeling. An empty sort of feeling. I want to see that person and yet…and yet I have no way of finding him…"

Chibi Usa nodded knowingly. She looked at Ami again and asked "But how did you know that this feeling means that you…well…love him?"

Ami stared blankly for a second before she smiled broadly and answered "I don't really know. But perhaps that really is what my heart has been telling me …"

Chibi Usa turned her eyes from Ami and looked down at the ground

_Your heart is it?_

* * *

In the dressing room, Argent was looking attentively at a TV set showing a drama series. Argent, with a tissue in her hand, was sniffing and blowing her nose loudly as the scene she was watching reached its climax. 

"I don't know how you feel about me…but I love you Sango-san!" said the leading actor.

"Oh Yama!" the actress cried and threw her self into the arms of the actor. The couple looked lovingly in each other's eyes while Argent sniffed and threw another tissue onto the large heap of paper wads beside her ottoman.

"This is so romantic! (sniff) I'm so happy for them!"

Argent's big puppy eyes received a gagging sound from Eisen. "Yuck! Do you really think that these stupid human entertainment are worth crying over?"

Argent returned the raspberry and stuck up her nose at Eisen. "Well, I don't expect an _idiot_ like you to understand anything about art!"

Eisen narrowed her eyes and was about to jump off her seat when Oro stepped in. "Please! Will you two clam down!" Oro turned to Argent, massaging her temples "Argent turn that thing off! Do you want to get yelled at by Bellona-sama again?" Argent made a sore face but complied. Oro sighed deeply "I think it's time I get out of this hole or else you two will drive me nuts sooner or later!" she walked over to the map and selected a nearby target. The picture was that of Ryu with a sad look on his face.

"Hmm…he doesn't seem very interesting to me," said Argent "but he is pretty cute!" she said with a wink.

Oro studied the picture for a moment before smiling "Hmm, good! He's just my type!"

Eisen looked up at the gold-haired woman "Your type? What's that suppose to mean?"

Oro grinned and pulled out a watch made of gold and large rubies from her sleeve. "He's obviously very worried about something. This makes him vulnerable in that he wants to take the weight off his shoulder but doesn't know how. I can easily trick him into believing me and with this little beauty…"she held up the watch, the rubies glisten in the artificial light from the ring of light bulbs around the mirrors, "he won't know what hit him!"

* * *

Chibi Usa plopped down on her bed and hugged the pillow tightly "I'm so tired! May be I shouldn't have walked all the way to Ami-chan's classroom! I didn't think it'd almost half an hour!" 

Chibi Usa turned to face the wall, thinking _But what Ami-chan said…hmm _Chibi Usa turned to look at the ceiling. _If Ami-chan misses Ryu-kun and she's in love with him, then does that mean that I'm…in love with Helios? _Chibi Usa could feel her cheeks grow warm at the thought, but it nevertheless brought a smile to her face.

She remembered the time when they had first meet in her dreams. Back then she was still a little girl and didn't know about the secrets of the Golden Crystal or the fact that the dream Pegasus was in fact a boy. Chibi Usa blushed harder when she remembered the time when she first saw Helios' human form and he had given the future princess her first kiss.

Chibi Usa smiled into her pillow when a thought dawned on her, _After all these years…does he still remember me? _Chibi Usa slowly sat up, hands still wrapped tightly around her pillow. _I wonder how he's doing…_ She sighed and lied back down again.

When the pink haired princess turned onto her side, Chibi Usa felt a lump sticking into her hips. She reached into her skirt pocket and took out her pink and gold brooch. The happy blush quickly drained away as she held the brooch. "But I have bigger questions on my hands right now. I have to get my crystal to work again…but how?" Chibi Usa closed her eyes and shook her head hard. "Why is this happening?" She cried to the empty air of the attic. Once again she looked toward the former location for the Stallion Reeve.

_If only Helios was here, he'd be able to tell me what to do…_

Chibi Usa placed the brooch on the desk and pushed the pillow below her head _I want to see you Helios…_ Chibi Usa whispered to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep in the warm afternoon sun.

As slept claimed her, Chibi Usa began to notice that she was once again falling into a void. That void. The same shrilled noises she heard last time began to bicker in her ears. Every shout, every screech sent a shiver down her back and a sickening feeling in her stomach. Chibi Usa looked frantically around, hoping to find a way to escape the accusations.

"Stop!" she screamed at the top of her voice but to no effect. The voices grew louder, forcing the princess to huddle like a trapped animal. Panicking and feeling sick, Chibi Usa held herself as she tried to keep the voices at bay. "Go away…go away!" she panted desperately.

Then suddenly the voices did disappeared. "How unfortunate…now your crystal doesn't work neither…" said the voice pitifully.

Chibi Usa unwrapped her arms but still sat huddled together and asked, "How…how did you know that? Are you the one who's been causing all this!"

The voice chuckled gently. "No, of course not…but how do you plan to regain your powers? Now with a new enemy on the horizon you will be unable to help your friends…"

Chibi Usa shook her head "I -I don't know…" she whispered.

The voice continued, "And what of your mixed feeling for the priest of Elysian? Do you think that even if he still remembers you he will return you feelings?"

Confronted by this sudden question Chibi Usa looked up, fresh tears already streaming down her cheeks "I don't know…" she admitted solemnly.

The voice replied in the same manner as before, gentle but coercing. "Yes…It's been years since you've seen him…who knows! May be he's found some other dreamer…a dreamer with a dream more beautiful then yours…a person more worthy and more lady-like then you. He might have forgotten all about you…" Chibi Usa could literately feel her heart break at the thought. "But not to worry, there is a world where you will not feel the pain, the worries of which you face now…All you have to do is take my hand…". Chibi Usa looked up to see a pair of pale silky arms reaching out for her. "Take my hands child, and I will lead you away from the pain…for ever…"

This time Chibi Usa didn't hesitate. The negative emotions were simply too strong and all she wanted to do was get away. Just as she was about to touch the hands, Chibi Usa suddenly startled awake. She immediately sat up in her bed but the dream was over.

Just then Ikuko walked in. "Chibi Usa-chan?"

Chibi Usa looked at the violet haired woman as her mind shook itself back to reality "Oh! Um…yes Ikuko-mama?"

Ikuko smiled in that gentle, maternal way of hers and said softly, "It's late. Could you go pick up Usagi-chan since it's almost dinnertime? She might get lost if someone doesn't go get her"

Chibi Usa smiled weakly "Yeah…" she hurriedly rushed pass Ikuko and left the house.

* * *

"Took you long enough! I was starting to wonder if you decided not to come!" complained Usagi as she and Chibi Usa walked down the street. 

"It wasn't my fault that someone almost didn't make it to class today and her professor yelled at her…again!" retorted Chibi Usa. Usagi glared at Chibi Usa before she remembered something.

"So what did you ask Ami-chan this morning? I know you didn't offer to help her for no reason."

Chibi Usa looked down at her feet "Well… I was asking Ami-chan how she felt about Ryu-kun and…" Chibi Usa suddenly stopped.

"And?" Usagi persisted when she noticed Chibi Usa looking at something "What is it?"

Chibi Usa looked back and pointed at the book store across the street. "Hey there's Ryu-kun!"

Usagi turned and scanned the windows of the store. Ignoring the flashing lights of cars and signs, Usagi focused on a figure she'd seen earlier. Sure enough it was Ryu. Chibi Usa turned to Usagi. "When I asked Ami-chan today she admitted that she likes Ryu-kun. I have a hunch that he was going to say the same thing to her!"

Usagi grinned. "Well, looks I'll have to play match maker! Come on let's go!"

Chibi Usa sighed "Here we go again…" She sighed and slowing followed the older girl across the street.

Mean while in the bookstore, Ryu was looking absentmindedly at the books. _I'm so stupid…what if Ami-chan doesn't come tonight? I didn't even wait for an answer from her before I ran… _Ryu chided himself as he walked. Oro was also in the bookstore, standing not far from Ryu.

She was dressed in a rich yellow turtleneck with a gold-colored suit and wore a gold mini-skirt. There was a superfluous amount of jewelry on her neck, with everything from pendants to pearls. All of her fingers had at least one ring on it while bangles and bracelets covered her wrists. Two large diamond earrings glistened as she kept a watchful eye on the troubled young man from behind her round rimed glasses.

_Now to set the plan in motion…_Oro snapped her fingers.

A book appeared out of no where and fell promptly in front of Ryu's feet. "Huh?" Ryu picked up the book and saw a picture of Oro on the back jacket. He looked around at the surrounding bookshelves "Where did it come from?" he asked but saw no other books like this one on any of the surrounding shelves.

Ryu looked at the book title _Dr. Oro's Guide to Opening Your Heart…_ Curious, Ryu flipped through the book and began reading. Soon he was obviously hooked by the book. "I wonder what kind of a person the author is…she must be an amazing person to have written such an intriguing book…" Ryu said to himself.

_That's my cue!_ Oro smiled and walked casually into the open as she pretended to look at the books. Oro purposely walked past Ryu and her presence caught the young man's attention. Surprised, Ryu looked back to the book jacket and back at Oro. He timidly approached Oro and asked "Um…excuse me but are you the author of this book?"

Oro acted pleasantly as she nodded and smiled "Why yes! I am the author. Have you read it?"

Ryu shook his head but replied pleasingly "Not all of it, but I'm very impressed by your work and it's my honor to have meet you…"

Meanwhile, Usagi and Chibi Usa sneaked into the bookstore and were watching attentively as Ryu and Oro conversed. "What are they saying, I can't hear!" Usagi cried as she leaned forward for a better view.

"Usagi stop moving! They might notice us!" whispered Chibi Usa.

"Who's that woman? I've never seen her before, and what's with all that jewelry! She looks like a walking jewelry store!" Usagi exclaimed as she watched the two continued to talk.

Oro smiled at Ryu, but she looked at him intensely from behind her deceptively friendly mask. "But I believe…" Oro said slowly "From the look on your face and the fact that you're reading my book means that there is something troubling you…isn't there?" Ryu looked surprised but he turned his eyes down and nodded. Oro smiled and laid her hand on Ryu's shoulder. "Don't worry! I'm an expert on human emotions and if you want I can help you sort out your feelings." Ryu looked at Oro uncertainly but Oro's enigmatic smiled finally won him over. Oro walked beside Ryu as they exited the store.

Usagi watched as they left the bookstore and turned around the corner. "Hey where are they going?"

Chibi Usa shook her head "Don't know, but let's follow them!" Usagi nodded as they carefully trailed behind Oro and Ryu into the street.

* * *

In the park Oro and Ryu were sitting on a lawn chair. Ryu sat bent forward and seemed troubled. Oro, with the smile still on her face, began "So tell me, what's been troubling you?" 

Ryu stared at the ground and began slowly. "Well, you see…there's this girl…" Oro nodded, motioning for him to continue. "I've know her for years… in fact since junior high. She's smart, and elegant, and pretty…" Ryu looked up at the lake. "But her life style and mine are so different…my parents moved around a lot so I wasn't able to stay with her…"

A breeze blew a few stray early autumn leaves onto the lake's surface, disturbing the mirror-like tranquillity of the water's surface. Ryu looked up at the night sky, his eyes wondering far off in the distance as the distant light from the city twinkled. "But whenever I'm near her I feel so happy, yet I get so nervous that all the things I want to say to her suddenly disappears… I just can't work up the nerves to tell her…"

Oro nodded "I see…" she said smoothly.

Usagi and Chibi Usa were trying to sneak around some bushes. Having followed the pair all the way from the bookstore, they avoided being seen by walking in the concealing tree line along the paths. As they approached the place where Ryu and Oro were sitting, they unexpectedly bumped into a shadow.

"Ahh!" screamed several distinct voices.

Usagi screamed but Chibi Usa quickly covered her mouth. It turned out the shadow was Rei. The other girls were not far behind, all of them were clinging onto each other.

"Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan what are you guys doing here?" Chibi Usa whispered as she looked at the girls suspiciously.

The other girls, who were equally surprised, only began to breathe normally again after they saw it was only Usagi and Chibi Usa. Makoto scratched her head and smiled meekly "Well…uh…we're here to see if Ami-chan will come to meet Ryu-kun so..."

Chibi Usa looked puzzled "But how did…" Chibi Usa then noticed Usagi was adverting her eyes and had an extremely sheepish look on her face.

"Usagi…!"

Usagi laughed and confessed, "Uh…I kinda called everyone about Ami-chan's appointment today during lunch…"

Chibi Usa slapped her hand down her own face "You and that big mouth of yours!" she screamed angrily as the girls continued to walk in the dense bushes and shrubs.

The evening chill was beginning to set in. Out on the paved road, the street lamps hummed gently as stars began to appear in the night sky. "So, do you think Ami-chan will come?" asked Rei.

Minako shrugged, "Can't be sure. Ami-chan is a shy person, she's not the kind that admits her feeling openly."

"She'll come."

The girls stopped to star at Chibi Usa as she continued to walk. Chibi Usa turned her head and smiled confidently. "Because deep inside, Ami-chan has feeling for Ryu-kun, I know she'll come" she said the last phrase with emphasis. The others looked at the pink-haired teenager curiously, having no idea where that came from.

As the girls neared the lake they approached the corner of a road which cut right in front of their woody path. As they were about to cross the road, another person suddenly appeared around the corner.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Ami. The girls paled while Usagi tried to think of another excuse, but before she could say anything Chibi Usa spoke first "Ryu-kun's here and he's talking with a strange woman. Ami-chan you'd better take a look!" before Ami could reply Chibi Usa took her hand and was running through the trees toward the lake. Once they've reached the lake, Chibi Usa, Ami and the others hid behind a roll of trees.

"I know just the solution to your problem…" Oro smiled with a false sincerity.

She took out her gold watch. Ryu looked at the watch skeptically "A watch…for hypnotism?"

Oro nodded "I find it's easier for me to work with a person while under hypnosis. With me at your side I can help you over come your problem."

Ryu gulped and nodded hesitantly. "I guess I'll gave it a try then…"

Oro smiled sinisterly "And I'm sure you'll find it quite interesting…"

The watch began to swing repeatedly before Ryu's eyes. Slowly the image of the swing watch seemed to be imprinted on Ryu's brown eyes as his muscles relaxed and he fell into a waking sleep. Oro watched as her victim slowly came under her spell. "Good boy Ryu…now say good bye to your energy…" Oro whispered silently as the watch continued to swing. The more the watch swung, the rubies glowed brighter and brighter until they were glittering like flaming suns in the gold set watch.

Rei looked back at the other girls, her eyebrows crossed over with concern "Something's not right! I feel a evil aurora in the air!"

Makoto agreed. "It looks to me like she's doing something with that watch of hers. We'd better stop her before something bad happens to Ryu-kun!"

Usagi took out her brooch and nodded. "Right! We'll take care of this while you stay back."

"But Usagi…!" Chibi Usa began.

Usagi shook her head urgently "I'm sorry Chibi Usa but you'll have to sit this one out again!" Chibi Usa lowered her head in shame and anger. She nodded numbly and proceeded to conceal herself behind a nearby bush. Usagi watched with a saddened heart as she apologized silently, _I'm sorry Chibi Usa…_

"Usagi-chan, let's transform!" shouted Makoto. Usagi nodded and raised her brooch high in the air.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"In the name of the Moon, stop your vile act this instant!" shouted Sailor Moon as they appeared from the tree line.

Oro turned, surprised by the sudden intrusion. She narrowed her eyes, her glasses flashed threateningly, "So you are the infamous sailor senshis? Hmp! I can't believe the others were defeated by pitiful little girls like you."

Sailor Moon clutched her fist angrily "Who are you calling pitiful! You're the one who looks like a walking pawn shop!"

Offended by the remark, Oro stepped forward. She momentarily forgot about Ryu and with a quick snap of the finger changed back to her original costume. "How dare of you to insult my precious jewelry! Go and punish them my Fury! Clock Work!"

Oro threw the watch she held onto the concrete pavement. The watch glistened in the dim lamplights as it skittered to a stop. Suddenly the watch began to shake and quiver. A roar was heard from the clock as a black shadow swarmed out into the air from the glass lens of the golden watch. Slowly the shadow took shape and the sound of mechanical gears in motion could be heard. As the shadow dissipated, it revealed a freakish creature with metal gears of all sizes sticking out from its arms, legs and back. A closed cuckoo clock was placed where the stomach should be. Behind its head hanged two floor-length clock pendulums, dangling like long pigtails behind the monster's grandfather clock of a head.

Immediately the monster leaped into the action, swing the twin pendulums like a whip, cracking the concrete as the senshis tried to get out of the way. The impact of the steel pendulums sent Sailor Moon flying into the air.

"Ahhh!" Sailor Moon cried as she landed face first into the cold, hard concrete. Her wings flopped over indignantly, Sailor Moon turned to see the monster racing back for another round as it swung the heavy orbs in the air.

"Hahaha! Keep up the good work Clock Work!" Oro laughed. She grabbed the gold watch off the ground and soon disappeared into an appearing yellow closet.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The bullet-like leaves flew at the monster. With the chime of a grandfather clock the gears on the monster's body became loose and rushed forth to meet the attack. The leaves and the gears crashed in mid-air, successfully blocking Jupiter's attack while another set of gears replaced the used ones.

"It countered my attack!" shouted Jupiter as she avoided a deadly swing from the pendulums.

"Yaaa!" once again Sailor Moon had to scramble to her feet and run when the cuckoo clock suddenly opened and instead of a bird, a ragging flame came soaring towards her. Watching from afar Chibi Usa sweat dropped as Sailor Moon ran around comically, trying to avoid the flame.

Sailor Mercury turned to look at Ryu, who was slumped over the chair. A silent anger bubbled in the Senshi of Wisdom. Mercury turned to face the monster and focused her mind on her attack.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The storm of liquid ice rushed toward the monster, freezing it instantly. The other senshis went to help Sailor Moon up while Mercury ran over to where Ryu is and held his head in her arms.

"Ryu-kun? Ryu-kun are you all right?" Mercury asked with concern.

Slowly, Ryu opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Mercury's worried face "Ami-chan…?" Mercury nodded and smiled. She took Ryu's hand, holding it tightly with her own gloved hand.

Just then Venus spotted the ice encasing the monster was beginning to crack. "Watch out behind you!" Mercury looked back in time to see the ice shatter just as the monster broke free.

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi Usa shouted as she watched the monster shake off the last of the ice.

Just as the monster was about to charge at Mercury and Ryu, Sailor Moon held up her wand. "Oh no you don't!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The clock monster screeched as its gears are shattered and turned to dust. Chibi Usa laughed happily and rushed out to greet the triumphant Sailor Moon. The senshis de-transformed and was going to talk to Ami when Chibi Usa stopped them "Shhh! Let's leave them alone for a while." The girls smiled and nodded knowingly before quietly slipping away to watch from a distance.

Ryu walked up to Ami and smiled shyly "Thanks for saving me again, Ami-chan…"

Ami blushed and shook her head "I'm glad you're all right, that's what's important..." Ryu blushed harder as he forced himself to look Ami in the eyes.

"Umm…Ami-chan…"

Ami lifted her head and asked coyly "Yes…?"

"Here it comes!" Usagi whispered, her eyes filled with anticipation. Chibi Usa only looked on, her eyes locked on the two people standing not far from her. The girls behind her were literately pushed their heads forward as they tried to get a better view.

"I …I love you Ami-chan…" Ami's eyes opened wide, then her face slowly turned beet red. Ryu continued, his voice lower than before "Actually I liked you since the day I saw you…but with the Dark Kingdom and my parent's job…" Ryu took a deep breath. "I never got a chance to tell you and now that I'm here I was so nervous that I didn't get to ask you , but now…" Ryu took Ami's hands and looked earnestly in her bright blue eyes.

"I finally have the courage to ask you. Miss Ami Mizuno, will you…be my girl friend?"

Ami was more than shocked. She stared blankly for a few seconds as if dazed, before a gentle smile appeared on her lips. "Yes I will Ryu-kun…because" Ami placed her hand over Ryu's hands "I love you too…"

Ryu's face was lit with a bright inner glow, thinking this must be a dream he asked once again. "Re-Really? You will?"

Ami looked up at Ryu's eyes, her cheeks flush and warm. She quietly nodded. Not knowing what to say Ryu tightly hugged Ami, who only smiled and closed her eyes as she allowed herself to be held by the man she loved.

The girls smiled as they watched their friend held the man she loved. Chibi Usa smiled warmly as she watched the new couple. "It looks like Ami had finally found her prince charming…"

A/N Hello! Well that's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it! For those of you who've seen the first season of Sailor Moon or if you're an Ami fan then you can tell something is not quite right in this chapter. I just found out after I finished writing this chapter that Ryu had already confessed his feelings for Ami during their second encounter in the first season. The truth is I wanted to write this story according to the Sailor Moon anime series as much as possible, but sometimes my memory fails me and frankly I can't remember something I saw more then 5 years ago. So if you're an Ami/Ryu fan then think of this chapter as an alternate reality story instead. ;; Also I have no idea where KO University is (except that it's in Japan, I think) or what it looks like. As I've said before, I've never been to Japan so don't sue me if I get the description of the setting wrong. Gomen!

BTW, if you're wondering when Helios will finally come into the picture, worry not! I've already got the idea in my head, all I have to do is type it. All I'll say is SOON, so keep reading!


	4. Act 4

Revised Version

**Act 4 "Trust in your heart! The deadly House of Mirrors!"**

"Weakling!"

"Miserable!"

"Useless!"

Chibi Usa closed her fists tightly around her blanket as her mind struggled with an unseen demon. Her eyes were tightly shut and her breaths hard and quick. Chibi Usa tossed and turned as she dreamed. The same nightmare had once again came to haunt her.

In her dreams Chibi Usa was running; running with all her might down an endless path to nowhere.

"Stupid brat! You'll never be like your mother!" hurled a voice.

"To think that you thought you could become a senshi!" laughed another.

Chibi Usa gasped for air as she ran, her cheeks flush and wet with tears. "Stop!" Chibi Usa cried, but her own voice was buried by the accusing voices.

"Thinking that a high priest like Helios would fall for a spore like yourself! How very selfish and pathetic!"

Chibi Usa shook her head violently from side to side as she ran when she slipped and fell onto the cold dimension-less ground.

The voices proceeded to laugh as Chibi Usa, hurt and tearful, sobbed.

"Poor child…" came the voice, repeating its soothing words "Such pain…come, I will ease them for you…" once again a pair of arms appeared, this time from behind Chibi Usa. Chibi Usa only continued to cry, ignoring the voice and the looming arms as they closed in around her.

"Maiden, wake up!"

Chibi Us suddenly jerked her eyes open only to find herself in her room. "Helios…was that you!" Chibi Usa looked around frantically, searching for any sign of the white-clad youth. Her search proved fruitless as she sat back down on the bed, her blankets in disarray from tossing and turning.

"He's not here… It was a dream…"Chibi Usa said heart-brokenly. She wiped her reddened eyes and breathed in the cool night air. Turning to look at the clock, the round metal case of the clock reflected the silvery light of the moon. It ticked quietly as the minute hand ticked past six while the hour hand stood motionlessly on the number two marker.

Greatly disappointed, Chibi Usa lied back down and looked out her window. Her eyes were now as red as her ruby colored iris; red from constant tears.

A lone shooting star skimmed across the night sky while the leaves rustled gently in the night breeze. The light of the stars reflected in the wide eyes of the pink princess.

_Helios, was that you that I heard…or was I dreaming?_ Chibi Usa closed her eyes, her brows dropped in sorrow.

* * *

Usagi yawned as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh! I can't believe my professors gave me so much to read! Why did I ever decide to study world politics and economic! What was I thinking?" The future utopian ruler scratched her head as she sat down on a chair and inhaled the smell of the delicious breakfast set before her.

It was not the traditional breakfast that the Tsukino family usually ate. Instead of rice and tempora there were American styled bacons, eggs and pancakes. A mountain of toasts and an assortment of jams were placed in the middle of the dinning table. Droplets of dew slid off the face of clean glass mugs as fresh orange juice reflected the early morning sun.

"Mmm! This smells so good! What's so special about today that you have prepared so many goodies Mom?" Usagi asked as she began munching on a pancake. Ikuko smiled as she cooked while Kenji read the daily newspaper and Shingo ate.

"Today's Chibi Usa-chan's first day of school. It's been a while since she's been with us so I'm preparing a special meal for her." Just then Ikuko noticed Chibi Usa coming towards the dining room. "Good morning Chibi Usa-chan…" Ikuko started cheerfully but stopped when she noticed the heavy shadows under Chibi Usa's usually brilliant eyes. Chibi Usa smiled wearily and returned the greeting before sitting down in a chair.

Ikuko walked up with Chibi Usa's plate and placed it in front of her. "Here you go Chibi Usa-chan, go ahead and eat up now. There's plenty for seconds." Chibi Usa didn't reply, only listlessly stabbed her fork into a stripe of bacon. Ikuko watched as Chibi Usa ate. She could tell from her slow chewing motion that something wasn't right.

"Chibi Usa-chan are you all right? You don't look so well…" Ikuko asked with concern.

Kenji folded his newspaper and agreed by saying "If you're not feeling well you can wait a few days and go back to school."

Chibi Usa put down her fork and shook her head. She smiled at her family, trying to convince them other wise about her condition. "I'm all right. It's just that I didn't sleep well last night that's all."

"Maybe you should try one of Mom's remedies. One of those will put you down faster then that Russian ballet she took us to!" Shingo offered his younger "cousin".

Ikuko glared at her son and crossed her arms. "Was that suppose to be a complement?"

Shingo laughed sheepishly and pushed away his empty plate. "I'd better get going Mom. See you after school!"

Chibi Usa also got up to leave. Meanwhile, Usagi was enjoying her fourth piece of toast after having consumed five pancakes, three eggs, two glasses of juice and countless strips of bacons.

"I'll need to be going too Ikuko-mama." Chibi Usa smiled as she left the dinning room. Ikuko sighed and watched as her future granddaughter went to get her school bag.

"I can tell something's wrong. But why won't she tell us?" Ikuko asked herself.

Usagi heard the comment and her eyes dropped. _She's still feeling bad about her crystal_ Usagi looked up and saw the kitchen clock at 7:15. She gasped and wiped her mouth, crying, "Oh no! I'm going to be late! The others are going to kill me!"

Chibi Usa was coming down the stairs, her bag in hand, when Usagi stormed pass her and raced into her own room. "Usagi what's wrong?" She asked as Usagi scrambled downstairs to put on her jacket.

Usagi struggled with her shoes as she rushed toward the door "It's something my university's doing…Bye!" with that, Usagi slammed out the door, leaving a bewildered Chibi Usa behind. She turned to look questioningly at Ikuko who only smiled and shrugged. Chibi Usa got her things and waved Ikuko and Kenji good bye before walking out onto the street.

Once she was outside she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Chibi Usa casually walked toward Usagi's former junior high school, her navy-blue sailor collar and shirt rippled in sync with the girl's footsteps. The white shirt and pinkish-red bow were neatly ironed and tied. Chibi Usa still wore her brooch but not with the same pride and grace the jeweled piece once carried as it sat upon its owner's chest.

_May be I should tell the others about the dream…if I do maybe I won't feel so pint up inside._ Chibi Usa paused briefly and gripped her hands tightly around the handle of her dark brown school bag, her red eyes flashed.

_But they don't understand, they'll only pity me and that's something that I DON'T want! Maybe I should just go back…but then I would be abandoning the other and with this new enemy I'd be a coward! _

Suddenly a thought came to her. _Could it be that the new enemy is fooling around with my powers?_ Chibi Usa stopped, her eyes wide as she contemplated the possibility. _We don't know who the enemies are or what powers they hold… may be that's why I can't transform. But then how can I know for sure? It might just be that I could no longer weld the Silver Crystal!_

"Chibi Usa-chan!"

Hearing her name called, Chibi Usa snapped out of her internal deliberation. She turned around to find a girl with purple hair tied in a white, cloth-covered bun racing toward her. The girl, dressed in the same school uniform as her, was smiling radiantly as she approached Chibi Usa.

"Momo-chan!"

The purple-haired girl laughed and took Chibi Usa's hands in her own.

"It's been forever since I last saw you! We all thought that you weren't gonna come back to Japan after your trip!"

Chibi Usa blinked, stumped. "Trip? What trip?"

Momo giggled. "We came looking for you soon after you left. Your older cousin Usagi told us that you went back home to live with your parents and might not be coming back! When I heard were you were coming back to attend junior high here I was so surprised!"

Chibi Usa smiled and scratch her head. "That's true I guess…" she turned to look at Momo as they started walking toward school. "So how have you been Momo-chan? How's Kyusuke-kun and everyone else?"

Momo blushed and replied coyly "Well…Kyusuke and I are dating!" Chibi Usa paused and stared unbelievingly at her friend.

"No way! You two were always arguing and you always said that he was too rude and boisterous to get a girl interested in him."

Momo blushed harder and twirled her thumbs. "I don't know what it is neither. But a few months ago he asked me if I would go to the summer festival with him and to his and my surprise as well I agreed." Momo turned to look down at the road, her eyes twinkled and her cheek flushed a cheery pink. "When I thought about it, in my heart I had always liked him, it's just I never knew it."

At this point, Momo's face was red so she quickly changing the subject, and turned to look at Chibi Usa. "So Chibi Usa-chan, did you spot any cute boy while you were away? I'm sure there's a lot of guys after you!"

Chibi Usa laughed weakly "Uh, no…not really…"

"So does that mean that you have a boyfriend then? What does he look like?" Momo smiled expectantly.

At this, Chibi Usa paused and shook her head sadly. "…No I don't, but there was this one person…"

"Who is it? Do I know him? Does he live around here?"

Chibi Usa shook her head and smiled at her inquisitive friend, her face truly bright and glowing for the first time in a while. "No, I meet him when I was little. He was...uh…" Chibi Usa's eyes darted around, trying to make up a reasonable fabrication to hide her dream friend's true identity. "Uh, he moved away you see…and it's been so long I don't remember his name…" she answered haltingly.

Momo raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her friend. Chibi Usa felt squeamish under Momo's intense stare but the purple-haired girl decided to let it go and continued with her questions.

"So did he look like? Was he cute?"

Chibi Usa grinned bashfully and nodded. "He had beautiful golden eyes and the gentlest smile. His hair was white like the purest snow and..." Chibi Usa stopped when she realized her face was now boiling red.

Momo eyed Chibi Usa smugly and nudged her friend with her elbow. "It's strange that you would remember so much about what he looked like but you can't remember his name Chibi Usa-chan"

Chibi Usa smiled guiltily. "I guess so…"

Momo brushed her question aside and continued with the next one. "So what's his personality like then?"

Chibi Usa closed her eyes and thought about the wonderful time she and Helios had been together. She remembered how he had refused to tell her anything about him and later, how after she had refused the temptations of a Lemure, he had finally began to open himself to her.

"He was quite unapproachable when I first meet him. But when I got to know him I discovered he was actually a very gentle and wise person." She continued as the white clouds sailed across the blue sky.

Lost in reminiscence, Chibi Usa smiled dreamily as she looked back to the happy times they've shared together. Each night the two of them would converse in secrecy and Helios would pass on his wisdom to her, even though at times she was perplexed by what he said.

"We would talk all the time and he would tell me fascinating things that I never knew before, but" Chibi Usa eyes dropped. The image of their farewell loomed darkly in her mind. "He left and I haven't seen him in years. It seemed he was so much a part of me by then that when I think about him life feels empty somehow…"

Chibi Usa paused for a moment before beginning once more, her voice was in a much more somber tone, "Lately I began to think about him more then usual. I don't even know if he remembers me…and yet I urgently want to talk to him." Chibi Usa felt her heart sank. The grip on her book bag tightened "When I think of him my heart…I just don't know why…I feel confused, I don't know what to do."

Momo looked at her friend, suddenly feeling a vast distance between herself and the girl standing next to her. A girl she had known since grade school. A friend who was, and always will be, very dear to her.

"Chibi Usa-chan…"she began but didn't know what to say. Chibi Usa remained silent; she only looked forlornly down at the ground as their black shoes clicked on the pavement.

Heavy silence befell the two girls as they walked with out saying a word for a few blocks. As they walked past a lamppost, Momo spotted a flyer advertising the newly opened amusement park. An idea suddenly passed through Momo's mind. She turned and said cheerfully at her downhearted friend, "Hey Chibi Usa-chan, how about we visit the amusement park after school today?"

Chibi Usa looked up and said inquisitively. "Amusement park?"

Momo nodded and pointed to the flyer. "A new amusement park opened not too long ago. Today after school, I'll meet you by the gates and we'll go together. It's my treat!"

Chibi Usa smiled and nodded in agreement, appreciating her friend's effort.

* * *

In room, the cloaked queen paced across the floor. She threw her cloak open agitatedly, revealing the black floor length gown she wore underneath.

"Metallum Girls!" the masked figure summoned angrily. The four women immediately appeared behind her; each kneeled down on one knee.

"You called for us, Mistress Bellona-sama?" said Oro

Bellona walked up to the four and stood imperiously before them. In a tight, intimidating voice she hissed, "You have failed again!"

The four women gulped, Argent spoke up. "Mistress, please gave us another chance! It was the Sailor Senshi's fault! They kept interrupting our mission."

"Excuses!" Bellona hissed. She stretched out her withered right hand and a basketball-size sphere appeared. The glass-like substance of the container reflected the modicum of light coming in from the ceiling. Inside the container was a bluish mist that moved and shifted like a cloud of gas. The air around the ball glowed an eerie purplish shade.

"This is the energy you've gathered so far. It is not nearly enough to revive the crystal! Excuses will not get us anywhere! If the senshis interfere then find ways to avoid them or simply eliminate them!" Bellona's hand dropped and the ball vanished.

The four Metallum Girls nodded and said in unison "Your wish is our command Mistress!"

Back at the dressing room, the four depressed and harassed women lounged around their makeup stands.

"Why does she always have to yell at us like that?" complained Argent. "It's not like we're not trying our best!"

Oro sighed and said tiredly, "At this rate Mistress won't be happy with us and God knows what she'll do to punish us!"

Argent turned to look at Rame, who's silently tending to her plants. "Rame, what do you think?" Rame didn't answer, only went on to working on her plants. Argent scuffed and said under her breath, "How rude!" She then turned to look at Eisen who had fallen asleep over her makeup stand. "Eisen, Eisen…WAKE UP"

Eisen grumbled slightly, but only shifted her head and turned the other way.

Enraged, Argent walked over and smacked Eisen across the head. "Wake up you lazy bum!"

Eisen rubbed her head sleepily. "What! Jeez, after I get yelled at by one pissed off person another one comes along!"

Oro walked up to the two, "Eisen, this is important. We'll be in serious trouble if we don't do something to please Bellona-sama soon."

Eisen turned around, her eyes narrowed unpleasantly "Like what?"

Argent intercepted before Oro could continue. "You're the only one who hasn't taken a mission yet, that's what! Get you lazy self out there and do something!"

Eisen glared at Argent. "How? I can't exactly make the target disappear so the annoying senshis can't find them!"

Oro's eyes suddenly lit up, a grin quickly appeared on her lips. "Or may be you can…"

The two other women looked at her. "How?" they asked at the same time.

Oro grinned, "Eisen, you look rather bored. How about something fun to do then?" Eisen nodded enthusiastically "Well, you can lure the target in an isolated area and seal off the exits so no one can interfere while you do your work. I believe you can find many fun ways to do that."

Eisen smiled, "Now that's the kind of job I like to do!" She jumped up from her set, and then landing effortlessly on the center of the Tokyo map. Eisen looked at the map below her before focusing on a red dot in front of her.

Pictures began to appear on the mirrors while the others waited. Soon, a picture of a purple-headed Chinese girl appeared on the mirrors.

"So it's a kid huh?" Eisen back stepped into her closet and appeared in a biker outfit, complete with torn jeans, black leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses.

"This ought to be fun!" Eisen smirked before she disappeared.

* * *

The bell in the center of the school tower rung, signaling the end of the school day. The great mass of students began pouring out, rushing out the gate in a deluge. Some were talking to their friends while others were reading as they walked. Amidst the exodus was a pink-haired teenager waiting patently beside the school wall, her facing looking out to the street.

"Chibi Usa-chan!" Chibi Usa turned to see Momo running toward her.

"Hi Momo-chan," She waved back and walked to join her friend.

After they've walked and talked for a while a loud thundering noise grabbed their attention and Momo looked up to see the outlines of a fairs wheel and a roller coaster in the distance.

"Hey! We're almost there!" Momo took Chibi Usa's hand, and much to the pink one's surprise, raced down the road toward the amusement park.

After paying their fare they entered the park and discovered that the noise they heard came from the people riding the roller coaster. The children's screams were that of terror and delight as they zoomed up and down the winding sloops. Both Chibi Usa and Momo eyes were filled with wonder as they walked by the shops selling sweets and the booths filled with all kinds of delightful activities.

Chibi Usa temporarily forgot about her problem, her worries tossed behind her as she became a little girl once more, lost in a sea of festivities and sweets. However, not everyone was having fun. Eisen walked through the amusement park, her jet-black biker jacket extremely out of place in a world of bright colors and happy crowds.

Eisen huffed as she watched little kids, many of whom just off from school, shooting balloons full of water in a nearby booth. With her sunglasses hanging at the tip of her nose, she watched as one little boy slowly but steadily fill a balloon with water. Determination and pride was written clearly on the boy's face and it disgusted Eisen. She looked straight at the boy and a glint flashed in her eyes.

She snapped her finger and just as the balloon was about to be filled the water gun suddenly jammed and the steady stream of water stopped. Slowly the balloon withered away before the boy's eyes. The little boy first stared in disbelieve as his hard work ended with a wet deflated balloon.

"Waaahhhh!"

The little boy cried as the owner tried to figure out what was wrong with the gun, which now seemed to work just fine. Eisen smirked in satisfaction as she walked away, leaving the little boy with tears as his only reward.

_Now that's amusement!_ she chuckled to herself.

When she came around a large tent she spotted Chibi Usa and Momo, each enjoying an ice cream cone. Eisen dodged behind the tent and watched the pair stop before a road sign, one leading to the park exit and the other to the House of Mirrors.

Chibi Usa looked at her watch, "It's getting late, we should go home soon."

Momo whimpered, pleaded with puppy-dog eyes, "Please Chibi Usa-chan! One more? I heard the House of Mirror is really cool, please?"

Chibi Usa sweat-dropped and relented, "All right then."

Eisen watched as the two girls made their way toward the House of Mirrors "House of Mirrors huh…?" Eisen took off her sunglasses and tucked them into a pocket.

"This could be fun after all..."

* * *

On the side of the stone path were a dozen shops and vendors, all with the same red colored tents. A large white banner hung across the path supported by two bamboo poles with the words "Fund-raiser for Tokyo University's Freshmen Class" written in big print across it.

As Chibi Usa and Momo walk down a nearby path, they didn't notice a familiar voice shouting nearby.

"Give me a break Rei-chan! The smoke's killing me!" Usagi complained as she fanned a small clay grill. Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto meanwhile were selling the grilled fish that they had prepared.

"Usagi this is a fund-raiser for the university. So stop complaining!" shouted Rei, her hands on her hip.

"But why do I have to do the fanning?"

"Because that's the only job you can do without spilling something or giving out the wrong amount of change!"

Usagi moaned and continued to fan the fire, grumbling under her breath as she coughed and wheezed from the black smoke.

Ami handed a customer their order and bowed politely "Thank you. Enjoy!"

Minako was in the back of the booth, helping Makoto prepare the fishes. "Wow Mako-chan, you really out done your self this time! The grilled fish is a big hit!"

Makoto smiled and blushed, "Oh it's nothing really! Just something I threw together."

Ami looked back at the blond and the brown-haired girls "I think we should close soon, it's getting late."

Minako nodded "Sure. As soon as we finish this batch we'll clean up."

Rei also nodded when she saw a pink tail out of the corner of her eye. She turned to get a better look and spotted Chibi Usa and Momo walking down a nearby path. "Hey, isn't that Chibi Usa-chan and Momo-chan?"

The other girls, all except Usagi, came and watched as the two teenagers disappear around a bend.

"That's them all right. I think they're headed towards the House of Mirrors," said Rei. Makoto nodded "Let's hurry up. Maybe we can catch up with them and walk them home later on." The girls nodded while Usagi continue to cough and grumble.

* * *

The front of the House of Mirrors was rectangular panels of reflective glass, forming a circle. The top of the building was painted a garnet red, producing a contrast with the green trees and grasses in the background.

Chibi Usa and Momo entered the House of Mirrors. The room was dim and the tall mirrors seem to protrude like jagged rocks from the smooth blue tiled floor. The atmosphere in the building as chilling and send a shiver down Chibi Usa's spine as she walked passed distorted images.

"It's kind of scary in here…" Chibi Usa whispered as Momo walked ahead. Her voice bounced off the endless sea of mirrors and rippled eerily back to them. Momo nodded but kept on walking.

Eisen, now dressed in her normal costume, was standing on the rafters, a thick grin on her face. Her crimson red eyes followed the two girls as they past unsuspectingly under her.

Chibi Usa turn to look at a mirror. The fun-house mirror distorted her image. Her reflection was disproportional and would have seemed amusing if not for the depressing atomosphere of the place. Unbeknownst to Chibi Usa, while she stopped to look at the image a mirror soundlessly appeared and blocked off the path Momo had walked down. Another mirror disappeared to reveal another path in the forest of reflections.

By the time Chibi Usa looked up Momo was nowhere in sight and Chibi Usa instinctively knew something was wrong. "Momo-chan? Momo-chan where are you!" Chibi Usa shouted at the top of her lungs as she walked down what she thought was the same path they had gone down before. However, Momo had been directed far away from her.

"Chibi Usa-chan?" Momo turned but saw that there was no one behind her. She gulped and stiffened, "Mmmm…May be I shouldn't have come here. Now we're lost and how am I gonna find her in this maze?"

Eisen watched from the rafters as the two girls strayed ever further away from each other. "Hehe! Now the fun begins!" she snickered. Eisen took out her whip and jumped off the rafters. She swung the whip so that it wrapped securely around the steel beam, allowing her to gracefully glide down into the labyrinth of mirror. Once she landed she walked to a mirror, untangled the whip and snapped it in the air. The thunderous crack of the whip caused the mirror to quiver as if there was an earthquake.

Suddenly one of the mirrors began to violently contort and wrapped itself into a tight ball. The ball then began to melt like sand forming the shape of a beautiful woman. Its body was completely made of fragile looking glass. It wore a white dress, decorated with panels of mirrors that glistened like diamonds. In the low light of the room the woman looked like the surface of a placid lake. When it moved, the dress waved mythically, creating a captivating shimmering effect as she curtsied to Eisen, it's eyes cold and unmoving.

"What is your wish my lady?" the newly hatched monster asked in a charming yet icy voice.

Eisen smiled proudly at her own handy work, anticipation written all over her face. "I want you to collect the energy of the purple-haired girl. She and her friend are lost in the maze of mirrors right now. But before you suck her energy dry make sure to have a little fun with her, and keep her friend from bumping into us while we work. You got all that Temptress Mirage?"

Temptress Mirage bowed its glassy head respectively. "I understand. It shall be done as you've said Mistress." The monster stepped back and with a twirl of its magnificent dress disappeared into the gloom.

Meanwhile Momo was still fishing around for Chibi Usa. She shouted and called her name but received no replies. Frustrated, Momo clutched her fist, "How big is this place?" She sighed and was about to continue walking when a glimmer in the darkness caught her eye. "Chibi Usa?" Momo asked hopefully. She walked closer and called once more but received no reply. Then the glimmer appeared once again. But this time it was closer. Scared and curious at the same time, Momo inched toward the place where she saw the strange sight.

"Hello there…" a woman's voice echoed from the darkness.

Momo held her breath and asked tentatively, "Who…who's there…?"

The voice replied with a soft chuckle, ignoring the question "Would you like to see something amazing Momo?"

Momo gasped "How did you know my name?" the voice giggled as a response.

"Because I know all there is to know and something's that no one knows for I can see the future…" The voice grew louder and more enchanting then ever "…and I can show you yours…"

* * *

"Momo! Oh it's no use!" Chibi Usa stopped and looked around her. All she saw was mirrors, mirrors, and more mirrors. Worry was written all across the young princess' face as she tried to find her lost friend. _Where could she be?_ Chibi Usa thought to herself. Tired and weary, she leaned against one of the curved mirrors as she tried to rest her sore limbs.

Suddenly the ground below her began to shake. Chibi Usa jumped up and saw that the mirrors around her were vibrating violently from the trimmer. Strangely none of the mirrors shattered or broke.

"What's going on! Is this an earthquake?"

The vibrating mirrors around her suddenly stretched and elongated, climbing like moving walls to form a dome above her head. The mirrors were packed closely together, forming an enclosed cell around the bewildered girl. Chibi Usa rushed to the wall of mirror and pound on it with her fist, but the glass wall didn't budge.

Scared, confused, and utterly infuriated, Chibi Usa could only shout and scream. "Let me out! Momo-chan! MOMO-CHAN!"

* * *

"Where is this?" asked Momo as she walked in the direction of the voice.

"We're here…" it replied. There in front of her were two large mirrors, both of them shimmering brightly in the gloom.

"This must be the glimmer I saw earlier…" Momo concluded. Suddenly the two mirrors moved apart, revealing a wondrous crystal world before the spellbound Momo. "Wow! This must be part of the new attraction! I've never seen anything like this before, no wonder people say it's really neat!" Momo gasped in awe as she entered what looked like a crystal palace.

The walls were decorated with reflective mirrors, reflecting the bright light through out the room in a dazzling display of rainbow colored lights. Standing in front of Momo was a large wall-sized mirror. Its borders were decorated in exquisite patterns and design. The silver leaves and swirls curved gracefully around the mirror's placid surface.

Then the voice reappeared and seemed to surround Momo as it spoke gentle into her ears "Now, look into the mirror, child. It shall tell you what you desire…" Momo turned her violet eyes to the mirror and looked hard. Slowly the flat surface of the mirror began to ripple and shimmer.

Momo's eyes widened, amazed by the transformation of the mirror. She looked at the seemingly harmless mirror and concentrated on the mirror.

"Ah…so you're Momo…" said the mirror. Momo nodded her head. "I see…you want to become a successful businesswoman, hmm?" once again Momo nodded. The mirror suddenly chuckled "Well then…come closer and look into me my dear…" Momo stepped tentatively toward the mirror, still a bit unsure about what's happening.

Images of an adult Momo surfaced in the mirror. The adult Momo was smiling and was dressed in fine clothing and jewelry, standing in what looks like a large executive office. Momo gasped at the strange wonder. Hoping to get a better look she stepped closer to the mirror until her hands were touching the cold glassy surface. The image of herself reflected in Momo's eyes. She stood unblinkingly as she saw her future live an ideal life, with a handsome husband and successful career. However Momo had been lured into a trap. As her eyes were glued to the mirror, a pair of glassy tentacles began to stretch out form the mirror. Slowly they wrapped themselves around Momo's waist and began pulling her in. Momo never uttered a sound, her mind too entrenched with delight and fascination.

* * *

Makoto looked at her watch as the other girls stood around her. "How long are they gonna be in there? It's been more then two hours!" exclaimed Usagi. Rei looked grimly at the House of Mirrors, her eyes narrowed when a sudden chill ran up her spin.

"Something's not right. I felt a dark presence in that building just now. We need to go get Chibi Usa-chan and Momo-chan out of there right now!" The other girls turned to look at her.

Minako glanced at the fun house and nodded "It's been too long. My gut instincts also tells me that something's wrong."

The others nodded "Right. Let's go in and check just in case." Suggested Ami.

When they walked up to the door of the building they were surprised to find that there was no door.

"Where did the door go!" cried Usagi.

Rei looked around and after she returned said "This is the front of the building, but I can't find another door or any sort of opening."

Ami took out her computer and punched in some numbers. As the computer beeped it produced a string of data. Ami scanned over the enigmatic codes and nodded "Just as I thought. There's a source of negative energy inside. I'm pretty sure it's our enemy who's behind this."

"In that case," said Makoto, as she took out her henshin stick "We'll just have to make a door!"

After the senshis transformed, Sailor Jupiter stepped up to the wall while the others backed away.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The mass of leaves neatly created a large door-sized hole in the wall. The five senshis entered the building and saw before them an end less sea of oddly shaped mirrors. They walked along the path and noticed that the lighting was extremely dim. As they walked they came up to a large doomed shaped glass structure.

"Help! Momo-chan! Some body help me!" cried Chibi Usa from inside the doom as she pounded away at her cell.

"Chibi Usa is that you!" cried Sailor Moon.

Hearing Sailor Moon's voice Chibi Usa responded by pounding harder on the mirror "It's me! They've got Momo-chan!"

"Chibi Usa-chan step back!" cried Mercury. "Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!"

The splash of icy water froze a section of the doom. Chibi Usa slammed through the brittle material and stepped out into the open. Before anyone has a chance to ask if she was all right, Chibi Usa grabbed Sailor Moon's arms and cried frantically, "Sailor Moon, they've got Momo-chan! You guys have to help her!"

Sailor Mars placed her hand on Chibi Usa's shoulder and said reassuringly "Don't worry we'll get her out. Do you know where she is?"

Chibi Usa shook her head "I lost her after I stopped to look at a mirror and then when I tried to find her this wall of mirrors enclosed me. I was stuck here until you guys arrived."

Sailor Moon turned to Mercury "Mercury, do you think you can get a reading on Momo-chan's whereabouts?"

Mercury nodded, her computer resting on her palm. "Already on it."

The computer produced a blue print of the building with a red dot near the center of the structure. "She's some where around there, right where the negative energy is the strongest." Said Mercury.

Sailor Moon nodded in response, then turned to Chibi Usa "Chibi Usa, you'll have to wait outside until we bring Momo-chan back."

"But why! Momo-chan's my friend!"

Sailor Moon nodded "I know that, but if you stay here you might get hurt and I don't want that to happen to anyone, especially you. Do you understand?" stunned, Chibi Usa looked shamefully at her feet. Sailor Moon smiled and said in a brighter tone "Don't worry, we'll get her out. Just you watch!"

Chibi Usa gave a faint smile and nodded "Don't get lost baka…and be careful…" surprisingly Sailor Moon only smiled as Chibi Usa turned and ran toward the exit.

Sailor Moon watched as the girl disappeared from sight. _Someday you'll be able to join us again…I'm sure of it! _

A discreet cough from behind snapped Sailor Moon out of her thoughts. "Come on Sailor Moon we've still got a job to do," smiled Mars. Sailor Moon nodded as she joined the other senshis.

As they walked the light seemed to grow dimmer. Mercury walked ahead as a guide when she suddenly stopped "We're here."

The other senshis looked around "I don't see anything" said Jupiter. Mars stepped in front of the group and placed her hands on two strangely large mirrors. She gave the two a gentle push when suddenly the mirror moved, revealing the glass room.

Sailor Moon gulped before entering the strange realm. Looking around, all they saw were mirrors, but not the beautiful palace Momo saw. On the side were broken and jagged pieces of mirror, lying around like a forest of sharp points and cut-off reflections.

"Look!" shouted Jupiter. The senshis saw, to their horror, the large mirror that Momo had been looking into. Momo was now completely inside the mirror, her eyes still open in an ghostly stare as her body stood frozen in place.

The senshis rushed over and shouted at the mirror "Momo-chan! Momo-chan! Wake up!" cried Sailor Moon.

"It's no use, she's under my spell now." Said the voice that had lured Momo to the place where she rests now. Temptress Mirage stepped out from a tall broken mirror to face the senshis who tightened their formation.

Another voice chuckled from above. "Leave the kid be, after all, she's living in her own wishful little world right now. Why take her back to reality?" Sailor Moon sprung around and saw Eisen standing in midair.

"Who are you?" demanded Venus.

Eisen laughed heartily "Me? Well, let's just say that I'm the master of this little game." Sailor Moon looked bewildered at Eisen who gently landed on the ground, not far from where the mirror containing Momo stood.

"Master? Game?"

Eisen grinned, her red eyes flashed with a sinister amusement. "I tricked this little mouse to follow the cheese through this maze of mirror. Now that she took the bait, the mirror while be sucking the brat dry!"

Mars stepped in front of Sailor Moon, anger clearly written on her face.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The flaming red arrow shot at Eisen, who only shifted her body slightly as the arrow slipped past her and into one of the mirrors, which absorbed the arrow.

"What!" Mars gasped when she saw her attack disappear inside a piece of broken glass.

Eisen yawned, "I'm getting bored. Time to go back and get some rest." she looked at Temptress Mirage "Finish your job and get rid of these senshis." Eisen turned and grinned once more at the stunned senshis, "Later!"

The senshis watched as Eisen disappear into a red closet. They then turned to face Temptress Mirage who was waiting patiently for them. The monster smiled, "I do hope you like your own reflections my dears, because soon none of you won't have anything left to look at!" it raised its hands into the air, palms flat.

Pieces of broken glass from the floor began floating into the air. Temptress Mirage concentrated as she brought her palms together. The glass shards went flying toward the senshis who rushed to dodge them.

A piece flew by Sailor Venus' hair, cutting off a lock of blonde hair. "Watch out, they're sharp!" Venus warned her comrades.

Sailor Jupiter did a midair flip and avoided the shards that were coming towards her. As she landed, she unleashed her attack straight at Temptress Mirage.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The ball of thunder struck true and the glass woman was blasted into little pieces of glass. Jupiter smiled in triumph "Nailed it!"

But she was soon proven wrong when Temptress Mirages voice ranged from the darkened room. "Do you really think you can get rid of me that easily?"

The senshis looked around but saw no one. Suddenly the mirrors surrounding the senshis began to spew glass shards.

"Ahhh!" Taken by surprise, the senshis all suffered cuts on their arms and fuku.

"Hahaha! You fools! You can't escape me for as long as you are in this realm!" Temptress Mirage laughed victoriously while the senshis struggled to get up.

Mercury stood up first and called upon her powers, "Shabon Spray!"

The white mist quickly covered the entire room within second, one could hardly see anything in the mist. "Where are you! Where did they go?" the invisible voice of Temptress Mirage cried. Mean while, Mercury had taken the time to scan the room with her goggles. As Mercury turned to her right a beep alerted her that what she had found what she was after.

As the mist began to disappear Mercury pointed at an unbroken mirror in the corner of the room "There!"

Sailor Moon picked up her wand and pointed it at the mirror. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The monster's voice shrieked as it was blown into thousands of glass shards. Instantly the glass room disappeared, replaced by two ordinary rolls of fun house mirror. Momo lay unconscious on the ground. Jupiter checked her pause and smiled after she confirmed that Momo was all right.

Outside, Chibi Usa waited anxiously and ran to join the senshis when they appeared. Jupiter gently placed Momo on a nearby bench while Chibi Usa watched her friend worriedly.

After the girls have all detransformed, the group gathered around Momo when she began to stir.

"Chibi Usa-chan?"

Chibi Usa nodded at her friend "How do you feel?" Momo rubbed her head and saw the older girls standing around her. "What's going on? I thought I was in the House of Mirrors with Chibi Usa-chan, then we got lost and I saw this beautiful crystal palace and…"

Usagi cut Momo's narrative off with a gentle smile "Momo-chan, I think you may have fallen asleep while resting after you and Chibi Usa got separated. We were passing by when we found Chibi Usa trying to find you."

Momo looked at Chibi Usa who nodded. "That's strange…it didn't feel like a dream…" Momo tried to stand up but fell back down onto the bench. "I feel so tired, it's like my energy's been zapped or something."

Minako scratched her head and whispered "Well, that's not far from the truth…"

Perplexed, Momo looked at Chibi Usa for an answer. Chibi Usa kneeled down before the bench and held her friend's hand. "I think you've walked too much today so you were really tired." Chibi Usa stood up and looked at the setting sun "We should go home, after all, we have school tomorrow."

Momo sighed and nodded. Ami and Rei went to call a taxi while Chibi Usa helped Momo walk to the park exit. Before Momo got in the cab she hesitated and looked back at Chibi Usa.

"Chibi Usa-chan…"

"Yes?"

Momo walked back to face Chibi Usa, "About the guy you told me about…" Chibi Usa could feel herself blush at the mention of their previous conversation. Momo smiled, her eyes gentle and filled with sincerity, "I believe that if you look inside your heart you'll know your true feelings towards him...just like with me and Kyusuke. You may not know right now but the heart doesn't lie, it'll all come out in the end." Momo suddenly winked and give Chibi Usa a thumb-up "And when it does…go for it!"

Chibi Usa was a bit stunned by the short speech, but she laughed and hugged Momo. "Thanks Momo-chan…"

Momo smiled and hugged Chibi Usa back "I'll need to go now. Mom's gonna kill me for being home so late!" The two girls giggled as Momo stepped into the car.

"Remember what I said okay?"

Chibi Usa nodded "I will…" Momo smiled and waved at everyone as the taxi speed off down the street.

Later Usagi and Chibi Usa walked home, the other girls having all gone their own way. Chibi Usa looked at Usagi from the corner of her eyes and said meekly, "Thanks Usagi…"

Confused, Usagi looked back at Chibi Usa and asked with wide open eyes "For what?"

"For saving Momo-chan…when I couldn't…" Chibi Usa whispered.

Usagi laughed and scratched her head, slightly embarrassed. "That is our job as senshis I suppose…" Chibi Usa nodded slightly, but not in agreement. _That _was_ our job…until I'm no longer a senshi…_ Chibi Usa paused to look at the fading sun as it slipped below the horizon. Inside her heart, Chibi Usa felt herself sank with the waning sun.

Hi everybody! Sorry this particular act took so long to be posted, but I had my semester finals (not to mention SATs & Acts) so I had to study quite a bit, leaving little time for the fanfic and anything else in my life. As for Momo's dream, I pretty much guessed on that. I have no clue what so ever as to what she wants to be, so if it's something else other then being a businesswoman then I'm sorry for the inaccuracy. By the way, thank you to everybody who's supported this story and me, it's the ultimate inspirational boost to a work riddled author The next chapter will be out soon (I hope, because as of now I have a slight case of writer's block) so watch out!

PS For those of you who have been waiting so patiently for you-know-who to appear, watch out for the next act!


	5. Act 5

Revised Version

**Act 5 "Reappearance of the dream guardian! The truth about the nightmare revealed!"**

A slight rustle echoed through the pitch-dark room of Bellona. The masked queen stood before a large oval mirror, her ivory mask covered in shadows by the brim of her hood. She waved her hand gently over the smooth surface, which began to ripple.

"Come to me princess…" Bellona's voice beckoned.

In Tokyo it was a cool autumn night. The tall skyward buildings hid away the moon, like a shy nymph concealing herself in a vast forest of gray. The brilliant Tokyo Tower stood out amidst the forest of gray concrete, acting like a beacon in the night. The moonlight gently reached out and illuminated the sleepy city. However, the silver beams found one sleeper in agony.

Chibi Usa's breath was quick and harsh. Her eyes closed tightly, trails of tears clearly marked on her pale face as the ever-haunting dream visited her once again. This time she was trapped in a corner, the voices all around her, taunting her.

"You almost killed your parents when you stole the crystal! Selfish girl!"

"Stupid!"

"Powerless to help your friend! Hahaha!"

This time Chibi Usa didn't cry, for her tears had been used up. She stared blankly into the dark oblivion. Chibi Usa's mind and body were numb as she gentle rocked back and forth, trying to hold herself together.

This time the voice did not come, instead, the pair of arms reached out from nowhere and sinisterly lowered itself toward the stunned girl.

Bellona grinned as she watched the mirror, she arms inside as she reached ever closer toward Chibi Usa. "Yes…yes…" she chanted longingly. Suddenly a golden flash of light appeared in the mirror. An intense burning sensation shot up Bellona's arms, forcing her to retract them from the mirror.

"NOOO!" Bellona bellowed in rage. The mirror cracked and the image of Chibi Usa disappeared, leaving the enraged queen in a cold fury. Bellona clutched her fist, her voice hoarse "I was so close! So close!" She turned and stormed toward her throne.

"Why is it that every time I am inches from grasping her I am thrown out of the dreamscape?" Bellona screamed in frustration.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance my queen…" a voice offered from the dark. Bellona turned to face the sea of ghostly light beams. As she watched, Wise Man materialized before her, his crystal ball floating in between his hands. Wise Man continued, "There is a very simple solution to your plight your majesty."

Bellona approached Wise Man. Her pearly mask concealing all emotion except that of zealous eagerness. "How? Do you know why this has been happening?" Wise Man chuckled faintly, his crystal ball moved toward Bellona and stopped before the masked ruler's face.

"There is a guardian…" Wise Man began.

Bellona looked pass the crystal ball at Wise Man "A guardian?"

The crystal ball began to produce an image of a peaceful forest. As the image shifted, an ancient temple came to view. An image of a human boy emerged. The boy's eyes were bright like golden amber and had an air of solemnity and wisdom within their depth. His hair was whiter then the purest snow, giving away the slightest shade of blue in its wavy strands. Two crystal earrings dangle from each ear while a small, ruby, tear-shaped jewel rested upon his forehead. He wore a pure white robe with navy-blue tassels in a V-shaped formation on his chest. The most noticeable thing about him was the single glistening horn resting atop his head as it glittered majestically in the sun.

"You see before you the priest of the dream realm and guardian of the royal prince: Helios."

Bellona studied the person in the crystal ball in disbelief. "He is but a mere boy! How is it possible that he is the guardian of a whole realm?"

Wise Man acknowledged Bellona's amazement by confirming her doubt "It is true. Not many know of the realm in which he lives, much less his very existence. Myself included did not know until only recently." Wise Man moved closer to Bellona and said in a lower voice, "It is he who has been interfering with your plans."

Bellona swiftly turned to look at Wise Man "What!"

Wise Man chuckled and continued, "As priest of the dream world his duty is to protect the humans with pure dreams, including the future princess' dreams. Sensing our powers, it is only natural that he would attempt to stop your approaches toward her."

Intrigued, Bellona focused her attention on Wise Man "What do you have in mind then?"

The image faded from the crystal ball and flew back to its master. Wise Man's voice turned sinister and cold as a slight glint could been seen under his faceless hood.

"Leave it to me…"

* * *

Chibi Usa scratched her head as she dragged herself out of bed. She grudgingly changed and headed toward the bathroom. Most of the other inhabitants of the house were already up and about. Ikuko, as usual, was cooking breakfast while Kenji and Shingo ate. 

Chibi Usa brushed her teeth and splashed her face with cold water, failing to wash away the bags under her blood shot eyes. She looked up at her reflection. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes looked horrible. Disgusted, she looked away and was about to reach for the door when it suddenly slammed open, hitting her right on the face.

"Chibi Usa are you done yet?" Usagi stepped through the door and looked bewildered after seeing no one around. She looked down and saw a groaning Chibi Usa clutching her nose.

"Stupid Usagi! Knock before you come in!" yelled an infuriated Chibi Usa.

Usagi giggled as she apologized, "Sorry! I didn't hear anyone in here so I thought you were done." Chibi Usa glared at Usagi as she picked herself up. When Chibi Usa glanced at the mirror she saw that her nose was bleeding, so she quickly turned and ran toward her room, leaving a puzzled Usagi standing by the bathroom.

Usagi watched as the pink one disappeared up the stairs leading to her room. _That's strange…she usually yelled at me a lot more over something like this…_ Usagi thought to herself when she remembered something. She followed Chibi Usa toward the attic and shouted when she reached the foot of the stairs.

"Hey Chibi Usa, don't forget we're meeting the girls at the park today!"

After a few minutes Chibi Usa's exhausted voice came down from the attic. "I know…"

Usagi watched the small opening, thinking Chibi Usa might have cleaned up her bloody nose and was ready for a fight with her over the bathroom door incident. However there wasn't a sound from Chibi Usa's room. Usagi sighed and walked away reluctantly, her blue eyes filled with worry. _She's been acting strangely each morning…something's not right… _

Up stairs in her room Chibi Usa sat mournfully on her bed, even the cute Luna-P patterned blanket seemed to lose its sense of cheerfulness. She tilted her head down and waited until her nose was no longer bleeding, then wiped her nose with white tissue paper. Chibi Usa picked up her brooch and ran her hand over the smooth surface of her pink transformation brooch, then gently flipped the lid open. The silver crystal appeared a dull silver color while Chibi Usa sat with her back to the window. The injury to her nose wasn't so much unpleasant pain to her body, for she was used to that as a senshi. It was what amounted to her spirit. After compounding painful injuries to her esteem during her dreams, she simply couldn't take no more of this. Sighing heavily, Chibi Usa closed the brooch and placed it on the table. She threw away the soiled tissue and looked out the window.

It was an ordinary autumn day in Tokyo. The red and gold colored tree leaves were rustling softly in the cool breeze. Gray building reached toward the horizon, with Tokyo Tower standing prominently in the midst. The sky was a joyful blue with birds chirping away in the distant trees. The sounds of city life were reduced to a murmur by the closed windows.

Chibi Usa took out the Time Key which hung on a chain around her neck. She stared blankly at the object as she contemplated what to do.

Maybe I should go back…What good am I here; I'll only be a drag… 

Chibi Usa nodded in agreement with her thoughts and began to pick up her belongings, packing them into her backpack. Just then Diana appeared above the trap door and watched in surprise as her mistress pushed a notebook into the bunny shaped backpack.

"Small Lady…where are you going?"

Chibi Usa replied with out looking up "I'm going home Diana…"

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" the gray cat ran across the room and placed her front paws on the backpack.

Chibi Usa looked up and said to the astonished cat "I have to go back… there's no point of me being here…I'll only get in the way."

Diana's whiskers drooped. The cat looked at her mistress determinedly, "I'm going back with you."

Chibi Usa shook her head. "Luna and Artemis will miss you. You can stay here for a little while longer."

Diana shook her head, the bell on her collar jingled. "What about Mamoru-sama and Usagi-sama and the others? Don't you think this is too abrupt?"

Chibi Usa picked Diana up and placed the anxious cat in her lap, her slim legs curled up on the soft carpet. "I'm going to tell them today at the park..." The teenage girl's ruby eyes closed partially, gloom and sadness filled her spirit. "I'm no use here…"

* * *

Later that day, Chibi Usa and Usagi left the house. Even though Diana wanted to come, Chibi Usa insisted that she stayed. Thus, the gray cat watched as her mistress left the house, meowing mournfully from the window. The girls met Luna who had been out exploring during the morning. Usagi walked slowly behind Chibi Usa, her eyes focused on the filled backpack that Chibi Usa carried. Usagi's attention was suddenly redirected when she heard a car approaching them from the distance. A red racecar stopped gracefully beside the two as the driver side window rolled down. 

"Will the young ladies be needing a ride?" Mamoru asked with a smile.

Usagi grinned and nodded "Thank you Prince Charming!" Mamoru turned to greet Chibi Usa who only smiled in response and got in the car after Usagi.

After the car was on the road again, none of the passengers spoke. There was a heavy silence between the two Tsukino girls in the back. Mamoru watched from his rare-view mirror as the two girls looked out separate windows.

"Chibi Usa… are you going back home?" Usagi said abruptly. Mamoru raised an eyebrow in surprise but said nothing as he continued to observe the two girls. Luna stared wide-eyed at the news.

Chibi Usa paused, her head nodded slowly. Usagi turned toward her and looked at her with a blend of surprise and concern in her deep blue eyes. "But why! You've been here for only a month or so…" Then a thought hit her. Usagi backed away slightly, her eyes widened "It's because of your crystal…isn't it?" Chibi Usa didn't reply, silently confirming Usagi's suspicions.

Chibi Usa turned from the window, her head slightly tilted as she said half-heartedly, "Usagi, you know as well as I do that I'm no use here…" Chibi Usa swallowed. "There's nothing I _can_ do until we figure something out, and with the new enemy I'll only be a burden to you and the others…" the teenager summoned up a smile as tears slid down her cheeks. She looked down at the car floor and said in a broken voice "I've decided to return to the 30th century…"

A deafening silence filled the car as it shot down the road. The only audible sounds were that of the passing cars and the soft, weeping sounds of a young woman. Usagi moved closer and hugged the younger girl in her arms. Luna placed her front paws on Chibi Usa's hands, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Chibi Usa…It's okay…" Usagi tried to mollify Chibi Usa as she sobbed. After a few moments of silent, Chibi Usa sniffed and wiped her tears on her sleeve.

The pink teen inhaled a deep breath before she whispered briskly, "Thanks Usagi…" Chibi Usa inhaled another shaky breath and felt her heart beat steadily return to normal. "I didn't want to leave at first because I…I didn't want to be seen as a coward, but now…" Chibi Usa gulped as she forced the harsh truth out of her mouth. "I can't even protect my friends! My best friend was being attacked while I was trapped like an animal!" Her eyes flashed in anguish as she felt another round of tears gathering strength in her eyes. "I'm no good to anyone under my present condition. Leaving is my only option." Chibi Usa breathed deeply for a few second before continuing, "Maybe Mama, Papa and the senshis in the future can help me figure something out. Maybe they can help me…do you understand?" Chibi Usa looked toward Usagi, hoping her life long idle would comprehend her dilemma.

The blonde woman smiled softly and nodded "Don't worry Chibi Usa." Usagi took Chibi Usa's hands and squeezed them gently "I never thought of you as a coward. After all we've been through, after all the battles how could I?"

Luna nodded, her whiskers bouncing up and down "You are a brave girl, being alone in a different time period all by yourself isn't easy."

Usagi patted the teenager's hands and said reassuringly "I'm sure the others are as much aware of that fact as I am."

"She's right." Mamoru said for the first time "You _are _a great senshi Chibi Usa-chan, and no one can deny that. There is no shame in not being able to transform; it's not your fault."

Usagi nodded in agreement and comforted Chibi Usa with a pat on the back. "Just make sure you get home safely and get some rest before you tackle this problem. Even Sailor Moon can't fight without rest!" Usagi added jokingly.

Chibi Usa laughed, feeling a great burden had been lifted off her shoulders. "Don't worry, I will. I just hope whatever the reason is, I can get my powers back soon." Chibi Usa eyed Usagi and for the first time in weeks, a mischievous glint returned in her eyes. "I just hope you can handle it without me Usagi. You might end up falling asleep while fighting the enemy!"

Usagi laughed and put the pink-headed girl in a headlock while she gave her a nuggy. "You little brat!" Usagi cried as both of them laughed.

At the park the other girls were already there, waiting for the future royal family.

"Hi guys!" shouted Usagi as she ran toward the group. "I hope you guys didn't have to wait too long." Usagi laughed bashfully.

Ami shook her head "Not at all. In fact we just got here about five minutes ago."

Makoto winked "It's not often that you arrive on time Usagi-chan. What's the rush?"

Rei grinned deviously "She probably has work at home, that's why." Usagi glared at Rei, and Rei glared back. Soon there were sparks flying between them.

The other girls sweat dropped when they noticed Mamoru and Chibi Usa coming toward them. "Oh Mamoru-san, Chibi Usa-chan, you guys are here too!" Makoto smiled as she greeted the two with a wave.

After the exchange of greetings the group went to sit down on top a near by hill. The hill raised over the skyline and the city below looked like a giant sea of gray and colorful billboard signs.

"So what's up?" asked Minako as she sat comfortably on the green grass.

Usagi looked at Chibi Usa and said hesitantly "Chibi Usa has an announcement to make…" the group looked surprised, everyone's eyes suddenly adverted to the quiet girl sitting beside Usagi and Mamoru.

Chibi Usa took a deep breath and looked around at her fellow senshis. "I have made a decision…" she began, but a loud boom from above interrupted her.

"What the hell was that!" cried Makoto as the girls stood up and watched the sky suddenly turn gray and black. Lightning flashed and thunders crackled as wind started to pick up. Leaves were stripped from their branches and animals ducked for cover as the sudden storm exploded in the skies above Tokyo.

"I don't remember a storm warning on the weather report this morning!" Ami shouted at the top of her lungs as the ragging wind roared.

Rei's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she watched the sudden storm unleash its fury upon the unprepared city. _I sense a strong evil force in this storm…it's definitely not natural!_

Just then, amidst the crashing thunder and glaring lightning, a speck of golden light appeared in the blackened skies above. The light grew into a brilliant ball of as it maneuvered through the stormy weather. Soon a ball of black mist appeared behind it, quickly pursuing the other sphere as they flew down to earth.

As the two spheres approached the skies above the park, Chibi Usa gasped. The golden light from the first sphere started to fade, revealing the shape of a white winged horse in the distance.

"Pegasus!" Chibi Usa cried in utter astonishment.

Pegasus flew this way and that as it tried to avoid the black sphere behind it. Suddenly the sphere began to augment and it quickly shifted into the form of a part human, part eagle and part lion Sphinx. Its fur was a rumpled hazel brown; its large wings were twice the lengths of its body. The prodigious Sphinx cruised effortlessly in the stormy wind, it's golden eyes locked onto the defenseless Pegasus.

Usagi turned toward the others and said urgently, "We have to help Pegasus and stop that monster! Transform everyone!"

Chibi Usa nodded and automatically reached for her brooch. Her hand stopped short of the brooch, she turned her face away and dropped her hand back to her side, her face crestfallen.

"Chibi Usa you'd better hide behind the tree line. You might get hurt!" shouted a transformed Sailor Moon. Hard pressed, Chibi Usa had no other choice but to follow Sailor Moon's words.

The deafening noise of thunders rolled on as the two creatures continue to play a game of cat and mouse high in the sky. The Sphinx suddenly sped forth and pounced toward the white equine from behind. Pegasus saw the sphinx out from the corner of his eyes and barely had enough time to dodge the attack, receiving three ugly gashes across his right front leg.

"Uhhh!" Pegasus responded in pain as he back away from the sphinx. Like a true wild cat, the human face on the Sphinx grinned savagely, as it grew increasingly excited by the chase. Now the sight of blood made it even more eager to dig its sharp claws into the Pegasus' flesh.

"Pegasus!" Chibi Usa screamed, helpless as she watched droplets of warm, red blood dripped from her friend.

"We have to distract it, and try to get it onto the ground where we may have the advantage!" shouted Mercury. Mars nodded and kept a keen eye on the Sphinx before she locked onto the monster and unleashed her arrow.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Despite the fierce wind, the arrow flew directly at the monster, striking it in the flank. The Sphinx screeched in pain, momentarily distracted from the chase by the pain of the burn. Pegasus wasted no time in taking advantage of the Sphinx's momentary distraction, diving as fast as he could down toward the ground.

Chibi Usa watched as Pegasus dived toward the trees. Desperation and concern over took her as she forgot all about Sailor Moon's words of warning. Chibi Usa picked herself up and ran, following the white blur above. Pegasus' wings flapped wearisomely as he landed in a small clearing in the woods. The equine's legs buckled just as Chibi Usa appeared in the clearing. His front leg was bloody and his breath was laborious. A flurry of white feathers changed Pegasus back into his human form. Helios grasped his right arm as blood trickled down and knelt down atop the grass, his body too drained to support himself on two legs.

"Helios!" Chibi Usa rushed to the priest's side and supported him in her arms. "Helios are you all right?" Chibi Usa felt stupid for asking such a redundant question but a weary smile from Helios quenched the question of any serious injury. On closer inspection Chibi Usa noticed that Helios's breath was shallow and his forehead was dotted with sweat.

"I will be all right…I'm just drained from using the Golden Crystal…" Helios comforted Chibi Usa while she helped him stood up.

A shriek from above confirmed the fact that the Sphinx was mobile again. Helios turned toward Chibi Usa and said with great urgency in his voice, "We had better stay hidden or else it may find us." Chibi Usa nodded and the two hid under a large oak tree, concealing them from being seen from above.

Listening closely, Chibi Usa couldn't pick up any voices. _I must not have noticed how far I ran. I'm too deep inside the woods…_ Chibi Usa looked back at Helios who was resting against the tree trunk. She sat down beside the boy with the snow-white hair and began treating his injured arm. The cuts weren't deep but they were long and gruesome to look at. Chibi Usa ripped off a part of her skirt and tied a piece just above the wound. Then she tightly wrapped the remaining strip of cloth around the wound itself.

"This is the best I can do without any proper first aid supplies. The bleeding should stop soon," said Chibi Usa as she put in the last touches to the crude bandage. When she looked up she surprised to find Helios smiling back at her.

Helios spoke in a soft but firm voice, his eyes focused on the princess-turned-nurse. "Once again you have saved me Maiden," Helios smile deepened, gratitude clearly shown on his tired face "Thank You."

Chibi Usa couldn't help but blush at his words. It was true that she had saved him from the clutches of the Dead Moon Circus. The reason for their fated meeting in the first place was due to the invasion of Queen Nehellenia. But after four years of separation both of them have changed, though to different degrees. Unlike Chibi Usa, Helios did not grow much taller, possibly no more than half a head taller than herself. However his warm amber eyes and calm demeanor were still as Chibi Usa remembered them. Not knowing what to say, Chibi Usa only responded by smiling back coyly. A long silence broke over them as the forest rustled from the wind. The gale force wind outside seemed to have no effect on this hidden oasis. Trying to break the awkward silence, Chibi Usa decided to ask the foremost question on her mind.

"Helios, what happened in Elysian? Why are you here and why is that thing after you?"

Chibi Usa noticed Helios's eyes dropped as he began to answer her questions.

"I'm not sure, but…" Helios looked at Chibi Usa, amber eyes met ruby eyes. "Have you been having certain disturbing nightmares lately?"

Startled and horrified, Chibi Usa's mouth let out a small gasp before she turned her eyes away from those of Helios. That was all the confirmation Helios needed in place of a yes.

"Lately I have noticed that a considerable number of your dreams were nightmares, in fact the same dream over and over again." Helios turned to look out across the endless sea of red and golden, his voice hush.

"Those were no ordinary nightmares."

Chibi Usa slowly turned back to look at him, her eyes wide.

"I felt an unnatural dark energy inside your dreams, and I think someone is trying to manipulate them." Helios's eyes darkened. "Whoever it is was trying to reach you through your dreams. Luckily each time I was able to intercept and end the dreams before they did any further damage."

Chibi Usa's heart almost skipped a beat. She looked at the dream guardian and whispered "The voice I heard before…it was you…"

Helios smiled. "It is my duty as the guardian of Elysian…" He explained "I believe whoever sent you those disturbing dreams does not wish for me to interfere any longer. That is why that monster was sent after me, to eliminate me." Looking up at the patches of blue sky above the aged oak tree, Helios's eyes suddenly seemed far off as he began reciting his escape.

"I was in Elysian when this happened. The sky suddenly turned gray like it did here when a portal opened. I didn't know what was happening but the next thing I knew that monster was coming towards me." Helios took a deep breath before continuing, his wounds once again causing him pain.

"I ran…"

Chibi Usa noticed a tone of shame in Helios' voice with those two particular words as he continued his narrative. "The dark energy from it was damaging Elysian. Wherever it followed me the trees and plants welted and died…it was like the Dead Moon Circus all over again…" Helios's amber eyes dimmed, the corner of his eyes narrowed as the horrific memory came flooding back to him. The pink princess could almost sense the horror, fear, frustration, and anger that washed over the priest, especially when his beloved land had only recently recovered from the poisonous grasp of the Dead Moon Circus. "I had to get it away from Elysian before it did any further damage, so I changed into Pegasus and tried my best to lead it away from Elysian. At that time the senshis were the only ones I knew who could help me so I came here. I'm sorry I have once again caused you so much trouble."

Chibi Usa shook her head, a slight smile on her lips. However, the rest of her expression betrayed her worry. "But what are you going to do? They-whoever they are-might not give up on you so easily."

Helios nodded in agreement "True. I must return to Elysian as soon as possible; I can't stay here for long."

"Oh…"

Chibi Usa remembered that Helios belonged in the dream world. What's more, he's the guardian of a very important realm, one in which if evil penetrated will spell disaster for all of humanity. That made it even more crucial for Helios to return at the first opportunity. Chibi Usa's heart sank. She knew there was nothing she could do about it, perhaps they were never meet to see each other once again. Chibi Usa looked up again when Helios spoke to her.

"Chibi Usa-chan," Helios began gently "I think you must tell the others about this dream of yours. It is an important clue to the perpetrator who had been causing you so much pain."

Helios was surprised when Chibi Usa grasped his hand and shook her head; her eyes frightened with a touch of near hysteria at the suggestion. "Please Helios, don't tell the others!" she begged. "I don't want the others to know how weak I feel…I have lost enough of my dignity as a senshi as it is! If they knew how I behaved, in a dream to say the least, then…I'm just can't!" Chibi Usa couldn't go on as she felt tears once again beckoning to be released.

"Chibi Usa-chan…" Helios wanted to say something, but the look on Chibi Usa's face deterred him, his hand pressed against the frightened teen's as a heavy gloom befallen the two while a cool breeze sent autumn leaves floated down to the ground.

Just then, a noise from behind the trees caught the their attention. "Did you hear that?" Chibi Usa whispered to Helios. She carefully pushed herself off the ground and slowly stood up.

Helios nodded and watched the woods around them nervously. In the dense forest the sound of the wind had died down. The noise grew closer until it seemed it was only inches away from them.

Chibi Usa's muscles tensed and stiffened as she anticipated the Sphinx leaping out of the bushes to attack them.

Instead it was Tuxedo Kamen who popped out from behind the bushes. Kamen breathed a sigh of relief as he rushed toward the two spooked teenagers, his black cape rippling in the warm sun.

"Tuxedo Kamen, it's you…we thought you were the monster and have followed us here." Chibi Usa sighed and almost laughed in relief at the sight of her rescuer.

"Sorry Chibi Usa-chan," Tuxedo Kamen smiled in apology before his face became serious once again. "We saw Pegasus land in the forest and then you ran after him." Kamen turned to look at Chibi Usa, "I came after you to make sure the two of you were all right."

Chibi Usa nodded, but inside she felt useless once again. It was obvious to her that her own father doesn't trust in her ability to protect herself. "What about the others?" Chibi Usa said, trying to draw her mind away from her previous thoughts.

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head "The monster was still in the air when I left. The senshis should be able to hold it off…"

Just then the three of them heard a loud crashing sound coming from above them.

"GET DOWN!"

Tuxedo Kamen pushed Chibi Usa and Helios to the ground without thinking. A roar came booming into their ears as the Sphinx crashed through the canopy that had once shielded the pair, leaving broken branches and torn leaves in its path of destruction.

The senshis and the cats soon appeared in the clearing with Sailor Moon in the lead. "Chibi Usa!" Sailor Moon screamed and felt slightly relieved when Chibi Usa and Helios lifted up their heads, proving that they were not seriously injured.

The senshis formed a protective wall before the two vulnerable teenagers. Kamen shot a glance at Mars who was standing near him. Mars answered without letting her eyes wonder from the Sphinx "After you left, it got the idea to follow you. We followed after it, hoping we'll reach you guys before it did." Kamen nodded and turned to look at the Sphinx, which was growling and snarling at the senshis.

"It's time we teach this over-grown cat a lesson!" said Jupiter as she raised her arms into the air.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The flying leaves exploded upon impact with the Sphinx, forcing it back a few steps away from the senshis.

The human face of the Sphinx growled fiercely at the senshis. It flapped its monstrous wings repeatedly, creating a miniature tornado. The fall leaves traced the path of the wind as it carried branches and twigs into the air.

The senshis had to shield their eyes from the dust the monster up lifted. Once the Sphinx saw that the senshis were distracted, it leaped into the air and pounced toward Helios and Chibi Usa. Tuxedo Kamen stood protectively before the two, his cane raised, ready to fight.

"Venus!" Artemis shouted at his partner.

"Oh no you don't!" Venus pointed her finger at the Sphinx.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

The heart shaped lasso wrapped itself around the Sphinx's enormous head. Venus gripped the lasso with her other hand and held the Sphinx back, just out of reach from its targets.

Mercury ran up against the dying wind and called upon her planetary power.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The chilling water froze the monster in its place. Covered from head to toe in blue ice, the once fierce Sphinx stood motionless as the senshis closed in around it.

Sailor Moon responded by raising her gold and silver wand high into the air.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Instantly the monster was smashed to pieces. The broken pieces of ice evaporated into whiffs of smoke as the last of the monster disappeared.

* * *

Later at Rei's house everyone was seated around the table in her living room while Ami dressed Helios' wounds. Rei had prepared some tea and tea cookies for everyone. However, Usagi was the only one who seemed interested in them as everyone else's attention was focused on Helios, who was telling them what had happened. 

After finishing his story, Helios smiled weakly and said apologetically "And that's why I entered into this world. I'm sorry for all the trouble I make for all of you."

Makoto shook her head, a bright smile on her face "Don't worry about it! We're the Sailor Senshis after all. It's our job to protect people." She turned to look at Ami as the future doctor packed away the first aid kite. "How's his wounds Ami-chan?"

Ami looked up from her work, her hand still holding a roll of gauze. "The wound isn't deep, but it was sever and could have caused serious bleeding. However…" Ami smiled proudly at Chibi Usa "If it weren't for Chibi Usa-chan's quick actions it might have been worse then it is now."

Chibi Usa blushed from Ami's praise.

"I don't get it. Why would the enemy sent a monster after you? Unless it had something to do with Elysian or dreams right?" Wondered Artemis, who was sitting on Minako's lap.

Chibi Usa's muscles tensed up as she watched Helios intensely. Helios paused for a moment and glanced over at the nervous teenager. He saw the look on Chibi Usa's face, wordlessly begging him not to tell them about her dream. Helios complied with a slight nod, but his brows betrayed the discomfort at lying to the senshis.

"I…I don't know…" he stuttered.

"So the plot thickens…" pondered Rei, her elbows resting on the table "That adds one more mystery to our new enemy."

Helios glanced at Chibi Usa who sighed softly in relief. A saddened look appeared on the boy priest's face when Mamoru's voice returned his attention to the matter at hand.

"Helios are you going to be all right? I thought you can't be away from Elysian for long?"

The dream guardian nodded, his left hand resting against his injured arm "As long as Elysian is not in any danger and the Golden Crystal is safe then I will be all right. Nevertheless, I wish to return to Elysian as soon as I can. My duty rests within the land of dreams."

Chibi Usa looked away from the groups and out at the waving sea of fiery red leaves. She felt kindred to the falling leaves as her own heart fell. She wanted Helios to stay but he had made it clear before that he must return to Elysian. It was his duty as priest, just as her duty as princess; they were bound by their own separate destinies.

Later the group exited the building and walked into the open back yard. There was no one there but the trees and small woodland creatures. Rei motioned with her hand "There's nobody here today. Grandpa and Yuuichirou are out of town for some sort of 'training' today so you don't have to worry that someone might see you."

Helios bowed in gratitude "Thank you Rei-san." As he walked past he shot a glance at the pink haired maiden. He could tell that there was something that Chibi Usa wanted to tell him, but with all the commotion and tied up feelings, they never got a chance to sit down and talk. Her face was gloomy, not like the little girl he once knew.

The truth was that Helios did not wish to return to Elysian so soon after being reunited with her. He can't quite place this feeling but he wanted to comfort her and reassure her, just like he did in the old days. As devoted as Helios was to protecting Elysian, at this moment he simply wanted to protect her dream. Chibi Usa was the maiden with the beautiful dream that had protected both their worlds from eternal nightmare, the maiden who set him free from the grip of evil. And yet here he was, deserting her when she needed him during a time of inner doubt and uncertainty.

Just then Chibi Usa looked directly at him. The two of them made eye contact and in that moment a silent conversation seemed to pass between them.

_Good bye, Helios…_ thought Chibi Usa sadly.

_Forgive me for leaving you Maiden. Please understand…_ Helios thought before turning to the others.

"I'll be going now. Take care everyone, and thank you for all the help you had given me…" said Helios. He then looked at Chibi Usa who was standing at the very front of the group, her eyes sad "…Good Bye… Maiden" Helios whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and concentrated on opening a portal to Elysian.

The air began to buzz with an invisible energy. The horn atop Helios' head began to glow a radiant yellow. In a flash of golden fire, the Golden Crystal appeared before the priest; its light seemed to out shinned those of the late evening sun. The shifting light from the sacred flame danced against the shadow of the group as they watched in silence.

Slowly, a black oval-shaped hole appeared began to appear, stretching out like an ameba. The hole grew bigger and bigger when it suddenly froze. Helios opened his eyes in disbelieve and a sharp gasp escaped his lips. With in seconds, the portal snapped shut, leaving only a quiet forest scene and a group of astonished people.

The Golden Crystal vanished. Helios's knees suddenly give way as before, causing him to collapse to the floor. Chibi Usa gasped and rushed to support her weakened friend.

Helios shook his head, and slowly stood up by himself. His breath was shallow as if he'd been running "How could this be! The Golden Crystal can't open the portal to Elysian." He asked in astonishment.

Rei crossed her brows "That's strange, I felt a chill just before the portal snapped shut." She turned to Ami "Ami-chan, can you do a reading of the area with you computer?"

Ami nodded and began to enter data into her mini laptop. Whatever it was that Ami found, it made her gasp which was something that the blue-haired genius doesn't do every often.

"What is it?" Usagi asked, her hand readily on her brooch.

Ami gulped. Her voice slightly shaky, "It seemed…that this space time dimension had been enclosed by some sort of force field." Ami looked at Helios and Chibi Usa "In other words, I'm afraid Helios won't be able to return to Elysian."

Hearing this, a thought entered Usagi's head. "Ami-chan, does that also means that space travel is not possible either?" she asked softly.

"Yes. Apparently this 'lid'-if you will-covered this entire space time dimension. So it would make sense if space travel is now impossible as well."

Chibi Usa's eyes dropped, knowing her way back home had just been shut off. She was now trapped within this harsh reality.

Rei's eye narrowed. Her mind deep in thought "Will we be able to destroy this 'lid', whatever it is?"

"I'm afraid not." replied Ami as she closed her computer and tucked it away in her skirt pocket "If something as powerful as the Golden Crystal cannot penetrate it then I highly doubt that we will be able to do anything. We'll just have to wait and see."

Usagi turned to look at Chibi Usa who had an extremely mixed expression on her face. She walked toward the two confused teenagers and rested her hand on their shoulders.

"Don't worry. Helios, you'll be all right if you stay here for a bit won't you?" Helios nodded, bewilderment still lingered in his amber colored eyes.

"As long as I do not use the Golden Crystal and Elysian is safe." Helios replied slowly.

"Good. Chibi Usa-" Usagi smiled but Rei interrupted her

Rei looked at Chibi Usa, as if she suddenly remembered something "Speaking of which, Chibi Usa-chan didn't you say you had something to tell us earlier?"

Chibi Usa shook her head. Her voice uncertain "Uh, it was nothing Rei-chan…"

Minako glanced up and looked toward the setting sun "Wow, it's getting late. We'll need to get home soon."

The others nodded when Makoto popped a question "Um, who is Helios going to stay with? We can't let him go into public like this and whoever or whatever attacked us earlier may try something while he's here."

Rei nodded in agreement "Mako-chan's right. I would gladly offer Helios a room at the temple but after Yuuichirou's performance when Mamoru-san was here, well…" Rei blushed and twirled her hair uneasily as she remembered the embarrassing moment she had with Mamoru in the bathhouse. Usagi shot her a deathly glare, evidently still mad about the incident.

"Maybe Helios can stay with us at home?" Chibi Usa offered hopefully, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

Usagi shook her head, Her hand still on her future daughter's shoulder "Can't. How are we going to explain Helios to Mom and Dad?" Chibi Usa's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

Seeing how everyone had difficulties with the whole matter, Helios was about to comment when Mamoru suddenly said, "He can stay with me."

The others all stared at him in surprise while Mamoru continued "The apartment might not be big but it can certainly accommodate two people. I'm sure the landlord has a spare bed and I have some extra cloth for Helios to change into. Plus, with all the medical supplies from my university classes I could look after his wound."

"But Prince Endymion I -"

Helios was about to protest but Mamoru silenced him with a smile. "It's alright Helios." Mamoru turned and placed his hand firmly on Helios shoulder "You've saved me and the senshis from the Dead Moon Circus, which we may not have known anything about if it weren't for you. It's the least I could do to repay you. No matter if I'm your prince or not." Rendered speechless, the priest closed his eyes and smiled back in acceptance.

"Well, we'd better get going. See you guys later!" shouted Minako as the group dispersed. Usagi, Chibi Usa and Helios all went inside Mamoru's car as he took the Tsukino girls home.

Later, as the car stopped in front of Usagi's house, Usagi happily thanked Mamoru for the ride. Chibi Usa sneaked toward the back window and whispered to Helios "Helios, please don't tell Mamoru anything about the Dream." Chibi Usa backed away and looked earnestly toward Helios. After a moments hesitation Helios nodded. Chibi Usa breathed a sigh of relief and smiled before she turned for the house.

Helios watched as the two pig-tailed girls disappeared behind the closed door. As the car stared off again, his white hair waved gently in the night breeze. The unfamiliar city scene passed before the wondering eyes of the boy when Mamoru's voice suddenly broke the silence. "What did Chibi Usa say to you back there? She seemed pretty concerned about something." Mamoru inquired.

Helios looked startled, but he shook his head and replied without meeting Mamoru's eyes "Nothing…"

* * *

"Wise Man!" Bellona roared angrily down at the cloaked man below. She slammed her fist into her throne; the tension in the room was high. 

"I thought you were going to get rid of him! Why is he still alive!"

The faceless voice answered in a calm tone "Do not worry Bellona-sama. Anger will get us no where."

Bellona stood up to her full height, her fists quivering with anger. "How am I suppose to relax? With the dream guardian alive our plan had all but failed!"

Wise Man chuckled, "This is only a minor setback. In fact, we might have gained something in the long run."

"What do you mean?" Bellona asked suspiciously

"I mean to say that the priest may be of more value to us if he lives." Wise Man inched closer, his hands passing above the sparkling crystal ball. "The princess is confused and doubtful. If we play our cards right we will be able to reach our goal, and the priest may be the key which we will need."

The crystal ball produced a picture of Helios looking out toward the city streets. "You see, now that I've sealed off the way back into Elysian, he cannot interfere with the princess' dreams. But that does not matter any more as the princess had grown aware of our intentions, we'll have to change tactics. But the boy…"

Wise Man suddenly laughed softly, a cold chill seemed to flow from his silent laughter. "He is like a fish trapped inside a pond! He may be able to survive but he is powerless now; use his crystal and he will risk severing his last lifeline in this world. And if I'm not mistaken, the princess has a certain fondness for the boy. By including him as part of our scheme-though he may not know it-we _will_ succeed. For he is our advantage."

Bellona still seemed a bit uncertain " My patience and time are limited, but I'll trust you and gave you another chance. Let us just hope that you are right…" she said silently before fading into a patch of shadows.

Left alone in the gloomy room, Wise Man said silently "Of course Bellona–sama, of course I will…"Wise Man turned around and thought secretly to himself, _After all, your interest is not the only one weighing upon the success of this plan…_

A/N Hello everyone! The long awaited chapter is here! I hope you've all enjoyed it. I had quite a bit of a hard time writing this chapter since I had a bad case of writer's block. Thankfully it went away quickly. As for what Rei said about the little "incident" with Mamoru and Yuuichirou, that was an episode from the SuperS season when Mamoru's apartment ended up in runes after the girls panicked during a fails fire alarm from Diana. He had to live at Rei's place and Yuuichirou got jealous. After that chaos ensued as Usagi tried to 'protect' her Mamo-chan from 'the clutches of Evil Rei-chan'.


	6. Act 6

Revised Version

**Act 6 "A Jealous Chibi Usa! The return of the Outer Senshi!"**

It was the day after the battle with the Sphinx. The sky had back to normal and the sun was shinning again. The weather had grown colder all of a sudden, forcing many of the pedestrians to wear long sleeved jackets and coats. Every once in a while a gust would sent leaves skittering across the ground like skillful dancers in a lively production. Teenagers gathered in groups around popular shopping centers and malls as the city bustled with life.

At the Crown Fruit Parlor in downtown Juuban, the Inner Senshi sat around a large private booth, sipping hot drinks to warm their hands. The booth was located in the very back of the parlor, giving them a degree of privacy and served as a refuge from the chattering of the other patrons. The circular seating arrangement could comfortably fit up to eight people at one time. Usagi and the older girls had occupied several chairs against the wall while Chibi Usa sat on the spacious long couch by herself. Opposite of the booth was a smaller booth, while the other side was the large, wall length front window of the shop in which the girls could look out over the street from where they sat. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Usagi all had two to three college textbooks with them. Some of the books were opened; pencils, erasers, and hi-lighters were strewn over the clean tabletop. The older girls were reading and taking notes while Chibi Usa leisurely drank a cup of warm lemon tea.

"I can't take this any more!" Usagi suddenly shouted, causing everyone to look up. "I still have three chapters to go, plus an eight page report due tomorrow! Why do the professors have to be so hard on me?"

Chibi Usa sipped her tea, obviously accustomed to such outbursts from Usagi.

"Oh come on Usagi-chan! All of us have a lot of work, that's why we brought our books along." Makoto tried to explain.

Rei closed her book and crossed her arm, a disapproving look on her face. "You should talk Usagi! Ami-chan has three reports due tomorrow, a research paper at the end of the week and four books to read! What are you complaining about?"

"Eh!" Usagi stared wide-eyed at Ami in utter disbelief.

Ami blushed and behaved modestly by waving her hand "It doesn't matter how much work we all have, as long as we try our best that's what's important." She reached out and gingerly grabbed the handle of her teacup. "Although I have to say, I don't usually study in this type of environment. I prefer staying at home where it's quieter and easier to concentrate."

Minako looked around at her friends, one eyebrow raised inquisitively "Say, whose idea was it to meet here any ways?"

Usagi looked thoughtful, holding her chin with her hand. "Well, Mamo-chan called me this morning and asked if I can get you guys to meet here today, said he has something to tell us."

"Except that you were sleeping-in when he called and almost fell off the bed trying to reach the phone," added Chibi Usa with a smirk.

"Watch it brat!" Usagi whispered thinly at the grinning teenager

Chibi Usa looked wittily at Usagi, then turned and looked the other way. As she looked out the clear glass window down toward the streets, Chibi Usa smiled gently to herself, feeling at ease for the first time in weeks. _That dream didn't come to me last night…Maybe when Helios told me about the dream it foiled their plan, whatever it may have been. I can finally rest in peace_. The pink haired teenager sighed contentedly.

"Hi girls."

Chibi Usa wheeled around and saw Mamoru standing by their table.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed happily before popping up out of her seat and attaching herself to Mamoru's arm.

"Hi Mamoru-san. You're right on time-" Ami dropped off when she noticed someone else standing behind Mamoru.

"Hello everyone." A charming voice greeted

The unfamiliar character turned out to be Helios. When he first came into view the girls hardly recognized him. Instead of the robe he wore, he was now dressed in a crisp white shirt with a pair of khaki pant. The crystal earring, his golden horn, and the tear shaped jewel on his forehead were gone, replaced by strands of snowy hair. If it weren't for his eyes and his snow-white hair, the girls would have easily mistaken him as just another ordinary teenage boy.

Mamoru smiled, a hint of unusual mischief in his dark blue eyes. "Everyone, meet Hikaru Kinyou, the younger brother of a old friend of mine who will be living with me while his parents are away on a long trip."

The girls burst out in laugher. Minako clapping her hands in amusement "Wow Mamoru-san! I didn't even recognize him when he first came in; you even fooled a person who's in the business of make-ups and costumes. I never knew you were so good at disguises!"

Helios smiled awkwardly at the host of senshi, but when he saw Chibi Usa his smile deepened.

Chibi Usa didn't laugh or meet Helios' eyes. Instead, she felt her heartbeat quicken as she scanned her eyes over the new Helios. She had never imagined him in anything other then his robes (or else as a Pegasus). But there he was, perfectly dressed as a normal person. It just seemed so unexpected that at first her mind wasn't able to connect the old Helios with the new Helios, or as of now, Hikaru.

Trying to push pass her nervous onset, Chibi Usa smiled back weakly and asked "Helios how's your arm doing?" while the two new comers sat down.

"I will be fine. Mamoru-san changed the dressing last night." Helios said with an amiable tone, the fatigue from yesterday clearing erased from his refreshed face. Chibi Usa nodded, noticing that he was no longer using Mamoru's former name of prince. She smiled to herself, imagining how Helios must've fumbled with calling Mamoru by another name other then Prince Endymion.

After Mamoru ordered coffee, he looked at Chibi Usa and asked unexpectedly. "Chibi Usa-chan you're quite familiar with your school and the people there, right?"

Chibi Usa nodded, "Yeah, but why ask me that all of a sudden?"

"Because," Mamoru took out a file folder from a bag he had been carrying "I've just enlisted Helios at your school. Since he has nothing to do here and the fact that he needs to blend in to avoid the eyes of the enemy, school is the best place he can go to. Plus you'll be there to help him adjust."

Everyone stared for a moment, leaving a void of sound in the noisy parlor. This was a little too much to absorb all at once. The boy priest whom they knew from the days battling the Dead Moon Circus was going to school!

Clearly, this came as more of a surprise to Chibi Usa even more so than seeing Helios in civilian clothing.

"My-my school?" Chibi Usa stuttered, her face apple red as she felt her heart pounding loudly like a jackhammer.

Mamoru chuckled, his closed eyes filled with quiet amusement. "I enrolled him yesterday after I got home. The district superintendent wasn't too happy but he said Helios should be able to come to school by Monday. I had to admit it was not easy trying to get all the required documents in such a short time but luckily I had a friend working at the district office who helped me put everything together." When Mamoru noticed a suspicious look in Usagi's eyes he quickly added, "Who happens to be one of my college buddies."

Helios, who looked a little nervous, gave Chibi Usa a rather unexpected shy smile "I will have to depend on you as my guide now Chibi Usa-chan."

Chibi Usa responded with a equally shy smile.

Inside, the pink princess felt like she was going to burst with joy. She had never dreamed that Helios would be staying here, much less go to school with her. But now he would be able to be with her most of the day and not have to talk secretively at night anymore. She could introduce him to all her friends and be able to see to him during the daytime in his human form. It just seemed that things couldn't get any better.

Just then Chibi Usa hear rapid footsteps approaching their table. She leaned over from her chair and to her surprise saw a purple-haired teenage girl running toward them.

Chibi Usa stood up, nearly knocking over her tea cup. "Hotaru-chan!"

The pink teenager left the table, ran up and hugged her beloved friend. Hotaru laughed, tears gathering happily in her eyes "Chibi Usa-chan! I can't believe it's really you!" Chibi Usa sniffed and whipped off her own tears of joy.

"Don't forget about us," said a feminine yet strong voice. Standing not far behind Hotaru stood Haruka and Michiru, together as usual.

By now everyone at the table was up, eager to see the persons in question. Usagi laughed and welcomed the Outer senshi with a happy squeal. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san!"

The woman with wavy green hair chuckled, "We just got here a few minutes ago. Hotaru-chan saw Chibi Usa-chan looking out the window so she ran up here ahead of us."

Haruka walked up and ruffled Chibi Usa's hair "It seems you've grown up since I last met you, little kitten!" Chibi Usa blushed from the nick-name but returned the affection with a wide, generous grin.

"We just came back from a world tour but when we called none of you were at home so we thought we might find you guys here," Hotaru looked at the Inners, then turned her attention back to Chibi Usa " but I didn't know you'd be here too! Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama will be settling down in Tokyo again. Now we can go to school together!" Hotaru squealed excitedly.

"Really? That's great!" Chibi Usa chirped excitedly, still holding onto her friend's arm.

As the two girls grinned Chibi Usa saw that the purple haired girl had grown since she last saw her four years ago. Now both of them were the same height and Hotaru seemed about the same age as when they first met in the park many years ago, except that this Hotaru was no longer a lonely and melancholy child.

Haruka and Michiru however, seemed to have changed little in four years. They were still proud and elegant, only their features seem much softer then Chibi Usa remembered from the days dealing with the Death Busters. Even the intense Outer Senshi had succumbed to the routines of a peaceful life style during the last four years.

Chibi Usa lead the newly arrived guests to the table. As they approached the table, the Outers noticed a new face amongst the crowd of familiar faces.

Chibi Usa walked towards Helios and led him up to the Outers. Beaming, Chibi Usa introduced Helios. "This is Helios. I think Usagi and the others have told you about him. He was the one who helped us when we fought the Dead Moon Circus."

Helios bowed politely to the older senshi, "It's a pleasure to meet you, um…" at this point Helios realized he didn't know the names of any of the Outer senshi.

Michiru smiled and introduced herself with a nod "I'm Michiru Kaioh, but please call me Michiru." Michiru turned to Hotaru and motioned for her to introduce herself.

Hotaru, however, was looking wide-eyed at Helios. A nudge from Chibi Usa shook her out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry." She said to no one in particular. Slightly embarrassed, Hotaru spoke in a tiny voice that sounded like the squeak of a mouse. "I'm Hotaru Tomoe…glad to meet you." Chibi Usa watched as her friend quickly walked back, but she noticed that her cheeks were redder than before and her eyes seemed troubled as she returned to her side.

Haruka however, took a moment before she took a step towards Helios and stretched out her hand. _So this is the kid that helped defeat the Dead Moon …hmp._ Haruka walked up to Helios and held out her hand "I'm Haruka Tenoh," she said with great brevity and coolness. Helios, hesitated as if unsure if he should complete the handshake, nevertheless reached out and took Haruka's hand.

Haruka had half expected a weak if not faint grip from Helios, instead she felt a sudden jolt, like a small bolt of electricity had just gone up her spine. Shocked, Haruka slowly let go of Helios' hand, her mind still on pause from the pulse of energy she received.

Chibi Usa however, was oblivious to any discomfort Haruka had felt as she looked around eagerly, scanning the parlor for the last member of the Outer Senshi as the rest sat in the booth across from the Inner Senshi.

"Where's Pu?" Chibi Usa finally asked, after seeing no sign of Setsuna.

Hotaru's lips narrowed and her eyebrows were tied in a slight frown. Chibi Usa looked bewildered at Haruka and Michiru, to which Michiru answered slowly "Setsuna went off by herself a while back, said she needed to investigate something but told us not to worry about her. I think she'll be fine." Michiru added the last sentence to mollify Chibi Usa's anxiety, knowing how the little princess must be worried about the time guardian.

Chibi Usa nodded, knowing how strong Pluto is, she thought to herself, she will be all right. _Hopefully_, Chibi Usa whispered secretly to herself

Mamoru looked at the Outers, his eyes worried. "Did Setsuna tell you what she was investigating?"

Hotaru shook her head. Her dark violet eyes seemed darker and more solemn than before "No one knows. She only said it was something that had to be looked to right away. However, when she left she seemed very uneasy and anxious."

Ami put her hands to her lips apprehensively. "Could this have something to do with our new enemy?"

Shocked, the Outers looked wide-eyed at Ami "Enemy!" Michiru asked in a hushed whisper.

Makoto nodded, confirming their doubt. "A new enemy appeared a while ago and ever since they've been giving us trouble."

The Inners soon give their fellow senshi a quick review about the events that had taken place thus far. From Chibi Usa's reappearance and the ensuing attacks all the way up to the recent battle with the Sphinx and the arrival of Helios.

Michiru's eyes narrowed, revealing a shadow of concern in her mind. "So it begins again. Not only do we have a new enemy, but the future princess had suddenly has lost her senshi powers."

Chibi Usa lowered her head. _Now everybody knows…_

Haruka looked thoughtfully at the others, her hand supporting her chin. "This time we know nothing about our enemy. There's no Mugen School, no Sailor Starlights to help us or provide any hints about the enemy. We know nothing while our enemy may very well be planning another attack."

Chibi Usa gulped. Helios had told her that her nightmares were abnormal and might be caused by supernatural forces. If the others knew about her dream it might prove to be valuable information about the enemy but she just can't let anyone know, especially not in front of the Outers. Displaying her vulnerability before the powerful Outer Sailor Senshi will only further damage her already damaged pride.

Chibi Usa couldn't help but shot a nervous glance at Helios who seemed unmoved; however, the corner of his lips tightened a fraction.

A gloomy silence befell the senshi. Just then a beeping sound broke the silence. Minako glanced at her watch and turned off the alarm. With a sheepish smile she said "All this talk of enemies and such is making me tired. I say we continue this some other time!"

Artemis scowled at Minako, his whiskers swaying up and down. "Mina! This is important; you can't just ditch because you have a date with…" a threatening glare from Minako stifled Artemis, who unwilling submitted with a sigh.

Rei smiled, "Actually I second Minako-chan's motion. We've all been studying for a long time. Besides, Hotaru-chan, Haruka-san and Michiru-san just came back into town today. We should let them rest."

So saying the group began to collect their belongings and pack their purses and bags.

"It's agreed then! Bye everyone!" Waving enthusiastically and followed with a big grin, Minako grabbed Artemis and sped out of the parlor before the others could even respond with a goodbye. Only a faint choking sound from Artemis could be heard, most likely from the tight grip that Minako had around him.

The girls sweat dropped at Minako's drop-everything-attitude for the sake of a date.

Mamoru took out his sunglasses out of his suit pocket. With Helios at his side he said, "We'd better go as well. There's still some paper work I have to do before tomorrow."

After a prolonged farewell (mostly due to Usagi holding onto Mamoru's arm and not letting go) Usagi sobbed and waved like she was never going to see him again as Mamoru finally got into the car to leave. "I will be seeing you at school then, Chibi Usa-chan." Helios said before stepping into Mamoru's car. Chibi Usa smiled back, grinning from ear to ear. The pink princess felt so light and tipsy from joy that she thought she could float into the sky right then and there. She sighed, already feeling the longing for the arrival of the next day. As she stood by the sidewalk bidding Mamoru and Helios farewell, Chibi Usa felt a presence behind her. When she turned and looked it turned out to be Hotaru.

Surprisingly, Hotaru was also watching Helios as he got inside Mamoru's car, a flush on her pretty face. There was a gleam in her violet eyes; a gleam that Chibi Usa had never seen before. Chibi Usa watched her friend, feeling puzzled at Hotaru's strange behavior. _That's weird, it's unlike Hotaru to blush so much._ Chibi Usa looked back at the red car as the engine started and began to roar. _Maybe she's just curious about Helios, after all she had never seen him before._ Chibi Usa reasoned to herself. But deep inside, Chibi Usa felt vaguely uncomfortable about Hotaru's blushing eyes and faint smile. It was strange but the alien heart-tugging feeling felt threatening to the perplexed young princess.

Michiru walked up to her adopted daughter and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru snapped out of her gaze, her face even redder than the time she blushed inside the parlor.

"Are you not feeling well? Your face feels kind of hot today." Michiru asked as she touched Hotaru's burning cheeks with the back of her hand.

Hotaru shook her head, causing her wave of violet hair to spin in the air. "It's-it's nothing Michiru-mama! You guys go ahead, I want to say good bye to Chibi Usa-chan."

Hotaru smiled at her friend, the blush still evident on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Chibi Usa-chan!" Chibi Usa wanted to respond, but found she couldn't conjure up a smile.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling so strange today?_ Chibi Usa's soul search proved to be fruitless. After an internal mental shook of her head, Chibi Usa nodded, forcing the corners of her lips to curl in an artificial smile. "All right then, I'll see you tomorrow," she said somewhat hesitantly.

"Bye!" Hotaru waved enthusiastically before she turned and went to catch up with Haruka and Michiru, leaving Chibi Usa with her mixed bag of emotions.

Meanwhile the other two Outer Senshi were walking toward their yellow racecar. Haruka had a cloudy look on her face, her brows pinched together in thought. Michiru touched her love's hand and asked tenderly "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

While Hotaru and Chibi Usa had their short discourse, Haruka lightly shook her head, trying to clear her mind "That boy, Helios, there's something about him that I don't like."

Michiru stopped, surprise evidently in her wide sea-green eyes. "What do you mean?"

Haruka frowned, "I don't know, but I think that kid's lying to us."

A silent gasp escaped Michiru's lips, which she quickly covered by placing her hand over her mouth and glanced back to see if any of the remaining senshi heard them.

After verifying their privacy, Haruka continued with a reluctant nod. "I had thought he'd be someone imposing, possessing a crystal like that. But when I saw him today his physical appearance didn't seem to reveal a single hint of strength within him. He reminds me more of a lamb than an ancient guardian with a crystal that has the power to destroy stars!" Haruka raised her hand to her chin, a perplexed look on her handsome face as her mind jogged back to the handshake in the Crown Fruit Parlor. "Yet, when I touched his hand… I felt this bolt of energy. It was so strange, almost like a liquid beam of heat. The others said he can't unleash the full power of that crystal, but I think they're wrong. I think he can."

Michiru considered that for a moment before saying "I suppose there is some reason in what you say. After all, he could open a portal from one dimension to another. That's a highly impressive ability even for a senshi. Still, perhaps he has his reasons. Priest Helios is after all, the guardian of the Prince and Elysian; there must be some secrets he has to keep hidden for the sake of this planet-" Michiru stopped abruptly, seeing the darkened look in Haruka's navy blue eyes.

Haruka's voice was layered with a sheet of frost as she narrowed her eyes; a solemn and serious mood hanged over her face. _Whatever it is, I don't like it when people withhold important information, especially when it could mean the difference between defeat and victory; may he be an ally or not._

_

* * *

_

Bellona stared emptily at the Black Crystal floating before her, her mask was the only patch of visible white in the otherwise black and gloomy room. She thought about what Wise Man had told her earlier, how they could use the Elysian priest to their advantage and of this new plan he had created. Bellona shook her head, revealing her growing irritation. _Whatever Wise Man's plan is it's not fast enough! At this rate I'll have to wait for years and by then...!_ Bellona paused, the thought too dark even for a shadow such as herself to bear.

"This will not do…" She said silently to herself, "The girls are working too slowly. Every time the Sailor Senshi arrive they would interfere with my well thought out plan. There must be something I can do to hold them back…" She reached out her frail hand and with a bright purple shimmer the Black Crystal appeared. The broken shards floated in the air like black chandeliers, catching and absorbing the paltry amount of light in the room. As she looked at the crystals, a thought entered Bellona's mind.

"Metallum Girls!"

The four shadows instantly appeared before her, their heads bowed. Bellona rose; her shadow seemed to grow as she moved down toward the girls whilst the crystal fatefully followed her.

"How would you like to be able to defeat the Sailor Senshi?" she asked in a tempting whisper.

Eisen looked up eagerly. "Of course we'd love to beat them! Those senshi are always getting in our way."

Bellona nodded approvingly and a soft chuckle could be heard from behind the ivory colored mask "Good." Bellona said briskly. Suddenly, four pieces of the Black Crystal shot out toward the four women and stopped just inches from their breasts. The four looked bewildered at first but they soon tentatively reached out with their hands and took possession of their respective shards. A faint black shadow passed over their eyes like the shadow of an ellipse upon the land.

"I have now empower you with the Black Crystal. Through those shards you will be able to tap into the magnificent resources of darkness. Now, go and do as I command!"

A long grin stretched across the women's face "Yes Mistress!"

* * *

"I can't believe this! This is so cool!" cried Eisen as she flexed her fingers and crackling her knuckles. "I feel like I can run a thousand miles and more! And to think I've only gotten my hands on it no more then fifteen minutes ago. The Black Crystal sure is powerful!" 

Argent scuffed. "Of course it is, you dodo! After all, it is the source of our Mistress's power. Try using your brain once in a while won't hurt." Eisen stuck out her tongue at Argent who returned the insult with a loud raspberry. Oro, ignoring the childish impulses of her red and silver clad comrades, noticed that Rame was standing over the target map in the center of the room.

"Rame, are you going on a mission already?" Oro asked skeptically.

Rame didn't look at Oro, she only narrowed her eyes, thinking. _Those damned Sailor Senshi…how dare of them to have humiliated me!_ Her mind snapped back to the scene at the shrine where her flower monster Rose Thorn was destroyed by Sailor Moon with a single blow of her wand.

As the image of a girl with short violet hair developed on the mirrors, Rame clutched her fist, her green eyes blazing like an uncontrollable wild fire. _They will pay!_

It was a cool Monday morning. The birds were chirping away on the bare trees. The streets look like they've been painted with splashes of color, with autumn leaves as the paint and the wind as the brush. The sky was pale blue with floating patches of white clouds. The creak of an opened door cut short the soothing peace of nature as footsteps clapped onto the paved surface of the street.

"Bye Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa!" Hotaru cried as she stepped out of the house.

Haruka followed, one arm leaning on the doorframe. "Hotaru-chan are you sure you don't want a ride? It's a long walk from here to school."

Hotaru shook her head, her lips curled in a smile. "I'll be okay. It's been so long since I last stayed here so I want to walk around a bit and get to know the city again."

"Are you sure?" Haruka said uncertainly. Letting her adopted child go into the world unprotected simply was against Haruka's secret maternal instincts.

Just then, Michiru appeared beside Haruka and nodded in approval. "Go ahead Hotaru-chan, but take care of yourself, and if you get lost or if anything happens make sure to call us on your cell-phone, okay?"

Haruka was about to protest but a look from the corner of Michiru's eyes stopped her. "All right then, but I'm going to pick you up today after school though. Your body may not be able to handle that much exercise in one day."

Hotaru nodded. "I know! See you later then!" The purple haired girl turned and disappeared down the street around a corner, out of the peaceful residential area.

As Hotaru walked down the street she marveled at the city scenes that passed her eyes. Even during the daytime Tokyo's giant billboard signs and attractive shops enchanted the schoolgirl. Hotaru could see other students walking as well, most were in groups of three to five and all were having intense conversations, be it about boys, sports, pop idols, or the newest chapter of a popular manga. The sight of a group of girls instantly brought the image of Chibi Usa to mind.

When Hotaru was still under the control of the Death Busters, young Chibi Usa was the only one who saw through her loneliness and befriended her. Since then, they had slowly developed their friendship and as senshi both would gladly die protecting the other. Chibi Usa was charming and innocent, like a blossoming lily, but Hotaru was different. As the Senshi of Death and Rebirth, Hotaru carried an immense weight on her slim shoulders. She could decide the fate of stars and planets, of kingdoms and civilizations. This kind of power may seem fabulous to an ordinary human but few understand the true burden of Death. The ability to renew life by taking away life is a cruel irony.

Setsuna was the only other senshi like her. As the Senshi of Time she had witnessed the downfall of her queen's kingdom, the horrors people commit against each other in the name of conquest and greed. Setsuna understood her pain, her suffering, possibly that's why out of her three caretakers Hotaru was closest to Setsuna. Due to the importance of their duty either of them would ever die, yet eternal life had sentenced them both forever to a life of loneliness and solitude. But now Setsuna had left and with her whereabouts unknown, Hotaru felt alone once more, the only person in the universe who must suffer the terrible fate of eternity. Hotaru had wishes and aspirations too, just like all humans, but true to her nature she had never revealed any of it except to one person. But that person was gone from her life and there was no one left to listen to her dreams. It was true that Chibi Usa was her best friend, the person who had taught her the power of friendship. _But there were some things that no one could understand about me, not even Chibi Usa-chan_, Hotaru thought to herself because inside, she knew one day she might have to throw all her dreams away when she brings an end to the world.

"Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru snapped out of her reveries at the sound of her name. She looped up and saw Mamoru standing but a few feet away from her, Helios standing quietly by his side. Unknowingly, Hotaru had walked right to the front of Mamoru's apartment.

"Good Morning Mamoru-san, Helios-kun." Hotaru greeted them politely with a bow.

"Good morning to you too Hotaru-chan. Do you think you can do me a favor?"

Surprised, Hotaru looked curiously as Mamoru explained. "One of my friend just called and it seemed I had an engagement with him but I had completely forgotten about it until early this morning when he called. I have to leave immediately so I couldn't take Helios to school and couldn't find any alternatives until you showed up. Could you be so kind as to walk him to school? It would be a great help."

Hotaru shot a glance at Helios who smiled back. Hotaru couldn't help but blush a little at the boy's fair features.

"Sure, it's no trouble at all." Hotaru said without demur.

"Great!" Mamoru clasped his hand together in relief, turned to Helios and asked "Helios do you think you can manage?"

Helios' smile broadened "Don't worry about me, Mamoru-san. I'm sure I can find my way back if Hotaru will show me the way."

After saying good byes and making sure Helios had all the needed documents to hand to the school administrators, Mamoru waved and drove off.

Without further adieu, Hotaru and Helios began walking towards school. As the two teenagers walked down the noisy streets of Tokyo, neither of them spoke. Hotaru sneaked glances at Helios. Something about the boy's manner seemed so familiar. When she meet him in the parlor a part of her past-life's memory clicked, but exactly which mechanism was being brought to life Hotaru could not tell. The ever-present feeling of knowing yet not knowing irritated Hotaru, something that rarely affected her.

Too enveloped in her own thoughts, Hotaru failed to notice a partially raised piece of concrete in front of her. Her foot got caught on the raised edge, unbalancing her and caused her to fall to the ground.

Helios rushed to Hotaru's side as she pushed herself up and clutched her scrapped elbow. The scuff wasn't serious but the rolled up bits of skin, blood and dirt did not look pleasant.

"Are you alright?" Helios asked.

Hotaru shook her head. "I'll be fine, it's nothing…" Hotaru stopped in mid sentence when she noticed Helios taking out a plain but clean handkerchief from his pocket and gingerly wrapping it around her injured elbow. Hotaru could easily heal the wound herself when she's alone, but the image of Helios, with his eyes concentrated on the wrapping and her on the ground injured caused the gears of memory to turn once again.

A little girl was crying in a playground, her elbow scrapped from falling off a slide. Other small, child-like figures stood around her but were unresponsive to the girl's sobs.

A figure appeared, offering a hand and a soothing voice. "There, there don't cry Hotaru-chan. See, it's all better now." The little girl looked down and saw that a white handkerchief had been wrapped around her elbow. Sniffing her tears away, the little girl giggled and reached out with her arm into the welcoming arms of the figure.

_This memory…where is it coming from?_ Hotaru asked herself. As the mechanism in her mind clicked the gear suddenly stopped. Wanting to know who that person was, Hotaru tried forcing the gears to move but received nothing but static.

"Hotaru? Hotaru do you hear me?"

"Huh?" Hotaru looked around and saw that Helios was looking at her with concern. "Oh, I'm alright." Hotaru grabbed her bag and gently pushed herself back up.

Unconvinced, Helios continued to look worriedly at Hotaru. "Your face is pale, are you really sure you will be alright?"

Hotaru smiled back, appreciating Helios' heart felt concern. "I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me."

The two continued on their way; Hotaru kept her hand on her elbow. Feeling confused and a little tense, Hotaru jumped when Helios abruptly asked her, "Hotaru, what is your dream?"

"My dream?" Hotaru echoed. She gave a rueful smile and asked in turn, "Why do you want to know?"

Helios chuckled. "You could say I'm trying to start a conversation, or…" Helios turned to Hotaru, his eyes softly amused. "it's the fact that I am the guardian of the dream world. I like to listen to other people's dreams."

Surprised, Hotaru looked back down at the concrete, not sure what to say.

Sensing her hesitation, Helios quickly said, "Of course if you do not want to say anything, I-"

"I used to have a dream." Hotaru said quietly. Helios paused for a moment, his eyebrow raised curiously at the use of a past tense.

"When I was little I wanted to be a nurse, to be able to help and cheer up people as they recover from their illness, but…" Hotaru paused, taking a deep breath. "After the accident…my life changed. I had no friends and when I discovered my destiny as Sailor Saturn I was forced to give up that dream."

"Why did you give up that dream?" Helios asked softly.

Hotaru felt uncomfortable. She had almost never revealed her dream to anyone, much less a stranger she had met the day before, but something in her compelled her.

"I'm the Senshi of Death," Hotaru began "one day I might be called upon to destroy this world. If so then what's the point of dreaming? What's the point if one day I will destroy all that I've worked for?"

Hotaru's voice disappeared. Tears were forming in her eyes and threatened to trail down her cheeks when Helios spoke.

"But to have a dream is to have hope. No matter how pointless and impossible a dream may seem it's the road on which you take towards that goal that is the most meaningful. I had seen dreams come and go for thousands of years, because all dreams will one day come to an end along with its dreamer. But to know that you have done your best, had achieved something on the way, and had given it your all is the accomplishment. The goal is the jewel, but the journey is the meaning and symbol that the jewel represents. I think that by becoming a nurse you are striving for a very noble career. To help others and relieve their pain and suffering is a great calling. Hotaru, you are a very determined person, I can tell. Pursue your dream with unwavering determination and I know you will succeed some day."

Hotaru was stunned speechless. There before her was no longer a boy, but for a second a reflection of an ancient and wise guardian, a guardian who had seen many generations and countless dreams born, grow, and die before his eyes. A person who had looked into man's most closely held hopes and desires; a person, who knew not only the hidden focuses of the world but also that of the human spirit.

Then the image shifted. The final click of memory had unknowingly taken place and suddenly Hotaru recognized the person she had been trying to remember.

"Do your best Hotaru. That's what matters." A man also with white hair and a distant voice had once said to a discouraged little girl in a time long ago.

_Those words… they're-_

DING! DING!

The bell of the school tolled, warning students that the beginning of class was only minutes away. Hearing this, Hotaru shook her thoughts loose once again, turned and saw a pink dot speeding towards them.

"Hotaru-chan!" Chibi Usa waved her arms wildly, trying to get her friend's attention

The two quickly met up with the pink teenager who was huffing and puffing from running.

With her hands on her knees, Chibi Usa panted, "I was-going-to walk to school with you-but Haruka-said you had already left…" just as Chibi Usa caught her breath, she looked up and noticed Helios standing beside her friend.

A blush quickly crept up into Chibi Usa's cheeks, her eyes wide in amazement at Helios, dressed in his handsome school uniform.

Chibi Usa mentally pinched herself, trying to snap herself out of the embarrassing stare. Helios smiled at the embarrassed princess, his eyes warm like the morning sun. "Chibi Usa-chan you didn't have to run so fast. You might have hurt yourself."

Chibi Usa nodded gingerly, but inside she was happy that Helios was concerned about her.

Feeling up tight, Hotaru glanced at her watch and said, "We'd better go to school or else we'll be late. Helios-kun and I still needs to check in at the office." She shot a quick glance over at Helios, which did not go undetected by Chibi Usa.

Chibi Usa was bewildered by Hotaru's brisk reaction but gasped when she saw the handkerchief around her elbow. "Hotaru-chan what happened to your elbow?"

Hotaru smiled rather shyly and explained what had happened a few minutes before. "Well, I was walking to school when I came across Mamoru-san's apartment. I just happened to encounter Helios-kun as they were leaving. Mamoru-san had an appointment with his friend in the morning but had not remembered it 'til this morning, and asked if I could walk Helios-kun to school instead. I was being absentminded and accidentally tripped. He give me his handkerchief to wrap the wound, it's nothing serious, don't worry." Hotaru concluded with a grateful smile toward Helios.

"It was nothing really. Hotaru behaved very bravely," Helios complimented to Hotaru whose smile deepened, her face radiant. Chibi Usa suddenly didn't feel so happy. That feeling she had yesterday grew and was becoming more then just discomfort. Her mind suddenly told her to separate the two of them and keep them apart.

Without a second thought to the matter, Chibi Usa abruptly walked between the two of them and said rather coldly, "We're almost there, you guys go ahead. I'll wait for you in class." Before either of them could say anything, Chibi Usa was already halfway down the street. Hotaru was bewildered. She looked at Helios but there was no clear expression on the boy's face save his stern amber eyes watching Chibi Usa as she ran off.

Chibi Usa stopped and panted after reaching the steel doors of Juuban Junior High School. She sighed, suddenly feeling foolish for running off on her friends like that, especially Helios and Hotaru who were very dear to her. The future princess slowly walked into class just as the bell rung. She listlessly eased down in her window seat in the front of class when the teacher came in.

The teacher was no other then Haruna sensei, the same teacher who taught Usagi when she was in junior high. She smiled and said, "Good morning class! I am happy to announce that we have two new students in our class." Haruna sensei motioned for Helios and Hotaru to come in. Everyone was surprised by the two unexpected new comers and followed them with curious eyes as they made their way to the teacher's podium. Murmurs began to grow louder and louder as speculation and curiosity grew in the class's mind. A discrete cough from the teacher effectively quieted the class. Haruna sensei gestured to Hotaru for her to introduce herself. Hotaru hesitantly walked to the center of class, her arms tucked behind her back, trying to hide the handkerchief around her elbow.

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe. I'm 14 and I recently came back from a trip with my family. I will be coming to school here so I hope to befriend everyone." Hotaru said hurriedly, yearning to be back by the teacher's side and out of the spotlight. After a round of applause and several embarrassed looks from the shy girl, Hotaru sat in a seat across the isle from Chibi Usa. Haruna-sensei nodded toward Helios who calmly stepped up before the podium. Chibi Usa looked at Helios and saw that he was smiling at her and at Hotaru as well, causing the latter to turn red. Chibi Usa didn't smile back, instead she looked down at her table, once again feeling hostility ticking inside of her.

As Helios walked toward the center of class, sighs and giggles from several female students could be heard very distinctly in the background. "Hello everyone," Helios bowed respectfully. "My name is Hikaru Kinyou. I am 15 years old and I've recently moved here to Tokyo. Even though I'm a stranger here in this city I am very happy to joining you here in this school." He ended the short speech with a warm smile. It seemed a beam of sunlight had suddenly penetrated the classroom through the windows, shining a holy light upon the graceful youth. Everyone in class was stunned speechless. Chibi Usa was stupefied as well, but she stopped and sweat dropped when she noticed that several of her female classmates were blushing furiously, their eyes had an 'unnatural' sparkle in them. When she saw that Hotaru also had a strange gleam in her eyes Chibi Usa turned away angrily out the window.

_Jeez, it's not like these people had never seen a transfer student before…_ she grumbled silently to herself.

As she absentmindedly watched the school grounds below, a spot of pink moving behind a bare tree in the courtyard caught her eyes. She squinted her eyes to get a better look and saw a person inching towards her. The sunlight was blinding her view but she could faintly make out two long strands of pink hair and a black dress. Suddenly the person looked up as two pairs of ruby red eyes locked onto each other. Chibi Usa's body jerked up, startled. She looked back down again but the person was gone without a trace.

"Chibi Usa-chan are you all right?" Helios' soft voice shook Chibi Usa out of her trance. She turned back around and saw Helios standing in the isle beside her along with Hotaru who had a very concerned look on her pale face. It seemed Haruna sensei had given Helios the seat behind her but Chibi Usa was too into her own thoughts to have noticed.

"I-I'm all right…" she said with an unsteady voice. Helios nodded and sat down in his seat, a worried look still lingering on his face.

The shaken princess took a deep breath, trying to sort out what she saw but what came up was simply too appalling and impossible for her to accept. _Could it be?_ Chibi Usa abruptly closed her eyes and shook her head _No. No it can't be…it can't be. I must be seeing things,_ she thought firmly and decided to dismiss the thought and instead focused her attention on her textbook as Haruna sensei began the day's lecture.

That day turned out to be horrendous for Chibi Usa. She later found out in gym class that a group of girls in her class had formed a "Hikaru Fan-club". Helios however, seemed totally oblivious to the nuisance of the fan-girls who were following him like paper clips to a magnet. Amazingly, he treated them kindly and didn't seem at all annoyed or bothered by their constant attention.

During lunch Chibi Usa had hoped to introduce Hotaru and Helios to Momo-chan and her other friends but couldn't find either of them. She walked around and found Helios surrounded by a mob of dreamy-eyed girls near a row of trees and decided to walk away, half in disgust and half in disappointment. She was too irritated to handle that many people all at once and one important rule of surviving school had always been not to mess with the fangirls. Most were popular people and if they wanted to, they can make life so miserable you would soon wish you were dead.

_Besides,_ Chibi Usa thought to herself, _It looks like Helios is handling them pretty well._ The statement was proven true by the usual gentle smile on Helios' face. Thus, Chibi Usa decided to look for Hotaru instead. But it seemed no body had seen Hotaru since the end of class and no one had any idea where she might be.

As it were, Hotaru was washing the handkerchief Helios had given her, her elbow long since healed with her powers. Hotaru was in the girl's bathroom, standing before the sink, rubbing and scrubbing with all her might but the small yet extremely noticeable bloodstain would not budge.

"This is hopeless!" Hotaru cried in defeat, her shoulders sloped and crestfallen.

Just then the bathroom door opened and a woman with soft brown eyes and curly black hair stepped in. When she saw what Hotaru was doing she asked kindly, "Is something wrong dear?"

Hotaru quickly turned off the tap and shook her head. "Oh no Ma'am, I'm just washing a handkerchief that's all."

The woman walked closer and took a look at the handkerchief and exclaimed, "Why there's blood on it! You're not injured are you?"

Hotaru shook her head once more, her head scrambling to find a plausible excuse. "It's just from a little paper cut I got earlier. It's nothing serious."

The woman sighed and smiled "Well, you most certainly won't get it clean with just tap water. Come to my office and I'll gave you something to get that stain out."

So saying, the nurse walked out with a puzzled Hotaru. The duo left the bathroom, crossed the schoolyard, went into the main school building, up flights of stairs and ended up in the top level of the school building. They entered a room with the label "Sick Room" on it. That's when Hotaru realized she had ran into the school nurse. When Hotaru went into the room she saw that there were two doors leading into the sickroom, one from the hallway, which they had entered from while the other was unknown to Hotaru at the moment. The large moveable window had been slid wide open, allowing a fresh autumn breeze to sweep in and clean away the smell of rubbing alcohol.

The nurse told her to sit while she rummaged around one of the cabinets, mumbling to herself. "I really wise I had time to clean up these cabinets. I can't find a roll of gauze if I had a magnifying glass!"

After a while when she seemed to have found what she was looking for, the nurse handed a bottle of stain remover to Hotaru and said, "Now, make sure to rub the fabric well or else the stain won't come out, then rinse it thoroughly with water. After you're done just put it on my desk today after school. It's in the other room over there." The nurse motioned toward the other door.

Hotaru nodded as the nurse got up and headed toward her office, rubbing her sour shoulder. A thought suddenly popped up in the purple haired girl's mind and she hurried to say, "Ma'am, uh-is it okay if I help you organize the cabinets?"

The nurse stopped and looked back, evidently surprised by the offer. "Sure, but do you think you can handle it? It's pretty messy in there."

Hotaru nodded, her face down cast from shyness. "Well, you see I want to be a nurse too so I thought maybe I could…"

The nurse smiled, turned around and placed her hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "I would love it if you could help. Can you come after school today?"

It took a moment for the sentence to set in, but Hotaru nodded energetically.

The nurse chuckled and winked facetiously. "Okay then. But first I think you should go and wash that handkerchief of yours first. I can tell it's from a boy and I think your boyfriend might want it back."

Hotaru blushed, "No, this handkerchief isn't from my…" Hotaru choked back the last word, her face blushing prettily as the breeze gently swayed her purple hair.

The nurse laughed softly in amusement. "All right then. Now run along, lunch is almost over. You don't have much time."

Hotaru nodded and headed toward the door. Before leaving she turned one last time, a rare bright smile on her face. "I'll see you this afternoon then Ma'am."

The nurse shook her head. "Don't call me Ma'am; it makes me sound old. Just call me Ayami."

Hotaru give a small nod before disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

After school, there was still no sign of Hotaru. "Where could she be?" Chibi Usa cried to herself as she wandered around school when Helios appeared around the corner. Gladdened to see a familiar face, Chibi Usa waved and ran toward the white haired boy, her left hand clutching her book bag. Helios welcomed the pink princess with a smile. 

"Helio-I mean Hikaru, have you seen Hotaru-chan?" asked Chibi Usa

Helios shook his head. "No. However, I think I might know where she is. Follow me."

Chibi Usa looked on curiously as Helios led her into the school building and began climbing up a flight of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Chibi Usa finally asked after walking up three flights of stairs.

Helios looked back as he walked. "We are headed towards the nurse's office."

Chibi Usa paused in the middle of the stair, her eyes wide. "Nurse's office? Why? Is Hotaru not feeling well?" she asked urgently

Helios laughed and shook his head. "No, she's fine. But if my hunch is correct she's assisting the school nurse."

"Huh?" Chibi Usa's mouth hanged open at the unexpected news.

Helios stopped and waited for Chibi Usa to catch up before he explained, "When we were walking today I asked Hotaru what her dream was. She said she wanted to become a nurse and I told her that I thought that that was a very noble dream. At noon today I saw her go up this same flight of stairs with a teacher whom I later discovered was the school nurse. I also learned that the nurse had a notoriously untidy cabinet and due to Hotaru's helpful nature, I thought that she might be assisting the nurse with some cleaning."

"Oh."

Chibi Usa looked down at the concrete floor as Helios finished his explanations. It seemed strange that she, who had know Hotaru for so long, had to depend on a person who had met Hotaru the day before to know her well enough as to be able to predict her whereabouts.

A thought entered into the young princess' mind as Chibi Usa absent-mindedly blurted it out.

"Helios, do you think Hotaru-chan's dream is…is better than mine?"

Helios stopped around a bend, caught off guard by the unexpected question. Quickly, his eyes seemed to realize something, causing his lips to melt back into a smile.

"Why do you ask?" he asked patiently.

Chibi Usa blushed and twisted her fingers. "It's just that-well, it seems you know Hotaru-chan very well even though you guys have just met, so I thought maybe-maybe…" Chibi Usa stopped when she noticed Helios standing in front of her, his quiet amber eyes starring straight into her turbulent ruby colored ones.

Helios held Chibi Usa's gaze and said reassuringly, "Maiden, your dream is to grow up and be a graceful and brave lady. Hotaru has her dreams, so does many others in this vast world. But there is no such thing as a nobler or greater dream. Beautiful dreams are beautiful dreams and they are all worth treasuring and protecting, no matter what hopes they hold. But remember this, to me your dream will always be the most beautiful, the most radiant. I will always believe in you and your dream just as you have believed in me. Please, remember that."

Chibi Usa wasn't sure how to reply. She lowered her head, feeling foolish for behaving like an idiot this morning. Helios chuckled softly and reached out his hand to her.

"Come on, let us go find Hotaru. I'm sure she would want company."

Chibi Usa lifted up her head and looked shamefully back at Helios who only smiled. The young princess nodded, a small smile began to reappear on her lips. She reached out and took Helios' hand and continued their walk up stairs.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was busy categorizing and moving items in the sickroom cabinets. She took out a bottle of misplaced rubbing alcohol and placed it in the third shelve along with other bottled items.

The school nurse popped out from her office, "How are you doing dear? Do you need any help?"

Hotaru grinned and shook her head as she gingerly placed a box of extra large bandages back along with the other bandages. "I'm fine Ayami-san. In fact I'm almost done."

Ayami smiled and sighed, her arms crossed across her chest. "I really wish I don't have to have all these supplies but you won't believe how rough some kids can get these days. Coming in with scraped knees and bleeding noses all the time. Just this morning I got three boys who got in a brawl and one of them had a dislocated shoulder! I can only hope that they've learned a lesson after paying a visit here." Ayami said jokingly.

Outside, the school bell tower struck four, echoing the hour with twelve resounding dings. The nurse looked at her watch and said, "Oh dear, I have to go. Hotaru, do you think you can lock up after you're done and open the office in the morning?"

Hotaru nodded "Sure."

"All right then, I'll leave the keys right here." Ayami placed the keys on a nearby counter. The nurse smiled, a thankful look on her tired face just before she stepped out the door. "And by the way dear, thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

Hotaru only smiled shyly as the nurse closed the door behind her. Unbeknownst to Hotaru or anyone else, Rame was watching the sickroom window from the ground up. Dressed in her usual lime green business suit and fitted with a broad rimmed hat, Rame looked conspicuously out of place in the deserted schoolyard. She took out the fragment of the Black Crystal and fingered it in her gloved hand. The crystal's texture was smooth despite its uneven surfaces. As Rame slipped her slender finger across the crystal, it began to give off a dim black-violet glow.

"She's here." Rame whispered to herself.

She tightly gripped the crystal and in a flash reappeared in her green and pink alter.

_Forget stealth. If I can drain all of this girl's energy then I'll just have to risk some exposure! _Rame grinned at the stick of crystal in her hand "Let's see what this thing can do!"

"Smeraldo Barbs!"

Hotaru was about to close the cabinet when the ground beneath her began to shake.

"What is this, an earthquake?" the bewildered girl screamed as things began to rattle and fall around her.

In the stair well, both Helios and Chibi Usa felt the tremors. "Ah!" Chibi Usa lost her balance when the sudden quake began. Luckily, she was caught just in time by Helios, who quickly pulled her down to the ground.

"Chibi Usa-chan hang on!" Helios shouted as the building shook violently. Chibi Usa looked up, her heart filled with fear and apprehension for her friend.

"Hotaru-chan!"

Up stairs, Hotaru had managed to get away from the falling object and was about to follow standard earthquake procedure by ducking under a table when tendrils suddenly poured in from the open window.

"Ahhh!" the purple-haired girl's cries went unheeded as the vines quickly wrapped themselves around her legs and arms, finally winding around her mouth, silencing her.

Rame grinned evilly; her green eyes gleamed. She drifted up to the window and floated through, hovering leisurely by her captive. Hotaru decided not to waste time staring at the strange woman before her. She tried to struggle against her restraints but to no avail, the vines were strong like steel chains and held fast no matter how hard she squirmed and wrestled.

"Don't waste your strength, it'll only reduce the amount of energy I can suck out of you. Now, it's get this over with quickly before there's any trouble arrives." Rame said coolly.

The green clad woman revealed one of her pink and white flowers and cast it into the air. The colors on the flower petals began to change into a deep shade of orange with black spots. Suddenly the petals elongated upward and fall back down again, now many times its original size. From the center of the flower a head and torso sprouted up, revealing a wave of bright orange hair with two streaks of black on each side of its face; a mop of hair concealing the monster' face. Brownish green roots plunged down from the monster, driving deep down into the floor while the terrified Hotaru watched with wide eyes.

The monster lurched and suddenly stretched up, spreading its body; it's arms warped around its waist. The head was that of a beautiful woman, its long hair cascading over its naked torso. Its eyes were completely yellow, with no visible sign of a pupil. It then unraveled its arms, revealing two hands with sharp and pointed nails. The long rippling petals formed a sort of skirt around its waist. Its skin was light green and with the ring of spotted amber petals it looked like a ballet dancer wearing a long, sleek tutu.

"I trust you know what to do Tiger Lily, and make sure to finish her off quickly." ordered Rame.

Tiger Lily complied with a hissing "yes". It spread its orange and black skirt, fanning them out like an umbrella. Hotaru struggled, but soon she felt herself weakening. Her arms went limp, and her eyes began to close, half hiding the dim violet eyes behind heavy eyelids.

Just then Chibi Usa and Helios burst through the door. "Hotaru-chan!" Chibi Usa gasps when she saw her unconscious friend. Shock quickly turned into rage as the princess of Crystal Tokyo looked spitefully at the woman in the beaded green and pink dress and her minion.

"Let her go you monster!" Chibi Usa shouted at the top of her lungs, her fist clutched tightly.

Rame scuffed and stared disapprovingly at the enraged teenager before her, annoyed. "Stupid humans, always getting in the way. Now I have to get ride of you all!" So saying Rame snapped her finger. The ground once again began to rumble. More tendrils rushed through the window, wrapping themselves around Chibi Usa's arms.

"Chibi Usa-chan!" Helios tried to reach her but the tendrils suddenly swung back out the open window, taking Chibi Usa with it and dangling her in midair.

Rame smiled cruelly and waved her fingers "Bye-bye now." The tendrils loosened its grip on Chibi Usa, sending her plummeting downward. Rame laughed, but she was so self absorbed in her victory that she failed to notice a flash of black and white fly out the window.

It turned out that Helios had dived out after Chibi Usa. A rush of white feathers washed over him and in his place was a horned Pegasus flying down toward the falling princess.

"Ahhh!"

Chibi Usa screamed as she plunged toward the ground, grasping at nothing but air. Suddenly a gust of air rushed up beneath her, leaving her hovering in the air. Chibi Usa opened her eyes and felt soft warm fur underneath her hands. She opened her eyes and saw Pegasus floating in the air with her lying on his back.

"Thanks Pegasus." Chibi Usa smiled as they gently landed on the ground. Pegasus folded his wings and transformed back to Helios.

"I'll try to distract that woman while you keep out of view. I might be able to buy Hotaru some time." Helios said glancing anxiously back at the window.

His words shocked her and Chibi Usa stared at him in disbelief, her fist clutched tightly against her breast. "But Hotaru-chan's in trouble, I can't just leave her and let you go alone!" then reality hit her as she remembered the cruel fact that she cannot transform. Chibi Usa looked down and saw the top of her pink and gold brooch, now only a decorative ornament serving no useful purpose. A sob tore out of her throat, her voice quaking. "If only I could transform, if only-!"

Helios cut Chibi Usa off with a stern look, his voice soft but firm. "Chibi Usa-chan you have to listen to me. This isn't your fault but you have to keep hidden; I can't protect both you and Hotaru at the same time in this kind of situation. Do you understand?"

Chibi Usa's tightly bent knuckles were white, angry at herself and on the verge of tears. The pink teenager inhaled deeply, quickly wiped her eyes and nodded "All right then. But please be careful Helios."

Helios smiled and touched Chibi Usa's face with his hand. "I know. Now go before any more time is lost!"

With that Chibi Usa headed toward a concealing corner of the school building. Helios watched as the princess disappeared behind the tall, gray building before once again transformed into Pegasus. Flapping his powerful wings, Pegasus soared into the air. Meanwhile, Rame was looking very please with herself when she heard a neigh outside the large windows.

"What!"

Rame poked her head out the window and saw Pegasus diving and slashing at her vines with his sharp golden horn.

"Damn it, where did that horse come from! Tiger Lily!"

Tiger Lily dropped its florid skirt, turning its attention toward the window. Without any hesitation, it charged out the window like an orange bullet, its roots trailing behind like a large coil of green rope. Pegasus watched as the monstrous lily flew out the window towards him. The monster stretched out its claws and slashed wildly at the equine but Pegasus skillfully dodged each of the monster's attacks.

Suddenly the monster stopped; instead it seemed to be holding still. Only its eyes were moving as it followed the winged horse in the sky. As the afternoon sun began to set, it cast its fading rays upon the monster, creating sharp contrasts between lime and hunter green skin. Pegasus jerked back sharply when he noticed the monster's skin beginning to glow as faint pulses of energy ran down its orange colored skirt.

The energy level in the petals grew until they were glowing red. A bright beam of light suddenly burst forth from the petals, shooting up toward Pegasus.

_The monster's converting sun light into energy!_ Chibi Usa bite her lips, her heart pounding as she hid behind the school building. _Pegasus!_

With a strong flap of his wings, Pegasus moved out of the beam's path. When he turned and looked, he was shocked to find that part of a tree that had been in the beam's way had been incinerated.

The monster geared ups for another attack and let lose another blinding beam of light, forcing Pegasus to fly inches above the ground before sweeping up again. As the fight continued, Hotaru began to regain consciousness. She opened her violet eyes and heard the roaring of the monster and the neighs of Pegasus though she could do see them. Rame was distracted by the fight and did not notice anything as her victim began wiggling herself free from the loosened vines.

Tired now but determined, Pegasus kept trying to make a strike at the monster in between its energy blasts but the monster's defense was nearly flawless as it quickly whipped around at each approach.

"Hold it right there!" cried a powerful voice. Everyone looked up and saw two figures on the roof of the school. The sun was setting behind them, concealing their faces in shadows

"As champions of the new millennium we will not allow your foul actions to continue!" Announcement the taller figure with short cut hair.

"We will not allow you to go unpunished! Prepare for your doom!" said the other with wavy hair.

Rame grind her teeth, her green eyes flaming with fury, barely able to maintain self control. "Who are you?"

The two figures jumped down and landed gracefully on the green grass. A rush of petals swirled and danced around them. One wore a navy colored fuku with a short yellow bow in front while her partner wore a deep sea green colored fuku with a jade colored brooch upon her chest.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune!" Chibi Usa almost cried at the sight of her fellow senshi, grateful that somebody had came to the rescue.

"We are the Sailor Senshi and we will not tolerate scoundrels like you!" cried Sailor Uranus as she raised her hand into the air.

"World Shaking!"

Uranus' attack gilded across the ground at an incredible speed toward the monster. The shock wave struck the monster with the force and momentum of a train, sending it crashing to the ground with a dull thud.

Seeing the tables turned against her, Rame summoned the closet portal and quickly made her get away, all the while with her hard eyes pressed hard on her antagonists.

Now that immediate danger has passed, Pegasus landed on the ground and changed back to a boy in simple black school uniform. Chibi Usa rushed forward toward the strange little group, a broad smile on her gladdened face.

"What happened here? When we came to pick up Hotaru the ground started shaking. Haruka probably violated half the traffic laws in Japan trying to get here," said Neptune.

Chibi Usa shook her head, turning her eyes to the sick room window. "I'll explain later. Right now we have to go get Hotaru-chan." So saying Chibi Usa began heading toward the school again when Helios suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Watch out!"

Dismayed, Chibi Usa looked toward the direction Helios was looking at and gasped when she saw the monster's body beginning to move. Damaged parts of the monster's body were quickly being replaced by its slick green skin, which stretched and flowed to fill in the wounds. As the monster raised its head, it began to reach forward with its claw like fingers, dragging and pushing itself up off the ground.

"What's it doing?" asked Chibi Usa in a hushed voice, one hand tightly gripping Helios' arm for support. No one replied, instead the others remained silent; their eyes fixed on the resurrected monster.

Suddenly, the earth shook violently and vines burst forth randomly from the ground. A rumble below the awestruck group cut short their amazement as tendrils proceeded to fly out from the ground around them. The raising coils shot high into the sky, forming towers of greenish brown columns.

"Ah!" Chibi Usa screamed as Helios held her protectively with his arms.

"Neptune!" Uranus shouted to her partner as they quickly jumped out of harm's way.

Neptune and Uranus manage to dodge to one side but Helios and Chibi Usa were closer toward the monster and were trapped in the raising forest of vines.

"Chibi Usa!" Neptune cried when she saw that the priest and princess were trapped inside the circular vine cage. A roar from the monster redirected her attention as she watched the monster flex its arms and torso.

When the shaking stopped and the dust settled, the Outer Senshi could make out the out line of the monster, barely visible from behind the thick veil of vines. The monster's once beautiful cascade of hair had melted away into a wild unruly mess that resembled a lion's mane. On its green body orange strips appeared above bulging muscles. Tiger Lily opened its mouth, revealing a mouth full of sharp canine teeth as it let out a thunderous roar.

"This doesn't look good," Uranus turned to Neptune. "We have to get them out of there!" Neptune responded with a nodded and raised her hand in front of her.

"Deep Submerge!"

Neptune's tsunami attack struck the fence at full force but it didn't even leave a scratch on the fortified vines.

"What!" Neptune gasped.

Uranus produced her sword and slashed at the vines with all her might. Her blade struck the vine but bounced back. Uranus tried again and again but all to no avail; the vines were as hard as steel and even the sword talisman could not penetrate it.

"Damn it! It won't budge!" Uranus cried in rage as she and her partner watched helplessly from outside the cage.

Trapped within the cage of vine, Chibi Usa and Helios were in plain sight of Tiger Lily's vicious eyes. A cat like hiss escaped from the monster's mouth, sending a freezing chill down everyone's spin. Chibi Usa, huddled closer to Helios. Her heart was racing and she felt naked and powerless under the hard cold eyes of the monster. Her body trembled despite the firm grip of Helios' hand on her shoulder. Then, without warning, the monster lunged toward the defenseless duo. Chibi Usa closed her eyes and waited for the end.

"Silent Wall!"

The monster saw a faint purple dome take shape before her. With too much momentum to stop in time, it slammed into the wall, screeching and disoriented from the impact.

Slowly opening her eyes, Chibi Usa was amazed when she saw Sailor Saturn standing before her, her silver and black glaive held firmly in her gloved hands.

"Saturn! Are you all right?" gasped Chibi Usa as she asked the first thing that came to mind.

Saturn's eyes remained fixed on the monster as she replied, "Don't worry about me. I regained conscious and managed to reach my henshin stick." Saturn glanced back at the two, a grateful smile on her lips. "Thanks for trying to protect me Chibi Usa-chan and Helios-kun. If you guys hadn't bought me some time I would probably be gone by now."

Chibi Usa smiled back, her eyes watery and glad that her friend was alive and well.

Neptune and Uranus rejoiced at seeing their adopted daughter still standing. "I knew she's tougher then that!" Uranus said proudly to herself.

Meanwhile, Tiger Lily positioned itself for another attack, this time with its photosynthesis attack as it unfurled its spotted skirt.

Sailor Saturn looked coldly at the raging monster, her eyes never wavered. "The time of your destruction has come." She said ominously in an unearthly tone. With a powerful leap, Saturn jumped into the air, her glaive at the ready.

"Silent Glaive Surprise!"

The purple streams of energy gathered on the silver white blade of the glaive, crackling and flashing as it descended upon the monster.

The energy of the glaive tore the monster apart as it was literately cut in half by the Senshi of Death. The vines popped and disappeared like sand in the wind. A beacon of light escaped the monster as it howled emptily into the setting sun, its remains now mere dust in the field of the school.

The senshi and Helios gathered around Saturn, all with smiles on their faces. Chibi Usa hugged Hotaru tightly. "I was so worried about you!"

Hotaru happily returned the hug and winked. "I'm not going to let some monster get me that easily you know." The group laughed and proceeded to detransform. Chibi Usa walked with Hotaru to Haruka's car. Hotaru suddenly stopped and turned toward Helios. She reached into her pocket and handed Helios the handkerchief he had given her to wrap her wound, now clean and folded neatly into a square.

Hotaru blushed as she handed back the piece of cloth. "Here's the handkerchief you gave me. I wanted to say thank you for being concerned about me and…" Hotaru paused while Helios looked on with his usual smile.

"I also want to thank you for making me see my dream again." Hotaru ended quietly as Helios received the handkerchief.

Chibi Usa watched the exchange without any comment, but inside her mind was stormy. She had acted strangely and rudely toward her two best friends. Her unusual animosity and ferocity had confused and frightened the young woman.

_I don't understand…why am I feeling this way?_ Chibi Usa's mind produced no conclusion, leaving the teenager to sulk over her situation.

As Chibi Usa dwelled in her gloomy thoughts, her solemn face caught the eyes of Hotaru. Hotaru stood still for a minute, contemplating her friend's thoughts when she suddenly looked toward her adopted parents.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, can I sleep over at Chibi Usa-chan's house tonight?"

Caught off guard, Michiru responded, "Are you sure? It might be inconvenient for Chibi Usa and Usagi's family." Michiru looked at Chibi Usa for a response.

Caught off guard as well, Chibi Usa shook her head, half surprised and half confused before her mind began to register again. "Well, sure. It's no trouble at all. I'm sure Usagi and my family won't mind..."

Haruka sighed and shrugged. "Well all right then, but you two have to promise to be good, okay?" the sandy haired woman added comically, "I don't want you guys to over dose on candy or anything, got it?"

Hotaru nodded giggling happily to herself, while Chibi Usa stilled looked puzzled at the sudden change of plans.

"In that case I'll take you guys over since it's getting pretty late. Come on, hop in!" said Haruka as she got in the driver seat.

"But what about Helios-kun?" asked Hotaru as she cast a glance at the silent boy behind her. "I'm sure we have enough room for one more person."

A dark look suddenly passed over Haruka's face and for a long moment there was an awkward silence in the air. Helios didn't reply, instead he adverted his eyes, looking suddenly out of place amongst the four senshi. Chibi Usa grew even more confused than before, her eyes dashing back and forth between Haruka and Helios.

Finally Helios replied softly, "It would be too much trouble for you. I can get back by myself." With that he smiled at Chibi Usa and Hotaru "I will see you tomorrow then Chibi Usa-chan, Hotaru."

Chibi Usa wanted to stop him but a stony look on Haruka's face deterred her. _What's going on?_ Chibi Usa thought to herself as Helios quietly walked away, the afternoon bleeding bright red in the distance.

* * *

After Haruka dropped the two girls off at the Tsukino residence, the two girls quickly finished their homework while Ikuko popped in every once in a while and offered them treats and drinks. The housewife wasn't angry at all toward the unexpected guest, quite the opposite, she was very pleased that Chibi Usa had brought a friend over. But despite the hospitality and good food, neither Chibi Usa nor Hotaru spoke much to each other. 

After dinner, the two girls decided to wash up and go to bed early. After returning from a shower, Chibi Usa saw Hotaru sitting against her bed, her arms around her leg with a half smirk on her face.

"What is it?" Chibi Usa couldn't help but ask, turning this way and that to check her room and herself for anything that could be the cause of the girl's amusement.

Hotaru giggled unexpectedly as she replied casually, "Oh, nothing."

Chibi Usa raised an eyebrow. Hotaru usually does not behave so strangely, but then again, today had been a bizarre day. Chibi Usa wiped her wet cotton candy colored hair with her towel and plopped down beside Hotaru. Silence once again dominated the room. The clocked ticked by little by little but neither of the girls spoke until Hotaru abruptly popped a question.

"Chibi Usa-chan, you like Helios-kun don't you?"

Caught completely off guard, Chibi Usa jumped up and looked wide eyed at Hotaru, her face was so red that it seemed steam was going to blow out of her ears at any second.

"Eh! What-what makes you say that!" Chibi Usa fumbled to put words in her mouth.

Hotaru grinned. "Whenever I get close to him you began to look upset because you were jealous. It became clear to me when I saw your face after returning his handkerchief. That explains all your abrupt actions during the day."

Chibi Usa blinked. "I was…jealous?" She thought back to the time she had roughly walked between Hotaru and Helios and the unpleasant feeling she had when Hotaru returned Helios' handkerchief. _So that's what jealousy is like_. Chibi Usa shuddered at the memory.

The young princess sat back down again, her eyes gloomy. She stole a glance at Hotaru and muttered "I'm sorry Hotaru-chan. I shouldn't have acted so brashly towards you."

Hotaru placed her hand on Chibi Usa's shoulder. "It's normal for a person to get jealous when someone approaches the person you like. You don't have to worry about it."

Chibi Usa looked away, her eyes aimless and confused. "But I…I don't know if I like him. I just can't be sure…"

Seeing the once bright and perky princess being troubled by love, Hotaru asked quietly, "Chibi Usa-chan, what does your heart tell you?"

"My heart?"

"That's right," said Hotaru "If you truly love someone no matter how confused you may think you are your heart knows the truth. Close your eyes and listen, and think about all the time you've been with him. Do you hear what it says?"

Chibi Usa looked hesitantly at the floor before closing her eyes. She thought about the dream which brought Helios into her life, about the happy times they had spent sharing secrets and thoughts with each other and about the time they shared their first innocent kiss. She remembered the heartache she felt when Helios told her he must leave her, the agony when she witnessed Nehellenia forcefully took away his Golden Crystal and the sorrow when he flew away back to Elysian. She remembered the time she had wept silently, wishing for Helios to be by her side, and the time when Mamoru and Usagi's intertwined hands caused her confusion and pain.

A ping seemed to grow in Chibi Usa's chest; a warm yet painful throb in her heart. Chibi Usa opened her eyes and looked at Hotaru. "This feeling…It feels warm and yet it hurts."

Hotaru smiled knowingly. "Love is a double edged sword. You know that you love him but you haven't told him. That's why your heart aches. It's because you don't know if the other person feels the same about you."

"I…love Helios…" Chibi Usa whispered to herself, tentatively tasting those words on her lips. _It makes sense now, I suppose. Those conflicting feelings and the way my heart beats faster whenever we're together. Yes, I love him. I am in love…with Helios._ A shy smile spread across the princess' lips, brightening her lovely ruby eyes.

Then a second question appeared in Chibi Usa's mind. She cautiously turned to Hotaru, and waited without meeting Hotaru's questioning eyes. The pink teenager remained silent for a minute before asking, "Hotaru-chan…do you-um…like…Helios too?"

Hotaru laughed gently and answered without hesitation. "Of course I do!"

Chibi Usa looked down her the floor, her heart felt like it had been lifted into the sky but was now crashing back down.

"He's just like my papa."

Chibi Usa looked up and stared at her friend, wide eyed. "Professor Tomoe?"

Hotaru nodded as old memories of happier times bubbled up in her mind. "Before Papa was possessed by the Death Busters he was a good father to me. He would tell me stories and play with me when he could and…" Hotaru paused "He would always listen to me when I talk about my dream to become a nurse."

Stunned, Chibi Usa didn't know what to say.

Hotaru continued. "When I first saw Helios-kun he instantly reminded me of someone, it was like dejavu but I couldn't place whom that person was. When he helped me wrap my wound, the scene was just like what happened to me during my past life when I was little and had fallen off a slide. Papa, he helped bandaged my wound and comforted me. When Helios-kun unexpectedly asked me about my dreams and his encouragement…it suddenly struck me that he reminded me of Papa."

Hotaru's violet eyes were beginning to glisten under the faint yellow electric light of the room. She swallowed a sigh and continued. "It has been so long since I last saw him that my memory of him had started to fade. But Helios-kun…whenever I looked at Helios-kun it was like Papa was here again, by my side." A drop of crystal liquid escaped the violet eyes and drained into the soft cotton pajamas below. "Even thought I know that he doesn't remember me any more and I probably won't see him again, I still treasure the scarce memories I have of him," Hotaru sniffed faintly and wiped away a pool of liquid crystals hanging in her eyes.

Guilt ridden, Chibi Usa crawled closer to her friend and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Hotaru-chan…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for acting the way I did today. It's just that I…"

Hotaru shook her head; her smile never fazed. "It's okay Chibi Usa-chan. I'm just glad to have met Helios-kun and remembered the wonderful times I had with my father. But I think the most important thing is that you finally understand what your heart had been saying all this time."

Chibi Usa's face flushed embarrassingly. "But don't tell anyone. If Usagi and the other girls found out I wouldn't be able to live in peace as long as I'm in the 21st century!"

Hotaru laughed melodiously. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

Soon after, the girls shifted topics and after nearly two hours of chatting, laughter and jokes Usagi came up into the attic and told them that they should be going to bed. Just as Usagi was about to turn to leave the room, she stopped and took something out from her pocket.

"Chibi Usa, um…you left this on your uniform. I think you should carry it with you even thought, well…" Usagi soundlessly placed the heart shaped brooch on the wooden floor before smiling weakly and bidding the girls goodnight.

Chibi Usa slowly walked over and picked up her brooch. One corner of her lips turned up halfheartedly; Chibi Usa turned the brooch over in her hand. Without a word she walked back to Hotaru and placed the useless item on the desk with a frustrated thud. Hotaru watched Chibi Usa's face as the princess crawled into her bed. Wanting to say something but couldn't, Hotaru whispered a faint "Goodnight" before crawling beneath her mat.

Chibi Usa returned the goodnight and turned off the lights. How many times has it been now that she had to sleep with a heavy heart? Chibi Usa sighed into the blue black night of her room. When she tried to close her eyes, two red dotes stared back at her, like the eyes of a wild animal, lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce on unsuspecting prey. Frightened and shaken, Chibi Usa opened her eyes and wrapped her blanket tightly around herself. The wind brushed its feathery wings upon the window, gently rattling the hinges as the dark raven night deepened.

A/N Hello everyone! When Hotaru talked about Professor Tomoe, you may ask how could he be gone? Didn't we saw him again during the end of Sailor Moon S? That may be true but the fact is he never showed up again and Hotaru never visited him while living with the Outers. This forced me to make a choice between 1) he's dead, which I doubt, or 2) Pluto erased his memory of Hotaru so that it'll be easier for her to fight and not have to hide her identity as a senshi from the people she's living with. Since killing innocent civilian would be un-Sailor Moon like, I decided on the erased memory theory. 'Smeraldo Barbs!" is the new attack I made up for Rame. "Smeraldo' is Italian for emerald, which is a green gem, so it ties in with Rame's color theme. The civilian name of "Hikaru Kinyou" I made up for Helios is 金陽 光 in kanji, which literately means "golden sunlight" and is a reference to the Greek sun god, Helios (notice too that I wrote the family name first in the kanji version of the name, so that it reads as "Kinyou Hikaru" in kanji).


	7. Act 7

Revised Version

**Act 7 "Minako's big day! The reawakening of a nightmare!"**

It was a lazy autumn day in Tokyo. The trees were now nearly naked and the stone square of the Hikawa Shrine was strewn with crimson and gold colored leaves. Dressed in her traditional miko kimono, Rei opened the door of her home and welcomed the wind spirit in. A sigh escaped the lips of the raven-haired miko.

_It's late autumn now. I wonder when the snow will start to fall?_ Rei thought to herself. Her eyes rolled upward as she counted off the things that needed to be done before winter starts knocking on her door. "Let's see, the young saplings will have to be protected from the cold with ropes. When the snow comes we'll need to bring out the snow shovel. The wood for the fire pyre needs to be restocked…"

Upon remembering the pyre where she does her fire readings, Rei stopped. The ghostly image of Black Lady hovered in the background, the mysterious enemies snickering before her. A cold wind had suddenly began to blow: a wind that chilled the bones. Rei brought a finger to her lips as she worriedly recollected the memories of the reading she had done a few months past.

_Could it be that Black Lady is…_Rei shook her head. _The enemy from Nemesis had been defeated years before and Wise Man's gone. But Chibi Usa…_ The miko looked down at her feet. _Black Lady is an altered form of Chibi Usa. She's the manifestation of her anger, hate, despair and loneliness. But everything's different now. Chibi Usa has many friends and family who love her very much, and she knows that!_

Rei shook her head once again in order to clear her thoughts. _Still, inside I'm sure she's not happy right now due to the loose of her power, and there's nothing she or anyone else could do about it. But is it fair to say that we should be concerned about her becoming Black Lady again, after all these years as a senshi?_

Another gust sent the miko's raven hair soaring into the air, swaying and bobbing behind her. Rei looked up at the sky at patches of cloud float by. The shifting white smoke provided no answer on their never-ending journey.

"If I tell the others about the premonition Chibi Usa would only feel worse then she does now." Looking back down, Rei's brows came together for a brief moment before she decided reluctantly, _I guess we'll have to wait and see…for now._

* * *

In Usagi's room, newspaper, magazines and tourist guides were strewn over and around all the blonde's bed. With her face buried in the entertainment section of the newspaper, Usagi's big, watery puppy eyes gradually appeared over the edge of the creased newsprint.

A whimper escaped Usagi's throat as she plopped down onto her bed in defeat. "I can't believe this! For once Mamo-chan has time to go on a date with me, and here I am, not knowing where to go!"

Usagi popped back up and looked down at the pictures she had picked out, counting her finger as she envisioned the possibilities. "Should I go to the amusement park, that new classy French restaurant, or a romantic night out by Tokyo Bay? Oh, I just don't know!" as Usagi waved her finger back and forth above the pictures, Chibi Usa came into the room.

"What are you doing, Usagi?" Chibi Usa asked with a suspicious twitch of her eyebrow.

Usagi quickly grabbed the pictures and hid them behind her back, her face slightly pink. "Oh nothing. I'm just-uh-doing some research for my marketing and advertising class that's all, yeah, that's right."

Chibi Usa' eyebrow dropped even lower than before. "Usagi, you don't take marketing and advertisement."

Usagi blinked, "Oh…uh, right…"

The ringing of the telephone temporarily distracted Chibi Usa's attention, allowing Usagi a much needed loop hole as she quickly answered the whining ear piece "Hello?"

"USAGI!"

Stretching her arm out to get the phone as far from her stunned eardrum as possible, Usagi rushed the speaker back to her mouth and stuck her finger into her ear to drain out some of the noise, "Minako, is that you?! You almost blew out my ear drums ya know!"

Chibi Usa walked toward the deafened blonde and kneeled down beside the bed where she could clearly hear Minako's excited cries even without the speaker on.

"Guess what, guess what! I just got tickets to my movie's premiere and I'm going to invite everyone to come and watch it for the first time!"

Usagi suddenly seemed to have contracted Minako's enthusiasm as she screamed back into the receiver "Really?! That's so cool! Thanks Minako!"

Chibi Usa looked puzzled "Movie? Since when is Minako-chan in a movie?"

Usagi covered the phone and quickly explained "Minako finished filming her new movie just a few weeks before you came back. It's coming out this weekend and she has the leading role!"

Awestruck, Chibi Usa's eyes widened. "You mean that new Sailor V movie 'The Return of Sailor V', the one that everyone has been so excited about? Is Minako playing the part of Sailor V?!"

Hearing the amazed teenager, Minako chirped happily "Yup! That's me, champion of justice! Oh yeah, I have more then enough tickets for all of us and some extras as well so we can bring the others too." A thought entered Usagi's head as she suddenly turned away from Chibi Usa and said in a rather sheepish voice, her hand shielding her voice.

"Oh, well actually do you think you can just give me two?"

The little request did not go unheard by Chibi Usa's sharp ears as she quickly butted in and looked at her future mother with knowing red eyes. "Usagi, just because Mamo-chan asked you on a date doesn't mean that you should give us the cold shoulder and let us miss the chance to be the first to see Minako's movie!"

Usagi nearly jumped off her bed and looked in astonishment at the younger woman's intuitiveness. "How-how did you know?!"

Chibi Usa pointed her finger as-a-matter-of-factly to the highly noticeable mess of news papers and magazines near and on the bed. "These are today's entertainment section, plus the magazine you have titles like 'Evening on the Town' and 'Secret Hangouts'. Not to mention the obvious fact that you were dancing around the house after Mamo-chan called this morning."

Usagi sweat dropped, feeling both embarrassed and just a bit cheated knowing that her secret plans for the weekend have been revealed so easily, not to mention by her own future daughter to boot.

"Hello, Usagi, Chibi Usa-chan? You guys still there?"

Upon hearing Minako's voice, Usagi placed the phone back to her ear "Yeah?"

A thoughtful tone reached the blue-eyed moon princess' ears as she listened. "Actually, I was thinking, since this is my first big movie deal and we have both Chibi Usa and Helios here, why don't they come as well? It'd be fun!"

Defeated by Minako's unusually generous offer, Usagi didn't have much of a choice as she received an enthusiastic nod from Chibi Usa.

Sighing heavily in defeat, Usagi listlessly agreed and set up the date with Minako to meet her at the New Tokyo Cinema on Sunday night.

"All right then! I'll see you guys later, I've still got to call everyone else and invite them as well. Later!"

After turning off the phone, Usgai sniffed and started crying in a very callow manner, with dramatic streams of tears pouring down onto the floor like loose water fountains. Chibi Usa sighed and tried to comfort Usagi, something she doesn't do very often. "Come on Usagi! I'm sure you want to see Minako-chan's movie as well, and it'll be a lot more fun with everyone there."

Usagi sniffed dramatically and nodded, her lips still curling downwards. "I know, I know. Guess Minako does have a point." Slowly, a sincere smile replaced the frown on Usgai's face as she sniffed back the last drops of tears. "After all, Mamo-chan and I can always go on a date some other time, but you and Helios can't be with us forever." The two Tsukino girls smiled at each other before Usagi picked up the phone and dialed Mamoru's number to tell him about the change of plans.

At this point, Chibi Usa remembered something and asked Usagi, "You know, I don't get it. How come you guys didn't mention Minako-chan's movie earlier? It's pretty important after all."

Usagi pondered for a second while the phone ringed. "Minako told us not to tell anyone just yet because she said she wanted to earn her fame by showing people her acting skills and not just through advertisement and gossip. She wants to make it big in the entertainment world by way of her own talent." Usagi stopped when the phone clicked and Mamoru's voice came through the line.

Chibi Usa nodded to herself, acknowledging the oddity of what had taken place in the last few minutes. In all the years she had known Minako she had never heard of an instance in which Minako was trying _not_ to get attention. But the last four years have changed so much in everyone. Usagi and the girls were all in college now, Mamoru's studying overseas at Harvard, even the aloof Outer senshi have softened up a bit as well, proving that time truly was the omnipotent transformer of human lives. So maybe she shouldn't be surprised, Chibi Usa thought to herself, after all, even Minako's got to have her own sense of honor despite her customary fatuous self.

"Hmm, since we're going to a premiere I'd better choose an appropriate outfit. Something not too formal but elegant." With that in mind, Chibi Usa proceeded toward her room to tackle the task.

After walking back into her bedroom, Chibi Usa opened her closet door and took out a handful of clothing, some of which belonged to Usagi (before coming to this century, she couldn't fit enough clothing into her backpack so Chibi Usa borrowed some from Usagi). After laying the clothing articles on the bed, Chibi Usa began scrutinizing each carefully, seeing which dress matched which pair of pants, or which skirt with which shirt. Holding up a supposed white sweater, Chibi Usa noticed that the outfit wasn't white but rather a shade of light lemon yellow.

"Huh?" The puzzled princess placed the sweater down and saw that the yellowish glow was from a beam of raw sunlight that had reflected itself into her room through the two paned windows. The crown princess of Crystal Tokyo was silently drawn toward the intangible ray of gold.

Looking out across the trees she watched as the sun's pillar like rays touched down upon the monotone city through thick clouds, like a celestial being reaching down upon the earth, brightening everything it touched. _How strange; the sunlight…it matches the color of Helios' eyes._ Chibi Usa thought idly to herself, gently squeezing the sweater in her arms. Realizing the thought that just ran through her head, Chibi Usa suddenly jerked up and blushed. A faint grin appeared on the princess' rosy lips as she held the soft sweater closely to caress her cheeks and hide her creeping flush. Closing her eyes, she allowed her mind free reign to dive into reveries.

Before Hotaru had stated her feelings so plainly, the young princess had been greatly confused by her own emotions. Chibi Usa thought she knew love well, growing up with loving friends and family, and was even fortunate enough to watch the blooming of a miracle romance between her future parents. But no matter how much she thought she knew, now that she'd fallen in love, Chibi Usa suddenly felt like a complete stranger to the subject. However, there's one question that kept swimming around in Chibi Usa's head: what were Helios' feelings about her? Chibi Usa knew Helios liked her of course and has feelings for her, as friends do. Yet, the blushing pink-haired maiden wanted to know if the dream priest felt the same about her as she does about him. However much she wondered though, inside she was afraid, afraid to be rejected, and yes, too timid to ask him openly.

The young woman sighed at her heart's newfound conflict. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the window when a pair of red orbs glancing back at her. Chibi Usa took a sharp breath, her hands clutching the sweater tightly, but soon realized that they were simply the reflection of her own ruby eyes. The chilling incident back at school quickly replaced the daydreams. Chibi Usa felt a cold finger creep up her spine. She now held the sweater even closer to her chest, trying to protect herself from her own psychological chill.

"It was just a nightmare." Chibi Usa whispered to herself, trying to forcefully push away those dark memories of days long past. "It's gone now…isn't it?"

* * *

Eisen yawned, letting out a long sigh as she twirled her long ear tails restlessly with her finger while boredom was plainly displayed on her face. As she got ready for another yawn, Oro stepped in though her closet. When the gold clad woman looked around, a surprised look appeared on her face. "That's odd, where is everyone?"

Eisen shrugged and kicked up her heels on her makeup stand. "Rame's gone off somewhere by herself and as for that stupid bubble-head she's-" before Eisen could finish the door of the blue closet burst opened, followed by a high pitched squeal.

"Oh this is great! If humans had ever invented anything useful then it would be money!" Argent walked in, carrying three large shopping bags in each hand, each bag marked with the emblem and title of some of the most expansive fashion stores in Tokyo. Argent herself wasn't too shabby neither. She wore a blue cashmere sleeveless turtleneck with a large triangle cut starting from the collarbone, going all the way down until it reached the curves of her breast. A skimpy white skirt revealed more than enough leg to attract the attention of all male pedestrians within her vicinity. A matching jacket neatly covered her slender arms as she proudly placed the heavily laden bags down with ease. Her three-inch heels clicked musically on the polished dressing room floor.

Oro raised an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth tighten a fraction, showing her disapproval. "Argent what have you been doing?"

Argent grinned, flashing her ice colored lipstick. "Shopping of course!" Argent reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of pearl colored nail polish with glitters. "You won't believe how much I paid for this! Only 2500 yen! But of course price doesn't really matter since I can get anything I want." So saying Argent snapped her finger and a wad of cash appeared in midair and dropped down into her open hand. Argent flipped the money and held it happily.

Shaking her head Oro asked, "But where did the money come from? Don't tell me you robbed a bank?"

Argent shook her head, the money in her hand disappeared with a pop. As she picked up and opened the bottle of nail polish, she explained unhurriedly, "Of course not! I would never do something so savage! But since we got new powers I thought 'why not try it out?' so I conjured up some cash and went shopping!" Her explanation ended with her picking up the nail polish's brush and gently covering her little finger in the shinny stuff.

Eisen sneered at Argent with her piercing red eyes. "Piff! You spent our powers on useless human junk? What a waste of the Black Crystal's power!"

Argent glared back, but instead of her usual rebuke, she smirked. "Well, since I wasted my powers then how did I get this?" So saying she reached into her handbag and took out a small rectangular-shaped piece of paper and held it out proudly as if displaying a trophy.

Oro and Eisen came in for a closer look the curious scrape of colored paper before them.

"World premiere of the new Sailor V movie, 'The Return of Sailor V', staring the talented actress, Minako Aino. Admission for one person." Oro read the writings out loud.

Eisen cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What the hell is this?"

Argent pulled the ticket back to her side and said proudly, "This is the beauty of money. This is the ticket to see the world premiere of the highly anticipated movie that everyone's been talking about." Argent clasped her hand around her cheeks and shook her head dreamily while exhausting a soft sigh. "The lead actress has the cutest smile and she has such a charming voice and pretty face, what's more her acting is simply incredible! She's the truly the epitome of a world class actress!" Leaning forward so that her face was equal with Eisen's, Argent made a taunting face and said mockingly, "But of course an arrogant brat like you won't understand the sophistication needed to appreciate such a fine work of art."

The last sentence got Eisen's blood boiling as she rushed forth, trying to claw at Argent in a rather comical fashion with glowering eyes and exaggerated snarling teeth. Oro grabbed her, trying to hold her back.

"Let me at her, let me at her!" Eisen screamed.

Argent laughed in that high pitched laugh of hers. Unknowingly, as Argent waved her ticket in bravado, she accidentally bumped into her bottle of opened nail polish, causing it to splash freely onto her skirt.

"Argent your dress!" Oro yelled.

Argent snapped her head down toward the soiled skirt and screamed. "Oh no! This is my new skirt too! Ohhh, what am I going to do!" In her rush, Argent absentmindedly placed the ticket on the make up stand and hurriedly into her closet. Seeing Argent gone, Oro let out a deep sigh of relief, and released Eisen from her grasp (who was still fuming loudly).

Eisen glared at the door while Oro looked on, thinking as a little sweat drop hanged haggardly over her head. _I guess I'd better leave to let her cool down. My head's hurting after all that shouting._ So saying she turned and left as well. Now alone in the dressing room, Eisen turned around sharply and saw the ticket sitting on the counter. Her crimson eyes narrowed for a minute before she grinned in silent satisfaction.

"Unsophisticated brat huh? Well let's see what this 'brat' can do with that actress you admire so much!"

* * *

It was a packed crowd at the New Tokyo Cinema. Crowds gathered together like bees converging on a flower. Camera clicked and snapped as photographers took pictures and reporters interviewed audiences as the masses either entered the theater or stood around, caught up in the media uproar. Screaming fans bellowed their delight as actors and other popular idols stepped off from limousines and waved at the cheering crowd.

Chibi Usa and Usagi arrived in this kind of heated atmosphere, quite overwhelmed by the zealous crowd. Chibi Usa wore a long rose colored skirt with a white blouse and a matching sweater (the same one she held in her room) to protect herself against the cold. A simple black satin choker completes the outfit, which kept the young princess warm and retained her youthful gracefulness at the same time. Usagi however, was shaking in a pair of thick black pants, the way she's huddled in her rather one-size-too-big jacket made the champion of love and justice look rather like a hunched back old woman.

"Darn it, it's not even snowing and it's already so freaking cold!" complained Usagi as she shuffled along, rubbing her hands together to keep them from freezing off. Chibi Usa ignored the complaint as she had been listening to them all the way to the theater. When she spotted Makoto and the rest of the girls, she waved at them and began walking towards them, though it was easier said then done.

Once they were able to push through the overwhelming crowd, the two Tsukino girls greeted their friends. Looking around, Chibi Usa spotted some old faces amongst the crowd. Ami was standing with Ryu, her arm warped in his, Chibi Usa noted with a knowing smile. Rei was with a rather shy and nervous Yuuichirou.

"So," asked Chibi Usa after she surveyed the group while the chattering of Usagi's teeth can be heard loud and clear in the background. "Have you guys seen Minako-chan around? And where's Haruka-san and Michiru-san?"

Makoto nodded and motioned toward a particularly noise group of reporters "Minako-chan's busy so we're here waiting for her. But I don't think those three will be able to make it. Minako-chan told me that Haruka is busy preparing for the big race next month, and Michiru and Hotaru are still busy settling down so they couldn't make it."

Hearing this, Chibi Usa made a disappointed look. "That's too bad, I was hoping Hotaru-chan would be here as well."

Rei smiled, "But still, this is so exciting! I had never been to such a fantastic event before! There's so many people and there's loads of celebrities." She looked at Yuuichirou and smiled. "Aren't you glad that we came?"

Yuuichirou nodded shyly, his face obviously red even behind that curtain of unruly hair. Rei looked at Ami. "But I sure didn't expect Ami-chan to come with Ryu-kun. I guess Minako-chan called you guys as well."

Ryu smile and scratched his head "Well actually Ami called and asked me if I would I like to come. She said we should get a break in between studying."

Usagi looked with startled eyes at Ami "Ami-chan not studying?? Wow, and I thought Rei-chan getting a boy friend was big news!"

Rei squinted her eyes at Usagi, hands on her hips while Ami blushed in Ryu's arms. "Just what do you mean by that Odango head?"

Usagi shouted back, the cold seemed to have eased slightly now that her tongue is warming up "Well it's true that you couldn't get a boyfriend all through high school but didn't even realize the guy living at your house likes you!"

Rei's blush neatly matched that of Yuuichirou as she staggered back slightly from the embarrassing comment.

Usagi clasped her hands together, completely forgetting the cold she was trying to hush away just a few minutes ago "But Mamo-chan and I were always destined to be together and nothing in the world can change that. I knew it from the beginning that he and I were meant to be together."

Rei retaliated sardonically "Sure, except that when you two first met you were always at each other's throats."

"You…!" Usagi scowled.

Soon they had started an argument loud enough that many people around them were no longer watching the movie stars but the two women as they argued. Just then Usagi stopped talking. Instead she looked up, causing Rei to look as well.

Chibi Usa noticed Usagi's stare, looked around and smiled when she saw it was Mamoru and Helios moving towards them in the distance. Usagi stepped away from the ring and cheerfully greeted her beloved prince with a bear hug. Chibi Usa smiled at Helios who returned the silent greeting with a equally warm smile.

"Mamo-chan, what took you so long? I was worried sick about you!" Usagi said as she wrapped her arm around Mamoru's arm.

Chibi Usa coughed discreetly and said, "Yeah, except you were arguing with Rei about two seconds ago, and before that you were complaining about the cold when no one else was."

Usagi shot the teenager a death glare and received a sly smirk in response. "Don't you know you should respect your elders?" Usagi pressed.

"How are you suppose to be an 'elder' when you don't even know what you're saying?"

"I do too!"

Thus sparks began to fly between the two. The girls and Mamoru could only shake their heads, knowing that this argument was going to last a while, whilst some people in the crowd looked on to another round from the loud blonde and her companions. Helios only watched, slightly surprised by the rather explosive and unruly behavior of two supposed princesses. Surprise soon turned to amusement and intrigue as the bright flashing lights captured the boy's attention. Looking up, Helios saw the towering beams of light from giant light projectors. The streetlights and the flash of the cameras only added to the vicissitude of light of this strange new surrounding. Above the confusion of lights was the black night sky, its stars too diluted by the city lights to be seen.

_The sky here…it's so different from that of Elysian, one can't even see the stars at night…_ Helios mused to himself as his eyes met the darkened sky.

Suddenly the black patch that was the night sky began to expand, whipping out all the other forms of light. Helios felt his breath caught, taken by surprise by the sudden phenomenon._What's going on?_ Helios turned his head but all he saw was darkness. When he tried to walk to look for the others he discovered that he couldn't move. Looking down he saw to his horror, stands of icy white silk webs were wrapped around his wrist and ankles, grounding him like an anchor in the pitch-black space. Restrained and bound in the unnerving darkness, an old unpleasant memory began to creep up from the depth of his mind. In the perpetual darkness, a soft but gleeful laugh ringed in the cold frosty air.

"Hey everybody, I hope I haven't kept you waiting!" piped a cheery voice. Helios' head jerked around shapely, and saw Minako standing behind him. Bewildered, the haunting image had disappeared like a puff of smoke in the wind, leaving no traces of its existence except for the crown of cold sweat on the priest's brows.

Minako, dressed in a stylish orange and yellow dress with a pair of knee-length, brown leather boots, smiled cheerfully at her group of friends.

Chibi Usa turned around, no longer interested in arguing with Usagi, proceeded to greet her friend "Minako-chan!"

Makoto smiled warmly, but had a sisterly concern in her voice. "Boy, you must be tired after being mobbed by those reporters. Are you sure you can handle the rest of the evening?"

Minako grinned and waved her hand, brushing away Makoto's concern "Awe, don't worry! Being an actress, these things are expected. After all, as they say 'it comes with the theater'!"

Makoto and the others all smiled awkwardly as Ami shyly corrected Minako "Um, Minako-chan I think the saying is 'it comes with the territory', and not theater."

Minako laughed sweetly and rubbed her head, a little abashed. "Oh well, never mind that! Here's the tickets." Minako reached inside a classy handbag and took out several tickets, her face looking comically apologetic in the bright yellow lights. "Sorry, but two of the seats aren't in the same roll as the rest, apparently my agent didn't order them ahead of times long enough so that all the seats are next to each other. Hope you guys don't mind." Hearing this, an idea simultaneously popped into both Usagi's and Chibi Usa's head. Both girls rushed toward Minako but Chibi Usa-who wasn't as bulked down as Usagi -managed to get to Minako first.

Blushing slightly, she walked up to Minako and said "It's all right, I'll take them."

Minako smiled brilliantly and handed the teenager the two lone tickets while Usagi fumed.

"Well, now that everyone has a ticket, we'd better get going. The movies will start in 15 minutes." The group nodded in unison and proceeded to walk into the theater amongst screaming fans. As Chibi Usa reached the gates, she noticed Helios was still standing where they used to be, as if he'd been planted there. Turning back Chibi Usa noticed Helios' usual bright eyes were without light.

"Helios, what's wrong?"

Trying to regain his composure, Helios gulped and shook his head, but it was not in response to Chibi Usa's question. "Nothing…I-I…" looking up toward the dark entrance, it suddenly reminded him of the eternal darkness he had just witnessed. Helios shook his head hard, trying to clear it of the dread he felt from the darkness. Fighting off a shiver, Helios turned to the matter at hand, and decided to focus his attention on the fidgety little princess standing before him.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to regain control over his unsteady voice as best he could.

Chibi Usa's mouth felt dry and clammy at the same time as she thumbed the two tickets nervously. "Um, do you…want to sit by me during the movie?"

A little surprised by the request, Helios tried to force himself to smile but couldn't. "Sure…"

Seeing his rather lukewarm reply, Chibi Usa's heart sank slightly. She was happy that he agreed, but his manner, being cool and distant; it made her uneasy. _Maybe he's just nervous, after all Helios had probably never been around so many people before._ Chibi Usa told herself. She reached tentatively for his hand and finally clasped her slender fingers around his. Helios looked down and to Chibi Usa's relief, that smile of his reappeared, though it was weak and small.

Looking back at the dark, void like entrance of the theater, Helios closed his eyes for a second and though determinedly to himself. _Calm your nerves Helios. It wasn't real; it was only your imagination._ Thinking this, Helios lightly tightened his grip on the young girl's hand then released it, as if to reassure himself of her presence as they stepped down the red carpet and into the theater.

Meanwhile, in the midst of the crowd a lone onlooker with black and red hair watched silently at the group as they disappeared into the theater. Beneath her tilted sunglasses was a pair of crimson eyes. She grinned and took out a ticket from her pocket, pushed her way through the crowd and entered the theater.

After walking to their section, Chibi Usa looked up and gazed at the magnificent theater. Faint, firefly-like lights were lit against the walls, making the hazy room appear almost dream like. But to Helios, the walls somehow seemed closer together and the lights dimmer than they really are. Helios sighed, and pushed back the frightful event outside to the back of his mind as he followed Chibi Usa down the wide but now cramped isle to their seats. Excited murmurs and whispers travel the vast theater, only adding more confusion to the packed crowd. Chibi Usa walked back a little, trying to find her seat when she accidentally lost her balance and stumbled into someone.

Chibi Usa quickly turned around and reached out with her hands after she heard a groan from the person behind her. In the dim lights, Chibi Usa saw that the person on the ground was a short middle-aged man with a thick gray mustache. The person wore a wool vest but no jacket. His stomach protruded beyond his belt and hanged over the side like a lumpy water balloon.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you sir!" Chibi Usa apologized just as Helios appeared beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked but the young man quickly realized what had happened and helped Chibi Usa pull the rather weighty man up.

"You should be careful young lady. You might've hurt yourself if _I'd_ fallen on you." The man said jokingly as he dusted himself off.

Embarrassed, Chibi Usa bowed in apology, her pig-tails swing down by the side of her face. "I'm really sorry sir, I really, really didn't see you."

The man chuckled and dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Awe, don't worry about it. My old bones won't break so easily, there's nothing to worry about."

Looking down, Chibi Usa noticed the stub of a ticket on the ground. She picked it up and saw that the seat number was right beside her seat. She held the stub out to the man. "Sir, is this yours?"

The man nodded. "Oh yes, I must have dropped it. " He extended his hand and took the ticket back with a smile at the couple. "Now, let us all go to our seat; If we continue to stand here I'm afraid all of us are in danger of being run over."

Chibi Usa looked puzzled by the mild mannered man who had not only not gotten angry but was being very concerned and polite to her.

Meanwhile, Eisen was surveying the theater, her sunglasses now hanging on her shirt collar so she could find her quarry in the dim light. On spotting the blond actress, Eisen smiled and walked boldly forward, a camera appeared out of nowhere in her left hand. While Minako was chatting with her friends, Eisen approached her and put on a fake, excited face.

"Are you Aino-san? The star of this movie?"

Minako looked up and smile her million-dollar smile. "That's me! Can I help you?"

Eisen smiled, and put on a face of fervent ebullience. "Can I please take a picture with you? I'm a big fan and I would absolutely love to have a picture taken with you! It would be such a honor!"

Minako nodded in agreement, but looked disapprovingly at the lighting "It's too dark in here for a picture so I guess we'd better go out side." Turning to Usagi and the others, Minako waved "I'll be back in a bit. You guys sit tight." With a last jaunty wink, Minako walked up the stairs toward the exit with Eisen.

On their way, Chibi Usa saw Minako leave with Eisen. "Who's that?" the curious princess asked out loud. Over hearing her question, the older man sitting to her left chuckled, and thought she was talking about the blonde.

"Why that's the star actress Minako Aino. She's looking fabulous today, I'll say."

Hearing this, Chibi Usa gasped, "You know Minako-chan?"

The man chuckled once again. "Of course I do. I am the director of this film after all!"

Chibi Usa's eyes widened even more as the corner of her mouth twitched. "You're the-the director?!"

Chibi Usa's surprised cry caused Helios to turn his head in curiosity as he listened quietly.

The man laughed heartily, bearing an uncanny resemblance to Santa Clause. "Though I might look a little old for the part, I am the director in question: Kyoshiro Itoh, at your service." With a mock bow toward the young woman beside him, Itoh straightened his back and asked kindly at the two "And who may you be young lady, young man of whom I have the honor of meeting?"

Chibi Usa smiled politely, amused by the elderly man's charming introduction. "I'm Usagi Tsukino, but please call me Chibi Usa."

Helios dipped his head respectfully and said softly but politely, "I am Hikaru Kinyou. Pleased to meet you."

After shaking hands, Itoh looked at Chibi Usa inquisitively. "So, are both of you friends of Minako? I saw her conversing with you earlier outside the theater."

Chibi Usa nodded. Itoh nodded as well, looking pleased "I see. Well, I am very glad you have the fortune of knowing a girl like her."

"What do you mean?" asked Chibi Usa.

Leaning back into his chair, Itoh sighed, "Minako is a very promising young actress," he chuckled lightly. "She may be a bit clumsy at times but her dedication is true."

Turning to meet the young princess' eyes, the grandfatherly director continued softly, "It's not easy for a person to balance a full time career and school at the same time. From what I've heard Minako will often stay up until three in the morning studying and come to the studio the next morning. In all those month during the filming she never missed one session, now that tells you something about a person. Many people had though she won't make it but I could tell she had what it takes, because that girl has the fiercest quality of determination I had ever seen in an actress. She simply won't give in so easily to something she had looked forward to for so long." Stretching out his hand and patting them gently against Chibi Usa's folded hands. He smiled happily. "To have such a person as a friend is a blessing because you know you can always count on her; always."

Taken aback, Chibi Usa smiled to herself and nodded. She remembered the time when Minako overcame the restraints by the Amazon Trio and saved her and the other senshi. Of course there were countless other times she had saved the day, and despite her goofiness and lack of seriousness most of the time, Chibi Usa knew Minako wasn't Sailor Venus, leader of the Inner Senshi for no good reason. A job like that required someone to have all the qualities of a leader and more, and that's just what Minako was.

* * *

Outside the theater, Eisen led Minako through a side door to escape the horrendously loud crowd, down through an isolated back alley and into an abandoned lot behind the theater. Minako looked around dubiously, her blue eyes fluttering back and forth between the black and gray walls that encircled her. "Um, I don't think this is a good place for a picture. There's barely any light here and the setting's hardly fitting."

Eisen stopped, her eyes closed. She said softly. "That's the point, Aino-san."

Minako suddenly realized this seemingly enthusiastic fan held ill intentions towards her. She reached into her handbag, her hands griping for her henshin wand.

Just then Minako felt a rash of fiery pain across her hand as she drops the pen onto the ground. Looking up, Minako gasped when she saw a glowing red whip in the hand of the short-haired woman.

Eisen smirked, and as she walked closer she changed back into her original garbs. "I heard that today's the premiere of your movie, so I brought you a little present to make the experience more enjoyable." Eisen ended with a foul grin. She tossed the camera she had into the air and snapped her crimson whip. "I, Eisen, command you to show your true form. Appear to me, my Fury: Close Up!"

The camera's lens began to grow and elongate into a camera similar to one used in a studio. A black plastic body began to stretch into the form of a woman, with two floodlights sitting like horns on top of its head. Two lens cap, each hanging from a string served as earrings while strips of film wound around it's arms and torso, forming a kind of dress. Suddenly two eyes appeared and a mouth was stretched across the lens of the main camera.

"Ready for a 'Close Up'?" the monster's screechy voice made the pun loose all its humor. Minako, took a step backward, trying to put some distance between the monster and herself when out of no where a coil of film coiled around her. With only enough time to gasp, Minako found herself wrapped like a Christmas present in a roll of film, firmly taping her arms to her side. When she tried to scream for help, a coil of film climbed up Minako's neck and flattened itself around her mouth like heated plastic.

Eisen grinned, half to herself for satisfying the humiliation done to her by Argent and half to pure villainous glee. As she watched Minako struggle, Eisen shook her head as her grin grew wider and colder. "I wouldn't struggle if I were you Aino-san, or else you wouldn't look very glamorous when you die!"

* * *

Inside the movie theater the crowd was as rowdy as ever. The movie was about to begin in just a few minutes but amongst the high pitched whispers of fans and chatter of moviegoers was a group of young women who were becoming increasingly uneasy.

"How long has Minako-chan been gone? She can't miss the opening of her own movie can she?" asked Makoto.

"She's (gulp) just fine (chew, chew). Probably (chew) just getting (burp) too many autograph requests." Usagi said between a mouth full of popcorns and soda, her cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk.

Rei began to look worried as well. She turned to her friends and said, "I think we should go look for her. There are some crazy fans out there and who knows if that girl was one of them." Rei looked toward Ami who nodded in agreement.

Ami looked at Ryu who smiled. "I'll stay here and save the seats for you. You guys go ahead."

Yuuichirou looked at Rei and said bravely, "I'll come with you."

Rei shook her head, a gentle look in her raven eyes as she pushed herself out of her seat. "We'll be fine Yuuichirou." She added jokingly. "Besides, for all we know Minako-chan could have just gone to the bathroom, then you'd have come for nothing."

Usagi gave Mamoru a quick kiss on the cheek before she too got up. "Mamo-chan, can you and the other guys watch our stuff while we're gone, especially my food?"

Mamoru chuckled gently before nodding and smiled as he watched his beloved Odango walk off with her friends.

On their way up the isle, Usagi spotted Chibi Usa. At the same time, Chibi Usa noticed Usagi and the other girls walking up towards her. "Usagi, everyone!" Chibi Usa chirped. The group gathered around the girl near her isle seat.

Chibi Usa motioned her hand toward the older man beside her and said proudly "Guys, meet the man who directed this movie, Kyoshiro Itoh-san."

Each of the girls smiled politely and shook hands with the director. Itoh laughed merrily once again "So you are all friends of Minako I see. My, what a pleasant surprise to see so many beautiful young women in one place!"

Chibi Usa looked up inquisitively "Say, what are you guys doing here?

"We're just going out to find Minako. Don't suppose you've seen her?" Usagi asked hopefully.

Chibi Usa shook her head. "No, but I saw her leave the theater with this red-haired girl who had a camera in her hand, but I didn't see her come back in. Why, what's wrong?"

Rei sighed. "The movie will begin any second now but Minako-chan's still not back so we're going to go look for her."

Itoh placed his hands to his ruffled mustache; worry replaced the humor on his face. "That's strange. She would never risk missing out on a movie she had worked so hard on, not one second. May be we really should go look for her." So saying the elderly man started to get up but Chibi Usa rushed up and gently pushed the man back into his seat.

"It's all right Itoh-san. You stay here and we'll go look for her." She glanced at Helios who nodded and got up to joined the girls in the isle.

Turing to the kindly director for one last word before she left, Chibi Usa smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, we'll come back soon." With that, she and the others quickly left the darkening room in search of Minako.

The girls plus Chibi Usa and Helios decided to split up into pairs. Makoto with Ami, Usagi with Rei, and Helios with Chibi Usa. The three groups went their own ways, agreeing before hand to call the others when they have found Minako.

After ten minutes and having searched the entire lobby area, Chibi Usa leaned against a marble column for support.

While Chibi Usa rested against the column, Helios looked around the now empty lobby. All the patrons have gone in to watch the movie and the guards were keeping the reporters and fans outside so that only the fans' ever-persistent cries penetrate the otherwise quiet lobby.

Suddenly Helios spots an obscure fire escape that had been left ajar, the door moving slightly in the wind. Helios' eyes narrowed, something told him that there was something behind those doors. Wordlessly, Helios slowly approached the door. Seeing Helios move away, Chibi Usa was about to ask what he was doing then decided not to. She came up close after the young man, straying only a little bit behind him.

Helios gently pushed the door open so that the hinges wouldn't creak. Seeing that it led into an apparently empty alley, the two cautiously walked down toward what looked like an abandoned lot at the end of the alley, the only sound they made came from their shoes, crunching the debris and loss concrete bits on the ground. As they came to a corner leading into the lot, Chibi Usa froze and gasped.

"Mina-!"

Helios quickly covered Chibi Usa's mouth before she could finish and pulled her back against the wall. Both had seen what they least expected: a freakish monster with dark shinny tentacles. Chibi Usa almost screamed when she spotted the unconscious blond woman at the end of the tentacles.

Helios kept his eyes turned on the scene around the corner while he waited for Chibi Usa to calm her self. Feeling her breathing slow down, Helios released his hand and quickly said in a rushed whisper to the frightened princess. "Hurry and go get help, I will stay here."

Chibi Usa's eyes darted back and forth between Minako and Helios, her mind once again torn between the need to call for help and the urge to stay.

_Can't just stand around; Come on Chibi Usa, you've got do something or else Minako-chan will…!_

With that, the pink-haired teen clutched her fist and dashed down the alley as fast and as quietly as she could, hoping that by digging her nails into her palm she would be able to stay clear-headed enough to find the door and reach the others.

Once inside the theater, Chibi Usa popped open her communicator and shouted "Everyone, come quickly, Minako-chan's in big trouble!" Minutes seemed like hours as each of the senshi showed up in the hollow lobby.

"Where? Where is she?" Makoto quickly asked.

"In the alley, Helios is watching them but I don't know if Minako-chan will be okay, who knows how long that monster's had her!" Chibi Usa screamed, now clearly panicking.

"Monster?!"

"Damn!" Rei and Makoto rushed past the frightened girl and stormed out the door. Chibi Usa could hear them say their transformation phrase as they rush down the narrow back street. The fiery reaction from the two elder senshi shook Chibi Usa's nerves even looser. Everything suddenly seemed to have collapsed and there was nothing she, the princess, the future Sailor Moon, could do about it.

Ami followed not far behind as the young woman watched helplessly. "She's be fine; she's Minako-chan after all." Usagi said shortly before she took off as well.

"She's Minako…after all…" Suddenly Chibi Usa remembered what Itoh had said to her: _Many people had though she won't make it but I could tell she had what it takes… She simply won't give in so easily to something she had looked forward to for so long._ Chibi Usa nodded mutely. _He's right, Minako will make it. I know she will!_

Turning around, Chibi Usa sped toward the alley where the sounds of a heated battle can be heard.

After covering the length of the dusty passageway, Chibi Usa knelt next to Helios and was just in time to see Jupiter throw a sizzling ball of electricity at the monster, who now had released Minako from its grasp.

"Sparking Wide Pressure!"

The crackling thunder struck the monster, sending it staggering backwards, leaving long marks across the paved ground and a dust cloud that hid it from view.

"Silly Sailor Senshi, do you think you can destroy Close Up so easily?" Eisen mocked as she too enters the battle, catching Jupiter off guard. "Hochrot Whip!" the coiled whip Eisen carried by her side rushed out like a cobra as it struck Sailor Jupiter across the stomach and into a wall. A fiery track was left, extending from Eisen to Jupiter as her comrades rush to her side.

"Close Up, go get them!" Eisen cried as her red eyes gleamed from her victory against the senshi of Jupiter.

A loud noise came from the cloud of dust left by Jupiter's attack. The senshi turn their heads and from the smoke of the blast, they could see the monster had using the wide rolls of film as a shield to block Jupiter's attack and was now on the move again. Before the senshi had time to respond, the monster's own whip like films began swishing and slashing wildly at them. While the senshi fought, Chibi Usa noticed that Minako's fingers were beginning to move, proof that she's regaining consciousness.

_Minako-chan!_ Chibi Usa wanted to run over and help the downed senshi but she was too far away from her and there's no way she can cover the distance without being noticed by the enemy.

Meanwhile, the senshi continue to dodge the fast moving plastic strips. _Maybe I can slow it down!_ thought Mercury as she avoided strip after strip of flying film.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The cold liquid ice instantly turned the film into flat sheets of ice as they broke off from the monster's wrist. Seeing the situation turn against her favor, Eisen bet a quick retreat.

"I'll see you next time!" She vowed before snapping her whip and disappearing in the opened closet portal.

Mars said confidently, "Great, now it's lost its weapon! We can finish it off and get Minako-chan out of here." As she put her hands together for an attack the monster unexpectedly screeched.

"Close Up, Flood Light Attack!" the two floodlights on its head suddenly lit up, flooding the senshi with two beams of blinding light.

Reacting instinctively, everyone closed her eyes against the strong light. When Jupiter tried to reopen her stunned eyes, she discovered she couldn't open her eyelids as her body was now stiff and ridged.

_What's going on, I can't move or talk!_ Jupiter cried in her mind.

_The light must have paralyzed our nervous system when we looked into it_! Mercury thought to herself.

_Minako!_ Sailor Moon worried desperately.

Chibi Usa gasped. The situation just went from bad to worse. Now not only was Minako's life at stake, so were those of the other senshi.

"Stay here!" Helios spoke up rather unexpectedly.

"Helios wait!" but her word went unheeded as Helios boldly ran into the open before the worry stricken princess could stop him. He picked up a small piece of loose cement, casting it in the way of monster and striking it on its back.

Turning its head to find the perpetrator who had threw the fragment at it, the monster turned its head away from the immobilized senshi and toward the exposed Helios. "How dare of you to get in my way! Die!"

A remnant of the film on its wrist shot toward the young priest as he prepared to dodge the on coming attack.

SWOOSH!

A single red rose pieced the night and stapled the film firmly onto the ground. The monster looked up and saw a caped gentleman with a top hat and white mask.

"You have already done enough vile things as it is now, I will not let you continue. Sailor Moon!" shouted Tuxedo Kamen.

By now the paralysis from the light had worn off, as the winged savior held up her wand.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The silver energy pulverized the monster as its lenses cracked and shattered in the pure white light.

"Nooo!" The monster wailed as the power of the Silver Crystal sealed its fate.

As soon as the monster was vanquished, the senshi quickly gathered around Minako. "Minako, Minako are you okay? Come one, wake up please!" begged Sailor Moon as she clutched her friend's hand closely in hers.

After a few tense moments, the long curled lashes of the unconscious blonde began to flutter. "Hey, where's that girl with the camera and-and the monster?" Minako asked, still in a state of vertigo while she tried to push herself up but immediately slipped back into her friends waiting arms.

Mars smiled. "Take it easy Minako-chan. They're gone; we got 'em."

Minako smiled weakly. "Well I guess it was a good thing that I invited you all here."

While the others gathered around the recovering actress, Chibi Usa timidly stepped out from behind the corner. She watched as the senshi detransformed and smiled happily toward each other. Even Helios seemed to be caught up in the group's rejoice as he smiled silently in the group's periphery. Chibi Usa wanted to join them yet she felt ostracized. She had been no real help to the senshi. Instead all she did was stood in a corner and worried while her friends fought. _So what if I called for help,_ Chibi Usa thought to herself, _the others would have found Minako sooner or later was by them selves._ The more she thought, the more depressed she became. Not only did she not help to save Minako, she'd panicked. Small Lady, the princess of Crystal Tokyo, almost broke down by simply relaying a message! How pathetic!

Thinking this, Chibi Usa abruptly turned away from the group and began walking back down the alley toward the theater's side door. Looking down at the dust strewn concrete floor of the alley, Chibi Usa walked gloomily, her ruby eyes downcast. As she walked she saw a long sleek shadow straight in her path. The shadow had two long lengths of hair flowing down the floor like twin snakes. Raising her head slowly, Chibi Usa's eyes swelled and her lips began to quiver at the sight before her.

The woman smiled, her blood red eyes twinkled darkly in the ill-lit street. A light breeze softly stirred the woman's pink bangs, revealing a black, reversed crescent moon mark on her forehead.

"Hello again, my other self…"

Chibi Usa wanted to run but her legs felt soft like jelly but were as heavy as lead. All she could do was stare into two soulless eyes, her own two eyes. The smile on the woman's crimson lip widened, pulling into a gleeful smirk.

"I'm back…"

The impact of the words stupefied the young woman. Her breath quickened and her lower lip began to tremble. She would have screamed had a voice not called out to her.

"Chibi Usa-chan! Chibi Usa-chan!" a firm hand touched the petrified princess' shoulder. She sprung around and found Helios with a worried look on his youthful face. "I've called you many times but you won't answer. What's wrong?" Helios placed his other hand on her shoulder and thought that the princess was going to collapse into his hands when he gasped.

"You're shaking!" Tightening his grip, Helios stared even more intently at the pale girl before him. "Tell me, what is it? Chibi Usa-chan…!" Helios beckoned, worry clearly evident in both his voice and his face.

Chibi Usa gulped and backed away with unnecessary abruptness, standing just out of arm's reach from the anxiety-ridden boy. Trying desperately to find her voice again, Chibi Usa tucked her arms around herself, trying to stop her body from the uncontrollable shivers. Looking away to avoid Helios' eyes, Chibi Usa whispered, "I'm fine! I-I…just want to be alone for a little while…"

Helios walked a little closer to the frightened princess. Wordlessly he reached out his hand, a soft comforting light in his eyes. Chibi Usa slowly looked up, the nightmare of seeing her dark double still fresh in her mind. She wanted to reach for Helios' out stretched hand, to be able to feel his touch, to have him comfort her and calm her severely rattled nerves.

_My other self…_ the woman's voice echoed back in Chibi Usa's mind.

Chibi Usa's hand jerked back, a small sob floated into the silent night air. _I can't…I can't! If I take his hand I wouldn't be able to hold it all in…I would tell him what I saw! I just can't!_ Chibi Usa tried to reason with herself. Through now tear stained eyes, she looked up and saw a solemn Helios looking back at her, his hand now back at his side.

Huskily, she pushed pass the young man and ran towards the group just as they rounded the corner. Chibi Usa hid her face behind Usagi and Mamoru.

Seeing fresh tears down his future daughter's pale face, Mamoru immediately asked "Chibi Usa-chan what is it? Why are you crying?" The groups stopped as a whole while everyone, even the weakened Minako, looked on.

Chibi Usa quickly whipped away her tears and put on a mask. "It's nothing, I've-I've got some dust in my eyes that's all…" she dared not look at Helios as she said this. He was the one who saw her as she was frozen with horror and fear. If she looked now she might not be able to keep up her masquerade.

Not sensing what had just happened, Makoto advised the group. "Let's go inside. Minako-chan needs to rest."

"She's right. What's more, if I were gone any longer, Yuuichirou's going to go ballistic!" said Rei as she picked up her pace.

As the group passed by the white-haired boy, Mamoru stepped away from Usagi's side and stood before Helios; his eyes however, were on his future daughter.

Mamoru watched as the mute girl behind him disappears behind the gray painted door, his dark blue eyes stirring. Raising his hand to touch Helios' shoulder, Helios nodded, as if answering some unspoken question from Mamoru. The prince of Earth closed his eyes and lifted his hand of Helios' shoulder and walked inside.

Now alone in the isolated alley, Helios looked up at the sky and saw the sky was no longer black as passing clouds reveal the waning moon, so white and dead in the desolate sky that all the stars hid their faces. The clouds slowly floated away, but the way the cold light gradually washed over the desolated satellite was as if a sheet of ice had liquefied and had froze the silvery moon into a cold piece of ice crystal. So cold and impenetrable, and so utterly alone in the night sky…

A/N Hello everyone! Just to make some clarifications: New Tokyo Cinema was just a name that I made up, as were the names of the magazines Usagi was shuffling through at the beginning of the chapter. As far as I know these things and places don't actually exist (with the exception of Tokyo Bay, I think). And lastly you might've noticed I gave Eisen a new attack, Hochrot Whip (Hochrot is crimson in German).


	8. Act 8

Revised Version

**Act 8 "A morbid Chibi Usa! Argent's mistaken target!"**

It was a late November day in Tokyo. The students of Juuban Junior High were sitting in their classrooms, some were listening closely to their teacher while others weren't. Some people were reading magazines and manga behind their desk, while others were doodling absent-mindedly. Some were simply off on their own; their minds wondering over the invisible plain that is the imagination while their bodies sat idly in a desk.

One such student was Chibi Usa. However, unlike the other daydreamers, the girl with pink hair was staring blankly at the opened Japanese Literature book in front of her. While the eyes of the class' daydreamers were sparkling and bright from the prospective weekend, the baggy red eyes of the future princess were not looking toward the future.

_I'm back…my other half…_

That short virulent sentence cut deeper and deeper into her soul each time she thought about it. Of course Chibi Usa had tried not to think about it, but it was like a fog that kept on creeping back into her consciousness, no matter how tightly she tried to seal her mind against it. Her eyes, her ruby red eyes. Those eyes had stared point blankly back at her just a few days ago in that cold dark alley. Even then Chibi Usa could feel the chills emanating from Black Lady, unable to escape the evil which enveloped the horrid woman like a fitted glove. Now, hungry for rest after many nights of sleeplessness, the jaded teenager found herself listless and weary.

"Tsukino-san!"

A roaring voice snapped Chibi Usa out of her trance. She looked up and saw Haruna-sensei staring angrily at her, her hands on her hips. Seeing Chibi Usa look up, Haruna spoke in a quieter but commanding tone, "Please read the next passage to the class."

Chibi Usa looked down at the opened textbook, her mind filled with bewilderment. She hadn't flipped a page since the beginning of class and had no idea what page the class was at. Hotaru, who was sitting right across from her, tried to help her by holding up the corner of her page to show Chibi Usa the page number. But with sleep deprived eyes, Chibi Usa could barely make out the large script title at the top of the page, much less the small page number.

After a few tense moments of awkward squinting and nervous glances, Chibi Usa gave up and said in a barely audible voice "I'm sorry Haruna-sensei…I don't know what page we're on…"

Haruna sighed heavily and said disappointedly, "Tsukino-san, I would like to see you after school today in my office." Finishing her sentence, Haruna turned once again to face the class. "Takashi-kun, please continue where we left off."

As the student read, Hotaru turned her attention back toward Chibi Usa. Chibi Usa hasn't been herself for a while now, and ever since the recent battle the Inners had with the enemy, things seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. Now Chibi Usa rarely smiled and never laughed. What's more, Hotaru can't figure out what the problem was. She knew Chibi Usa couldn't transform and she also knew the princess wasn't very happy about that. But still, despite her inability to transform she was still cheerful just a few days ago, clearly demonstrated when her friend greeted her at the parlor when she came back to Tokyo. But now it was as if all traces of the once lovable girl had been erased, shattered by something even more devastating than loosing her power.

Hotaru glanced tentatively towards the person sitting behind Chibi Usa. Hotaru hasn't known Helios for every long, but she could tell that he was worried too, and more so there was something else that was bothering him. Helios' usually reticent and placid appearance was turbulent underneath. He was staring blankly at the girl before him, his eyes piercingly concentrated. However, Hotaru noticed a dip in the corner of his lips, betraying his frustration towards his inability to alleviate Chibi Usa's anxiety.

Wondering if Helios had rejected Chibi Usa, Hotaru shook her head mentally at the thought.

_If she told him how she felt, she would have told me. Besides, Helios wouldn't reject her, he will never do anything to hurt her feelings. Then what is it, what's bothering her?_ Hotaru knew that Chibi Usa wasn't going to tell her, she had already tried many times before but Chibi Usa wouldn't let slip a word. Hotaru sighed inwardly. As close as they were, Chibi Usa was the type of person to lock up her feelings and as of now, no one has been able to find the key to open her heart.

"Tomoe-san, could you continue please?" Haruna's voice brought Hotaru's mind back on track. Hotaru quickly picked up her book, took one last worried glance at her friend, and began to recite the paragraph.

After school, the school hallways are flooded with students as they escape the horrendous halls of learning and return home. Paper airplanes flew and screams and shouts were common place. However, by the teacher's office the scene was slightly different. Students tread more carefully when going past the teachers' office, keeping their voices slightly lowered as a few of the more delinquent students waited outside for their summons.

Suddenly, the pitch of the noisy hallway grew even louder. People turned their heads and saw a small group of girls following three or rather, one person, as they swarm down the hall. It turned out Hotaru and Helios had decided to accompany Chibi Usa to the teachers' office. However, the "Hikaru Fan-club" caught wind of the news, and soon devotes were trailing Helios like bloodhound on a scent. Despite the annoying chatter of his followers, Helios' equanimity never faltered.

When the trio arrived by the teachers' office, the swarm behind them stopped. Some people began whispering in tight voices; others look bewildered at their companions. Hotaru could make out the voice of a particular talkative girl as she "whispered" to her friend.

"I can't believe he hangs out girls like them! Getting called to the teachers' office and all. They're going to contaminate Hikaru-kun at this rate!"

Her friend agreed. "I know. I heard that the pink one over there," gesturing to Chibi Usa with a smirk, "used to be Ms. Teacher's pet. Now look at her!" she said haughtily.

Hotaru's lips were pinched tightly together, forcing herself to swallow several impolite words she wish she could throw at those girls. Chibi Usa seemed oblivious to the comments. She lightly knocked the door, which was opened by an elderly teacher with a square mustache under his nose.

"Haruna-sensei asked to see me," Chibi Usa said tonelessly.

The man pointed. "Three desks down on your right."

As they walked, Hotaru couldn't help but look around for she had never been in the teachers' office before. Each desk had stacks of paper, although on some desks they were rather carelessly stacked. Notes and schedules were posted like a mosaic across the much-abused wooden message board. There was a faint smell of coffee and green tea in the room, and there was always at least one stray pen on each desk. As they passed a large desk they saw a name plaque with the name "Haruna" engraved in white. Haruna herself was sitting behind the desk, scratching her red ball-point pen over test papers when she saw the dots of pink, violet, and white moving towards her.

"Please have a seat Tsukino," Haruna said warmly after looking up from her work. As Hotaru and Helios stood about, Haruna smiled and shook her head. "I need to talk to her alone." Reluctantly, Hotaru nodded and along with Helios, retreated back toward the hallway.

Haruna motioned for Chibi Usa to take the seat in front of the desk. Chibi Usa sat with no apparent emotion on her face, her eyes firmly fixed on the floor. Haruna sat back down into the chair in a relaxed position, her eyes fixed on her pupil.

"You're a great student Tsukino-san, quite unlike your older cousin," Haruna began with a smile. Chibi Usa didn't move except for a small nod of her head. Haruna continued, however, this time she began with a sigh. "However, you've been acting…well, not your usual self lately. You don't seem to pay attention in class and you don't participate in class discussions like you use to." Leaning forward, Haruna focused all of her attention on Chibi Usa as she asked earnestly, "Tell me, is there something wrong? Did something happen in the family or at school? If there's anything, anything at all, you can talk to me about it."

Chibi Usa shook her head immediately. Haruna-sensei was a nice person, though she's tough on slothful students and impudent delinquents, she was really a dedicated teacher.

But she wasn't a Sailor Senshi.

In Haruna's world, there was no frightening voice that taunted her in her dreams, she doesn't have to sit and watch as her loved ones are injured while she was forced to sit on the sidelines, and certainly no ghost of the past to haunt her day and night.

Sensing no response, Haruna sighed once again, and said with a half-smile, "Well, if there's nothing wrong then I'll expect nothing less of you. But if you feel like talking to someone, at any time, I'll be here, okay?"

Chibi Usa nodded numbly and was excused. Once she exited the office, Hotaru immediately jumped from her seat on a bench and came up to her friend, the crowd of fan-girls having miraculously dispersed.

"What did she say? You're not going to be in trouble are you?"

Chibi Usa shook her head, her eyes fleeting to Helios for a second before she said without looking at her friend. "I need to go home." So saying she turned to leave.

Caught off guard by Chibi Usa's cold shoulder, Hotaru reached out her hand, about to stop her when Helios jogged up to Hotaru and paused beside her before reaching Chibi Usa's side, "I'll walk her back, Don't worry."

Hotaru watched mutely as the two of them disappeared down the now hollow hall. She let out a long sigh. Life had never been quite so complicated, even the times fighting Galaxia or the Death Busters seemed simpler than the present. Meeting a friends she haven't seen in four years was great, but at the same time Hotaru knew that this Chibi Usa wasn't the same Chibi Usa she knew when she still went to the Mugen Academy. Chibi Usa had grown older and more mature in the period of four years but at the same time she was pilling more and more weight on her own shoulders. She was going to be the future queen after all, and having to live up to her mother's name wouldn't be easy for anyone. Hotaru knew about Chibi Usa's darker past and like the time when she was Mistress 9, it was a past better left uncovered.

_Still… I wish she could talk to someone about it, whatever 'it' is._ Hotaru silently prayed as she headed toward the school exit.

"Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru turned around and saw a woman with wavy sea-green hair running gracefully down the hallway. "Michiru-mama, what are you doing here?" Hotaru asked with widened violet eyes

Michiru looked a little tired from her jog but she smiled and replied, "I were getting worried about you, you haven't come home and you didn't call so I came to see if something's wrong."

Hotaru smiled back, grateful for her adopted parent's concern but grew serious again once she answered, "I'm okay, but Chibi Usa-chan had to see the teacher after school so I went with her and forgot to call home."

A look of bewilderment appeared in Michiru's deep-sea eyes "See the teacher? What for?"

"She has been zoning out in class a lot lately, not acting like her usual self."

Hotaru explained as they walked out of the school-yard

"Did you ask her what was wrong?"

"I did, but she wouldn't talk to anyone about what's bothering her. It's like she's shut herself in. I know she's really up set about loosing her powers, but…" Hotaru sighed, something that she seemed to be doing a lot of lately. "I'm really worried about her."

Michiru placed her hand supportively on Hotaru's slim shoulders and squeezed it slightly. "I'll see what I can do, don't worry dear." Michiru looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "You know what, Haruka has a race over the weekend right? Maybe you can use the opportunity to invite Chibi Usa over and try to have me or Haruka talk to her."

Hotaru nodded enthusiastically, "That'd be great…!" suddenly Hotaru blushed slightly and said in a loud whisper, her eyes not quite meeting Michiru's as she asked tentatively "Umm, do you think I can ask Helios-kun to come as well. I mean, he and Chibi Usa-chan are really close too."

Michiru wasn't sure how to respond at first. Haruka had told her she did not trust Helios and knowing Haruka, Michiru knew it would be hard to convince her partner otherwise. However, Hotaru had informed her about the closeness between Helios and Chibi Usa and Michiru herself agreed that it would be better for Helios to be by the princess' side. The boy maybe mysterious and was possibly holding back on something, but that doesn't mean he's a threat. After all, he was crucial in helping Sailor Moon and the other senshi defeat the Dead Moon Circus. Maybe getting them together will help ease the tension. Michiru nodded mentally and turned to Hotaru with an affirmative smile.

"Sure, you can call them once we get home."

Hotaru laughed cheerfully and walked home with a smile on her face.

* * *

The bedroom of Tsukino Chibi Usa was dark and gloomy, just like how it's occupant felt inside at the moment. Lying crookedly across the bed, Chibi Usa's eye looked unblinkingly toward the gray-blue ceiling. 

_I don't understand…_ Chibi Usa asked herself for the millionth time. _Why, why is she here, of all times, why does she have to be here!?_

Since she had come home, Chibi Usa had gone up stairs, leaving a worried Ikuko in her wake. The kind lady had called her for something to eat but Chibi Usa refused, preferring to stay alone in her room, and to stay out of other people's endless pitying. No one understood what she was going through and yet they thought they know everything about her. The senshi and Usagi had all tried to talk to her but were all silently turned down. Chibi Usa knew that they went through much of things she's gone through, but none of them will understand the evil and depravity Black Lady represented, especially when you are Black Lady herself. The villain had conspired in murder, harmed her family, and tried to destroy both the present and the future. What's more, all these things were carried out by her hands. She was the one who created Black Lady, she who executed those horrendous acts, and in the end, she was the one with blood on her hands. Now that shadow had returned; her other self, whom she thought she had buried forever in the recesses of the past, was alive once more.

Suddenly the phone ringed. Chibi Usa could hear Ikuko answering the phone when her voice echoed up from downstairs. "Chibi Usa-chan, it's for you; it's from Hotaru-chan."

Chibi Usa slovenly grabbed the phone on the table and heard Hotaru's voice coming through the ear piece. "Chibi Usa-chan, is that you?" Hotaru asked

Chibi Usa nodded numbly, closing her eyes and rubbing her aching temple. "What is it?"

The listless response unnerved Hotaru for a second. She looked to Michiru who smiled and nodded encouragingly. Hotaru turned back to the speaker, she took a deep breath and said, "Haruka-papa's having a race this weekend and we're hoping you could come. It's the last race of the season, so it's going to be a big event…"

Chibi Usa was about to say no when the trap door opened, and Ikuko's voice ringed out from the narrow doorway. "I think you should go, Chibi Usa-chan." The gentle lady smiled and looked softly at the girl, a mobile phone in her right hand. "I'm sorry about the eavesdropping, I was listening on the other phone. But I really think you should go. I'm sure going out with your friends will do you some good, lift your spirit a little."

The pink-haired teenager didn't speak. Chibi Usa had a lot of love and respect for the lady, just like she does with her own mother, Neo Queen Serenity. Now seeing the worried look on Ikuko's face tugged at some hidden emotion deep in her heart, forcing her to reply. Slowly, Chibi Usa looked back at the phone and said softly.

"All right, I'll come."

* * *

In Mamoru's slightly cramped apartment, the coffee table in the living room was piled high with medical books and stacks of paper. A closed lap top computer sat in the center of activity, making it the only area without paper atop the wooden table. However, the table and the room were remarkably clean. All the materials were stacked neatly in straight piles; the books placed on one side of the short table while the papers on the other. The wooden floor was neatly polished, and almost seemed to glow as the sunlight pass through the spotless windows. 

A door opened down the hallway as a frizzled black-haired man stepped out into the late afternoon sunlight. The mountain of papers was the price Mamoru had to pay for not being able to attend classes back at Harvard. His professors have been kind enough to e-mail him most of his study materials. However, many of the projects and activities he had been involved in had to be placed on hold or handed over to someone else which resulted in numerous midnight phone calls back and forth, creating a gigantic phone bill. Mamoru however, didn't mind. He knew the senshi needed him right now, and at the moment, saving the world was more important than any master's degree or Ph.D.

He yawned and scratched his head as he walked into the living room. Still wearing his pajamas, Mamoru's disheveled hair and half-closed eyes were a testament to his late-night discussions with his classmates in America.

Expecting to hear the now customary 'morning' greeting, Mamoru turned a surprised look toward the silent boy sitting quietly on the sofa.

Normally Helios would always greet him first, probably out of formality and respect. But this morning, Mamoru noticed the boy's eyes seemed unfocused and heavy, clearly his mind was not on the opened book in his lap.

As Mamoru walked closer, the wooden floorboard creaked, startling the white haired youth out of his meditation. Helios turned his head sharply around and relaxed again when he saw that it was only Mamoru. The tension in the corner of his eyes softened and he smiled respectfully.

"Good morning Mamoru-san. Did you sleep well last night?" Helios asked sincerely as he closed the book that he had on his lap.

Mamoru chuckled and shook his head. "Not really. But what about you, the late calls don't bother you do they? If they do, I'm really sorry about that," he ended with an apologetic smile.

Helios shook his head and smiled back, his previous thoughts now tucked away in a corner of his mind, hidden from the unsuspecting Mamoru.

"You don't need to apologize, I don't mind at all. They are very important after all."

As Helios spoke, Mamoru saw the neatly packed school bag sitting by the side of the sofa. He looked back at Helios, "I almost forgot; do you need any help with your school work, I mean it must be strange to have to do things like this."

Helios laughed softly, Mamoru raised an eyebrow, surprised and mystified by the amused ring in the boy's voice. Helios looked back at Mamoru, an almost mischievous twinkle in his amber eyes.

"Actually, I have already finished everything, including all the items due at the end of next week."

Mamoru's eyes widened, clearly surprised, even shocked to a degree.

Seeing the puzzlement on Mamoru's face, Helios patiently explained, "I keep watch over the runes of the Golden Kingdom, which also includes a vast library, seconded only by the one in the Moon Palace. I sometimes go there to browse and have gained quite an interesting myriad of knowledge over the years."

And years in this sense meant thousands of years, Mamoru thought to himself. Hearing this, the future king of the Earth felt rather dull compared to the boy, who by appearance, was about ten years his junior.

"Oh," was all the raven-haired man managed to say.

"By the way, the coffee's ready in the kitchen." Helios said, deliberately giving Mamoru a chance to drop the topic and regain some dignity.

"Uh-thanks…" Mamoru stammered as he headed toward the kitchen, but strangely, he couldn't help but smile.

The boy never ceased to amaze him. Mamoru had lived by himself for as long as he could remember, with the exception of the few times that Chibi Usa had stayed overnight. But living with someone was a new experience for him, especially since that person was Helios. The first surprise Helios delivered was when one morning Mamoru had woke up and found all the chores done and breakfast on the table. When asked, Helios said it was his way of repaying Mamoru's generosity. Since then Mamoru had learned many things about his guardian priest that he had never known before. The boy learned fast and adjusted quickly to the lifestyle here, and in truth this should come as no surprise, since for millenniums Helios had lived all by himself in a realm without another soul; he had to be able to take care of himself.

But the strange thing was, despite all the things that Mamoru knew the boy was capable of, he knew very little about the personal side of Helios' life. Mamoru reflected as he poured and sipped the coffee. He has no idea what his interests or hobbies were, other then he liked to read. Most of the time when the two of them were together in the same room, Helios was always either reading or else busy with some sort of chore, but he rarely talked unless spoken to. Even though there was always a smile on his face, at times Mamoru detect a hint of sadness behind that warm smile, almost like there's something gnawing at him, causing the smile to wear down. Could it just be that he's concerned about Chibi Usa like everyone else was? So far she's turned down anyone and everyone who had tried to talk to her, even her dear Mamo-chan. But somehow, Mamoru had a hunch that whatever was causing his smile to fade wasn't just because of Chibi Usa.

As Mamoru thought about this, the phone ranged. He quickly picked up the phone sitting on the spotless kitchen counter with his free hand and spoke into the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Oh, good afternoon Mamoru-san. It's me, Hotaru."

"Hi there Hotaru-chan, what's up?"

"Um, can I talk to Helios-kun please?"

"Sure." With that, Mamoru turned and saw Helios looking inquisitively at him. The black-haired prince smiled and handed the wireless phone to the boy next to him. "It's from Hotaru-chan, she wants to talk to you."

The smile slipped away from Helios' face. He knew what Hotaru is going to talk about.

"Hello Hotaru." Helios said as he took the phone, turned and started walking towards the porch.

In her house Hotaru smiled, her voice hopeful and energetic. "I have a plan that might be able to help Chibi Usa-chan."

"What is it?" Helios asked with genuine interest

Hotaru hesitated, as if not sure how she should put the thought into words correctly. "Well, I know she looks up to Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa, just like she does with the other senshi," she quickly added. "But I know she has a special attachment to Setsuna-mama. Problem is, no one knows where she is right now so I thought maybe I could have Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa talk to her instead since no one else seems to be able to get through to her…"

At the mention of Haruka's name, a tense feeling began building up inside Helios. He remembered Haruka, except he didn't have a very positive memory of her. When they met at Crown Parlor, he remembered she looked at his with her cool blue green eyes and knew she was judging him. Her antipathy towards him was displayed even more clearly when Hotaru asked her if they could give him a ride home. The coldness with which she dealt with him was more unequivocal than any spoken word: she didn't like him and had made that fact very clear.

"Is there no other way?" Helios asked with a sigh.

On the other end, Hotaru shook her head at the speaker. "I'm afraid not. I called Usagi-san yesterday and she said that Chibi Usa-chan wouldn't even talk to her or the other girls. This is the only thing I can think of that might get through to her."

There was silence after Hotaru's voice came to a stop. Helios' free hand grasped the steel railing on the porch, his eyes closed tightly. Though he didn't want to admit it, what Hotaru said was true. During his time in Elysian, Helios had expected the little princess to change but the emotional shift she had demonstrated in the last couple of days was more dramatic than ten years worth of change. Together with Hotaru, they had tried everything to get Chibi Usa to talk about what's haunting her but her jaw was shut like a vault, only her fearful and hollow eyes reveal any sign of despair. What's more, Helios found her demeanor unapproachable, like a statue of ice. He knew she had seen or heard something that night at the theater, and he was certain that that was causing her withdraw. But he was the only one who knew this and inside he felt guilty for it, that he should've gone after her earlier that night, that if he had interfered she wouldn't be like this. Now she was slipping away from him, his maiden was slipping away, and he didn't know how to get her back.

But Chibi Usa wasn't the only one not being open. That same night he had a vision, or rather, flash back, of his time in Nehellenia's cell. He had tried putting the thought away, but it kept on bubbling back into his thoughts like a cork refusing to stay under water. This mixed with Chibi Usa's growing distance from everyone only furthered his frustration, so much so that he didn't even notice Mamoru's presence earlier when he entered the room.

However, Helios knew he needed to take one thing at a time, and right now Hotaru's plan was the first ray of hope towards Chibi Usa' recovery.

"I'll be there."

* * *

"You dirty little weasel!!" 

"Who are you callin' a weasel, moron!?"

Eisen glared ferociously back at the equally enraged Argent. Oro was sitting quietly in her area, her ears plugged with two over-size earmuffs as she tinkered with her watch.

Argent pointed an accusing gloved finger at her "teammate", her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Not only did you steal my ticket, but you also tried to kill my favorite actress! You whip-carrying-dimwitted-savage!"

"Oh yeah?! Well guess what, she was a spot on the map, and everyone on that map is a legitimate target! Besides, who gave a flirty-air-headed-sissy like you permission to decide which human I pick as my target?!"

"You…!!!" Argent picked up a compact resting peacefully on her makeup stand and hurled it at Eisen. Eisen easily dodged the compact but it found its target on Oro's head.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Oro turned around, rubbing her head where the hard compact had struck her head. "Will you two calm down for crying out loud!"

However, her voice was drowned out completely by the fierce tirade the red and blue clad women were flinging at each other.

"Hey! HEY!" Oro's shout was once again drowned out. The normally calm and composed woman slammed her fist onto her makeup table, her teeth clutched and eyes closed when she opened her mouth and roared:

"STOP IT!!!"

Eisen and Argent looked toward Oro, their eyes big from surprise while their hands were frozen in midair, impolite signs still pointed in each other's direction.

Oro took a few deep breathes while the two women sweat dropped just a few feet away from her, still afraid to move after Oro'a blast of fury.

"I've had enough of you two arguing all the time!" Oro looked up and said authoritatively. "You guys are wasting time here fighting over nothing, what do you think Bellona-sama will say to us the next time she summons us?" She walked to the center of the room and crossed her arms. "To end this pitiful argument for good, I propose a contest. What do you think?"

Eisen raised an eyebrow. "And what's the contest suppose to be? If it's to be the most annoying moron in the universe then I'm sure Argent can take that title, no problem." Argent glared threatening at Eisen who grinned back, gleefully happy that her taunt had worked.

Oro shook her head, but continued, "The contest will be having the two of you go after the same target. Whoever reaches and collects the energy of that target first will be the winner. That way you two will be doing something productive _and_ leave my eardrums intact at the same time."

Argent took an imperial breath and snubbed her nose at Eisen while she said, "All right then, I agree."

Eisen nodded shortly. "Me too. We'll see who the real loser is."

Oro uncrossed her arm and looked down at the red dotted map. "Good, then let's begin."

Instead of the images of the victim appearing on the mirrors, two photos appeared from Oro's mirror. Oro walked up and picked up the photos as they dropped down from the liquid surface of the mirror. The images were foggy, like an undeveloped Polaroid photo.

As Oro walked towards them, an idea popped into Argent's head. A small, almost unnoticeable smirk appeared on her lips as she walked up to Oro and smiled falsely. "Here let me get them for you." As she took the photo out of Oro's hand, Argent flashed her eyes. One of the developing pictures in her hand flashed as well, like a monitor being turned off, before returning to normal. Argent handed Eisen the picture she had jinxed. Eisen turned over the picture, which by now was fully developed.

Argent turned over her picture and squealed with delight at what she saw. The picture was that of a slim young man with soft sandy colored hair and olive green eyes. On the bottom line was the name "Haruka Tenoh".

"Oh, he's so handsome!" Argent clutched the picture to her breast and sighed coyly, completely ignoring the curious eyes of her comrades.

Eisen cocked an eyebrow and looked at her picture. The picture in Eisen's hand was an old, portly man with an ugly mole on his cheek, and three lone strands of hair standing atop his bold head. Eisen's face turned slightly green as she looked toward the silver-haired woman.

Oro walked over and looked at the picture Eisen had, thinking it was the same person in Argent's photo. Oro's eyebrow twitched a little as she saw the person on the photo, then turned to look face to face with Eisen, while Argent squealed happily in the background. Oro only shook her head slightly, a huge sweat drop hanging by her head.

* * *

"Look at 'em go! Lady's and gentlemen! Who will be the fastest in Japan?!" The announcer's voice boomed in the background from mounted loudspeakers. A voice shouted happily as a navy blue colored racecar sped by, the words barely audible as it's flooded over by the conglomeration of noises. 

"Look! That's Haruka-papa's car! She's gaining!" Hotaru pointed at the car until it disappeared around a bend, rushing to complete its lap. Turning back to her companions, Hotaru shot a quick glance to her pink-haired friends, whose face was still expressionless. Hotaru felt a little disheartened. The two of them were standing on the edge of the stands. Only a few feet of tarmac, concrete blocks and fencing separated them from the tracks itself. Technically this was the best seat in the stadium, since it was so close to the actual race itself, but the excitement apparently had no effect on the morbid princess. Hotaru looked at Helios who said nothing.

"Kids!" Michiru's voice could be faintly heard, shouting at them from the isle. Hotaru and Helios turned around and welcomed Michiru as she came and sat down beside Hotaru.

Michiru smiled and said, "I've already arranged everything with the track officials; we'll be able to see Haruka shortly after the race."

Hotaru was grinning from ear to ear; she didn't notice the slight tension in Helios' shoulders or Chibi Usa's apathy towards the announcement.

As Michiru spoke, the referee waved the checkered flag as a red car passed by. The group began to file down the isle and headed toward the hallway that led to the racetracks. As they approached, several cars stopped by the pits and the drivers hopped out one by one. The winner of this race was not Haruka, but as she took off her helmet, a bright, satisfied grin appeared on her usually serious face.

Upon spotting her partner, the F-1 racer's smile brightened even more.

"Hey there, did you guys had fun up there?" Haruka asked, her eyes now focused on Hotaru.

Hotaru smiled and nodded but looked hesitantly towards Chibi Usa. Michiru walked up to Haruka's side and laid her hand on Haruka's shoulder. "We need to speak with her later. She's been acting this way for more than a week now." Haruka nodded, affirming her partner's words.

Suddenly a breeze swept in from outside the open garage door. A flash of white behind Michiru's figure caused Haruka to look up, at first startled, but then her expression quickly melted into something else: disapproval.

It turned out Helios had been hesitant about meeting Haruka and did not approach along with the girls. He had been watching silently by the doorway before Haruka spotted him.

Haruka quickly turned to Michiru, her eyes shifting untrustingly back at the diffident boy. "What's he doing here?" Haruka asked, trying to make it sound like a neutral question.

Michiru caught the slight tightness in her partner's voice. She glanced back at the teenagers before she pulled Haruka toward the side where they won't be over heard.

"He's Hotaru-chan and Chibi Usa-chan's friend, I invited him just like I did with Chibi Usa-chan." Michiru said plainly, but she knew this wasn't what Haruka was after so she continued, "Why are you asking this?"

Haruka shook her head. "It's just that," she paused for a moment, "I don't think it's a good idea for him to be together with the girls."

Michiru cocked an eyebrow. "And why is that? Helios is a nice person, he's been friends with the little princess since before we defeated Galaxia!" Seeing Haruka unconvinced, the wavy-haired woman sighed. "I know you don't fully trust him, but everyone has secrets, and not every one of those secrets is going to cause harm, especially not those two and not from him." Michiru concluded with a glance at Hotaru and Chibi Usa.

However, Haruka's voice suddenly rose angrily. "But how do we know that? I know that that boy harbors a great power, yet he tells everyone that he has very limited control over the Golden Crystal. If what you say is true, that he's so trusting, then why does he not tell us the truth? How do I know he's not being possessed or being used as a way to weaken our defenses like Mistress 9 used Hotaru-chan?"

Taken aback by Haruka's unexpected tirade, Michiru's eyes became very calm and still. Her voice strained and it was clear her ire was raised by her partner's overreaction. "How could you say that, he's our ally for God's sake Haruka!"

By now everyone in the garage was becoming aware of the growing argument between the two women. Several people pretended to keep working but sneaked glances every now and then. The three teenagers were also becoming aware of the argument. Hotaru's face was becoming anxious. She had never seen her adopted parents argue before and didn't know if she should step in or let them work things out. Even Chibi Usa seemed concerned, her lips partially opened and her startled ruby eyes glued on the couple. However, no one seemed to have noticed the person who was the cause of the argument. Helios stood where he was, motionless like a marble statue. His only sign of emotion were the tensed eyebrows on his face.

Haruka took a deep breath and abruptly walked away from Michiru. Michiru tried to stop Haruka by holding onto her arm. But Haruka shook her grasp off and said acridly in a barely audible voice, "He may be _your_ ally, but as far as I'm concerned he's a treat and a liar!" As she walked away, Haruka said more audibly but still with an edge in her voice. "I'm going to go change."

Michiru watched wordlessly as Haruka walked away from her, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. Hotaru approached her adopted mother and touched her arm, asking worriedly "What happened? I had never seen you or Haruka-papa act like that before."

Michiru quickly hid away the shock and forced a smile towards her daughter, briefly patted her on the head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." Looking up, Michiru called out to one of the mechanics working not far from them.

"Oshira-san, could you show these children around, I need to be away for a few minutes."

A grease monkey of a man looked up and grinned pleasantly at the renowned musician, "Anything for you Kaioh-san!"

"Thank you," Michiru looked back at the two teenage girls and pushed them forward. "You guys go ahead now, I won't take too long." Hotaru paused hesitantly but obeyed. She grabbed Chibi Usa's hand and walked away.

As she turned toward the door, Helios slowly approached her, his face in a frown. "I'm sorry that I have caused so much trouble, maybe I should-"

Before he could finish Michiru interrupted him with a rise finger. Helios looked up at the tall, slender woman; his bright copper eyes dim and confused. "It's not your fault Helios-kun. I'll talk to Haruka, don't worry about her. You go ahead and accompany the girls, I trust you'll watch over them and make sure they don't get into any trouble?" Michiru smiled with a questioning cock of her eyebrows.

Helios nodded faintly, but before he turned to go he cast one last doubtful look at the kindly woman behind him. Michiru watched as Helios rejoined the group of girls. She turned and headed toward Haruka's dressing room.

As all this happened a particularly clean looking mechanic was stealing rueful smirks at the couple. "Looks like someone had a little disagreement. What a perfect opportunity for little ol' me." So saying she turned and sneaked out from the garage. As she walked, Argent spotted an unused garage room a few buildings down from where Haruka's car was parked.

With a quick snap of her finger, the garage door opened to reveal an empty garage, with only some used tires stacked to one wall.

"Perfect!" Argent took off her mechanic's hat; her outfit changed into an azure race car driver's jump suit, with navy and white strips on her leg and down her chest. The zipper on the front of her suit was opened to her collarbones. A navy blue helmet appeared in midair and floated gently down into Argent's waiting hands.

With one hand on her helmet, Argent took out the shimmering Black Crystal, glowing softly in the garage. The luminescent light on the ceiling began to flicker, its circuits reacting to the crystal's negative energy. Holding the crystal up right between her thumb and index finger, Argent commanded the crystal.

"Appear, my Fury, V-8!"

The crystal began to pulsate, the lights in the garage began flickering rapidly, the circuits overwhelmed by the incredible amount of energy exerted by the crystal shard. With a simple glow, a blue racecar appeared in the middle of the garage. Argent deftly threw the black-violet crystal in the air, caught it, and concealed it as the lights returned to normal. She raised a finger to her cheek and thought gleefully, "Gee, I wonder what Eisen's doing right now?"

In fact Eisen was following a person who looked like the person on her photo. Seeing the person entered a rather rundown apartment complex, Eisen smirked, thinking she'll be able to snag him easily in the dark and narrow corridor up ahead. As she rounded a corner into an alley, something hard came down on her head, dazing Eisen for a moment and knocking her to the ground. Looking up, Eisen saw the portly man standing over her with a garbage can in his hands.

"What cha doin' followin' me girl? Are ya some sorta gangster or robber?" the man discreetly scanned his eyes over Eisen's outfit.

_Stupid human! I have to move fast!_ Thinking this, Eisen began bring her hand to her pocket, reaching for the Black Crystal shard.

Thinking she was reaching for a weapon, the man looked up and shouted at the surrounding tenements, "Hey guys, we got our selves a robber here!"

Suddenly, windows along the alley wall began popping open. People stuck their heads out the windows as voices began to rise.

"A robber in broad day light?! Don't let her get away!"

"Someone call the police!"

"Hey, she might have accomplices! Let's get 'em!"

Soon objects began flying out the window at Eisen. The redhead quickly got to her feet as several people with broomsticks and bats began chasing her down the narrow lanes of the neighborhood.

As Eisen ran for her life, she cried pitifully, "Where is that damned Argent?! Why isn't she here?! Ahhh!!!"

* * *

Haruka stepped inside her dressing room and slammed the door shut, leaving a hollow echo down the empty hallway. She threw her helmet aside onto a sofa and sat down beside the protection devise. Crossing her arm, Haruka brooded. Michiru had never disagreed with her. They had always been in sync, like two dancers in a waltz. But for some reason Michiru just didn't see things her way on this matter. 

"What's gotten into her? Why can't she understand?!" Haruka let out a frustrated sigh and ran her hand through her hair.

_Then again, what's gotten into you?_ a tiny voice inside Haruka asked herself. _How could you walk out on Michiru like that, after all that she's done for you?_

Thinking back to the time when they first met, it was Michiru who saved her from the jaw of the Daimon seed. It was also Michiru who selflessly jumped in front of Eudial's seizing rifle when they discovered they were the owners of two of the talismans. Since they had met five years ago they had never been separated, even in death when Galaxia took away their star seed they had reached out for one another.

Haruka remembered the look on Michiru's face when she had left her behind in the garage. She had walked out on the one person she cared the most about, and the truth was there was no one to blame but herself.

_The person you don't trust isn't Michiru. Why are you being such a fool, yelling at her because you question the good faith of that boy?_ Haruka sternly scolded herself.

"I need to talk to her," Haruka said abruptly.

She got up and headed out the door, the idea of changing out of her suit long forgotten. Upon turning a corner, Haruka saw a flash of blue before something hit her, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Sorry there. I wasn't watching where I was going." Haruka sat up and immediately apologized to the person. She was surprised however when she had finished her quick apology. The other person was a woman who had a head full of long silver-blue hair, reaching all the way down to her waist. But what surprised Haruka was the fact that there was another female racer here whom she did not know about, and the fact that as a race car driver, the woman's hair was loose and showed no sign of being swathed into a bun so she could wear a helmet.

Argent stood up and clumsily bowed. She began speaking in an odd foreign accent, "Oh, I am so sorry! I was in a hurry!" Argent looked up and reacted happily upon seeing Haruka's racer outfit. She asked brokenly, "You race here too? Can you help me? I am from France, and do not know this place well. My car is broken and I do not know what is wrong with it!"

Haruka watched as the woman's eyes wavered frantically, growing increasingly dubious about the woman's story. "You're a racer right? So you ought to know a lot about mechanics and fix it by yourself if need be. If it's something serious why don't you call the mechanics here and have them come to you?"

Seeing that Haruka wasn't easily fooled, Argent made a face inside. _Damn, this one is going to be harder than I thought!_ She shook her head frantically and displayed her most distressing expression. "Oh I am a new racer and-and I do not know much about mechanics! I am afraid the car might blow up with the noise it is making so there is no time to search for a mechanic! Oh, please help me!" she begged desperately.

Haruka sighed, and looked around, hoping to see a passing mechanic who can help this amateur so she can go find Michiru. Seeing no one coming to her aid, Haruka said wearily, "I'll take a look at your car. Maybe it's just a broken fuse or something."

Argent smiled happily through teary eyes. She took Haruka's hands and shook them fiercely, "Oh, thank you, thank you. God bless you, good sir!"

"Um, I'm not-" before Haruka could explain, Argent wrapped her arm in Haruka's and was tugging her towards the rigged garage.

As they were about to turn a corner, Michiru came down one of the connecting passages and looked both ways. "That's strange, I swear I heard Haruka's voice." She looked to her left and caught a fleeting glimpse of a silver-haired woman accompanying Haruka just before they turned a corner. Instantly suspicious, Michiru decided to follow the two of them.

As they stepped into Argent's garage, Haruka saw the midnight blue colored car parked in the room. "So you say this car is making weird noises?" Haruka asked as she walked forward to get a better look at the vehicle. Standing behind her, Argent smirked; the mask of an anxiety stricken foreigner disappeared in the night-like atmosphere of the room.

"Oh, actually I think it just needs some fuel," Haruka caught the change of tone in Argent's voice and sprung around, astonished.

"Namely your energy to be exact, Haruka Tenoh!" Argent unzipped her jump suit and as it fell to the ground, she was once again dressed in her usual costume.

Haruka narrowed her eyes, watching Argent's every move. She knew she was trapped. The door was a couple of yards away and Argent was right in her path.

"Since you already know who I am, then might I ask who you would be?" Haruka asked in a sarcastically polite manner, trying to stall her by asking questions, "And what do you want with me?"

Argent chuckled. "Looks and manners, hmm, something I always appreciate in a man." She replied rather boastfully, "My name is Argent, and I am here to steal your energy so that Bellona-sama may rule this pitiful little planet of yours."

With an evanescent wave of her shawl, the polite smile disappeared, replaced by an egotistical grin. "Now that I've answered your question, it's time for me to cut to the chase, so to speak! V-8!"

The blue car behind Haruka began to roar, as if someone had turned the engine into overdrive. The hood of the car suddenly popped up as the rest of the car shifted into the shape of a woman. The tires shrunk and took the form of hair buns atop the monster's head. The exhaust pipes formed wing-like ears; a gas tank was strapped to its back with seat belts while tubes connected them down the monster's arm. The hood was now attacked to its back like a stiff cape, hovering several inches away from the monster's back. The words "V-S" was proudly displayed on its chest like a super hero while a helmet covered its head and its eyes.

Haruka stepped back, her eyes on the monster as it began walking towards her. Just as she was about to reach for her henshin wand, the door suddenly bursts open.

"Haruka!" Michiru cried. She turned to Argent and demanded, "Let her go!"

"Michiru!" Haruka gazed in amazement at her partner. The corner of Argent's mouth thinned out unpleasantly as she watched Michiru distastefully.

"Why must little bugs like you always interrupt my mission? V-8!"

The monster reached behind its back and took out a steering wheel from nowhere. It struck a pose with its left hand in a victory sign and cried "V-8 Super Steering Wheel Boomerang!" The monster's right arm recoiled like a spring, shooting the steering wheel straight at Michiru's chest. With barely enough time to see the attack, Michiru could only shift slightly to the right before the wheel struck her and sent her flying into the piles of old tires.

"Michiru, no! Michiru!!!"

Haruka's cries went unanswered. As the last of the unbalanced tires fell to the ground and spun to a halt, there was no response from the violinist who was now buried beneath a mountain of rubber.

Haruka's head snapped around from the pile to Argent. Rage was shinning like a torch in the woman's eyes.

"Damn you!!!"

Without another thought, Haruka lunged at Argent, fist raised. Argent was a little taken aback, but quickly recovered her composure. She narrowed her eyes and said as she swung her hand toward the charging Haruka.

"Blanc Hail!"

Pale-silver icicle formed in midair and flew at a break-neck speed toward Haruka.

"Uhh!"

The icicles sliced across the front of Haruka's jump suit. The awkward angle at which Haruka had been forced to dodge the blow caused her to shift her center of gravity too much to one side and collapsed onto the ground. However, had it not been for her experience as a senshi, the deadly spikes would have penetrated her heart, and Haruka considered herself lucky that she did not meet her death here, after all, that woman was going to pay for hurting Michiru. However, the gashes from the icicles cut clear through the fabric, revealed parts of Haruka's anatomy she'd rather keep private. Argent gasped when she saw what the cuts had revealed.

"You're a woman?!" Argent's hand flew to cover her mouth, her face turning strangely pink and blue at the same time. Jerking back, Argent bit on her thumbnail, and said disappointedly, "Drats, and I thought I was going to get a cute hunky guy! Oh well, I'll have to finish what I started!"

"No, you're not, not as long as I'm around!" a voice said out of nowhere.

"What-who's there?!" Argent looked around wildly, failing to notice the relieved smile spreading across Haruka's face.

A huge blast of light filled the room. Everyone, including the monster, had to shield their eyes from the light. By the time the light diminished, stood a proud Sailor Neptune, mirror in hand, atop the pile of tires.

Argent turned toward the newly appeared senshi, clutching her shawl tightly in her hands, grinding her teeth. "Where did you come from?! Oh, it doesn't matter, V-8, get her!" Argent then summoned her closet and exited, her face still very clearly displeased.

The monster nodded toward its mistress who was now stepping through a closet. "V-8 will eliminate the pesky senshi with her Mega Exhaust Gun!" Two guns popped out of V-8's wrist as liquids began pumping out from the container on its back.

The F-1 racer quickly recognized the faint whiff of petrol coming from the tank. Haruka looked up at Neptune and shouted "Watch out! It's gasoline!" as she spoke, V-8 squeezed the triggers on its guns and two columns of red hot flame shot out from the nozzle of the weapon. Neptune dodged each beam of fire with exquisite grace and agility. However, there was limited amount of space for her to run. If she gets too close to the tires she'll risk setting the whole place on fire and Haruka might get caught in the cross fire.

Thinking quickly, Neptune suddenly stopped to face the monster, taking it completely by surprise. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" the attack hit the monster at full force, but Neptune knew that her attack won't do the trick. Turning towards Haruka while the monster was still dazed, Neptune shouted desperately "Transform!"

Haruka nodded, and tightly grasped her wand. "Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

By the time the monster recovered from the shock of Neptune's attack, there were two Sailor Senshi facing it in the garage. "You won't get away!" The monster swore. Uranus gave Neptune a quick glance to which Neptune nodded back. The air in front of Uranus began to shimmer as a jeweled sword appeared. Uranus grabbed the sheath and cleanly pulled the sword out. She then jumped high into the air above the monster and pointed the sword downward.

The monster barely saw what was coming at it as a blast of energy shot through its chest.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

The blast from the attack, combined with the sword, nailed the monster to the floor of the garage as Neptune raised her mirror to face the struggling monster.

"Submarine Reflection!"

The mirror in Neptune's hands glowed slightly before a beam of light consumed the monster, still pinned like an insect on the ground.

"No-nooo!!" The howl of the monster died out and as the light faded, only the Space Sword remained stabbed in the ground.

Once the dying howl had dissipated, Uranus turned to Neptune. "You okay?" she asked tenderly. "That wheel hit you pretty hard."

Neptune smiled and shook her head. "I manage to catch it with my hands," she touched her wrist "But I have to say, the impact from that steering wheel almost broke my wrist."

There was a moment of awkward silence when finally Uranus' voice broke the silence.

"How did you find me? I thought you were with the kids."

Neptune walked a few steps toward the door. She responded without looking at Uranus and said, "I wanted to finish that conversation we had. I was a little stunned that you walked out like that, but knowing you," Neptune took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I knew that that conversation wasn't over, and that you may have something more to tell me. But when I went to find you, I saw you walking with that woman so I followed you here." Neptune turned her body around and stood face to face with her partner.

"So, do you?" Neptune asked softly.

Uranus smirked and nodded. "You really know me too well Michiru." Uranus took the other woman's hand and said, "I…I wanted to say that I'm sorry, sorry for acting the way I did back there…I lost my temper and said something that hurt you."

Neptune smiled and nodded knowingly. "I accept the apology, but" her eyes slightly apprehensive, Neptune continued. "You really should give that boy a chance. I really don't think he will be a threat. However," Neptune looked down then up again, contemplating what she was about to say "If you are so concerned then we'll keep an eye on him. But please, be nice to him in front of the girls. He is their friend after all"

Uranus hesitated for a moment before she answered. "All right then. I'll try, for your sake, and the sake of those two girls."

Neptune let out a soft sigh of relief. "Speaking of girls, we still need to talk to Chibi Usa-chan."

"Right. But does any one know what's bothering her? It has to be something major to keep someone like her down for this long." Uranus stated as they detransformed and left the garage.

Michiru shook her head. "I don't know. Not even Hotaru-chan or Usagi knows. Everyone's been very worried about her."

Haruka only nodded in agreement as they left the garage towards where the teenagers were.

Back in the other garage, two of the three friends were sitting on chairs, a bit tired and hugely bored. Chibi Usa was staring blankly into space, her face still wearing that now familiar melancholy look. Having given up trying to start a conversation with Chibi Usa, Hotaru sat in her seat, her elbows propped on her legs and her hands on her cheeks as she listlessly watched the activity in the garage. Helios was the only person who was not seated. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed. One would think he's asleep, but in fact the boy priest was thinking, but as to what was traveling in his thoughts, only he knew.

When the door opened, Hotaru looked and stood up when she saw who came in. "Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa! You're back!"

Michiru nodded at the purple-haired girl and said quietly, "Hotaru-chan, we need to talk to Chibi Usa-chan for a bit." The famous violinist ended with a wink. Hotaru smiled and nodded back. She turned to Helios and gentle nudged him on the elbow.

Helios opened his eyes and saw Hotaru motioning towards the two women behind her. He knew that it was their turn to retreat, and leave the rest in the hands of the experienced Outer Senshi.

After the two had left, Haruka softly walked up to Chibi Usa and patted her on the shoulder. Chibi Usa jerked around, her eyes wide as if anticipating some sort of monster hanging at her heels. She calmed down once she saw it was Haruka.

"I want to talk to you for a minute," Haruka said directly. Knowing what she was going to say to her, Chibi Usa felt annoyed. But out of respect, Chibi Usa reluctantly got out of the chair and followed the tall senshi, away from the cacophony of the garage. Haruka cast a last glance toward Michiru, and received a smile as they disappeared around the doorway.

The two walked up to the bleachers, which by now were empty except for a few scattered cleaning crews, sweeping up the mess the crowd left behind. Haruka rested her elbows on the steel railing while Chibi Usa only stood mutely beside her.

"I know what you're going to say to me," Chibi Usa began before the older woman could speak. Frustrated, Chibi Usa turned away to leave, her eye down cast. "But you won't understand! So please, just leave me be!" the last words came in a whisper, a touch of desperation sown in them.

Haruka chuckled softly, which shocked the pink-haired teenager enough to stop her in her tracks. "I'm not here to preach, you know." Haruka said plainly, she continued without looking at the girl, her sandy hair waving gently in the early winter breeze.

"And I'm not some philosopher, or counselor for that matter. All I am is a senshi; just like you." With her last sentence, Haruka turned to look at the wayward princess.

Without looking back, Chibi Usa tightened her fist. Seeing the tension in the girl's hands, Haruka knew she had hit home. "As a senshi, we're here to protect the ones we love by way of our powers. But a senshi doesn't receive all her powers just from her sailor crystal. The strong feelings we have for our loved ones, our will to protect them; it is from that which we draw our greatest strength."

Chibi Usa slowly looked back at the older senshi, a startled look in her red eyes.

"When I first meet Sailor Moon, I thought she was foolish and an idealist because she went too softly on her enemies, always showering pity upon those who do not even deserve the air they breathe. But after the Holy Grail was destroyed and Sailor Saturn jumped into Pharaoh 90, I saw her transform into Super Sailor Moon purely by her will power and her desire to save Hotaru-chan. I would've never thought such a thing was possible had I not seen it with my own eye, but she has done it; she saved the Earth and Hotaru-chan because of her greatest strength, her heart."

At this point, Haruka sighed and smiled sheepishly at the little princess. "That must sound strange, coming from me, but what I say is true." Walking over to the teen, Haruka placed her hand on the girl's shoulder "You're the future princess, you have to be strong inside, not just for yourself, but also for the people around you. Everyone's worried about you ever since you caved yourself in. I don't know what's bugging you and I won't force you to tell me what it is, but you should lighten up, or else before you know it, you'll lose everything that you treasure in life."

Haruka finished her sentence and as she turned to leave the stadium, she looked back and asked, "You coming?"

Chibi Usa stood motionless. Haruka was right; Sailor Moon's greatest strength was her heart. But what about her, the great legend's only daughter and heir? Unlike Sailor Moon, she had a history that was better left forgotten. But both Haruka and Michiru were ruthless when they fought the Death Buster, yet they still managed to go on with their lives. Would she simply give up everything because of her past, her friends, her family, and yes, her love, just to wallow in misery?

_Black Lady is a figure of the past. Even though she's back, she's not me anymore and I am not her. I am myself and I have people I care deeply for._ The images of her family and friends appeared in her mind. Would she really give all that away because of Black Lady? A catharsis flowed through her body, as the gnawing sensation of an old nightmare rusted away. For the first time in days, Chibi Usa's eyes softened and she smiled and nodded.

Outside, Michiru, Hotaru and Helios waited anxiously. Hotaru was twiddling her thumb nervously when Michiru tapped her on the shoulder.

Hotaru looked up and a wide smile gradually spread across her face. Walking down the corridor was Chibi Usa, a smile once again on her lips. Helios saw the transformation as well, and let out a small sigh; he too smiled, knowing that the once happy maiden was back.

"You okay now?" Hotaru asked tentatively once she's ran up and taken Chibi Usa's hands in her own.

The princess nodded and grinned back at her friend. "Sorry I worried everyone. I guess I owe a lot of people an apology."

Michiru shook her head and hugged the girl. "It's all right. We're just glad you're back to your old self." Looking beyond Chibi Usa, Michiru smiled affectionately at Haruka, who winked back.

As on their way towards the parking lot, Chibi Usa was talking with Hotaru, completely oblivious to the conversation of the two adults behind them. Michiru asked Haruka as she kept her eyes on the pink-haired girl in front of her. "So, did she tell you what was wrong?"

Haruka shook her head. "I think it's better for her to keep it to herself. She might not be ready or want to bring up whatever caused this. We should let her leave it behind her."

Helios, who had been walking a little behind the girls, over heard Haruka's words. He looked at Chibi Usa's back as she walked. _I wonder, can she really put whatever happened that night behind her?_ Thinking back to the time that she had begged him to keep her nightmares a secret and the time she had refused to take his hand, can she really just walk away from her past; can he? The question echoed back in Helios' mind as the images from that terrible nightmare once again haunted his mind.

* * *

Wise Man watched silently from his dark abode. His pupil-less eyes watching the princess, observing her every move from the crystal ball in his hands. When the young princess gathered around her friends, the crystal's image of her disappeared. 

Wise Man hummed softly to himself, tapping the ends of his fingers together. "So she has wiggled out of my plan yet again." The cloaked figure said wistfully to himself, a slight annoyed tone in his husky voice. Looking back at the crystal ball still floating in his lap, Wise Man's reflection in the shinny orb was no more than a black mass, infesting the otherwise clear surface of the sphere.

"But I still have one trunk card left."

Wise Man waved his hand over the crystal ball and conjured up the image of Helios. A cold laugh echoed forth from his hollow form.

"I still have much in store for you, little princess. And this little fish of yours will bring you right into my hands; you have not seen anything yet!"

A/N Hello! I wish this chapter could come out sooner, but when you write 20 something pages for just one chapter it takes a little while longer (not to mention all my other stuff). Like the last chapter, this was one of those chapters that I squeezed out of my head and didn't like all that much, but do tell me what you think. BTW, Argent's new attack "Blanc Hail" means "White Hail", thus "blanc" is French for white. As for the next chapter, I actually have no idea what I'm going to write! I have a basic idea but haven't elaborated on it yet. However, I'll promise that things are going to get interesting soon (wink, wink). Well, not much more to babble about so I'll see you later!


	9. Act 9

Revised version

**Act 9 "****Chef Makoto's flowery dream comes true? The vow upon Christmas Eve!****"**

"What…is this place?"

Everything was dark. Helios felt his feet touch a cushioned but solid surface. His skin sensed a soft breeze combing through his cloth and hair. Curiosity gripped him and slowly Helios opened his amber eyes and saw a pristine forest all around him, he himself dressed in his familiar robe of white and blue tassels. As he looked slightly to his right, a reflection of pure white light shone into his eyes. Slowly, Helios turned and gasped at what he saw.

A few feet away from him was a tall crystalline tree. Its diamond like branches refracting and bending the lights, created a mosaic of rainbow colored beams on the lush green grass. Two songbirds fluttered by on their indigo colored wings, whistling a tune only they and the wind understood. They circled around the bewildered boy as one of them paused in front of him. Helios stretched out his hand as the little bird landed on his finger, chirping happily at him, as if greeting a long lost friend. Helios smiled at the little bird, which seemed to blush from the handsome caretaker's gaze, and flew off to join its companion in the branches of a nearby tree. Smiling still, Helios saw that he stood near a ledge over looking the terrain. He walked to the tip of the grassy cliff, looked down and saw an image that has been imprinted into his mind and heart for thousands of years.

Below were trees of all kind, covering the vast, seemingly endless landscape in a perpetual verdant sea. Here and there crystal structures rose from the earth, standing both imposingly and majestically in the warm sunlight. Woodland creatures such as deer, squirrels and rabbits carried themselves leisurely across the forever-green turf, nibbling on fresh grasses and nuts from trees. Birds of every color flew from branch to branch, their songs creating a symphony below the sunny sky. No place on Earth hosted such a sight, for this was a vision of a paradise, a land where worry does not exist and peace reigned eternal.

"Elysian…this is Elysian, I'm home," Helios said slowly to himself.

He reached out and touched the trunk of a nearby tree, wanting to make sure this was real, and not a figment of his imagination. Feeling the rough bark against his palm, Helios sighed in contentment and relief. But then, just as he was about to lift his hand away, the whole tree shook as the earth below trembled, scattering leaves to the ground in the wake of the quake. Suddenly a wild wind began to pick up, forcing Helios to cover his eyes with his arm.

As the wind died down the air was stiff with a foreign energy. Helios lowered his arm and what he saw chilled his blood into ice. There it was, not far in off in the horizon, a black tent-like ship, with multi-colored cocoons spiraling around its side. Loose cables dangled from the floating mass like tendrils of a maculate web. Black lightning flashed from the strange circus tent. Soon, the sound of pounding thunder echoed through the once peaceful sky, shattering the calm of the forest.

Helios watched speechlessly as the flashes of black lightning encased everything that it touched in a deathly white silk. Birds flew away in panic, only to be struck down by the raging thunder. Water ceased to flow as choking masses of webbing overwhelmed their banks.

This was all too familiar for the guardian, for only four short years ago had he witnessed the same exact scene before him. Above him the sky was beginning to lose its brightness as the world plunged ever deeper into the jaws of darkness. Helios dropped to his knees, horror and disbelief covered his face, drowning into his eyes.

"No…this can't be happening…" Helios whispered desperately to himself, his voice tight and choking.

"But it can!" a voice said, followed by a humorless laugh. Helios wheeled around, only to see the woodlands have disappeared, replaced by a vacant black space that filled the space all around him. Panic began to set in. This was all too similar, too much unwanted memory flooding back all at once.

"Why do you feel lost Priest Helios? You've been here before." The voice said once more, this time in a matter-of-factly tone.

Helios turned, trying to find the voice and put a stop to it. But as he turned, he found that once again, he could no longer move. Then suddenly he felt his body being lifted into the air, and saw white, cold lines wrapping itself around his wrist, his ankles, and his waist. Helios tried to cry out but no sound came out as a length of silk had found its way around his neck. The fine silk web constricted his airway, pulling him apart, pierced his skin with its frigid bite, forcing out a tortured moan from the priest's strangled throat. The webs pulled relentlessly until Helios was sure that his arms and legs would pop out from their joints.

Suddenly, the webs relented, like a puppet master who had released his hold on his doll. Helios' exhausted body dangled from the air like a powerless marionette, hanging from the bundled silver strings. For a few minutes the only sound in the darkness was Helios' ragged breathing. Then Helios heard soft footsteps coming from behind and approached him until he could feel the person standing right over his shoulder.

"Such a pity," the voice said with mock gentleness. A hand reached out from behind Helios's neck and tenderly touched his cheek. "But all this was inevitable."

The voice's hand slowly lifted Helios' face up. Through strained eyes, half closed from the torture, Helios saw a beautiful woman with wavy, ink black hair. She wore earring consisting of three crescent moons and a single black jewel on her forehead; her eyes were slated like that of a cat, but were lifeless and cold. The shock of seeing Nehellenia once more forced open Helios' eyes. Suddenly the Dead Moon queen disappeared from behind him, her face now side by side with his, her breath hot on Helios sweat tainted face.

"But you…you were…" Helios uttered slowly in denial, not wanting to believe what he was seeing, not wanting to relive that nightmare.

"Oh, but I am. And you will never be able to escape my grasp boy. Even though that little girl of the White Moon defeated me once, I will always be with _you_." Nehellenia chuckled, "You can't use the Golden Crystal; not back then and not now, so don't even try to think that you can get rid of me. It's no use, my darling," said the dark queen s she clamped her hands on Helios' cheeks, her face inches from his so that their eyes were aligned. Her cat-like eyes stared into his soul, striping him bare of all defenses as she delivered the final blow with a cruel smile.

"You will never be able to escape me, _never_!"

"NO!!"

Helios bolted up in his bed, his body drenched in cold sweat. Seeing the ghostly outlines of Mamoru's spare study room, Helios closed his eyes and took his head in his hands, his breath still rugged from the dream. He took a deep breath and dropped his hands down onto the blanket, which were in disarray from his constant tussling. Helios opened his eyes and the terror of the dream began to subside as he saw the cool, calming moonlight, filtered through the pale curtains.

The door creaked open, but to Helios, it might as well had been kicked open, for his eyes shot towards the door like a startled animal. Mamoru's head popped in through the door, his eyes alert as they swiftly inspected the area before looking down at the occupant of the room.

"Are you alright? I though I heard you scream."

Helios quickly shook his head and uttered brokenly, "No, I-I was just…it's nothing, really." He spoke those words without meeting Mamoru's eyes, but the older man seemed unconvinced. However, seeing that Helios won't elaborate any further, Mamoru nodded silently to himself and smiled weakly before he closed the door.

"All right then, sweet dreams."

Helios sat and watched as the door closed. _Sweet dreams…how ironic, _he thought darkly.

The heat from the nightmare had caused his body temperature to climb, and now as he sat there covered in sweat, Helios felt like he could go outside and simply stand in the cold, maybe then the frenzy in his mind will freeze over, and he wouldn't have to think about what had happened. Shaking his head the impulse, Helios unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and decided to try and not think about the nocturnal ordeal instead.

As he eased himself back into bed, the irony of Mamoru's brief words only grew in Helios' mind. For only a few days ago it was Chibi Usa who was petrified; now it was his turn.

* * *

In Juuban's ever-busy shopping district, crowds flock by stores and shops. Some stopped to window shop while others were more than willing to get their hands on the trendy items. In the sea of people, one group of girls walked towards a small but charming looking restaurant named Jupiter Cove.

As they moved inside, lush green plants and flowers greeted them, giving their eyes a much-needed rest from the gray concrete and flashing lights of the urban jungle. The walls were painted a warm and creamy sap green while the ceiling was laid with earthy wooden beams. Small, art nouveau styled glass lamps lined the dinning area, adding a romantic glow to the place. Impeccably white tablecloth, small, with delicately-shaped silken oak leafs sown into each corner, dressed the tables. This plus the green and ivory colored plates matched the theme of the room perfectly.

Private booths lined the walls while round tables form a zigzagging line down the isle, the colorful vases of flowers upon them formed a rainbow line down the center of the room. There was a separate dinning room in the back, divided by a wood and rich paper screen that was painted with nouveau styled flower designs. There weren't many patrons in the restaurant, but those who there all seemed very pleased with the food created by head chef and owner, Makoto Kino.

"Oh, hi guys!" Makoto walked out from behind the kitchen. She turned to one of the restaurant waiters and asked her to keep an eye on the kitchen for a while. The group sat down in a large table at the secluded far end of the restaurant, and marveled at the place while they enjoyed some refreshments.

"Wow, Mako-chan you've really got this place going!" commented Rei as she nodded approvingly at the room's décor.

Makoto shyly scratched her head; her white chef's outfit was kept remarkably clean despite her line of work.

"But it's not much of a crowd here. People are coming in but mostly on weekends," Makoto said in a slightly disappointed tone.

Minako waved her hand. "Don't worry; I'm sure after people hear about how good the food and how wonderful the ambiance is they'll flock here by the hundreds. It's just that some times you gotta play the gallows, let people know you're here."

The group smiled wearily; this isn't the first time Minako's mingled up a proverb.

Chibi Usa gazed around the room, the soft lighting reflected in her clear ruby eyes. "It's almost like being in a forest, and the lamps look just like fire flies," she complimented.

Makoto smiled at the pink teenager, grateful for the praise. "Why thank you, Chibi Usa-chan."

Usagi clasped her hands together happily. "With you new restaurant and all, I bet you're going to have a great birthday party this year to mark the occasion! It's been a while since I last tasted your special double-decker chocolate and vanilla cake."

At this, Makoto became a little uncomfortable. "Umm, actually I need to tell you guys something about the birthday party. That is, I'm not having one this year." The group suddenly fell silent. Usagi looked positively heart broken, having been denied her chance at tasting the delicious cake.

Makoto looked apologetically at her friends and said, "The restaurant just opened and there aren't not enough hired hands to handle the weekend shift. There are also my classes at the Culinary Institute, so I'm going to be pretty busy from now on. That means," Makoto give a final sigh, "that I won't be able to hold my birthday party this year."

There was a silent hollowness at the table. Makoto's birthday party had been a tradition amongst the girls ever since they first meet and became friends. The parties weren't big but it had always been a good bonding experience for the senshi.

Ami was the first one to break the silence, "Well, maybe we can come and help you here at Jupiter Cove. I'm sure the six of us can handle it."

Rei leaned back in her chair and curved her lips up tentatively. "I don't know…I wouldn't trust Usagi in a kitchen any more than I would trust a lit match around an open tank of gas."

Usagi looked narrowly at Rei, but she knew what a mess she can make when she try to cook. It was better not to ruin Makoto's business so soon after she just started.

Minako sighed, "That's too bad, but we can still get you presents right?" Thinking this, the blonde's eyes brightened. "Is there anything you really want this year, maybe a nice Gucci handbag or a get away to say, Kyoto? With the money from the movie I'm sure I'll be able to do that. What do you think?"

Makoto shook her head; her face was the same shade as her rose earrings as she graciously declined the offer. "I can't do that, besides Minako-chan, you earned that money; it's not right for me to spend them so extravagantly."

"Mako-chan, this is going to be your 20th birthday, your coming of age birthday! If we can't have a party then as your friends we should at least do something to celebrate the occasion. So come on, tell us," Rei urged.

Makoto smiled and said softly, "Well, what I would really like, I guess, is to have a boyfriend." Hearing this, Chibi Usa looked at Makoto and saw a dreamy look on the tall woman' face. "A guy who loves me and cares for me, who's both handsome and charming. That's the kind of guy I want."

While all the other girls had an incredible look on their face, Chibi Usa was blushing softly. At the mention of boyfriend, somehow the young princess' brain warped up a picture of a particular handsome classmate of hers. Since her talk with Hotaru several weeks ago, Chibi Usa haven't really had any immediate thoughts about revealing her feelings for Helios. Her terrifying experience with Black Lady had blotted out all thoughts about opening her romantic feelings toward the boy. But now that life was once again back to normal (or as normal as a future princess' life can be) the question of telling him how she felt struck her at full force. If she doesn't tell him soon then once the enemy is defeated Helios will have to leave, then who knows when they'll meet again.

Makoto's laugh brought Chibi Usa out of her thoughts. The woman with the chestnut-colored ponytail chuckled, "Sorry, I was only kidding! I can't exactly ask you guys to kidnap a cute guy off the streets for me can I?"

"Well, is there anything else that you want?" asked Minako, propping her cheek on her hands.

Makoto nodded and looked at the small vase of fresh flowers in the center of the table. "Now that I've opened my own restaurant part of my dream is complete, but I still wish I can also open a flower shop. When I was little, I knew an old lady who had a small indoor garden at her house."

A smile spread across Makoto's face as she recounted her story. "Even during the winter months her house would always be filled with color and life. I too want to be able to see the rich colors of nature all year round, and I want people to be able to share that with me."

With dramatic twinkling eyes, Usagi suddenly stood up out of her chair (nearly spilling her drink) and declared, "All right then! We'll all donate some of our allowances and help you get one step closer to your dream! I'm sure you'll be able to open that flower shop, no problem!" Usagi shouted enthusiastically.

Chibi Usa shot her future mother a long look and said under her breath, "Usagi, you already spend all your allowances on junk food. I bet you don't even have ten yen left in your pocket."

Usagi bent down and said though puffed cheeks, "For your information, I didn't spend all my money; I still have thirty yens left!" The blonde triumphantly held up three fingers in the air.

"Right, like that'll do a lot of good!" Chibi Usa retorted with her usual ferocity.

Makoto waved her hand desperately, sweat drop hanging on her brows. "Calm down you guys, I was only saying; I can't take your money!" Makoto sighed through a half smile and said, "Besides, the best present in the world is having you guys as my friends. I'm satisfied as it is, by having you guys cheering me on."

"Mako-chan…" Chibi Usa couldn't but feel bad for her. It just didn't seem fair that someone as hard working as Makoto won't get to have a decent birthday celebration.

Looking up at the clock, Makoto stood up from her chair and looked at all her friends, "I need to go back to work, the drinks are on me," Makoto said with a playful wink. "I'll see you guys later!"

As Makoto walked out from behind the screen, a pair of eyes watched her. A woman dressed in a tailor cut yellow dress with a shop's worth of flamboyant jewelry to boot, trailed the chef across the room with her brilliant brown-yellow eyes until Makoto disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

In the dressing room, Argent was thoroughly perusing a fashion magazine, letting out girlish giggles whenever she sees a handsome male model. Eisen was napping, leaning against her table. Oro entered the strangely calm room and cocked an eyebrow, surprised that for once she didn't walk into a room where the two archenemies were in a state of active war.

The clicking of Oro's boots woke Eisen, who shot up and looked around. She yawned when she saw it was only her teammate. "So, how did it go?" Eisen asked around another yawn. "I still think it's a waste of time to watch our targets. I say we just zap 'em and get it over with." With that, Eisen spun around and crossed her legs.

Once Oro's changed back into her usual costume, she smiled knowingly, "This time it'll be worth it. And I've got a new weapon up my sleeve. Literately"

Oro snapped her finger and the picture of a smiling Makoto appeared on the mirrors. Reaching into her sleeve, Oro pulled out the golden pocket watch she had used before. However, the watch appeared even more ornate than before, with strange instruments and such hanging from its rim.

"Thanks to the Black Crystal shard that Bellona-sama gave me, I've been able to make an updated version of my hypnosis watch. And I've been dying to see how well it works."

Eisen scuffed, "You sure? What if this person doesn't fall for whatever plan you have?"

"Oh she will. You see," Oro explained, "this target is a visionary. People like her are credulous and can be easily fooled and manipulated if you know which button to push and which string to pull"

"Oro's right about that, the more eager a human is to complete a dream, the easier they fall for a trap." Argent shot a glance at the picture in her mirror and wrinkled her nose. "But I have to say, this target of yours has no fashion sense. That ponytail is so last season!"

Just then, a booming message ringed through the room. "Metallum Girls, you are being summoned!" Bellona's voice ringed through the room and into the ears of the three women.

Argent sighed woefully and reluctantly put down her magazine. "I guess we'd better go." The others nodded and each disappeared in their respective closets of red, yellow and blue.

As soon as they saw the darkness of Bellona's room, the three women knelt down and respectively bowed their heads. Bellona's cloaked form walked out from the shadow and sat down upon her metallic throne.

"You have been working hard lately," Bellona began in a benignly voice, but the three could tell that that tone of voice wasn't going to last long. "But not hard enough!" The masked woman's voice rose commandingly.

The crystal ball containing captured energy, the one they had seen before, rose out from the stale air. However, this time the blue-purplish gas within the sphere seemed darker and cloudier than before. The sphere flew down towards the Metallum Girls and remained suspended in midair, slowly floating between the three women.

"When the crystal sphere is filled with the energies you have collected, only then will there be enough energy to finish the reconstruct on the Black Crystal. We must move fast before the senshi catch wind of our plans. Thus you must work quickly or we might miss this once in a life time opportunity."

The sphere flew back to Bellona's, and disappeared with a turn of her hand when Oro abruptly spoke up. "Mistress, if I may ask, just what exactly is this 'chance' you speak of? What 'chance' are we working on?"

Suddenly Oro felt a hand grasping her throat from behind her. She tried to pull away the hand but felt nothing but the skin of her neck.

"Oro!" Eisen looked at her teammate then back at Bellona, not knowing what was going on. Argent clutched her shawl but made no move to help. Then as suddenly as the hand came it disappeared, leaving Oro staggering upon both knees, struggling for breath.

Bellona's voice came as a bare whisper, but scorn and anger were clearly marked as she stood up from her throne. "Do you not remember who it was that saved you three miserable rats and made you what you are today?! Who are you to ask questions?!"

"I'm sorry Bellona-sama…" Oro said through haggard breaths as she pushed herself back up. "I was out of line, please, forgive me."

Seemingly satisfied with the groveling apology, Bellona took in a deep breath and changed her focus to all three women and noticed one was missing. "Where is Rame?" she asked directly.

Argent took a glance at Oro and spoke softly, "We have not seen her in days, Bellona-sama. And none of us knows where she is."

Bellona pondered on this for a while, then waved her hand and said, "Have her see me immediately once she reappears. You may go now." The three women beat a hasty retreat, leaving Bellona alone in the room.

"I don't believe there will be any need for that." Wise Man's voice spoke out from the darkness.

Without looking, Bellona asked, "What do you mean?"

Wise Man chuckled as he floated into sight. "I think Rame will turn up in time and soon too. And who knows, maybe we may even benefit from her temporary disappearance."

Bellona said nothing. Instead, she sat back down in her metallic throne and with a wave of her hand summoned forth the Black Crystal, its shards still drifting ghostly around the main block of crystal. Bellona's hand gently touched her ivory mask when she asked quietly, "How much longer do I have to wait, Wise Man? I can feel it," Bellona moved her boney hands, her voice echoing a deep feeling of dread. "I don't have much time left! This body of mine won't last much longer!"

Wise Man spoke reassuringly, "Do not worry. I am certain that this time my plan will work successfully, and I am sure you won't be disappointed with the results."

* * *

"Chibi Usa, Mamo-chan's car's here! Hurry up already!" shouted Usagi as she rushed to put a jacket on, Luna and Diana standing by her feet.

Loud footsteps came down from the stairs and soon Chibi Usa was racing towards the front door. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" the pink-haired teenager quickly put on her shoes and walked outside with her "cousin" before waving goodbye to Ikuko and Kenji.

Once they were inside the car, Mamoru greeted them with a smile. "So, where do my beautiful escorts wish to go tonight?"

Chibi Usa began before Usagi could close the car door. "We need to go to the mall and get Mako-chan a birthday present."

A semi-surprised look appeared on Mamoru's face, "Oh? But I thought her birthday was today."

Luna nodded, she looked at Usagi who was now blushing slightly and pretending that she's not in the conversation. "Well, Usagi procrastinated so she'll have to get it tonight to make the party. Sorry for the trouble Mamoru-san, I should've made her get it earlier."

"Don't worry about it Luna, I don't mind. But a party? What's that all about?"

Chibi Usa nodded as the car turned onto the main road. "We thought that it just wouldn't be right if we didn't have a party for Mako-chan's 20th birthday, so we're preparing a surprise party for her at her house. And we were wondering if you could drive us over to Jupiter Cover after we're done so we can take Mako-chan home for the surprise party."

Mamoru nodded. "Sure. But how are you girls going to get into Makoto's house to do the preparations? I don't expect you guys will be hiring a lock smith or anything?" Mamoru said jokingly.

Diana answered cheerfully, "Oh that's easy! Minako-san took the key that Makoto-san had hidden under her rug. She and Rei-san and Ami-san are going to do some simple decorating in the house while Usagi-sama and Small Lady are to accompany Makoto-san from her restaurant to her house."

Mamoru sweat dropped. "Um, but taking someone's house key? Are you sure she won't mind?"

Diana shook her small furry head. "Well, Minako-san called it borrowing, said that it was for a greater good and-" at this point, an embarrassed Chibi Usa covered Diana's mouth and laughed brokenly.

Chibi Usa thought she ought to change the subject before Diana spills any more of their plan. Initially she couldn't think of anything to say, but the empty front passenger seat up front caused the young princess to remember her future father's roommate.

"Say Mamo-chan, where's Helios?"

The car came to stop in front of a red light. The raven-haired man looked back at his future daughter, "Helios said that he wasn't feeling too well so he decided not to come along." Seeing the worried look on the girl's face, Mamoru smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, I checked and there was no fever or anything. I guess it was because he didn't sleep very well lately. Just yesterday he woke up in the middle of the night from what seemed to have been a nightmare."

_A nightmare…?!_ The word 'nightmare' rushed forth the hollow dreams she had before Helios' arrival. Could it be that now the enemy was targeting Helios? Chibi Usa shook her head inwardly as the car continued on its journey. _Can't be. Helios is the guardian of dreams. If it's a nightmare then it's probably just that, an unpleasant dream, nothing more to it. _

"Chibi Usa? Chibi Usa!" Usagi's voice knocked the princess back into reality, and she looked up to see Mamoru and Usagi standing outside the car, the car now parked in the mall's parking lot.

"Oh, I'm coming!" Chibi Usa hurriedly stepped out of the car the car. Luna and Diana stayed behind in the vehicle, while Chibi Usa and her future parents walked toward the glass sliding doors of the shopping mall.

Inside the mall, Usagi took Mamoru to the nearest department store, hoping to pick out some nice clothes both for herself and for Makoto. While the couple talked and held hands, Chibi Usa hung back away from them and for the most part walked along by herself. As Usagi and Mamoru walked in front, Chibi Usa watched their entwined hands, and saw the affection and love between them shining forth through smiles and gentle tugs of their hands.

The young princess sighed and looked up to see an advertisement with a shy young girl handing a handsome boy a wrapped Christmas present. Below were the words, "Give him something special this season, so that he will never forget your love."

'_So that he will never forget your love'…_ Chibi Usa touched her lips and blushed. She can't just keep harboring her feelings for Helios inside like this forever; she had to tell him how she felt about him. _But how?_ Chibi Usa bit her lower lip and thought to herself _How am I to tell him that I…_Looking back at the poster, her ruby eyes focused on the present in the illustration. An idea popped up inside the teen's head as a smile began to spread on her lips.

"That's it!" she whispered excitedly to herself. She looked around and saw an electronic clock in the clock tower in the middle of the mall. Displayed broadly, was the date "December 2, 2001."

_On Christmas Eve, I'll tell Helios how I feel about him! On Christmas Eve then, 22 more days to go…_ Chibi Usa could feel her heart pumping rapidly, but she didn't care, too lost in the thought of her own future ventures.

Meanwhile, Mamoru and Usagi have noticed that their future daughter was occupied by some intense thought. Usagi stole a glance at Chibi Usa before she tugged on Mamoru's sleeve and said, "Say Mamo-chan, don't you think Chibi Usa's acting, well, strange today?"

Mamoru nodded as he also took a glance back. "Yeah, but she looks rather cheerful. Maybe she's happy about something, who knows."

Usagi sighed dramatically. "To think that just a few days ago she was so gloomy that I could swear there was a rain cloud hanging over her head. But now she looks absolutely giddy about something. Weird kid!"

Mamoru chuckled. "But she is our future baby. Besides, teenagers change their moods in a matter of seconds. You were like that too, but food would always cheer you up," the handsome prince said jokingly to his beloved princess.

Usagi curled up her lips like she was angry but it soon dissolved into a playful smile. "I don't think you should say something like that to your future wife and queen."

Mamoru laughed and hugged the blonde lovingly in his arms. He looked back at Usagi, but with a sudden shadow if sadness, "I was thinking that we should get Chibi Usa-chan an early Christmas present. We should get her something before I go back to the states."

Usagi looked back at her boyfriend, taken completely by surprise. "You're leaving again?" She asked half in disappointment and half in shock.

Mamoru nodded, the smile now gone from his face. "I got a call early this morning that my most anticipated research projects have suddenly taken a bad turn. My colleagues don't know what to do so they'll need me back to try and fix the problem. I'll be getting my ticket tomorrow and will be leaving on Wednesday."

Usagi snuggled in closer to Mamoru, her bright eyes downcast towards the ground. "I'm glad that you told me…but I thought we could spend Christmas together this year. You've been away for so long and with this new enemy…"

Mamoru held Usagi's head to his chest and kissed her on the forehead. "I know Usa-ko; I really wish I could stay too, especially at a time like this, to help you and the other senshi fight the enemy. But this time it's paramount that I go and fix the problem, but," Mamoru looked deep into Usagi's saddened blue eyes and conjured up a solemn smile, "I promise I will be back as soon as possible, so that we _can_ be together by Christmas."

Usagi smiled and give Mamoru a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be waiting for you then."

Just then, Chibi Usa walked over and said with a blushing smile, "I'm going to be over there for a while. Is that okay?"

Usagi nodded. "Sure, but don't take too long. We still need to pick up Mako-chan." So speaking, the blonde lifted up a shopping bag and gave the teen a wink. Smiling still, Chibi Usa turned away and ran towards a gift shop to her right, while the couple contemplated where they should go.

Mamoru's blue eyes stopped upon a small but charming jewelry shop decorate with Christmas ornaments, making the place fit right into what Mamoru had in mind. Turning away from the shop, Mamoru gave Usagi's hand a gentle tug. "I was thinking we should get our little girl something special this year. What do you think?"

Usagi nodded affirmatively as the couple strolled over to the view the glass counters of the jewelry store. Almost immediately after she had entered the store, Usagi saw something that caught her eyes. Gingerly slipping her arm free from Mamoru, she walked toward the counter nearest to her. Once she'd bent over the glass display case, a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Mamo-chan, look at this," Usagi pointed into the display case, which hosted a myriad of necklaces and pendants, all kept in a neat roll, spread out across the white panel. Mamoru looked in the direction Usagi was pointing at and saw a silver crescent pendant set with a pale moonstone, glittering like a drop of ivory-colored milk in the crystal case. A tiny pink crystal, cut neatly in the shape of a star, dangled on the top point of the crescent, hanging by a single silver chain link. Mamoru looked back towards Usagi as both of them nodded simultaneously with a shared smile.

Meanwhile, Chibi Usa wondered thorough the spirited shop, passing rolls of figurines, cards and stuffed animals. But whatever she saw she turned away from, tentatively touching her lips at the too-cute items on the shelves.

"Can I help you?"

Chibi Usa jerked around to find a young, pleasant looking store clerk smiling at her. The pink haired girl quickly pushed up a smile to greet the attendant.

"Umm, well, I'm actually looking for a present…for a friend…" the blushing teenager began, "But I haven't decided on anything yet…"

"Do you have anything in mind?"

Pointing her index fingers together uncertainly, Chibi Usa paused, "Mmm, I…I want it to be something that the person can remember me by, and something that will show him that I…that I care about him and am thinking about him." At this point, Chibi Usa could feel her heart pounding like a jackhammer. She could swear the woman could hear it too, because a knowing grin came over the lady's face.

"I think I have just the thing." Turning away from the stuffed bears and candy, she led the teenage girl to the back of the shop to an area that Chibi Usa had previously overlooked. Coming around the corner, Chibi Usa saw shelves lined with ornate frames made of wood, metal and plastic, seemingly in every color and design imaginable. Some were plain, fit for all occasions, while others were obviously designed for specific events and moments.

The clerk stopped and smiled at the awestruck customer, "In my personal opinion, I think sending someone a picture of the happy times you've shared is a great way to remind him of your love."

Chibi Usa nodded shyly in agreement. She thanked the woman and began looking through the many choices before her. Some of the frames were too flashy, while others were too simple looking. At last she stopped in front of one particular frame that suited her purpose.

The frame wasn't big, only about the size of her palm. The border consisted of a larger frame surrounding the smaller silver lined glass display. The space between the two was filled with curling and twisting antique silver rose steams and leaves. The leaves were delicate, like the wings of a fairy. The roses were minuscule, only about the size of a pushpin head, and painted gold.

Carefully taking the frame from its resting-place, Chibi Usa almost ceremoniously present it to the store clerk who wrapped and handed the precious item as the pecuniary exchange took place.

_Now all I need is a picture of Helios and I…_ Chibi Usa paused, suddenly aware that she had never taken a picture with Helios. For all she knew, he might have never seen a camera before. _That's all right, I still have time. I can do this!_ she thought to herself.

"Chibi Usa, are you done yet?" Usagi's voice called from behind.

Chibi Usa quickly tucked the frame into a pocket on her jacket. "Coming!" As she half skipped, half walked toward her parents, Chibi Usa took one last glance at the advertisement which had inspired her and secretly smiled to herself.

* * *

Makoto walked to the door of her restaurant and flipped the "Open" sign to "Closed". She sighed and smiled proudly to herself. It had been a hard day. Makoto had fed her first large party today, a group of a nearly a dozen businessmen who were talking about a business deal over dinner. This created a lot of work for Makoto and her staff, but despite being tired and weary, Makoto felt proud, for she had passed one of the trials of owning a successful restaurant and Jupiter Cove had passed with flying colors.

A knock on the glass door snapped Makoto from her reveries. At first glance Makoto thought she saw a jewelry saleswoman at her door. There was a ring on each of the woman's fingers and her wrists sported three bracelets apiece. A gold pearl necklace and two slender gold chains dangled around her neck, and giant ruby earrings on her ears. It amazed Makoto as she went to open the door that the woman didn't appear to be weighted down by her assortment of jewelry.

Smiling politely at the woman, Makoto said, "Sorry, we're closed for today. But can I help you with something?"

The woman smiled graciously "Actually I was thinking I could help you, Kino-san."

* * *

Makoto poured the delicate teacups full of her favorite sweet tea as her guest nodded her thanks. Taking a sip of the warm liquid, Oro nodded approvingly at the blend of herbs and honey, genuinely impressed. "This tea is excellent. Did you make this yourself?"

Makoto blushed and scratched her head, "Yes, I blended it, thank you for the complement."

As Oro placed the cup gently down with a soft click, she turned her eyes to the brunette seated before her. "I visited you restaurant the other day and I was also very impressed with your cooking," Oro smiled sweetly, "And while I was dinning I overheard a conversation you were having with some of you friends."

At this Makoto's eyes opened in surprise. Responding to this, Oro smiled once more "I did not mean to spy but…" Oro looked straight in Makoto's eyes, her golden eyes holding Makoto's green eyes like a snake that's trying to hypnotize its prey. "I can make that dream of yours come true."

Makoto didn't reply and only watched her intently, so Oro went on, her voice light but mesmerizing as she took out a business card and laid it out on the table. "I am the president of a corporation here in Tokyo. For a while now I've had some money set aside. I hope to maybe one day donate it to a charity or an orphanage. But when I heard you the other day, I was inspired by your determination and thought that this money would do you great good. With 500 million yen you can start your own flower shop and have enough left to hire extra hands to help you manage both businesses. You don't even have to pay me back, Kino-san." A cunning grin slipped onto Oro's face as she anticipated Makoto's response. "What do you say?"

However, Makoto smiled and to Oro's amazement, shook her head. As Makoto blinked, Oro saw that her spell was broken, for a bright light blazed in those emerald eyes. "Thank you, I really appreciate the idea but," Makoto looked up and around at her green haven, "I believe a dream should be accomplished by my own hard work. To take the short route would take away the meaning of a dream, and in the end it wouldn't be the same anymore. Besides, I think it's a great idea that the money should be donated to charity. I can slowly make my own money to achieve my dream but orphans and the disabled need a little extra help at times to achieve their dreams. Still, I want to thank you for your generosity."

Oro took a sharp breath. Not only had her target not fallen for her trap, she had in instead given her a preaching. Oro swallowed her defeat and stood up to leave. "Well then, I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps you will change your mind sometime. Sometime soon I should think." Oro said the last part secretly under her breath. "Good night then Kino-san." With that Oro left through the glass door and disappeared into the night.

Shaking her head, Makoto began collecting the tea set when she heard a car stopping outside. Then Usagi and Chibi Usa's voice began ringing out in the night air.

"You're hungry again? You just had dinner before we left the house!"

"I know, but all the walking we did in the mall made me hungry!"

A loud sigh could be heard just as Chibi Usa appeared by the door and smiled, "Hi Mako-chan!" Chibi Usa waved as Makoto hurried to open the door for them.

Looking beyond the pink-haired teenager, Makoto saw Usagi clutching Mamoru as they walked toward the restaurant. "Hey, what brings you guy's here? It's pretty late."

Mamoru replied, "We were shopping nearby and when we finished Usagi remembered it was almost closing time here so we thought we could pick you up and drop you off at your apartment on our way back."

Usagi smiled sheepishly. "But Mako-chan, do you think you have a piece of cake or something around in your kitchen? I'm starving!"

Makoto laughed and nodded. "Actually I happen to have some of your favorite double-decker chocolate and vanilla cake left from today's dinner party." Turning to Mamoru and Chibi Usa, Makoto smiled, "You guys sit down for a bit and I'll go get you each something to eat as well. A little midnight snack never hurts."

Makoto walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights. She walked past stoves and countertops and just as she neared the refrigerator stationed at the back of the room, Makoto heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hello again Kino-san."

Makoto gasped to find Oro standing behind her. Her first instinct was to ask how the woman got into the kitchen when the backdoor was locked, but that question was quickly set aside when Makoto realized Oro wasn't really standing, but slightly levitating off the ground.

Immediately Makoto shifted into her fighting stance, her eyes narrow and alert. "Who are you really, and what do you want?"

Oro chuckled and made a mock bow once her feet touched the floor once more. "I am Oro of the Metallum Girls. I was hoping to do this the easy way but you didn't bite the bait." Oro changed back into her true self and stretched forth one hand. Makoto watched warily as a bizarre looking pocket watch appeared in the enemy's hand. Slowly the watch began to swing by itself, creating a soft swishing sound in the air as it went.

Makoto tried to focus on Oro but found her eyes drawn to the rocking watch like an insect to a flame. Her eyes began to swim and her fists unclenched and dropped down to her side as her eyes watched half openly at the pendulum. Mist like energy began diffusing from her body and into the watch. As the cloud of energy floated into the watch, the gems set into the watch glowed an eerie red, drawing Makoto ever deeper into its trance.

Outside, Chibi Usa was growing uneasy. "Hey Usagi, what's taking Mako-chan so long? She's always been speedy when it comes to whipping up a snack."

Chibi Usa's question was answered by a growl from Usagi's stomach, to which Chibi Usa sweat dropped and shook her head. Usagi was about to reply when her cell phone ranged.

"Hello?"

"Usagi, where are you guys?" Rei's voice came through the phone. "Everything's ready here. Haven't you guys picked up Mako-chan yet?"

"We're at Jupiter Cove, but uh…I kinda need a quick snack so I…"

Rei sighed into the phone, "I swear, there's something wrong with that stomach of yours. Oh well, you guys better hurry up. We don't want Mako-chan to catch on you know."

After Rei's hung up, Chibi Usa looked at Mamoru. "Let's go find Mako-chan. Or else Usagi might faint and she's too heavy for me to carry her out."

Usagi puffed up her cheeks at the comment. "What's that suppose to mean, you little shrimp?"

Chibi Usa blew a raspberry as Mamoru chuckled behind them.

As they marched toward the kitchen, Usagi caught sight of a blush of yellow. She stopped Mamoru and Chibi Usa and motioned for them to keep quiet. The three carefully stretched their necks forward to look inside. Chibi Usa gave a small gasp, which in the quiet kitchen, ringed out like a clarion call.

"Who's there?" Oro snapped her face around, her hands unmoved. Usagi nodded at Mamoru then turned to her daughter.

"Chibi Usa, stay here." By now Chibi Usa was growing accustomed to this request and did so without protest.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!"

Within seconds, Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen stood by the doorway. Sailor Moon immediately went into her stance, "How dare you hurt Mako-chan! In the name of the moon I shall-!"

At this moment a loud growl disrupted Sailor Moon's speech. Chibi Usa smacked her palm to her face, exasperated, while Sailor Moon only stood there blushing. Even Tuxedo Kamen couldn't help but sweat drop.

Oro reacted by giving Sailor Moon a distasteful pull of her lips. Raising her hand above her head, Oro cried, "Amarillo Lightning!" Crackling electricity sprouted around her hand, turning into a long thin bolt. Oro picked it up and aimed the bolt straight at Sailor Moon and hurled the spear-like lighting at her.

"Yeek!" Sailor Moon dove behind the kitchen counter, and looked up to see a smoking hole where she once stood.

Tuxedo Kamen, who had dove to the other side, throw out a rose and the flower's sharp stem scratched a red mark on Oro's hand.

"Ah!" Oro grabbed her slit hand and growled under her breath, "There's two of them and one of me, I don't like the odds. I summon you now my Fury, Slice & Dice!"

The watch flew out of Oro's hand as two distinct spikes shot out from the side. The body of the monster was a cutting board in the shape of a woman. A ring of painfully sharp looking skewers hanged around its waist like a grass skirt while the head was an odd-looking aluminum pan. Other wash pan covered its shoulder, elbow, and knees like cheap armor. In place of arms and legs were beaters, jointed to look like muscles. However, the bizarre soon became downright horrifying as two kitchen knives stretched out from its forearms to take the place of hands.

"It's time to go chop, chop, chop!" The monster singed wickedly before sprinting forward, straight for Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon panicked and dodged aside, the knife point ended up making a five inch long cut in the wall behind her, splitting off pieces of tile. Sailor Moon's face turned blue at the thought of her near death experience, but there was no time to dwell on it, for the monster had pulled out her weapon and was making for her again. Suddenly, Tuxedo Kamen jumped in front of her, cane at the ready. A loud metallic cling ringed though out the kitchen as Slice & Dice's knife met Kamen's cane in a gridlock.

"Sailor Moon, go help Makoto!"

Sailor Moon nodded and ran towards Oro. Seeing Sailor Moon coming towards her, Oro quickly stepped back and disappeared into a yellow closet. Sailor Moon was about to grab her, but was too late and caught only air and then the kitchen floor. Makoto's eyes closed and sank to the ground as the spell broke. Luckily, Sailor Moon caught her in time and set her back against the wall, safe behind a sturdy counter.

Just then, Slice & Dice broke away from Tuxedo Kamen and shouted, "I'm going to make roasted super heroes out of you!" The skewers on its waist came lose and flew like arrows toward Kamen.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Chibi Usa and Sailor Moon shouted. But Kamen was not without defense. With a motion of his arm, nearly a dozen roses struck the skewers in midair, rendering them useless as they fall cluttering to the ground. Taken by surprise, the monster stalled for a moment, giving Sailor Moon enough time to get up and take out her scepter.

As Slice & Dice rushed up to take another strike with its twin knifed hands, Sailor Moon raised her scepter.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The feathers formed from the attack surrounded the monster and with one shrill shriek, Slice & Dice shall chop no more.

"Mako-chan, Mako-chan!" Chibi Usa was already by Makoto's side, rocking her on her shoulder while Usagi detransformed.

Slowly Makoto began to open her eyes. "Where's that woman with the watch? Did Sailor Moon…?" Chibi Usa nodded and began helping the tired chef up to her feet. Turning to Usagi, Makoto smiled, "Thanks"

Usagi shook her head when once again, her stomach called. Makoto laughed, "I think I'll need to get you that piece of cake I promised. But first I'll have to figure out a way to hide that hole on the wall."

So while Usagi wolfed down not one, but two pieces of Makoto's excellent cake, Chibi Usa, Mamoru and Makoto used some tape and a piece of paper to temporarily cover up the damages the monster and its mistress had done to the kitchen. Once they were done, Makoto finally closed shop and hopped in Mamoru's car.

Upon reaching Makoto's apartment building, the group smiled and laughed as they went up. When Makoto turned the key to her apartment, she was showered with confetti and stringers from Ami, Rei and Minako. It was then that Usagi told her that they had planned to surprise party after she had told them she was not planning one.

Raising their glass into the air, Minako led a cheer, "Happy 20th birthday Mako-chan!"

Everyone cheered and waited for Makoto to make a wish before cutting the cake. As everyone began eating, Chibi Usa went up to Makoto, "Mako-chan, can I use your phone?"

Makoto nodded. "Sure, you know where it is right?" Chibi Usa nodded and turned to the hallway where the telephone was. Dialing Mamoru's apartment number, Chibi Usa didn't have to wait long before a voice answered.

"Hello?" Chibi Usa sighed inwardly in relief upon hearing Helios' voice.

"Helios, it's me. Are you feeling okay? Mamo-chan said you haven't been feeling well."

Helios did not answer, and for a moment Chibi Usa thought he might have hung up on her.

"…I'm fine, really," Helios finally said, but from the tone of his voice Chibi Usa knew it was a lie.

_Why would he lie to me?_ Chibi Usa's heart suddenly felt weighted down by a heavy mass. She clutched her sweater, as if trying to catch and lift the weight but couldn't.

"All right then, um, get some rest okay? I'll see you later at school then," She managed to say.

Once again there was a pause. "Yes, good bye then…Chibi Usa-chan…" with that, the line clicked dead. Chibi Usa turned back to the party, but her mind and heart are no longer in it. She sat down on the couch, pondering the reason behind Helios' pretense. Unbeknownst to her, Minako had overheard her call and saw the reaction on Chibi Usa's face.

An idea popped in her head as she pulled Usagi to one side, her matchmaker mood roused. "Usagi-chan, I think I just found out something really major!"

Usagi was busy devouring her third piece of cake for the evening and said through a mouthful of cream and cake, "Wotch tat?"

Minako glanced back to make sure Chibi Usa wasn't looking and whispered excitedly, "I think Chibi Usa-chan's got a thing for Helios!"

At this Usagi almost choked and ended up swallowing her large mouthful of cake whole.

"WHAT?!"

"Keep it down!" Minako raised a finger to her mouth. After another glance to make sure Chibi Usa hadn't noticed, she continued, "The way she's acting lately is the clear sign of a young girl in love! Besides, you know how close she is to Helios! It's by all means possible!"

Usagi swallowed and nodded. "You're right! But still, we can't be sure."

"Well, and that is why we have to keep an eye on her." As she turned once more, Minako suddenly blinked because now Chibi Usa was no longer there on the couch.

"Hey, where did she go?"

* * *

Outside on Makoto's porch, the night wind was chilly, but not frosty. Chibi Usa looked up and could barely make out tiny stars twinkling against the light polluted city. Somewhere in that sky was the constellation of Pegasus, the winged horse of the Greek gods. But to her Pegasus held another, more personal meaning, yet the stars that had burned so brightly before seemed cold and distant tonight.

A touch of cold on her nose woke Chibi Usa from her thoughts. When she looked around, white dots of snow were falling; the first snow of the year.

"Pretty, aren't they?"

Chibi Usa sprung to her right and saw Black Lady grinning at her, casually sitting on the edge of the balcony. Instantly Chibi Usa felt her blood run cold and she had to dig her nails into her palm to keep herself from running away. Hoping to call for help, Chibi Usa turned back to call, but when she looked into the glass door she saw only her reflection and nothing of Black Lady.

Black Lady shifted her leg and gave a false look of disappointment. "Awe, aren't you glad to see me? It's been a while now since we last had a good little chat."

Chibi Usa glared and replied in a voice so cold that it's a wonder the air didn't freeze around her. "What do you want?"

Black Lady chuckled and gracefully touched her feet to the ground, her black high heels produced a soft "click" sound on the concrete floor. "As I've said: to talk. Or," the smirk once again appeared on her lips, "would you rather be whispering little secrets to that cute little white bird called Helios?"

Despite the growing color in her cheeks incited by those suggestive words, Chibi Usa kept her eyes on her alter ego.

"Leave Helios alone!"

"Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt him. He is a very beautiful little bird after all, and it must be nice having him kept in a cage and all to yourself, hmm? But still, what a silly fool you are, trying to keep a pet you know you can't have."

Chibi Usa shot a confused look at the devious woman. "…What do you mean by that?"

Black Lady cast a sideways glance at the girl before raising her hand toward her, smiling derisively. "You are a princess," she began, "destined to rule the Earth and the Moon. You've inherited a power that is legendary for its potency, one that is both respected and feared. But…" at this point Black Lady retracted her hand and laughed. A ringing laugh it was, not at all harsh to the ears, but an almost musical note filled with what Chibi Usa perceive as amusement.

"You foolishly fall for a boy, who by all means, is both below you in status and in power!" Black Lady shook her head, as if laughing at the silly joke of a child. "Helios cannot use the Golden Crystal to its fullest potential. He will only be a drag to you, unfit to be the consort of a future queen."

Chibi Usa shook her head furiously, "I don't care about that! I don't care that Helios can't use the Golden Crystal. Even if he doesn't have any powers at all I will still love him!"

"Yes, that's what your heart tells you isn't it? But what of your family? Will they allow this forlorn relationship? Your parents, at least they were royalty, prince and princess, equal in status. But him, he's a priest, and what's more, a priest to a world where humans do not belong. And don't forget the most important thing…"

Chibi Usa didn't know what to say, for she could only stare blankly out into the night. Black Lady smiled and soundlessly wrapped her arms around the girl and whispered in her ear, "he might not even love you back…"

"No…" a small voice cried in Chibi Usa's heart. _No…I won't believe it! How can she say that when-when I haven't even…_

"Chibi Usa, are you trying to catch a cold out there?" Usagi's voice barked, holding the teen's jacket in her hand as she opened glass sliding door.

Looking back, Chibi Usa saw everyone staring at her through the porch door. A sudden panic took her and the princess turned, but saw that there was not a trace of Black Lady anywhere.

"What are you looking for? Did you lose something?" Usagi asked as everyone walked out onto the small balcony. Chibi Usa didn't reply as she put on the jacket Usagi brought her.

"Oh look!" Rei pointed up at the sky "It's snowing!"

Everyone looked up as well and all seemed pleased by the sight of the pure drifts of white. Chibi Usa looked up as well, and thought that the snow now appeared even colder than before. Reaching into the pocket on her jacket, Chibi Usa's finger touched the neatly swathed frame. She laid her palm across the item and turned her eyes away from the snow.

Snow. So white and pure, yet so cold and desolate at the same time.

Bellona touched the white mask on her face. Now alone in her chamber, she stood in front of a large floor length mirror. The hood shed a long black shadow down the length of the mask. Bellona's withered hand reached up to her face and carefully took down the mask inch by inch. Next the clasp underneath her neck was untied and with a soft slosh, the cloak fell to the floor, forming a black pool around Bellona's feet.

"So beautiful…and yet so ugly…"

As the light shone upon Bellona's face, a woman with neck length wavy navy-blue hair and silver-gray eyes looked back at her. The top portion of the dress was of a light sapphire blue color, with thin silver lining and olive green gems at the neck. The collar of Bellona's dress linked down to two long tubular sleeves and appeared separate from the rest of the dress. Around her waist was a dark azure wrap, tied at the front by a wide silver band. A single large olive colored gem shown in the middle of the silver belt, two long silver tassels dangled below the green jewel.

But despite the urbane beauty of the clothing, Bellona's face told a different tale. The left half of her face was fair, like a pale skinned water nymph peering out from behind her long blue bangs. The other half however, was withered like her hand, the image of a face so weathered by age that it almost appeared no longer human. But the uncanny similarity with a haggard tree does not end at her face. As she lifted up her hand, her arm was like a thin twig, dried and shrunken.

Bellona touched her cheeks with her hand, her steel-like eyes mournful and sad; a startling contrast from the tyrannical composure seen by her underlings.

"How long will this last before it too disappears…" a finger traced the tender, youthful part of her face. "If it weren't for the Crystal then this wouldn't have happened, but…" a sickening smile, full of ego and pride, appeared on her lips, "it will all be worthwhile in the end…"

With a faint tip of her free hand, the sphere containing the energy that the Metallum Girls have captured appeared floating above her hand.

Lifting the sphere into the air, Bellona examined it with an unnatural intensity. "As soon as the Crystal is complete, I shall resume my take over of this galaxy. But first I must have this pitiful body replaced. By supporting the crystal's reconstruction with my own energy, my body has been drained little by little. Now I have to rely on human energy to complete the reconstruction. But I will not let this little misstep stop me. Oh, no…no, no, no…" she cooed

Lifting the hand from her face, she touched the mirror's surface and smiled gleefully as an image of Chibi Usa appeared. Bellona moved her finger as if to caress the princess' cheeks, "Because you, my pretty little princess, your body will be mine soon, and then so will your planet and the rest of this galaxy!"

A/N Hello! Once again, I apologize for the delay. I was traveling internationally for the last three weeks and unfortunately, my floppy disk (which I had copy-pasted then saved the first part of this chapter on) wouldn't display when I tried to open it (and my home PC was thousands of miles away). Thus, I had to write the last part of the chapter on a new document and paste the two halves together when I got home. Also, regarding the request for more fluff, there will be MORE fluff, and soon too (evil snicker). But for the lack of fluff up to this point, it's purely for the sake of developing the story's plot. The reason I think that most of my readers are reading this is because of the fluff, so trust me, I won't disappoint you. One last thing, some reviewers have commented that my chapters are long, really long. I know it's tedious and if you don't like the story then it's even worse. The fact is I don't like to chop things up and tease readers by giving out short chapters. Besides, a longer chapter can entertain a reader longer than a short one. But be warned, the next chapter is going to be very long, and I might even chop it in two because of that. BTW, in case you guys haven't notice yet, I'm NOT discontinuing. The chapters come out slow, I know, but I have school to worry about. It's senior year and I have one last chance to take my SAT I & II, and it has to count. That doesn't leave much time for typing so please, understand my dilemma because I enjoy writing this as much as you enjoy reading it but I still want to get into a good college.

PS the new attack Oro uses is translated as "Yellow Lightning". I made it up but some how it never got incorporated into the act when I was writing it, just like I did with Eisen's attack. (sweat drops)


	10. Act 10 part 1

Revised Version

**Act 10 (part 1) "A promise made at sundown! The dangers of a winter wonderland!" **

(Tokyo Narita International Airport)

Four people stood before the boarding gate area. The blonde was tightly clutching the hand of the tall, raven-haired man. Beside them were two teenagers, one a girl with pink pigtails and the other a boy with pale snow-like hair.

"Well, this is as far as we can go," said Mamoru as he put down his bag. Usagi's grip on her beloved's hand tightened. Mamoru lifted up his hand to reach for his boarding pass, breaking contact with Usagi's hand in the process. He gave the saddened blonde a look of apology and received a small, understanding smile in return.

Chibi Usa looked down at the floor and said with a touch of angry accusation "It's not fair. Why can't your colleagues try to figure the problem out on their own? They must be very smart to have gotten into Harvard, right?"

Mamoru patted Chibi Usa's head in a fatherly fashion and said soothingly, "I'm the chief manager for this research project Chibi Usa-chan. Those guys are already doing a lot of work by themselves just so that I can stay here in Japan, so you shouldn't say that." Mamoru bent down slightly so that he was eye to eye with the young woman, smiling as he said, "Don't be upset, if Usagi didn't fret at the news I'm sure you won't either." Chibi Usa made a face but nodded her assent.

Mamoru lifted away his hand and reached inside his jacket. "To compensate for this trip Usagi and I got an early Christmas gift for you." From his pocket Mamoru took out a small jewelry case, wrapped with a simple rose-pink ribbon.

Darting a glance at Mamoru then Usagi, Chibi Usa carefully took the case into her hands, undid the ribbon and snapped open the box. She gasped as she beheld the exquisite pendent and necklace the deceptively simple case held.

"Do you like it?" Mamoru beam in satisfaction, then added, "Usagi picked it out you know."

Chibi Usa nodded and smiled at Usagi. "Thanks Usagi, Mamo-chan…" Chibi Usa could feel tears welling up in her eyes so she quickly gave her future parents a hug before they spilt over her cheeks.

After a long moment the princess stepped away from the loving embrace of her future parents and taking the chain from the box, clasped it around her neck. A radiant smile illuminated the young princess' face as she touched the pink crystal star with her slender finger.

Mamoru sighed and looked up at the clock "I'll have to go now. My flight's going to take off soon." Turning to Helios (who had been standing a polite distance from the royal family to grant them some privacy) Mamoru walked away from the girls and looked at the young man with sincere concern.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself Helios? It'll be a while before I return."

Helios nodded and a ghost of a smile appeared on the young man's lips. "I will be quite alright by myself Mamoru-san."

Mamoru nodded to himself. He then leaned in closer and lowered his voice, "I know that I shouldn't ask this of you, but," Mamoru sighed deeply, "please watch over Chibi Usa for me while I am gone. With Usagi and the others around I know she will be safe. However, I have a feeling she isn't telling us everything that's on her mind." At this Helios stiffened but it went unnoticed by Mamoru who continued, "Will you do that for me, not as a service to your prince but as a favor to a friend?"

Helios hesitated at first but in the end gave an affirmative nod. "I will."

Helios had in fact been worried about Chibi Usa for a long time now, and recent events had only heightened his concern for the girl. He wanted to try getting her to talk about those dreams, but when he himself started having flashbacks and nightmares about the Dead Moon Circus…it was simply too hypocritical and the thought never materialized into words.

Mamoru sighed again, but this time it was of relief. He turned to the group when Usagi walked up to him and clasped his hand.

"Be safe, and come back soon okay?" She whispered, trying unsuccessfully to cover up her sorrow.

Mamoru didn't answer. Instead, he took ahold of Usagi's arms and held her tightly to him. Unable to hold back the tears any longer, Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's waist and sobbed softly. Mamoru gently caressed Usagi's hair and spoke soothingly to her, "It won't be long this time Usa-ko, I promise; I'll be back soon."

Usagi nodded into Mamoru's chest, her face buried in his jacket. With a final sniff, she backed away from his arms and wiped her wet cheeks on her sleeve. "By Christmas, as promised. I'll wait for you," she ended with a weak smile.

Mamoru touched her cheek before he lowered his face towards the blonde. Knowing what was coming, Usagi closed her eyes as Mamoru kissed her, a quick but tender kiss before the couple parted, knowing the next time they see each other would be in two weeks' time.

"I love you," Mamoru whispered in Usagi's ear.

Usagi nodded and grinned back, "I know honey. Come back safely."

Mamoru picked up his bag and began to walk away. At the airport security check point he turned back and waved a final goodbye before stepping through the gate.

For a long minute neither Usagi, Helios, nor Chibi Usa spoke until Usagi finally broke the silence.

"Well, we'd better go Chibi Usa. Mom asked us to pick up some grocery on our way back remember?" Usagi said, trying to return to her usual lively tone.

"I know," Chibi Usa replied then turned to look at Helios. "Helios, do you need a ride home? We can ask the taxi to drop you off on our way back."

Helios shook his head. "I can get back to the apartment, don't worry." He smiled faintly before bidding the two girls goodbye and turned to leave.

Chibi Usa watched him as he left. As he disappeared into the crowd, Chibi Usa couldn't help but get the impression that Helios didn't want to be near her. _Maybe I'm just thinking too much. Maybe he's just being courteous._ Chibi Usa explained to herself. Giving up the argument with herself, the confused princess turned to leave as well.

* * *

"Usagi did you get the carrots already?" asked Chibi Usa as she walked towards the shopping cart, a bag of apples in her hand. The girls were now in a supermarket, picking up the necessary groceries that Ikuko had listed for them.

Usagi nodded. "I think that's everything," she said as she checked the grocery list in her hand. "Let's see…soy sauce, potatoes, carrots, apples, chicken breast, and cucumbers…"

Chibi Usa looked at her watch. "We'd better hurry up. It's almost time for dinner and we need to get the stuff home for Ikuko-mama. She said she will be making curry tonight too."

Hearing this, Usagi hurriedly wheeled the shopping cart to the register. After having paid for the items the two headed toward the door when they came across a small crowd gathered around an exuberant man dressed in a funny suit with a microphone in his hand.

"All right everyone! In a few minutes we will begin the raffle for the grand prize of a paid round-trip to Hokkaido for six, to celebrate the 10 year anniversary of our store's grand opening! All you need to do is tear off the bottom part of your store receipt where your receipt number is printed, drop it in the box, and wait for me to call out the corresponding number on the top of your stub! To all our faithful customers; you don't want to miss this great opportunity to go on the vacation of a life time!" As Chibi Usa listened, she saw a giant box with a handle beside the man, attended to by two young women dressed in cheerleader-like outfits. On the wall behind the box was a large advertisement celebrating the market's opening anniversary and featured the picture of a cozy looking hot spring for the raffle prize.

Usagi began walking towards the crowd when Chibi Usa stopped her. "What are you doing Usagi? We're going to be late and I still have homework to do after dinner!"

Usagi waved her hand nonchalantly at the teen. "Give me a minute. I just wanna enter the raffle."

Chibi Usa raised a sullen eyebrow, "Usagi, last time you won something you got an armful of soap. What makes you think you'll win this time?"

"Oh shush! I just want to try my luck!" Usagi turned away, ripped the top off her receipt and promptly dropped it in the churning box.

The announcer looked at his watch and spoke boisterous into his microphone, "All right then everyone, it's now six o'clock. Let the raffle begin!" So saying he closed the lid on the box and one of the event hostesses began rolling the handle, mixing all the receipt stubs inside. After a few turns she stopped and the other girl picked out a random stub and handed it to the announcer. The announcer, ever the showman, said exuberantly, "Okay everyone, it's the moment of truth! And the winning number is…"

Usagi stared at her receipt hard, so much so that Chibi Usa could swear she was burning a hole in it. After the man had finished calling out the numbers, Chibi Usa apathetically walked up to the unmoving blonde.

"So?" she asked but received no response from Usagi. This got Chibi Usa a little worried. _Don't tell me she's freaking out because she didn't win._ She shook Usagi on the shoulder, trying to get her attention "Hey, Usagi are you okay?"

Finally Usagi slowly turned towards her, her eyes wide with amazement.

"…I think I just won…"

* * *

"Why are you looking so down Chibi Usa-chan?" Hotaru asked as she placed her schoolbooks on her table.

Chibi Usa sighed, her torso stretched out across the desk wearily. It was the beginning of another day at Juuban Middle School. Students were coming into the school from all directions, all wearing snug winter clothing to keep out the cold. Some were taking a few minutes to horseplay in the snow while others would rather be inside to be relieved of their burdensome garbs.

Hotaru looked inquisitively at her friend as Chibi Usa straightened up and said, "Usagi won a round trip to Hokkaido yesterday."

"But that's a good thing isn't it?"

Chibi Usa nodded. "Yeah, but the thing is it's a trip for _six_ people. With Usagi, Ikuko-mama, Kenji-papa, Shingo and I that still only makes five. The sponsor said we have to turn in the name of all _six_ people going on the trip by tomorrow or else we'll just have to give up the trip."

Looking at Hotaru, Chibi Usa began hesitantly, "Usagi has agreed to let me pick the last person going on the trip but…well, I want you to come too…" Chibi Usa fell silent and didn't go on. However, she darted a glance at the table behind her before becoming falling silent again.

Hotaru smiled knowingly, so she bent down and patted her friend supportively on the shoulder. "You don't know if you should ask me or Hikaru-kun, is that right?" Hotaru said, remembering to use Helios' pseudonym when in public. The pink-haired teen nodded bashfully.

"Well, I think it's better if you ask Hikaru-kun to go. Now that Mamoru-san has left, he must be lonely living all by himself. Besides," Hotaru lowered her voice, a twinkle in her violet colored eyes, "It's a great opportunity to tell him about your feelings for him."

Chibi Usa, blushing apple-red now, was about to respond when Hotaru suddenly straightened up and greeted the subject of their conversation, "Oh, good morning Hikaru-kun."

Altering her gaze from her friend to the boy standing in the isle, Chibi Usa held her breath, hoping Helios hadn't overheard them. However, Helios only smiled in his usual manner and returned the greeting to the two girls.

As Helios sat down and unpacked his book bag, Hotaru nudged Chibi Usa with her elbow and motioned with her eyes for her to speak with him. Chibi Usa swallowed and stood up apprehensively from her seat to face Helios.

"Um…" She began. Helios looked up, patiently waiting for her to go on. "I was wondering, well… you see, Usagi won this trip for six to Hokkaido but there's still one empty spot left and-and I was wondering if…um, you would like to come along…"

Helios' lips parted as if he was about to speak but then he turned his eyes down and looked away at his desk, like he was bogged down by a sudden thought. Seeing this, Chibi Usa's heart sank like a stone. As she watched Helios, his expression sparked a memory of a dream from years before.

Four years ago in a dream, a dream where the sky flowed with the colors of the Northern Lights, and the land was a fantastical blend of shallow lakes, tall crystal trees and majestic forests, stood a child and a winged horse.

"Pegasus, I haven't told anyone about you or this place," said the child "But why won't you tell me more about yourself?" a pleading voice escaped from the girl in her mint green pajamas as she stood gazing at the snow white Pegasus on the quiet shores of a clear, wading lake.

"I'm sorry…but why, why do you want to know?" Pegasus had replied in a solemn yet curious tone.

"Because I want to be your friend!" The girl who was Chibi Usa stated earnestly.

Pegasus paused for a moment before he reluctantly answered, "I'm sorry, but I can't…"

It seemed Helios was reverting back to his old self again, keeping his distance from her, even though now he knew she would never give his secrets away. How distant he used to be, Chibi Usa reflected, the way in which he kept himself separated and untouchable from those of the outside world. _But why? Why is he doing this? Could it…could it be because of me…or maybe like what Black Lady said that he…_

At that moment Chibi Usa startled out of her thoughts when she felt Hotaru's grip on her arm. _Don't give up hope. Go on,_ she seemed to say through her eyes.

Chibi Usa gave a small nod and took a step closer to Helios' desk when quite unexpectedly, Helios suddenly lifted up his face and said, "Yes…yes I would."

Taken aback, Chibi Usa didn't know what to say. Unknown to her, while she was within the realm of her own reveries, Helios' mind had been thinking hard as well.

_Why are you hesitating? You want to spend time with her don't you?_ a voice said inside Helios' mind.

_Yes, I do!_ Helios replied desperately

_Then why do you hesitate…?_ The voice inside him countered.

The nightmare of days past flashed inside Helios' mind. It seemed being together with his maiden had refreshed memories better forgotten. It made him feel powerless, like a fallen leaf in the wild rapids of a river, unable to hold on or to save himself from being overpowered by the great forces of the raging waters. Powerless: the great irony of the Priest of Elysian. The protector of one of the greatest powers in the galaxy, and yet wielding it meant certain death.

_Enough!_ Shaking his head inwardly, Helios chided himself. _How foolish you are to be frightened by nightmares! You are a priest of Elysian, Helios; you cannot be indecisive about things!_

The rest happened without any further thought as the words simply flowed from his lips as naturally as breathing air. Helios surprised himself at his reply and saw that his answer had surprised Chibi Usa as well.

"That is-of course-if it's not too much trouble for you and your family…" Helios quickly added, but unbeknownst to him, the color of his cheeks was quickly beginning to match Chibi Usa's own blush.

Chibi Usa shook her head emphatically, "Not at all! I'm sure my family would love to have you come along…" at this point Chibi Usa only blushed harder.

Hotaru grinned uncharacteristically, a sheepish expression that only a matchmaker could produce. "Well I guess that settles it then," turning to her best friend, she giggled "Looks like you'll be going to Hokkaido after all."

* * *

"Michiru-mama, I'm home!" Hotaru shouted as she entered her house. The sound of a melodic violin stopped, like a stream of trickling water that had been turned off as footsteps echoed from upstairs.

"Hello dear, how was school?" Michiru asked with genuine interest as she walked down the stair to join her adopted daughter.

Hotaru grinned mischievously which both surprised and mystified the violinist. "You won't believe this, but Chibi Usa-chan's going to Hokkaido during winter break!"

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "By herself?"

Hotaru shook her head as she placed her school bag down on the floor. "No, with her family and Usagi-san of course. Helios-kun is also coming along."

Hearing the name of the Elysian priest, Michiru took a sharp breath but it was soft enough that Hotaru didn't notice.

"Who's coming along?" a feminine yet strong voice asked as the house door closed with a soft click. Michiru and Hotaru both lifted their eyes to see Haruka standing in the doorway, rattling her car keys as she took off her shoes.

"Oh, it was…"

But before Michiru could finish, Hotaru interrupted her, "Guess what Haruka-papa, Chibi Usa-chan and Helios-kun are going to Hokkaido! They won the trip to Hokkaido when Usgai-san won a raffle at the supermarket. They had an extra spot so Chibi Usa-chan asked Helios-kun to come instead."

Haruka's eyes narrowed and her lips thinned. Michiru walked over to her partner's side, then touched Hotaru on the shoulder and said softly, "Hotaru-chan, go up stair and get some rest. It's been a tiring day for you," she ended with a motherly smile. The sudden request put Hotaru on edge. She could sense something was wrong but didn't know what.

_Could it be something I said?_ Hotaru nodded and hesitantly walked up toward her room.

Just before she was about to turn the corner at the top of the stairs, Haruka unexpectedly called out to her, "Hey Hotaru-chan, would you like to go to Hokkaido as well? Maybe we can even run into Chibi Usa there, then you could keep her company."

Taken completely by surprise, both Michiru and Hotaru gasped quite audibly. "Really?!" Hotaru squealed through a joyful grin, the corners of her mouth rose so high they almost touched her eyes, the worry she had felt earlier dispelled by the sudden good news.

Haruka smiled, "I don't have any more races this season and Michiru won't have her next concert until February. I think it'll be a good way to spend part of the winter in a nice comfy hot spring."

Haruka turned to look at Michiru, but Michiru knew this trip wasn't simply an arbitrary vacation. "I'll call our travel agent and have 'em book us a flight to Hokkaido. What day will Chibi Usa be leaving?" Haruka asked Hotaru.

"This Friday"

"All right then, we'll catch the next flight. Don't tell Chibi Usa though; it'll be a surprise. And you'd better start picking out some warm cloths for the trip Hotaru; I don't want you catching a cold or phenomena okay?" Haruka said half seriously.

Hotaru nodded energetically and ran up the remaining stairs to her room. Once she saw that Hotaru was out of sight, Michiru grabbed Haruka's arm. "Are you seriously going to follow that boy?" she asked in an incredulous whisper.

Haruka didn't answer at first. She moved away and sat down on the couch. Michiru followed her and sat down beside the sandy-haired blonde. After a long moment, Haruka finally answered, "Michiru, I know you're not very happy with the way I've been treating him, but I go by my instincts."

Michiru nodded to herself. Haruka's instincts are usually right, especially on matter such as this. The violinist looked up when she felt a familiar hand clasping her own. Turning her gaze she saw Haruka's navy blue eyes starring into her own aqua colored eyes.

"I know there's something strange about that boy," Haruka's hand tightened slightly. "If you don't want to get involved with this I understand. But I just have this gut feeling that something's going to happen. Chibi Usa is the future queen and I don't want any harm to come to that child. I just-"

Michiru placed a quieting finger over Haruka's lips and nodded silently, acknowledging what she must do. "Haruka, I am your partner, and whatever it is that you do I will be at your side because I trust you. But if we are to follow him I only ask that we not let Chibi Usa and the others know. I don't think the little princess will appreciate us spying on her and her friend, not matter how much we love her she's still just a teenager," Michiru said with a knowing smile before she removed the finger from Haruka's lips.

Instead of letting Michiru's hand return to her side, Haruka took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "Thanks Michiru. I know I can always count on you."

* * *

On the day the Tsukinos were bound to leave for the trip, Helios came and met Chibi Usa's family. The Tsukinos received the boy graciously and Ikuko seemed especially fond of the boy and treated him like a member of the family.

The ride to the airport was calm and uneventful. By the time the plane took off from the airport the sun was setting and its red and golden lights were flooding all reaches of the earth in a shower of sunshine.

Helios looked out the oval-shaped window of the plane as it traveled above the clouds. None of the sun's rays were lost or dimmed by the white fluffy objects and it made the plane seem like it was flying through a sea of gold. The sunlight cast a magical touch as it spilled over the face of the pale-haired priest. It gave Helios' normally white hair a faint touch of golden yellow and made his amber colored eyes glow like the sun itself. Helios enjoyed the tranquil silence on the plane. The jet wasn't full and only a few seats in his section had passengers in it. In Tokyo, silence was rare and precious. And right now it reminded him of a time and place that seemed long removed, so long ago that his home of Elysian itself felt like a distant dream.

"It's beautiful."

Hearing Chibi Usa's voice, Helios turned to the pink-haired girl seated next to him. "What is?" he asked, puzzled.

Chibi Usa pointed at the window with a slight nod of her chin "The sunset," she smiled "I love the rich colors that the sun reveals at the end of each day."

Helios looked out at the sun and answered solemnly, "But don't you find it sad, that the only reason we can see this is because the sun will soon be swallowed up by the dark night?"

Chibi Usa shook her head, looking as innocent as a flower "I know that the sun will come up again tomorrow morning. It never fails to do so."

Helios chuckled, causing Chibi Usa to look inquisitively at him. "Was it something I said?"

Helios looked at Chibi Usa, and as Chibi Usa met his eyes she saw that even without the sunlight shinning in his face those eyes stood out like two flaming stars in a clear night sky.

"You're always so optimistic Chibi Usa…" Helios suddenly fell silent and said quietly, "Some times I really wish I could be like that…" he smiled ruefully.

To his surprise the young moon princess shook her head "No, I don't think I'm so optimistic. For a long time now, I've been thinking maybe there's a good reason why I lost my powers and-and that I won't get it back. Maybe it's an indication that…I simply wasn't meant to be a senshi…" at this point Chibi Usa's smile faded, her eyes down cast.

Helios did not know what to say to her as they sat unmoving in their seats. Then, the light outside grew even brighter. Helios noticed the change and looked out the window to see that the field of clouds below them had disappeared and they were sailing over open sea. The sunlight was reflecting off the water's surface, creating a blinding patch of gold, glistening on the waves.

Helios touched Chibi Usa's shoulder, motioning for her to lean in. An awed tone was in his usually tempered voice as he uttered, "Look..."

At this Chibi Usa looked out the window and gasped at the majestic sight before her. "I had never seen something so beautiful…" she whispered.

Helios smiled wistfully. "I have."

Chibi Usa turned to him, wide eyed, "You have?"

The boy priest nodded. "In Elysian, during each sunset the light of the retreating sun would shine into the crystal trees and there would be flakes of rainbow colored light shone onto the grassy fields. What's more, in the places where there are lakes and the waters are shallow, one could walk amongst the reflected rays; it's like walking in a field of flickering gold." Helios ended his description with an even bigger smile, evidently pleased with his memory of Elysian, his home.

Chibi Usa closed her eyes and imagined the places as Helios described them. She opened her eyes with a newly discovered wonder and said so, "I wish I could see that, it must be a gorgeous sight to behold."

"You wish to see it?" Helios asked

Chibi Usa nodded eagerly.

"But that sight can only been seen during sunsets in Elysian, and the only time humans can enter Elysian is in their dreams during the night," Helios explained sadly.

"Oh…" Chibi Usa sighed, crestfallen

Seeing Chibi Usa's disappointment, Helios turned towards her and said softly, "However, if I am ever to return to Elysian, I promise to take you to see the sunset there."

Chibi Usa's eyes gazed at the white-haired boy in amazement. "Really?"

Helios nodded and smiled. Holding out his little finger, he waiting patiently for the princess' reply.

"It's a promise then!" Chibi Usa shouted, a flush smile returned to the young woman's face as she energetically held out her own little finger to seal the promise.

Just then, Usagi walked towards them from the isle. "Hey, how are you guys doing?"

Chibi Usa's hand shot back to her side. "Nothing, Usagi," she spouted, "we're not little kids, you don't have to check up on us all the time you know." Chibi Usa couldn't help but feel a tad crossed at her "guardian" for intruding at that precise moment.

"Okay then. I'm just here to remind you we'll be landing soon so buckle up okay?" Usagi smiled and walked away, which surprised Chibi Usa since her future mother was notorious when it came to starting petty arguments, especially if Chibi Usa had spoke like she just did.

Unbeknownst to Chibi Usa, Usagi was thinking as she made her way back to her seat. Her thoughts wandering back to what Minako had told her earlier about the suspected feelings Chibi Usa had for Helios, the moonlight heroine contemplation seriously to herself, _She's too young to have a boyfriend, but I have to say, I _do_ need to gave that kid a break. She's been through a lot ever since she came back to the 21st century. However,_ Usagi grinned evilly to herself, _that's not gonna stop me from keeping an eye on her… and a good detective must have great patience to get to the bottom of things!_ At this Usagi did her best detective pose in the middle of the isle, which made quite a few heads turn as she walked back to her seat.

* * *

In a vast room filled with flowering flowers, Rame tenderly caressed the stem of a particularly unique flower. The plant had no leaves but there were small, blackish-blue flowers jostling for space beside the half dozen unusually large carnivorous traps. Rame's eyes-though they were still the same color as before-had such a look in them, that they could make even the most ferocious animal cower in fear at the sight of them. In those olive green eyes, a dark flame burned, making them seem like the ghostly candles seen in stagnant marshes. But these sickly lights were not only dark, but also wicked and hateful.

"They will get it this time…those senshis will know my wrath…" Rame cooed "After weeks of hard work it's finally ready. Now all I need is the magical ingredient." So saying, Rame held up the potted plant in her arm and cuddled it a mother holding her infant. The woman caressed one of the mouths, which bobbed and produced a strange sound that seemed to indicate that it was pleased by Rame's gesture.

Rame turned her free hand and her wedge of the Black Crystal appeared, pulsating slightly, disturbing the otherwise stagnant air of the space she resided in. The woman kissed the plant tenderly and set it on her lap.

"Now my dearest, go, go search out the human with the greatest amount of energy and when those _damned_ senshis show up…" Rame's lips curled into a crocked smirk as she thought of the malediction she was about to cast "_Kill them all_!!"

Holding the crystal in her hand, Rame held the crystal toward the mouth of the plant, which opened in a gasping slither. It swallowed the crystal in one bite and almost immediately the plant began to shake, causing the little pot to shatter as its former occupant augmented rapidly. Rame placed the growing plant on the ground and watched gleefully as her creation swelled and stretched.

Leaves suddenly appeared and shot towards the fathom-less ceiling, growing like weeds in an unkempt lawn. Flowers burst forth while tendrils crawled out from the plant's base. Some of the tendrils were thick and flat at the end with what looked like a red pinhead at the tip. However the most grotesque of all were the fist size carnivorous jaw, which had begun to multiple at a startling rate. Each divided from one to two, two to four and four to eight, on and on until innumerable numbers of spiny, crushing mouths were hanging from thick branch like necks. A shrill scream echoed from each snarling jaw, snapping and biting at the air around it until all that could be heard was the horrible symphony of the monster.

Slowly the plant began to quiet down. One of the mouths lowered itself toward Rame and rubbed against her face with affection. Rame reacted by caressing the monstrosity like she was petting an obedient dog.

"Yes my beloved pet…destroy those senshi and give me the revenge I've been seeking for so long!"

* * *

"Here we are! This is it!" Kenji announced as the last passenger stepped out from the taxis. The family was now standing in front of a traditional Japanese house with clean wooden doors and black, snow covered roofs tiles. Everyone heaved a sigh of relieve. No more cramped, pressurized cabin, and airline food for them, at least not for a while at least. Chibi Usa was fascinated by the snowy surrounding. She had never seen a scene so white and pure, even in Crystal Tokyo. However, the sun had already disappeared off the horizon and the sky was a mix of pink and blue.

"Hey, a little help here?" gasped Usagi as she tried to hull a rather largish baggage out of the taxi's trunk. Helios, who had been standing nearby, stepped over and helped her lift the bag out.

After Usagi had thanked him for his help, Helios, along with the Tsukino family, proceeded to enter the inn when a soft crunching sound from behind him caught the boy's attention. Helios stopped, scanned the snow for movements but only saw a soft bump in the midst of the other wise flat snow bank. Thinking it was a lump of snow that had fallen from a nearby tree, Helios dismissed the sound, turned and walked away, unaware that a set of red eyes was silently watching him.

As the family walked into the resort, Chibi Usa saw that the place looked very much like a place out of a Japanese historical movie, except for the computers stationed behind the front desk and the phone on the counter.

After they had checked in, Ikuko turned to the four "children". "You guys must all be tired after the flight. Everyone, go ahead and take your thing to your room. Then you can go take a quick soak in the hot springs, it'll help with your appetites later on. Kenji and I will be go and arrange dinner for us. Shingo, Usagi, can you two take Luna and Diana with you and give them some food and water? I bet the two poor things must be worn out by that trip. "

"Okay Mom," Usagi said with an unusual amount of enthusiasm and cheerfulness as she and her brother picked up the luggage along with Luna and Diana's cages.

Chibi Usa followed them, and was about to ask Usagi something when Ikuko called out. "Oh, and kids, remember when you're going into the hot spring check the sign on the door or else you might end up walking into the wrong hot spring!"

"The wrong hot spring…" Chibi Usa muttered as a mental picture surface.

Instantly, Chibi Usa's blush-O-meter shot through the roof. She shook her head hard a couple of times, trying not to imagine the possibility of walking in on Helios while he's…well…

When she felt a cool hand touching her forehead, the blushing teen looked up and saw Helios staring at her, looking concerned. "Chibi Usa are you all right? Your face is awfully red."

Chibi Usa instantly shot away from him and tried to laughed convincingly but failed horribly with the enormous sweat drops hanging over her head "It-it was nothing. Just tired from the trip I guess!" Inwardly she's mentally kicking herself for even thinking anything of that nature. Helios looked like he was about to say something but Chibi Usa suddenly lost all courage and beat a hasty retreat. "Well, I guess I'll see you at dinner then!" Chibi Usa beat a hasty retreat and left a very puzzled Helios standing in the hallway.

Once inside her room, Chibi Usa dropped her bags onto the floor, bend down and took a deep breath of air. A loud sigh could be heard as she listlessly slipped down onto the tatami straw floor.

_Boy, maybe I should've invited Hotaru instead…that was so embarrassing!_ Chibi Usa thought to herself when a knock came to the door. Opening the sliding door, the surprised princess staggered back when a wooden bucket flew towards her. Luckily, she reacted quickly and caught the bucket before it hit her face. Taking a closer inspection at the wooden object, Chibi Usa saw a neatly folded blue yukata, towels, and a pair of wooden geta. Looking up, Chibi Usa saw Usagi, already in her own yukata, grinning back at her.

"Come on, the hot spring's empty right now, we'd better go or else we wouldn't be able to have it all to our selves. I'll wait for you there, 'kay?"

"Just let me change and I'll be there in a second." So saying, Chibi Usa closed the door and began to change out of her traveling cloths. As she undid her jacket, Chibi Usa noticed that Usagi had been usually attentive to her since they boarded the airplane. _I wonder what she's up to now…hmm…_

As this took place, a certain white-haired boy was contemplating his own words. Helios was unpacking his clothes when he saw snow falling from the corner of his eye. Putting the things he had in his hand down on the mat, Helios watched as the white stuff fluff down to the ground, only to disappear once they've reached their destination. He walked to the door leading into the garden. The distinctly Japanese garden was like a life-size bonsai, with twisting pines and rocks jutting out of a neatly groomed sea of sand. But now the yellow-earthy colored sands, the hunter-green pines, and the gray stone lanterns were all covered in a light layer of snow. The last rays of day dwelled in a faint layer upon the tops of trees as the back of the large garden became slowly swollen with the night's shadows.

"A promise…but how can I be sure I can keep that promise, Maiden?" Helios softly asked himself as he watched snow drift through the air.

Holding up his little finger, Helios thought back to the rather abrupt covenant he had made with the young princess. But as he thought about it, the vow seemed less and less possible. How can he be sure that he'll be able to take her to Elysian when he's not even sure that he'll be able to return to the dream world again? Maybe it's better to call off the promise ahead of time and spare the girl deeper disappointments.

Helios shook his head. _I can't do that to her…I can't…_ Helios remembered how she had smiled so brightly when she heard he would take her to Elysian. He doesn't want to see that smile, that beautiful dream, dissolve into nothingness like the snow that falls before him.

Just as he was thinking this, a cold gust blew in from the open door, sending a shiver down the boy's spine. Helios quickly closed the door but the cool air had permeated around the room and made the place seem gray and lonesome. Helios sighed and decided that if he did not wish to freeze into a block of ice, going to the hot spring was his only option. As he closed the door, a funny thought entered into Helios' head.

_I wonder…what did Ikuko-san meant when she cautioned against "walking into the wrong hot spring"?_ As far as Helios remembered, everything and anything he knew about hot springs were from some scattered dreams he had seen of people wishing they were relaxing in what looked like a rocky pit filled with warm steamy water. Despite knowing about them but having never actually seen one of these places for himself, Helios had been slightly curious about this wondrous thing called a "hot spring" since the trip was proposed to him. He had wanted to ask Chibi Usa or Usagi about it, but had forgotten all about it until now.

A soft shuffling sound announced that a person had entered Helios' room. The white-haired boy quickly turned to see Shingo, dressed in his yukata, holding a wooden bucket under his arm, looking every bit like his older sister.

"Hey there Hikaru, how come you haven't changed yet?" Shingo asked when he saw the untouched kimono lying in its container on the floor.

Helios smiled in an abashed manner. "I was just thinking about going, but I wasn't sure what to do."

For a minute there Shingo stared at Helios like he was had just said he didn't know what rice was. "Umm…" Shingo paused and asked, "You weren't born in Japan were you?"

"Yes…I suppose you could say that…" Helios answered apprehensively.

Hearing this, Shingo laughed. He set his things on the floor and said with a wide grin. "It's all right, don't worry about it. I'll help you if you don't know how it works." Speaking so, Shingo picked up the yukata that belonged to the younger boy and held out it out to him "First of all, you'll need to take off your cloth and change into this, but you'll need to take it off before you step into the hot spring."

Helios looked at the plain bluish gray kimono and started to turn pink around his cheeks.

Seeing this, Shingo chuckled in amusement. "Relax, no one's going to peep. Just be careful when you're going into the hot spring. Don't want to cause any misunderstanding. I need to go find Mom and Dad, but I think you should be able to manage." With that, Shingo handed Helios the robe and proceeded to exit the room when Helios called him back.

"Uh, Shingo-san…" Helios paused when Shingo turned around "What did Ikuko-san mean when she warned against walking into the wrong hot spring?"

Helios watched as Shingo stifled an even bigger bout of laughter than before. After he had managed to suppress the guffaw, Shingo sighed and shook his head in dismay before he answered, "Well, you see, there are two hot springs, one for men and one for women. That's why she reminded you to be careful when you go into a hot spring."

With this explanation the notion finally dawned on Helios as his face quickly turned several shades redder than before. Silently nodding his thanks, Helios bid Shingo farewell and turned back to the patio door. Pushing open the door with more force than he intended, Helios' face now welcomed the cooling breeze brushing against his hot cheeks. Feeling extremely ignorant and stupid, Helios tipped his head and sighed. As he felt like an utter fool, another idea involuntarily popped into his mind.

_Since there's two separate springs, that means that Chibi Usa-chan will also have to…_Suddenly realizing what he was thinking, Helios jerked up and turned his face away from the snow, as if trying to hid his abashment from the tiny flakes. _I can't think about that! Even though she did once…_At this point Helios brought his hand to his lips. Remembering the time several years past, when a young Chibi Usa had undressed in front of him (even though at that time she did not know he was actually a boy) brought uncontrollable confusion to his usual calm mind.

Helios turned sharply back into the center of the room. Too many things were passing through his mind all at the same time, especially thoughts on what Shingo had just said. Helios leaned against a wall and closed his eyes, trying to slow his now quickened breathing and clear his severely distracted mind. Coming on this trip had brought more problems than relief. Things that he had never thought about were now dominating his mind. Helios shook his head. He felt foolish, and what's more, he felt open, vulnerable. With a final deep breath, the frustrated and confused boy priest decided to cast away his worries and concentrate on relaxing for once as he firmly closed the patio door.

* * *

Chibi Usa breathed a sigh as she pushed back the flap enclosing the entrance of the women's hot spring area. The day had been long but so far everything was in place and there was nothing else to do but come join Usagi.

As she felt the warm vapors of the water tickle her skin, Chibi Usa began taking off her yukata. As she methodically removed her clothes, she noticed the tiny pink star hanging around her neck. Chibi Usa stopped and brought her hands to her chest, taking a hold of the pendent.

This wasn't the first time Mamoru and Usagi had gotten her a present, but never something like this. As Chibi Usa fingered the pale white moon, she thought of the present she had hidden inside her trunk. It was a gift for someone, someone very special to her.

_But, will he accept it?_ Chibi Usa asked herself. She didn't even have a picture for the frame right now, so the present isn't even whole yet. Chibi Usa frowned. She didn't think falling in love would be so hard. Even finding a present was as hard as climbing Everest.

"_You'll never be together…" _

Chibi Usa shook her head, pushing back Black Lady's words; words that the princess thought, might prove to be true. But how could she fail when Usagi and Mamoru (who had overcome more obstacles in their relationship than the average couple would face in a thousand years) are her future parents and are living proofs that there was such a thing as happily-ever-after?

As Chibi Usa tried to swallow her self-induced encouragement, a little voice in the back of her mind told the princess that maybe her parents' miracle romance may not be passed down to her.

"Chibi Usa! Is that you?" Usagi's voice cried out from the mist.

"Coming!" Chibi Usa quickly washed herself, picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself before she headed off towards the water.

Hearing Chibi Usa's footsteps, Usagi eased herself back into her position in the spring and waited for her daughter to join her. A few minutes later, a light splashing sound of water announced the arrival of another being in the spring. Usagi, her hairs wrapped in a towel to keep it dry, looked curious at Chibi Usa as she waded into sight. Chibi Usa ignored the look from Usagi as she set her back to the edge of the spring.

"So, what's up?" Usagi asked, noticing the mixed expressions on Chibi Usa's face.

"Nothing…" she answered, turning her eyes away as she fiddled with her necklace.

Usagi raised an eyebrow and waded towards the younger girl. She nudged her with her elbow, "Come on, tell me what's wrong. I am your future mother right? A daughter can always talk to her mom," Usagi smiled encouraging.

Chibi Usa didn't respond so Usagi decided to take the initiative and asked sheepishly, "Is it about Helios?"

Hearing this, the worry and doubt from just a few minutes ago vanished as Chibi Usa's eyes shot open in astonishment. "Wh-what?!" she stammered.

Usagi grinned inwardly to herself, _Minako's hunch was right after all!_

"Is it a crush?" She nudged even closer until she was rubbing shoulders with the teen. "Come one, you don't have to hide it from me."

Chibi Usa drew away and replied defensively, her face blushing indignantly, "No! It's none of your business Usagi!"

At this Usagi pouted. "Hey, don't be rude! Show some respect; I am older than you!" She looked sternly at the girl, her lips pulled to one side.

"So? You're five times less mature than the average seven year old!"

"Are you calling me stupid or something?"

"Well I'm glad that you finally realized that!"

At this point Usagi had forgotten all about her inquisition. She reached down into the water and splashed Chibi Usa with a hand full of the warm liquid. "Who are you calling idiot now shrimp!"

"Oh really?" Chibi Usa countered by pushing the water in front of her towards the blonde, creating a giant splash that caused Usagi's towel to fall off her head. "Can a shrimp do this?" The pink-haired girl laughed wholeheartedly at the sight of Usagi's confused mop of blond hair.

"I'm not done yet!" Usagi screamed as she gladly returned the favor

Soon the water fight had evolved into a laughing fit as the two girls splashed water at each other, their hairs getting soaked through and through in the process.

Beside the women's hot spring the laughs and giggles disturbed the peaceful mind of a white-haired boy. Helios had reluctantly entered the hot spring at first, as it didn't seem quite so inviting with its thick clouds of steam blanketing the area. But after he's been in for a while, his perception of this traditional Japanese relaxation method had changed greatly. As he took in the steamy but comforting air of the spring, he found his muscles relaxing and his mind clearing, something that hasn't happened in a long while. But the laughter and splashing sounds of water from the other spring brought the young priest out of his trance. Helios looked out across the spring at the bamboo fence that divided the two areas. Almost immediately, he recognized one of the giggling voices as that of Chibi Usa's. Helios smiled to himself. It was good hearing her laugh again, especially in a time like this with a new foe on hand.

"Boy, it sounds like those two are having fun." Helios turned to see Shingo wading towards him, a small, folded towel atop his head. In his moment of thought, Helios had failed to notice the older boy enter the water.

Helios nodded, the smile still beaming on his face. "It seems so"

Shingo agreed with a nod, but a worried look entered his brown eyes. "You know, it's strange, but it seems that Chibi Usa hasn't been laughing as much as she used to. Hearing her laugh just then actually surprised me," said the brown haired teen, a look of brotherly concern on his face.

Helios said nothing as his smile faded. He knew what Shingo said was true. He'd noticed it a long time ago, ever since he came to this dimension. But to hear someone confirm this only succeeded in reinforcing the obvious.

"Hey Hikaru," Shingo suddenly addressed Helios, who jerked as his alias was mentioned. "You're the pink one's friend; do you know what's been bothering her? She's never been down for this long; it's worrying everyone."

Helios shook his head automatically. Even if he knew, the answer was too complicated for Shingo to understand. But the truth of the problem was, _no one_ knew what's been bothering Chibi Usa. Helios had reasoned it was probably not the nightmares she had had before and she seemed to be getting used to the fact that she can't transform, though it was clear that she resented this cruel fact with all her heart. Then what was it, what was causing the smiles and the laughter to drain away? What could it be?

Seeing the grave look on Helios' face, Shingo decided to lighten the mood as he said facetiously, "I think Chibi Usa should get a boyfriend to protect her, like that Tuxedo Kamen guy." Shingo laughed at his own joke, not noticing the change of expression on his companion's face. "You've heard of him right? He's always there to help out Sailor Moon and the rest of the sailor senshi. Not only is they guy handsome, he's cool and strong too-" but before Shingo could finish Helios suddenly stood up and began to leave.

"Eh? You're leaving already?" Shingo asked, surprised by his companion's unexpected action.

Pausing momentarily, Helios answered tonelessly, "I still need to organize my belongings. Goodnight." And so Helios walked out of the pool, leaving a bewildered Shingo to stare with wide, confused eyes.

Scratching his head, Shingo pondered to himself, _Was it something I said?_

During dinner that night, everyone was talking about what they've done that day. But as the meal progressed, Chibi Usa noticed that Helios barely said a word the whole time. His head inclined and his eyebrows pulled close together, it was as if he was thinking some dark thoughts all that time.

As the family finished and left the dinning room, Chibi Usa glanced at Helios as he walked toward the other end of the hall, away from everyone else. She hated seeing him withdrawn like that. It reminded her of the days when he would hide behind his disguise as Pegasus and keep secrets from her. Suddenly, Chibi Usa felt angry towards Helios for acting this way. She, who had lost all her senshi powers, was able to live a normal live. Yet they had only been here for half a day and he was acting solemn and tacit again. How utterly ungrateful and silly he is.

At this Chibi Usa suddenly stopped herself. She was beginning to sound too much like a particular person whom she'd rather forget. This was not her way of thinking: this way Black Lady's way of rationalizing.

Chibi Usa closed the door to her room. She slid down to the ground until she felt the cool matted floor beneath her hand and feet. Diana was sleeping quietly a little distance away, her fuzzy little body curled comfortably into a ball. Chibi Usa watched as Diana's body raise and fell with each breath. She was glad that Diana was asleep because if she had seen the look on her face then Diana would've ran to call for help.

It abhorred Chibi Usa to think that she thought of Helios in the mentality of Black Lady, her alter ego. Chibi Usa swallowed hard. She wasn't like that, no, she was Chibi Usa, Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity of Crystal Tokyo, not the underling to Wise Man of the planet Nemesis. There was no way she was going back to being Black Lady again, never.

But what if she was? What if she had the kind of power Black Lady once possessed? Then, wouldn't she be powerful again, wouldn't she be a true mirror of her caliber?

A knock on the door disturbed the silence of the room as Shingo's voice asked, "Chibi Usa, may I come in?"

Chibi Usa blinked several times before she realized that it was her future uncle at the door. "Oh, come in!" she said hurriedly, hiding her shocked look.

Shingo's head appeared between the door and the wooden door frame, "Were you resting? Don't want to interfere with your beauty sleep."

Chibi Usa smiled and shook her head. When she looked at Shingo again, she saw an unfamiliar embarrassed expression on the older teen's face.

"Listen, uh, I think I might have said something that offended your friend while we were in the hot spring today. I mean, he didn't shout at me or anything, but he just walked out, said he needed to organize his things. But I could tell that he was angry about something. Maybe you should go talk to him..." At this moment Shingo was blushing softly around the cheeks.

"Where is he?"

"Outside I think. I saw him walking towards the inn's front gate after dinner."

The princess demurred and looked down at her hands. She wasn't sure she wanted to face Helios right at that moment. It had only been a few minutes ago when she had thought badly of him in private and now guilt was beginning to surface quickly in her mind. Clinching her hands together tightly, Chibi Usa decided she couldn't just sit here like this. Yes, she was feeling extremely ashamed for her thoughts but she needed to know the reason behind Helios' sudden change in demeanor, and that thought alone was enough to overcome her rush of timidity.

"All right, I'll go talk to him," Chibi Usa picked herself up and grabbed her coat as she headed out the room.

"Um, Chibi Usa…one last thing…" Chibi Usa turned around to see Shingo blushing even harder than before, but hiding it unsuccessfully in the well-lit hallway. The pink-haired teen paused, waiting for him to finish. Shingo looked sheepishly at her and said, "Um…You know how I said that I think I might've said something that offended him…well, I don't know what it was that I said…so do you think you can ask him? So that I can apologize…" the last part came out in a bare whisper as Shingo lowered his head.

The young woman almost giggled as she heard this. Shingo usually liked to portray himself as a strong and manly, but she knows that he's just the opposite underneath. If someone he knew got mad at him for something he had said, he wouldn't be able to sleep well for days. Chibi Usa nodded affirmatively, "Sure, but what did you say to him in the first place?" Knowing Helios, he wasn't one to hold a grudge. But then again, Chibi Usa thought with lament, she didn't know everything about him.

"Nothing," Shingo answered vaguely, "I was just joking around about stuff..."

"Really…" Chibi Usa raised an eyebrow suspiciously. If Shingo had put down Helios or said a boorish joke that insulted him, then she for one would not let him get any sleep any time soon. Glancing at her watch, Chibi Usa saw that it was almost nine and she'd better go quickly.

"Well, I'll go see him. But remember, you must promise me that you'll apologize like you said when we come back okay?" Chibi Usa said in a parent-like manner.

Shingo sighed, "Yeah, yeah, now even you're acting like Mom; and I thought Usagi was bad enough as it is. I am older than you ya know."

Chibi Usa grinned. The Tsukino siblings really are related; both use the same rationale and all in the same day. "Shingo, Usagi's older than both of us, but that doesn't mean she's always right," Chibi Usa wisely countered.

The older boy threw his hands up in the air, signaling his defeat as he turned to leave. But after he had taken a few steps, he turned around and said in a much more serious tone, "Chibi Usa, whatever it was that I said tell Hikaru that I didn't mean it and that he shouldn't take my words too seriously. The truth is I think he's a great guy, honestly I do," Shingo looked earnestly at Chibi Usa until she nodded and flashed a understanding smile.

"I know you don't mean it Shingo. I for one forgive you."

Shingo smiled back and proceeded to walk away while Chibi Usa watched him leave for a while longer before buttoning her jacket and getting on her way.

As Chibi Usa made her way down the hall, she passed by Usagi's room. Hearing footsteps, Usagi's head popped out from behind the door and asked inquisitively "Hey, where are you going? It's dark outside."

Chibi Usa waved her hand. "Nothing Usagi, I'll be all right. You'd better go get some rest." Usagi raised an eyebrow and watched as the two pink bobbing ponytails disappeared down the hall.

_She's acting suspicious again…_ Usagi silently thought to herself. "What could she be doing at this time of the day? Better follow her." Usagi checked to make sure Luna was asleep, and sure enough, the black cat was resting peacefully on the soft futon. Usagi quietly slid open the door, looked around and proceeded to tail her future daughter.

After opening the resort's doors, Chibi Usa's warm face came into contact with the cold and lonesome air. As the snow continued to fall, the young woman walked around but she couldn't see Helios anywhere as the night thickened. Deciding he probably wasn't around the immediate area, Chibi Usa decided to walk a little farther off towards the woods.

Usagi glanced around the corner of the door, checking to see if Chibi Usa knew she was being followed. Seeing that the girl was unaware of her presence, the blonde was about to step into the snowy lane when Ikuko's voice stopped her in mid-step.

"And where do you think you're going at this time of the day, young lady?"

Usagi laughed weakly before she slowly turned to face her mother. "Oh, just-uh-want to admire the snow outside, that's all."

Ikuko raised a suspicious eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Honey, its dark already. How could you possibly see anything in this light?" Taking ahold of Usagi's arm, the blue-haired mother said commandingly, "I don't want you catching a cold in this temperature. It's time you come in and get some rest."

"But Mom!" Usagi stuttered. Her target was disappearing behind the trees and she couldn't exactly tell Ikuko that she was following Chibi Usa, not if she wanted to get yelled at or get grounded. Holding a sour look, Usagi thought to herself as she trudged back inside. _Darn it, stupid luck. Nothing better happen while I'm not there…_

* * *

As Chibi Usa strolled into the light wooded area in the front of the resort, the pink-haired princess saw that the snow had formed a puffy white layer on the branches of each evergreen pine. The pines stood strong and proud despite the weight of the snow as the dark, starry sky stretched from horizon to horizon. The moonlight was strong and bright, enabling the young woman to navigate unobstructed through the forest. A squeak from above a tree alerted the girl as she looked up and saw a fuzzy little squirrel looking back at her. It twitched its bushy tail as it kept its dark round eyes on the human girl down below its branch.

Chibi Usa smiled warmly at the little creature who squeaked and disappeared into its den inside the tree trunk. Surprised by the animal's frightened reaction, Chibi Usa's eyes opened wide in a hurt look. She lowered her head and decided to continue on her way.

Looking ahead a little, Chibi Usa saw a human silhouette break the outline of trees and snow. A lone boy stood there, his white hair, white jacket and cream colored pants created the illusion that he was melting into the snowy ground around him. However, two shinning orbs of orange-golden eyes stood out from the cold white and black of the background as they watched the twinkling heavens.

"Helios," Chibi Usa said as quietly as she possibly could, afraid that her voice might cause Helios to turn and run as well. Instead, Helios' eyes blinked and flashed a startled look towards the source of the voice.

"Oh, hi Chibi Usa-chan…" Helios said slowly, his eyes dashing away from the girl to avoid her gaze.

Chibi Usa bite her lip and walked to Helios' right and tried to start a conversation with a meek smile, "What were you looking at?"

Returning to his gaze, Helios smiled slightly. "Stars. It's hard to see them in Tokyo, but here they're so bright that the sky is absolutely ablaze with them"

"You're right." Chibi Usa nodded, "Even in the 30th century, the stars are not as bright as they are here."

Helios paused and looked apprehensively at the girl beside him before he said in a soft whisper, "Do you miss your home?"

Surprised by the question, Chibi Usa jerked and blinked before she reluctantly nodded. "Even though I have many friends here, I do miss Mama and Papa a lot. Mamo-chan and Usagi try their best to make me feel at home, but the 21st century is so drastically different from the future 30th century that some times I think coming back is like living in a strange dream."

Hearing this, Helios' eyes dropped and the light within his eyes dimmed. _Life is a dream…_ Helios spoke silently to himself, _But not all dreams are wonderful…_

Silence slowly befell the two as they stood side by side watching the stars. Every now and then, a streak of pale gold would streak cross the sky. There was no sound, save for the rhythmic breathing of the two spectators and the soft rustle of the wind as it brushed past evergreen pine needles. The light of a waning gibbous moon greeted the couple from behind thin, wispy clouds.

Chibi Usa watched and soon found her eyes turning to Helios. The boy's fair skin looked pale and ivory in the bright moonlight. Chibi Usa's heart sighed. She had always thought that Helios was fair in appearance, but now as she took time to study him, she found that he was also incredibly handsome. His snow-white locks matched the snow in perfect elegance, so much so that from a far, one might mistake him for a snow spirit. His cheekbones were defined, not sharp, but rather soft and balanced. With a perfect face and slightly rosy lips, no wonder the girls at school would form a fan club just for him. However it was those eyes that Chibi Usa found herself deeply attracted to. His irises were a combination of the colors of a Golden Poppy flower and the sparkle of the purest gold. But as Chibi Usa watched she felt a sense of lose and sadness radiating from those eyes, feelings that do not belong in a being such as the guardian of Elysian.

_I wonder…_ Chibi Usa asked herself, _What could inflect such sorrow in someone so kind and beautiful?_ The question drilled at her in the silence of the night. Unlike herself, Helios' onset had begun only a little while ago, shortly before Makoto's birthday. But there was nothing that could've induced his sudden behavior, or at least none that Chibi Usa knew of. The girl sighed softly. In a way, Helios was a bit like herself; neither of them was very open on certain personal issues. Chibi Usa understood the importance of keeping one's secrets to one self, but it's a hard truth to swallow when the person keeping the secret was someone you care about.

At this point, the teen felt like she had hit a mental wall. She didn't know what else to think, and thus decided to break the silence by bring up Shingo's request.

"Helios, about what Shingo said today…?!"

As she turned her eyes away the princess saw a patch of snow behind Helios' feet shift suddenly. Hearing the girl's sharp gasp, Helios snapped out of his trance and quickly turned to where Chibi Usa's eyes were locked upon. A patch of snow had been obviously bumped and ruffled from below, yet it did not seem like the work of a burrowing animal. Helios narrowed his eyes when he suddenly remembered something. This was just like the bump he saw outside the inn in the afternoon but hadn't paid much thought to until now. The two teens held their breath when the faint sound of moving snow near their feet came rustling into their ears. Suddenly several more bumps appeared beneath the snow, neatly forming a circle around the two.

"Helios, look!" Chibi Usa screamed when she saw dots of red peeping out from beneath the bumps, each clustered together like a bundle of miniature tomatoes on a thick green vine. It's not until one notice the ghastly black pupil inside the ruby like spheres that it became obvious that these were in fact eyes.

Without thinking any further, Helios grabbed Chibi Usa's hand and ran. They jumped over the ring of eyes and headed down towards the woods where the trees were thicker and the woods denser. As the sound of fear induced steps traveled over the virgin snow, Helios shot his head back long enough to see that the eyes were slithering behind them in the snow, forming raised trails as they trailed them.

"Helios, what-what are those things?!" Chibi Usa gasped between breaths as she struggled to keep up.

Helios didn't answer. At that moment he only cared about getting away from whatever was chasing them. He turned sharply around a bare tree and darted past an ancient conifer, scaring the roosting birds from their nightly perch. The forest swayed and waved like a hallucination before the eyes of the two teenagers as they continued to flee deeper and deeper into the towering forest. Then suddenly, the forest before them disappeared and gave way to a flat white field.

Helios, his breath short and hard, stopped and looked around. The field was oval-shaped, about the size of a soccer field with the trees standing around it like an expectant crowd. Chibi Usa kept her eyes on the forest behind them. She tugged at Helios' sleeve and said in a broken whisper, "I don't see them…they disappeared…"

The priest paused as he kept his keen eyes focused on the forest for a moment longer before he nodded affirmatively. "That's strange, why did they stop chasing us all of a sudden? And where did they go?"

Chibi Usa, who had been impervious to their surrounding, finally noticed where they stood. "What do we do now? We-we can't go back, those things might still be back there, waiting for us! And," Chibi Usa's red eyes flashed a look of panic, "-and I think we're lost!"

Helios took a deep breath and surveyed the scene more closely. As Helios turned to the opposite brim of the field the eerie shadow of a house could be made out atop a short slope. "There," Helios pointed "There's a residence up that there. Maybe there's someone who could help us."

Chibi Usa gulped and frowned. From where she stood, the house looked like it was something straight out of a horror movie. The pink-haired teen wrapped her arms around her body as a gust of cold wind whipped past her. She looked up and saw that the moon was still hovering overhead but thicker clouds were moving in and knew at this rate the moonlight would disappear soon. The temperature was freezing, as it had been ever since the sun set hours ago. The house may look spooky but maybe it really was just a normal house and there would be people who could help them; hopefully. Chibi Usa sighed as she concluded that the pros out weighed the cons.

_At least it's better than getting chased by strange creatures with multiple eyeballs in the wilderness_, the princess thought to herself.

"Let's hurry. I don't know where those things went but we shouldn't remain in the open like this; they might spot us again after we've lost them in the woods." Helios said and began walking across the snow-covered field. Chibi Usa followed close behind, her arms still crossed against her chest.

As the two started to walk across the snowy surface, the ground beneath them groaned when suddenly a loud cracking sound echoed into the air.

Hearing this, Chibi Usa instantly knew that the "field" they were walking across was not a field at all. Instead, it was a frozen lake. But before she could step away, the ground beneath her gave way and a cold icy abyss surrounded her. Water began pouring into her mouth and her nose as she struggled for air, creating a choking sound in her throat as she gasped.

"CHIBI USA!"

As soon as Helios heard the crack, he turned. But it was too late; Chibi Usa had already fallen through the thin ice and was now struggling wildly in the bone chilling water. The boy kneeled and thrust his right hand forward, not caring if he might fall through the fragile ice as well. When the struggling girl managed to take ahold of his hand, Helios clasped his hand tightly around hers. He then reached and grabbed the back collar of Chibi Usa's waterlogged sweater. With all his might, he began pulling her towards the icy shores of the sinkhole.

"Hang on, I've got you!" Helios screamed as Chibi Usa's numbed fingers grabbed blindly for the edge of the ice. Finally, her finger tips came in contact with the ice sheet as the shaken young princess pushed her body out of the water with all her might. Her arms, both of which were quickly loosing their sensation as the freezing water drenched the last layer of clothing surrounding her skin, felt like lead poles as they supported her.

With a loud wet sloosh, Chibi Usa's frightened and nearly frozen body slumped down against the ice. Helios quickly pulled her up as the ice beneath them crackled and threatened to give way as well. With an arm around Chibi Usa's waist and her left arm over his shoulder, Helios helped the shuddering princess to the far shore.

Chibi Usa's breath was shallow and her breaths turned into puffs of fog as soon as they reached the cold air. She was shivering violently, like a person suffering a fit of seizure. Her teeth chattered against each other as her body struggled to create heat by contracting her muscles.

"Helios-it's-it's so cold!" Chibi Usa curled up in a fetal position, pulling her body in as tightly as she could. Helios quickly began unzipping his jacket, but his fingers were numbed as well and had trouble grasping the zipper. Finally, the zipper came apart and the boy draped the article tightly around the shivering girl, cowering on the ground.

Helios looked up and saw that luckily, they were now on the same shore as the house. He had to get Chibi Usa out of the cold because as the temperature continued to drop, hypothermia could set in.

"Come on, Chibi Usa, come on!" Helios urged as he half dragged, half supported the girl who slowly struggled to her feet. Little by little, the two of them walked up the snowy slope and toward the house.

Once they were at the door, Helios knocked hard with his fist and shouted desperately, "Help! Is someone there? Please, open the door!" But as silence greeted him, Helios knocked hard at the door, trying to get the occupant's attention. Instead, the hinges creaked loudly and the wooden door fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Helios looked in and saw a darkened courtyard, filled only with thick snow and shadows. Now it became clear to him why no one had answered. The house was abandoned.

A/N I feel evil, ending on a cliffhanger (ducks from thrown objects). Any ways, this is only the first part of a three-part chapter. I've been thinking about this particular chapter of the story for a _long_ time now and it feels good to finally start on something that's been zigzagging around my head for so long. By the way, for those who don't know yukata are Japanese bath robes and geta are wooden sandals. Both are commonly worn at hot springs in Japan.


	11. Act 10 part 2

Revised Version

**Act 10 (part 2) "Nightmare revisited? Helios' grim decision!" **

Usagi perfunctorily picked up a rice cracker and placed it inside her mouth. After coming back into her room Usagi had tried to leave once more, but Luna had woken up and there was no way the cat was going to let her go out into the cold. Usagi sighed, her blue eyes staring uninterestedly at the TV sitcom she had switched on.

Swallowing the last bit of cracker, Usagi stretched and yawned. Luna was watching the sitcom with her and unlike Usagi, the black cat actually seemed interested in the TV program. Sulking, Usagi thought to herself, _I wish I could talk to Mamo-chan, but it's too expensive to make an international call here…_ Just then an idea popped into Usagi's head as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Usagi?" Luna asked as she watched the blonde get up.

Usagi responded happily, "I'm going to call Minako-chan. Knowing her she probably hasn't gone to bed yet."

"And what if she has?"

"Oh Luna, don't be a pessimist!" Usagi retorted at her mentor/pet, her hands already on the door.

When Usagi slid open the door, to her utter surprise a pair of bright violet eyes were staring back at her.

"Wahhh!"

Usagi stumbled backwards, her scream sent Luna racing across the room, fur on end and claw at the ready. "What is it Usagi!?" cried the feline guardian, but to her surprise, the person at the door was none other than Hotaru

"Hotaru-chan? What-what are you doing here?" Usagi asked in amazement as Hotaru giggled at the older girl's comedic reaction.

"On vacation of course," said Haruka as she and Michiru walked into view.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, you guys too?!" gasped the blond heroine

Hotaru smiled, now feeling slightly guilty for scaring the older girl. "I'm sorry Usagi-san if I scared you. I was trying to surprise Chibi Usa-chan really, but I guess I must have gotten the wrong room number."

Usagi waved her hands, but the sweat drop on her forehead clear showed that she was still somewhat overwhelmed. "Eh…It's all right Hotaru-chan, but how did you guys know we were here?"

Michiru smiled faintly. "Hotaru-chan told us your family was going on a vacation to Hokkaido. Haruka thought that we could use a break too, so here we are." The violinist explained briskly. The cause for her brevity was because Michiru hated lying, especially to the princess and future queen. But she told herself that this was necessary if they were to keep an eye on Chibi Usa.

Usagi hadn't detect the hint of nervousness from Michiru's voice and proceeded to welcome her fellow senshi. "Great, so how long are you guys going to be staying? We're going to be here for the weekend. There are some great skiing spots around here, not to mention the fabulous hot springs! It's too bad we only have two days' time!"

Haruka looked around, her eyes alert like a hawk. "Actually, I was wondering where Chibi Usa-chan is. Hotaru-chan can't wait to see her, right kiddo?" The sandy-haired blonde remarked towards Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded and looked hopefully at Usagi.

Usagi's eyes batted a few times as a weak smile crept onto her face. "Well um…you see…I don't actually know where she is right now…"

"What? How come?" Haruka asked incredulously.

Usagi demurred for a second, trying to work around her failed surveillance attempt and create a believable story instead to fill the gap. "I think she went out to look at the snow…" Usagi tried unconvincingly.

"How long has she been outside?" Michiru quickly followed

"I'm not sure…" Usagi paused, suddenly realizing that a good deal of time had passed since she last saw Chibi Usa. An ominous feeling began to churn in her stomach. Looking at her watch, Usagi gasped when she finally realized how late it was. "Oh my God, it's been almost three hours since she left!"

"She's been gone for that long in this cold? Are you absolutely sure she's not back already?" cried Haruka.

Just then a tiny voice spoke up from behind them, "What's going on? What's everyone doing here?" Diana's sleepy voice asked.

Luna hurried to her future daughter and asked urgently, "Diana, have you seen Chibi Usa-chan?"

Diana shook her head and yawned in the process. "No, when I woke up the room was empty. I thought Small Lady might be here with Usagi-sama so I came here to find her."

Haruka's eyes narrowed. She turned to Usagi and said, "We have to go look for Chibi Usa-chan. Is no one else with her?"

"No, I don't think so…I can't believe this; she would never be out so long by herself!" Usagi swallowed hard as worry filled her darkening blue eyes.

Michiru walked to Usagi's side and tried to comfort her "It's all right Usagi, we'll go look for her. Chibi Usa-chan is a resourceful girl, she'll be fine."

Usagi looked at Michiru and nodded. "I'll go tell Mom. We gatta hurry up and do something."

Haruka nodded "Michiru and I will ask the front desk for some help, and Usagi, call the police, just in case. We'll wait for you by the road outside the inn."

Usagi nodded and the two parties went their separate ways.

* * *

Mean while, the two lost and half-frozen teenagers had opened the front gate to the house they had seen from afar. However, both of them soon realized that the house was empty and abandoned.

"Helios…I-I'm so cold…I can't stand any longer…" Chibi Usa's voice quivered as the water soaked up by her clothing turned to ice in the below zero temperature. Shivering terribly, the young woman's legs started to give out.

Helios continued to struggle towards the door as he warned urgently "You have to keep moving, Chibi Usa-chan! Or else…!" Helios didn't finish his sentence, knowing full well the consequences of hypothermia.

Pushing open the door, the scent of aged and slightly decaying wood met the couple. By the pale light of the moon, Helios could make out the faint shadows of a fireplace and an adjacent room at the far end of the dim chamber.

Helios looked at Chibi Usa in her dreadful state. He tightened his grip around her waist and spoke loudly in her ear, "Almost there, stay with me!"

With a few more agonizing steps, the two made it to where the fireplace was located. The pit of the old hearth was blackened, evidently from years of use before the building was abandoned and forgotten. The ground was dusty but dry, however neither Helios nor Chibi Usa cared as he gently lowered her to the floor. Seeing Chibi Usa seated, Helios stiffened once again when he noticed Chibi Usa's eye lids beginning to shut together.

"You have to stay focused, Chibi Usa-chan!" he yelled, shaking the girl to loosen her from her stupor.

Chibi Usa nodded weakly, but her lips were beginning to turn blue as the cold unrelentingly advanced its claim on her. Seeing this, Helios, trying hard to suppress the panic that was threatening to break loose in his mind, decided he had to do something, and had to do it fast.

He knelt down beside the shivering girl and held her face with his hand so that her heavy eyes were on him. "Chibi Usa-chan, Chibi Usa-chan," Helios' voice rose when he saw her eyes began to wonder off again. "You'll be warm soon, I promise. Do you hear me?"

Chibi Usa once again nodded listlessly. Though he did not want to leave her side, Helios stepped away and ran outside. The house they had come upon was surrounded by a rectangular shaped wall with trees all around. Helios' eyes searched the perimeters feverishly, searching the ground and the trees, picking up branches and dropping them again in frustration. Despite the number of trees around the house none of the branches could start a good fire, for the ones that had fallen to the ground were either too damped with snow or else too big to carry. Feeling hopeless and scared, Helios' eyes unexpectedly fell upon a pile of firewood.

The firewood was stacked almost as high as the wall, which was nearly six feet tall. The top layer of the fuel stash was covered with snow and the bottom layer was green with moss, succumbing to the decomposing forces of nature. However, there were quite a few pieces right in the middle of the stack that seemed as if they are still useable. Pushing the top of the pile off with all the strength he could muster, Helios grabbed as many as he could and rushed back in.

When he stepped in and dumped the wood in the fireplace, Chibi Usa eyes were closed shut. Another panic attack seized him as he suddenly realized there were no matches or lighters around, and even if he could make a fire with a make-shift flint by then it would be too late for Chibi Usa.

A moan escaped Helios' throat as he looked on hopelessly, when suddenly, he thought of something. With a last look towards his companion, Helios stepped back and took a deep breath. Knowing what he was about to do could be dangerous, Helios closed his eyes without hesitation as a warm golden glow began to spread from his body.

Sensing the warmth, Chibi Usa laboriously opened her eyes to see a star like object appeared before Helios' chest.

"Helios…?" She whispered as the star glowing in the air dimmed slowly, enough that one could make out the linings of a diamond-shaped crystal.

Chibi Usa watched anxiously as a snapping stream of fire began to sprout from the Golden Crystal. The fire sprout spun around the boy as if waiting for his commands before it suddenly jumped into the air and brought the fireplace to life. With his intended task completed, Helios inhaled then exhaled slowly as he allowed the crystal to merge back into his body. Chibi Usa continued to watch as Helios' opened his eyes and flashed a weary but relieved smile towards her when he met the princess' gaze.

"Helios, you shouldn't be using the crystal…" Chibi Usa argued despite the relief her body felt thanks to the heat of the flames.

Helios shook his head. "I'll be fine, but…" the boy felt his cheeks beginning to burn as he spoke, "You should get out of those wet clothes. Even with a fire you won't be …comfortable wearing those." At this, Helios turned around and faced away from Chibi Usa.

Chibi Usa blinked before she caught the hint. Slightly dumb founded and extremely embarrassed, Chibi Usa's face began to glow as she looked down at her soggy cloths. Sensing Chibi Usa's discomfort, Helios quickly said, "I'll wait outside," and marched out into snow as fast as he could without actually bolting.

Left alone in the room, the young princess hesitated for a moment. She was alone in the woods with the boy she was in love with and he had just asked her to take off her cloths. It almost sounded like the recipe for a bad soap opera, the princess grimaced blushingly. If someone had told her that this would happen she would have dismissed it as being impossible! But now that she's stuck in this awkward situation, Chibi Usa couldn't deny feeling uneasy as she began to peal off her soaked sweater. Now that her skin was regaining its sensitivity, the wet and sticky fabric was making her skin distinctly uncomfortable. Suddenly, Chibi Usa felt a strange sensation in her nose and before she knew it, a loud sneeze echoed into the room.

_Great, now I just might catch a cold…guess I don't have a choice but to take it all off, _she thought to herself, sniffing and rubbing her nose. Sighing resignedly, Chibi Usa began getting herself out of her dank garments.

Outside, Helios took several deep breaths but it did nothing to relieve the rapid pounding in his chest. Not knowing what to say, or even think, the abashed priest stood looking down at the ground when he noticed Chibi Usa's slender shadow, cast by the fire burning in the hearth. As he watched, Chibi Usa's silhouette betrayed her every move as she took off the layers of sodden clothing. With each article of clothing removed Chibi Usa's feminine and tenuous figure became more obvious. As Helios watched, his face grew redder and redder and his breath quicker as well until every vessel in his cheeks was threatening to explode.

A cautioning voice inside him told him to turn away, but the boy's curious eyes were glued to the shadow on the ground and ignored the warning all together. Then, when Chibi Usa's hands reached behind her back, Helios quickly turned away, panting and scarlet in the face.

Helios closed his eyes hard and rubbed the heel of his hands through them. In the thousands of years he has been alive, he had never felt so embarrassed! Helios heaved a sigh and shook his head as he reproached himself vehemently. How utterly inappropriate, not to mention lowly an act he had just committed! Sure, he and Chibi Usa were friends, but peeping on her-however the circumstances-was simply unacceptable! Just as he was thinking this, a voice from inside the room abruptly jerked Helios out of him thoughts.

"Helios"

Helios almost slipped and fell onto the snow at the sound of Chibi Usa's voice. "Y-yes?" he stuttered.

There was a moment of silence before Chibi Usa answered back, her voice betraying her own timid attitude "You can come back in now…"

"!…Are you sure?" Startled, Helios replied in an uncertain voice, his eyes still looking away from the door.

"mhmm…"

Helios blinked at the snow, then took a deep breath and paused just before he stepped through the door. "I'm coming in," he announced before looking into the abandoned house. Once inside, he found Chibi Usa, her face towards the fire. Taking a quick, shy glance at the girl, he saw that her slender legs were tucked under her and she was wearing the jacket he had wrapped around her. The jacket Chibi Usa now wore was large enough to adequately cover her torso's anatomy, but was a little too short so that Chibi Usa had to stretch the garment out and tucked the edges beneath her legs to keep it from rolling back up. The drenched cloths (the less intimate articles at least,) were displayed near the fire, drying from the earthy hearth as her pastel pink hair, freed from their coned odangos, cascade over her shoulders.

Seeing her companion, Chibi Usa smiled gratefully. "Thank you, for saving my life."

Helios returned the smile faintly, still not daring to meet Chibi Usa's eyes.

Chibi Usa paused, drawing the jacket a bit tighter around her, her eyes fluttering to the fire then back at Helios "Um…you should sit by the fire for a while. Your sleeves are all wet..."

"Huh?…Oh…" Helios looked down at his arms and for the first time noticed that indeed his shirt sleeves were darkened from being drenched in ice water. Since he noticed the water stain, a cold numbing feeling began developing in his forearms as his body beckoned him to get rid of the sting digging into his arms.

Helios swallowed hard as he sheepishly sat down near the pink-haired girl. Stretching his arms over his curled legs, Helios decided to stare at the fire instead of the girl beside him. Helios' effort to remain silent had not gone unnoticed by Chibi Usa. She too stared into the fire, her ruby eyes blank, not knowing what to think or say.

Stillness and reticence once again ruled the realm, with only the cracking of dry wood to fill the void. The long thin shadows of the two occupants were stretched far into the wall; their silhouettes turned away from each other as they danced in synch with the movement of the earthy fire.

Her eyes reflecting the fire, Chibi Usa eased her back into a more relaxed position than her usual lady-like posture. Seeing the golden flames, Chibi Usa's mind brought up the memory of the day when she had ran into a circle of fire in order to save Pegasus. How little she was back then, yet she had under taken a task that few would even consider, let alone charge into without second thought. When asked why she had tackled the fire, her answer was the simple fact that Pegasus and her were friends.

But is their relationship something entirely different now? Chibi Usa asked herself. On the surface nothing had changed but there was a torrent of uncertainty hidden beneath the calm. Ever since she had admitted to her feelings for Helios, Chibi Usa had done nothing but fumble around with her feeling, never even throw a few clues around like the other girls her age would. But then again, how many girls have fall in love with a priest from the dream world? There were no books written for her particular predicament, no helpful magazine columnist to consult, and not even Hotaru, Chibi Usa's best friend and confidant, fully understood her plight. All Chibi Usa could do was sit and brood about her feelings; feelings she feared, that might not be returned.

A pair of red eyes sought the only other presence in the room. Through the thick silence, the princess saw Helios' hands were now cupped above both knees as he rested his chin on the back of his entwined hands. He was still looking at the fire; his pupils were so similar to the fire itself that, for a moment, she thought that they were flickering along with the flame had he not blinked. The scene before her was exactly like that of the forest, when the two of them had stared upon the star lit heavens not so long ago. The same feeling she felt in those dark woods once again overtook her as Chibi Usa suddenly felt a urge to speak, to break the silence once again and touch, even if it was only with her words, the one person in her world right at that moment.

"Helios," Chibi Usa began, "What was it that Shingo said to you this afternoon? He told me that you seemed upset about something."

Helios lifted his head up away from his cupped hands, and replied in a soft voice "It was nothing…Really, it wasn't anything important." He blinked, and added the last part after he noticed the unconvinced silence emanating from his companion.

"Oh…okay then, if you say so…" Chibi Usa didn't want to press the issue since it was quit obvious that Shingo must have said something much worse than he had implied to Helios. _That Shingo! He really needs to learn to be more sensitive!_ Feeling unusually crossed at Shingo's insensitivity, Chibi Usa puffed her cheeks out and knitted her brows together like a pouting child.

A soft chuckle ringed in Chibi Usa's ears. She turned to see Helios smiling at her, his eye twinkling from the light of the fire.

Chibi Usa blushed, "What's so funny?"

Helios' laughter died down as he sighed and shook his head, smiling towards the fire as he did so. "I was just thinking how long it has been since you last acted like a little girl, that's all."

Chibi Usa couldn't help but smile as well. It was true. She had always been trying to act mature in front of Helios, although at times it had been difficult for a number of reasons, particularly when Usagi was involved.

Deciding it was time to put on a little air, least Helios continued to think as such about her, she crossed her arms and interjected seemingly indignantly, "Well I'm not little any more! You shouldn't say that to a lady." Helios blinked dumbfounded, a little at a loss of what to say next. Seeing the desired effect her word had on Helios' expression, Chibi Usa uncrossed her arms and said with a wishful air, "But you know, I really miss the days when I was still a little girl and the two of us would share secrets," Chibi Usa smiled at the sweet memories that those words brought to mind.

Turning to Helios, she continued, "Do you remember the time I told you about Momo-chan slipping and falling into a puddle on our way to school? You got a good laugh when I tried to do a reenactment and fell off the bed instead."

Helios chuckled, recalling the event. "Yes, I remember that. I believe you had to tell Usagi-san when she came in to check on you that you were practicing for a role in the school play."

"Yeah, except she didn't believe me. I guess I should've said I was practicing jumping the vault horse instead." Chibi Usa scowled.

"But at that time you couldn't jump the vaulting horse remember?" Helios said teasingly

Chibi Usa laughed weakly, "Oh right, that wouldn't worked after all. But I was really surprised when I found out Kyusuke couldn't jump, I remember he was shaking in his shoes when I told him we had to do the vault horse for the sports meet!"

The two of them went on to recount a number of other incidents. Slowly the two of them had been unconsciously moving towards each other as either of them wish to talk half ways across the room while recounting his or her tale. As the cold night drew on, the two teenagers sat side by side, the fire burning cheerfully as the reminiscing drew on.

* * *

Outside the hot spring inn, Usagi, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and several inn employees who had volunteered for the search party stood waiting. Haruka looked intensely at Michiru who had her Deep Aqua Mirror floating in her hands, away from the view of bystanders.

"So, do you see anything?" Haruka asked urgently.

Michiru shook her head. "Nothing. I see only a haze but it's not snowing anywhere near here. I think there might be some supernatural forces at work."

Just then, Usagi's parents came running outside. "I called the police, but there's a snow storm where the station is, so they won't be able to get here until the storm lightens up!" Kenji explained, his breath quickly turning to steam in the cold air.

"Neither of us could find Hikaru-kun. Shingo said he saw him go outside, and that Chibi Usa-chan went out to find him," added Ikuko

Haruka swore under her breath. Michiru grabbed her partner's arm and tried to reassure her. Haruka covered her hand over Michiru's before the violinist broke away and asked one of the volunteers standing near her, "Do you have walkie-talkies and flashlights around? We have no choice but to begin a search on our own."

One employee nodded. "We keep some just in case something like this happens. But since we haven't used them in so long I'll need some help setting up the equipments you need." Michiru nodded towards him and turned to the other inn workers. "Please help him get the equipments ready. In the meantime we'll come up with a search plan." As a few of workers scatter off, she turned back to those remaining and said urgently, "Let's split into groups. Every group will need to grab a walkie-talkie, a flashlight, and some food and water. If any of the lost children are found notify the entire search party."

Everyone gave a nod and soon the equipments arrived. As everybody began to fan out into the woods, Usagi and Haruka alone remained. Usagi's blue eyes were glistening with tears. Her hands clasped together, guilt stung at her like the cold air on exposed skin. _I should've gone after her! Then maybe they wouldn't be lost right now!_

"Usagi," Haruka's stern but soft voice took Usagi out of her thoughts. "I'll go with you. Hotaru wants to go too, so she'll be with Michiru." Usagi looked up and saw the determination in the older woman's face. _We'll find her, trust me,_ was what her expression conveyed.

Usagi inhaled deeply, letting the cool air clean away some of her anxiety. She nodded and took the flashlight Haruka held out to her. As the sound of searchers crying the names of the missing echoed into the woods, Usagi and Haruka's voice joined the chorus. A shuffling sound also joined in as the voices thinned out through the thick woods. A blood red eye surfaced from beneath the snow, slowing rotating on its stem as it observed the two blondes. It saw the two not as humans wearing winter gear, but rather as two blobs of red and orange heat, moving against a purple gray background indicating the absence of energy. One of the people under observation was glowing redder than any other creature the eye or its "siblings" had ever seen. Instinctively, the eye began to track the illuminated heat source, sending chemical signals back to notify its mistress that it just might have just hooked the catch of the day.

* * *

Light snow was falling once again as the fire in the hearth burned low. Helios and Chibi Usa were sitting side by side now; the girl's head and back was leaning against the nearby wall for she was fast asleep. With a soft rustle of his clothes and a small _clunck_ sound, Helios threw a piece of firewood into the fireplace. Shifting his eyes from the fire to the half-closed door (it had refused to close completely when he had tried earlier) Helios watched the partially revealed sky. The night was still dark and the celestial objects have all shifted positions in the black velvet sky. Orion, Taurus, and Cetus have disappeared, replaced by Pegasus the Winged Horse.

Helios smiled in the irony of the moment. There was the stellar representation of himself, flying across the heavens while humanity slept and dreamed. Taking a deep breath, Helios rested his back against the wall as the fire continued to warm the room. The evening felt so comfortable and innocent, with its lovely quietness and sparkling heavens. Thinking to himself, Helios found it little wonder that Night felt so gentle; as Pegasus he was a creature that took shape when night falls, both as a constellation and as a creature of the dream realm. But lately the darkness had began to trouble and agitate him, to a degree that he felt like it was ready to consume him should he let his guard down.

Hearing the soft rhythmic breathing beside him, the boy priest turned to look down upon the face of an angel in sleep and felt the tension drain away from his previous thoughts. Chibi Usa, after her rather extensive reminisce, had dozed off. Helios could tell she had tried valiantly not to fall asleep, but the events of the day had been too much for her to go on without rest. Her legs were now resting flat on the floor, but tucked close to her body to preserve body heat. Her hands were resting on her lap and her face was tilted towards Helios as she slept. He could not reach her dreams now, Helios thought to himself, not in this form. But to be right beside her, to feel her warm breath against his body, was better than being with her in any dream.

It was hard to believe that only four years ago the young woman resting beside him was a little girl, trying to carry the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders. Now, four years later, the weight had only grown heavier, but her beauty had grown as well. As Elysian healed itself gradually over time, Helios found it hard to pray without her image interjecting into his mind. Her laughter, her smile, her eyes, the way she tried to act mature and understand his every word, the concerned but sincerely protective attitude she always held when faced with the revelation of his whereabouts came cascading back whenever he closed his eyes. Even in his many thousands of years, Helios had never seen one like her, or experienced the emotions she had brought upon him after their fateful meeting.

Helios smiled to himself as he thought this. He possessed so many different feelings about this maid, from platonic concern to courtly respect. But what of this other feeling he held for her; the one that's been kindling and growing for so long now? Helios would not say it aloud, for he was not even 100 sure if it was what he suspected; however it was undeniable that his feelings for her were now beyond that of mere friendship.

Thinking this, Helios tore his eyes away from the princess. But what if his suspicion was true; what then? Helios had seen other couples overcome their difficulties and retained happiness together. His prince and Princess Serenity were a perfect example, for Chibi Usa was the fruition of their union. But when it came to his own circumstances, everything suddenly seemed stacked against him. He was a priest, a guardian, not royalty like Endymion. More however he had an important duty to perform, a duty he had already delayed in attending to due to the present state of affairs. It seemed Destiny was playing a cruel game with him, letting him get close to his Maiden but constantly reminding him of his position with her.

A soft muffled sound roused Helios from his reveries as Chibi Usa snuggled closer to him. Helios reached down and gently covered one of her hands with his. With sad, longing eyes Helios watched as she breathed peacefully; her rosette lips slightly agape. She was here now, but where would she be ten years from now? A queen no doubt, but what if her powers had truly left her and she was but an ordinary girl with a chance to live an ordinary life? Where would that leave him?

Helios didn't know the answer to any of these questions. As he watched her sleeping beside him all he cared for was that this moment might last as long as possible-forever even-however impossible the reality of it was. Tightening his grasp on her hand, Helios' face leaned towards Chibi Usa until he eclipsed the light of the fire from her face. Their faces were so close Helios could feel her warm breath brushing past his cheeks and down his chin. Pushing everything he had been thinking behind him, Helios' amber eyes saw only his Maiden, slumbering peacefully like Sleeping Beauty, waiting for her prince's kiss.

Helios' lips almost touched Chibi Usa's when the fire suddenly snapped loudly, as if cautioning the priest against what he was about to do. Helios jerked away at the startling noise. Taking a sharp breath, he quickly looked back and was heartened to see that the sound did not awaken the sleeping princess. A pink blush crept over the boy's face as he realized what he had just attempted. Shaking his head and feeling utterly foolish, Helios tried to move away but stopped when he realized something was holding onto his hand. Looking down at Chibi Usa's lap, Helios saw that she had moved her free hand over his. Not wanting to wake the girl, Helios settled back down and sighed soundlessly.

The white-haired boy gazed at Chibi Usa for a while longer, deciding it was best to simply enjoying her presence next to him as he eased himself into a comfortable position. Before long, he felt the same sleepy sensation creeping into his veins. Taking one last glance at the girl, Helios whispered, "Good night, my Maiden," before he too closed his eyes to slumber.

When Helios next opened his eyes, he saw a blackened space with nebulous red clouds of drifting in the air. An unsettling feeling sudden washed over Helios as he examined his surrounding. He was standing on a narrow path no wider then the full length of his outstretched arms. Peering down the vertical edge of the path, Helios saw nothing except if possible, an even darker shade of darkness, just waiting to consume an unfortunate priest who might stray and fall off the path. Pointed onyx columns descended from the unseen ceiling at unequal length, making the place seem even more dreadful.

Uncertain of where he was, Helios was contemplating his next step when a surprising voice entered his ears.

"Helios…" came the distant but gentle voice of the pink-haired maiden.

"Chibi Usa-chan?" Helios asked, wondering why she would be in this strange place.

"Helios…" her voice cried once more, except this time it was louder and closer. Looking ahead, Helios saw a flash of pink abruptly rupture the dark horizon. Like a shy doe stepping forward from its forest, Chibi Usa's face appeared in the gloom. She wore a simple cream colored dress with ribbons tied together in a bow at each shoulder. Her rose pink hair rippled in the air as she cocked her head and smiled sweetly at the boy. "Follow me…come on…" so saying, she turned and disappeared into the gloom.

"Wait!"

But Chibi Usa had already disappeared, only her girlish giggles echoed in the vast space around them. Confused and mystified, Helios followed her down the path. There was no one to guide him, but her laughter was always in the air and always moving away, wordlessly beckoning him to follow suit. After running for an unknown length of time, Helios stopped. His breath was heavy and fast as beads of sweat hanged upon his brows. It was only after a few moments that Helios realized the laughing sound had disappeared. The boy looked around, fearing that he had lost Chibi Usa in this strange abode.

"Chibi Usa-chan? Chibi Usa-chan?" Helios cried into the darkness, but there was no reply.

Unexpectedly, Helios felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his torso. "Helios…" Chibi Usa murmured coyly, her face buried in his back. Startled, Helios turned his head but could only see the top of Chibi Usa's head.

"Chibi Usa-chan…?" Helios was about to question her when Chibi Usa's hug tightened.

"Oh Helios," The young woman's voice was muffled by her shuddering breath, tangling the boy's senses as her hot breath tickled his skin. "I love you, I love you so much, do you know that?"

Helios froze. Did he just hear Chibi Usa say that she…

"Chibi Usa, what did you just say?" Helios asked in awe, his eyes struggling to meet the girl's eyes.

Suddenly the grip around his body tightened like a vice, so sudden was this that Helios didn't even notice that Chibi Usa's hands have become pale and slender, with blood red fingernails on each hand digging into his body.

"…That's what you want to hear from your beautiful little moon princess, isn't it my dear?" a voice very different from Chibi Usa's replied. Helios gasped, for he recognized that voice all too well. Cocking his head back, he saw that Chibi Usa's head of pink hair had been replaced with curling ink-black hair set in two round buns. The hands that had been clutching him so tightly before suddenly retracted and shoved Helios over the narrow path.

"Ahh!" Helios screamed as he fell over the edge and plunged face down towards the abyss. His scream was abruptly cut short and turned into a grunt when pale, rope-like webs shot out of the darkness, stopping his descent so abruptly that the jolt almost dislocated several joints before tightening around him. A coil wound itself around his neck, allowing him just enough air to breathe.

Dazed and confused, Helios breathed in with a pained moan extending from all ends of his abused body. His head swimming from the sudden stop, Helios opened his eyes and saw that he was facing downward still, but his body had been captured in its falling pose by coils of steel threads. A red jagged cage materialized and encased him, as if a beast swallowing its prey whole in its bloody jaw.

"I do hope I'm making you feel at home, Helios…" Chibi Usa's distorted voice asked. Helios tried to look up, but he suddenly felt tired, drained beyond belief and could not even lift his head. A path surfaced beneath him as a shadow approach him.

"Nehellenia…" Helios whispered to himself; the look in his eyes were mixed with fear and loathing.

The Dark Moon Queen walked out of the shadows, her slit eyes gleaming like two pale-blue cat's eye gem from behind thick, neat lashes. Nehellenia's lips-the same scarlet color as her fingernails-were twisted in a ferocious and triumphant grin.

"It does not have to be this way… if only you had accepted my offer then, the two of us could be ruling the universe by now, hand in hand. Me, as the supreme ruler, and you, my handsome servant." The cold beauty sighed and woefully shut her eyes regrettably.

"However…" Nehellenia's eyes snapped open with the rage of an angered cobra, poised to strike, "You not only refused me, but humiliated me as well by helping that little pink wrench defeat me!" Stalking closer now, Nehellenia lifted her hands and the red cage moved up. "Once I have the Golden Crystal I shall destroy Elysian, the surface world, and that moon child! Hmp! To think that I lost to a brat, when I am far more beautiful and powerful!"

The queen's tone suddenly took a one-hundred-eighty-degrees turn when she grinned like a child eagerly waiting to open her present; her face a mien of madness. "But she's powerless now, a useless little baggage. Capturing her would be like breaking the neck of a baby! When I have her she will feel the full force of my fury. I will first make her watch as I kill her friends and family and enjoy the look on her wretched little face. Then I will slowly break every bone in her body, and her screams will be a balm for my soul before I crush her!" Nehellenia licked her lips in anticipation before turning her attention back to Helios.

Positioning herself so that she was just below the trapped youth, the sickening grin widened across the Dead Moon Queen. "But I still need that crystal of yours, and since I know you will not give it to me willingly no matter how nicely I ask…" The nail on Nehellenia's hand suddenly elongated and together they formed a red tipped dagger. "I'll just have to say fare well then, my dear!" and with that, Nehellenia trusted her hand straight into Helios' chest.

"AAHHH!"

Helios violently jerked up, his eyes wide and his face wet from perspiration; one hand clutching the front of his shirt, expecting to find a knife in his chest. The look in his eyes was that of a wounded prey, now cornered and trembling before a doomed fate. His breaths were unsteady, some short, some long; marks appeared on the floor where his nails had dug into the slowly decaying wood.

Chibi Usa, abruptly awakened by Helios' horrified scream, gasped as her red eyes snapped open. When she saw the haggard figure of Helios panting near her, she reached out to him, wanting to find out what was wrong. But as her fingertip touched Helios' should, the boy recoiled away from her as if from a viper's fangs.

"No! Don't touch me!" he shouted, his breath quickly coming more and more shallow. Chibi Usa perched wide-eyed, her hand still in its outreaching position; a lost and wounded look darkened her eyes.

"Helios-" Chibi Usa retracted her arm and began moving closer towards him. But when she remembered his reaction, she restrained herself, reaching out with her voice instead. "Helios, what's wrong, what happened? Did you have a bad dream? Come on, look at me; tell me what happened!"

For a long minute Helios did not reply, and Chibi Usa was about to ask again when his shaken voice whispered, "No…I-I just-" Helios' voice disappeared before he abruptly stood up, face concealed in the shadows that surrounded the hearth.

"I'm sorry-I need to go outside-" Without any further explanation, and before Chibi Usa could say a word or reach out to stop him, the boy's pale silhouette disappeared into the murky night beyond the broken door.

Alone now, the princess stared disbelievingly at the gaping dark night. _How-why is this happening? Was it something I had done, or was it something else? Why won't he talk to me?!_ A million mingled and unanswerable questions tumbled through her mind as she watched helplessly at the opened door. A sudden cold gust forced its way into the once sheltered and peaceful room, pushing against the fire, breaking its noble back before extinguishing the waning blaze with a snuff.

* * *

Running through the wintry scene, Helios didn't stop until he entered the tree lines and the far end of the lake Chibi Usa had fallen through became visible in the approaching dawn. A sudden upsurge of anger rose in him, as a mixture of the tumultuous emotions he felt churning inside reached a boiling point. Helios clutched his fist and slammed it into the nearest tree with all his might to relieve the explosive chaos in his mind.

Taking an unsteady breath, Helios let the stinging shock of the blow to subside before unclenching his hand and leaned his shoulder against the tree that he had struck. The freezing morning air was turning his sweat into droplets of ice, but Helios didn't care. The images he saw kept replaying in his head, and the foul look in the Dark Moon Queen's eyes was colder than the winter's morning air. Helios felt a lump in his throat as he gulped in air, griping his chest with his other hand. There was no bloody hole stabbed through his heart, or any sign that the queen had touched him. But she had reached him, threatening and terrorizing him with her loathsome plans, had imprisoned him in his dream, and had made him believe-if only for a few seconds-that he was going to die a horrible death in her dark chamber.

Turning his back to the tree, Helios opened his eyes when he realized a dangerous new possibility. Sailor Moon had rehabilitated Nehellenia, but could it be possible that the vain monarch had returned to her past course and was now thirsty for revenge, that she was purposely driving fear and dread into the mind and soul of her enemy?

The more Helios thought about this, the deeper and deeper his fears grew. Nehellenia hated Chibi Usa not only because the future princess had used the Golden Crystal to defeat her, but also because Helios had shown concern towards her and rejected the advances of the Dead Moon ruler. Nehellenia had already demonstrated she knew just how much he cared about the young woman, and Helios was sure if she had returned the powerless Chibi Usa would easily fall into the grasp of the evil queen. His body trembling from the cold and the new found fear that his dream has brought, Helios cupped his face in his hands, a nauseous feeling churning in his stomach. All the things Nehellenia said she would do to Chibi Usa, all the threats she made seemed inevitable if she had truly returned to power. He would not let Nehellenia touch her, not his maiden, never! But what would he do? What _can_ he do?

The only answer that Helios could perceive was simple, and yet as he thought of it, it hurt his heart worse than being stabbed with a hundred daggers. Since Nehellenia's anger towards Chibi Usa was born mostly out of jealousy, then by distancing himself from her and pretending he had no feelings for her it might redirect Nehellenia's wrath. Meanwhile, Helios could still keep an eye on Chibi Usa and watch for signs of Nehellenia's recidivism. The plan sounded simple, but it was would be hard for both himself and the young maid. In his moment of crises she was there beside him, but he must now abandon her in order to protect her. Harsh words might have to be spoken to make the act look credible, and as hypocritical as it might sound, Helios decided, this was the only way if he was to protect her.

A white dot drifted past Helios' eyes, pulling his attention away from the awful plan he was about to perform. The snow had begun to fall again and though the sun was raising, thick clouds covered the sky, blocking out the golden rays of daylight. In the gray morning light, the tiny snowflakes looked like the tears of a snow goddess as they disappeared into her white kimono that stretched across the ground. A speck of snow landed on Helios' hand, producing a soft, sad sting as it melted. Helios brought his hand to his lips and kissed the liquid drop of tear, knowing that soon his actions might bring real tears to the one he loved.

A/N I hope you guys like the fluff and the angst; this is my first time writing something like this so please remember to review; I'd like to see what you think. Now, click to go to the next installment!


	12. Act 10 part 3

Revised Version

**Act 10 (part 3) "Rame's vengeful attack! The Sailor Senshi's harrowing fight!"**

"Usagi, Haruka, do you copy?" Michiru's voice cracked through the walkie-talkie.

"Copy, Michiru," Haruka replied, stopping to hear Michiru's voice without the noise of crunching snow to distract her, and to let Usagi rest. The blonde with long pigtails leaned wearily against the nearest tree, the flashlight she held pointed to the ground. Haruka shot her companion a quick look before turning her attention back to the voice carried by the device in her palm.

"Did you guys find anything?" Even from the slightly staticy sound of the walkie-talkie, it was clear that Michiru was tired, but her speech was precise if a little out of breath.

Haruka sighed and licked her dry lips in frustration. "Nothing. Do any of the other teams have any luck?"

"No, there's not a trace of them. Some of the people have returned to the inn a while ago to freshen up and wait for daylight. They say it's too dark to continue the search." A lengthy pause followed when Michiru's voice returned in a soft whisper, "How's she holding up?"

Haruka looked over her shoulder at her princess and smiled proudly. "She's fine, tired of course, but that girl didn't complain at all during the whole time I was with her."

Haruka could almost see Michiru nod as she replied, "The search's been going on all night. I guess we should go back too."

"I'll continue to search, but I'll bring Usagi back with me first. She might not have complained but she doesn't look too good and I don't want her to collapse on me."

"What about you? You've been out all night too."

"I'll be fine, see you in a little while."

"All right then. But have your walkie-talkie on, okay?"

Haruka smiled. "Got it."

With that, the sandy-haired woman turned to the blonde and whistled to get her attention. "Hey dumpling head, let's go back. It's almost morning and you need to rest a while."

Usagi shook her head. "No, I have to keep going. Since the sun is coming up we'll have better light." She pushed herself off the tree when her vision blurred and she slipped and would've hit her head against the tree trunk had Haruka not caught her arm.

A long stream of mist poured out of Haruka's mouth as she sighed. "You can't go on any more; you need to rest." Speaking so Haruka heaved the fatigued blonde up on her back and began retracing their footsteps.

"Haruka, I told you I'm fine! Let me down! Chibi Usa and Helios are out there somewhere and I'm not going to let them-!"

Haruka abruptly cut Usagi off with a steely tone, "Listen Usagi, I know you are worried about them and that you feel responsible for their disappearance, but if you collapse then it will only slow down the search. You understand?"

The older woman's words were not exceedingly forceful, but commanding enough that Usagi bit her lower lip and fell silent. Haruka sighed once again, and as she trekked back towards base, said half to herself, "Why would that guy be outside anyway? And why did Chibi Usa-chan follow him?"

"Because Chibi Usa likes him," Usagi said bluntly then almost slapped herself for blurting it out-loud mindlessly.

"What?!" Haruka almost dropped Usagi and grabbed a hold of her again when Usagi yelped.

"What did you say?" Haruka asked in disbelieve.

Usagi hesitated. She might like to spy on the pink haired kid but telling other people about her secrets was not something she did without a conscious.

"Well, it's a guess really…it's just that they look so close and all…I could be wrong…" Usagi suggested weakly.

Haruka turned her head away from the blonde and nodded. _Let's just hope that in this case you're right…_

After half an hour Usagi was begging Haruka to let her down again and finally the tall blonde consented as they stood in a small open field.

"The inn shouldn't be too far away now; I can walk on my own." Usagi said as she reached into the pocket on her jacket for a bottle of water. Just as she was about to undo the cap, the water in the bottle began to ripple, but Usagi was not shaking the bottle. Soon the ground beneath them began to rumble as birds screeched, scared out of their roost like bats out of hell.

"Don't tell me there's an earthquake!" Usagi wailed as she held onto her companion.

A loud cracking sound thundered beneath their feet as the earth buckled and split open. Usagi and Haruka were tossed to the ground from the force of the rupture when they heard a monstrous roar coming from where their feet were just seconds ago.

Her head covered with upturned snow, Usagi barely heard Haruka's voice.

"Michiru was right."

Opening a stunned blue eye, Usagi quickly reached for the locket in her pocket when she saw the gasping jaws of a vicious looking plant with swing tendrils and broad tongue-like leaves.

* * *

Chibi Usa straightened her shirt collar around her sweater as she put on her now dry clothes. When her hands touched the necklace Usagi and Mamoru had given her as an early Christmas present, Chibi Usa paused and slipped her hand around the pendent. Her hand flew away when the door suddenly opened. Helios walked in, his face shadowed by the gloom of the room as he said tonelessly, "We should start finding our way back. Your family must be worried."

Without looking at the girl, Helios picked up the folded jacket Chibi Usa had placed on the floor, turned, and walked back towards the door.

"Helios-"

"What?" Helios' voice cracked like a whip through the frosty air. Chibi Usa jerked back involuntarily at the response and said no more as she stood up to follow.

The two of them stepped cautiously down the hill and towards the lake. Chibi Usa looked around nervously, thinking that the red eyes she had seen the night before was still out and about. Without exchanging a single word, the priest and the princess began to retrace their footsteps. Trying to follow the footsteps from the panicked run was not easy. The falling snow, through thin, was beginning to cover up the footsteps and either of them were sure how far they had run or how long before they arrive back at the inn. Ever cautious, both of them periodically looked around to make sure nothing was following them.

When not looking around for monsters or trying to find their footprint, Chibi Usa spent her time staring at Helios' back. The frosty way he had spoken to her meant that something was definitely not right. Bolting up screaming and panting, then snapping at her and leaving without any explanation was already disturbing her enough as it was, but now he wouldn't even speak to her. The princess sighed softly. Things had gone from bad to worse and she had no clue why this was happening except it had something to do with Helios' nightmare. _How ironic,_ Chibi Usa thought to herself. She was the first to keep her dreams a secret, now it was Helios' turn. It seemed both of them just couldn't open up to each other.

Out of the blue, the ringing sound of two Sailor transformation phrases echoed past the two teens and through the trees.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

Knowing trouble couldn't be far behind, Chibi Usa looked towards Helios. Helios hesitated. He didn't want to put Chibi Usa in danger but he was not about to abandon Sailor Moon either. However, Chibi Usa didn't wait for his answer and charged toward the source of the voices by herself. Helios had no other choice but to follow. The two of them raced through the foot high snow, sometimes sinking into the white powdery layer. As the figures of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Moon became clear in the distance, so did the monstrosity that seemed bent on crushing them.

Uranus, her sword drawn, had already chopped off a few tendrils, but the snapping jaws and vine were too much for her to handle all at once. Sailor Moon was blasting away at the mincing vines with her wand, but couldn't get a clear shot at the heart of the monster. Rame was grinning as she appeared beside her creation and watched the senshi struggle. Then, from the forest Chibi Usa and Helios came running out. Not knowing who these intruders were, Rame growled and roared.

"Smeraldo Barbs!"

Two thick tendrils shot out through the snow and wrapped themselves around Chibi Usa and Helios. "Ahhh!" Chibi Usa screamed as the vine lifted her and her companion up into the air. Helios fought against the strangling vine with all his might, but the green tentacle would not budge.

The yell from the two captives distracted the two senshi long enough for the plant Fury's vines to swarm up beneath them and overpower them. As the four captured humans squirmed and fought, the strangely dressed villainess glided over to observe her captives.

Rame tossed her neon green hair aside and grinned. "So nice to see you again, Sailor Senshi. But oh, there's only the two of you, and now where have I seen you two before?" The last part was directed to Chibi Usa and Helios as Rame motioned for the Fury to bring Chibi Usa to her. Rame studied Chibi Usa's face with a dissecting look before her grin widened. "Ah, I remember now! You were the girl at the school who tried to stop me once. Even though you're not a senshi, pay back is always nice." So saying the vine holding Chibi Usa snapped down like a recoiling whip, releasing her only after it created a huge creator in the ground, muffling the young woman's scream with the sound of broken earth. Chibi Usa's unconscious body slumped to the ground as her friends and family watched in horror.

"Chibi Usa! Chibi Usa!!" Sailor Moon's sobbing cries went unanswered as the girl lied motionlessly on the ground.

Rame raised an eyebrow. "So you know this girl. Well then, that makes it even better for me," she said satisfyingly

Helios watched without making a sound but his eyes were wide as all light faded from them. It seemed his nightmares were coming true and he would've screamed had Uranus not shouted that she saw the stunned teen stir.

"She's all right! She's moving!"

Chibi Usa's arm moved like she was trying to push herself up, her chest raising and falling with each struggling breath. But the impact had been too much and her energy quickly drained away, leaving her once again motionless in the white snow.

"Don't worry, I don't want her dead. It's wasteful to let a good quality prey die," Rame said with false reassurance.

Coming face to face with Sailor Moon, Rame's green eyes positively shone with glee. "Now, Sailor Moon. You've caused me and my mistress a lot of trouble." Raring back so that she could touch the plant, Rame calmly explained, "I designed this baby to seek out the human with the greatest energy potential, hoping that I would lure you out, and what do I find? Not only have I discovered the human with the greatest energy potential but also captured the legendary Sailor Moon. And what's even more convenient, Sailor Moon just happens to be that target!" Rame laughed humorlessly, a sickly echo that frightened the birds into flight.

Just then a voice cracked as Michiru's voice spilled out from the walkie-talkie Uranus still carried with her. "Haruka? Are you there? Haruka answer me! What's going on?"

"Michiru don't-!" Uranus gasped but the tip of the vine holding her up coiled around and covered her mouth.

One of the jaws snapped up the device and gingerly dropped it into Rame's hand. "Haruka I'm coming! Don't move; I'll attempt to find you with my mirror. Saturn and I will be there shortly. Haruka!" Michiru's voice pleaded as Rame listen attentively.

Letting the communication device fall from her hand, a carnivorous jaw quickly snapped it up and reduced it to bits as its mistress watched.

Rame smiled victoriously, "Well, well, well, who would've thought I would bag even more senshi today. At this rate we won't have anything to worry about; soon the Earth will be ours!"

"Why are you doing this? What is it that you want?" Sailor Moon said through gasping breaths. The vines were constricting her so tightly it was becoming difficult to breathe

"What do I want?" Rame's reply came as a thin whisper. "I want to be powerful, strong, that's what I want!" Collecting herself, Rame twirled with a strand of her wavy hair. "Did you know, before I joined Bellona-sama I was one of the best-no, _the_ best-mercenary in the universe? I never failed and often my victims never saw it coming when I struck, except of course, for the occasional tortures I do. But then I was betrayed by one of my own damned subordinates and locked away in a galactic prison. Bellona came along one day and offered three pity criminals and myself a chance for greatness. Just when I thought I could reclaim my glory days you pests came along and interfered with my perfect plan! For that you will all pay dearly today!"

A black purple pulse ran through the plant tentacles. Sailor Moon's breath became shallower as the veracious plant sucked her energy out like a pump. Thinking she had won, Rame laughed and in the midst of her laughter, did not see Chibi Usa regain conscious. As Chibi Usa opened her eyes she saw a familiar metallic glimmer. The glimmer acted like a beacon, beckoning her to pull herself together. Dazed, Chibi Usa brought her hand to her head, trying to steady herself.

Disoriented, Chibi Usa pushed herself up, faintly aware of Rame's mirthless laughter. As her mind cleared, the young princess remembered what had taken place before being stunned and looked back to see Sailor Moon being drained by Rame's fearsome monster. As she turned her head to look, the glimmer once again caught her eye and this time she identified it as Uranus' Space Sword, dropped from its mistress' hand during Rame's attack. Reaching out a sore arm, Chibi Usa grasped the sword's hilt as her other hand clutched her aching side.

"Uranus!" Chibi Usa hissed, trying to call Uranus without catching Rame's attention. "Uranus! Over here! Over here!!"

Chibi Usa's persistence paid off as Uranus' caught the faint words in the wind and turned to see a conscious but slightly disoriented Chibi Usa with the Space Sword in hand.

_Chibi Usa!_ Quickly looking to see that Rame did not hear, Uranus managed to wiggle her mouth free from the grasp of the vine and whispered, "Throw the sword to me!" she stretched out a gloved hand that had managed to escape the tight embrace of the tentacle.

Chibi Usa nodded and struggled to get up as she used the sword as support. Willing all of her energy into her bruised and sore right arm, Chibi Usa flung the sword towards Haruka's hand. Miraculously the sword handle flew into its owner's hand. With a lightning quick downward slash, Haruka severed the vine that had bounded her. As the oozing green tendril fell to the ground, Uranus dropped down and leaped high into the air, neatly cutting the remaining tentacles holding Sailor Moon and Helios prisoner.

"What?!" With the table suddenly turned, Rame clutched her fist and screamed to her monster. "Kill them! NOW!!"

The searing teeth of the mutated plant threw themselves at the senshi and priest. Uranus picked up Sailor Moon, who was unconscious from being drained, just as a snapping jaw landed where she lay a moment before. Helios sought shelter behind a tree and sighed in relief when he saw Chibi Usa crouching not far from him, ducking behind a small mound formed from fallen lumps of snow that had slid off a nearby pine.

But his sense of relief ended before he could even complete exhaling his sigh as a green jaw slammed into his tree, breaking it in two like a match stick.

"Helios!" Chibi Usa screamed as pine needles and snow flakes were thrown into the air.

Helios pulled himself to the ground and nearly missed being crushed by the fallen trunk while the debris covered him as gravity pulled the snow and other whatnot back down.

Chibi Usa, her chest heaving from the shock of almost seeing her companion crushed, screamed when someone landed beside her. Uranus, her sword in one hand and Sailor Moon in the other, knelt down beside her and said in a horse voice as she hid behind the short snow wall. "How the hell are those things so quick and focused?! I can't shake them!"

Chibi Usa shook her head when she noticed one of the red blood colored eyes snaking towards her. The princess' breath caught in her throat as she felt sweat forming on her brows despite the freezing temperature. Expecting a monstrous jaw to shred them into untidy little bits any moment now, Chibi Usa almost laughed when the eye began to turn away. Just then Helios stirred, groggy from the chaos that nearly buried him in snow, moaned and tried to find his bearings.

The eyes snapped back like a cat hearing the tempting squeak of a mouse. Seeing this, something clicked in Chibi Usa's mind as she quickly whispered, "Helios don't move! Those eyes sense heat, you have to stay covered under the snow!"

Helios complied without question and laid his face back down to the frosty surface. Chibi Usa watched tensely from behind her crude bunker as the stocked eye whirled around, seemingly confused before turning back.

Before long they heard Rame's enraged voice booming, "Where are you Sailor Senshi?! I know you're around her somewhere, you can't escape me!"

Everyone remained silent as Rame's tirade continued. Uranus looked down at the comatose Sailor Moon then back at her Space Sword. She tapped Chibi Usa on the shoulder and said, "If Michiru and Hotaru runs into this mess then it'll only be worse for everyone. I have an idea, but I'll need you to watch odango here okay?" Chibi Usa nodded compliantly. Uranus, kneeling so she could have a better view of her surroundings, saw that the plant's numerous armed tentacles were still gasping and the eyes were still searching. Rame was floating in the air not far from her pet, her green eyes glaring dangerously as she continued to search for her escaped adversary.

Uranus took a deep breath and tightened her grip around her weapon. Without another moment of hesitation, she leaped into the open, closing the distance between her and the enemy's back with each elegant bound as the snow kicked up by her feet created a dancing trail behind her, briefly rejoining their fellow snow flakes descending from the sky. With one final powerful push of her legs, she leaped high into the air and came up behind Rame.

The green-haired plant tamer gasped in surprised as Uranus brought her sword down. But instead of decapitating or even injuring the woman, the sword pinned Rame's dress to the flesh of the meat-eating plant. The plant roared in a cry of pain, its vines and eye stocks flaying wildly in the air. Undistracted by the noise, Uranus was on top of Rame, holding down the woman's arms as they struggled atop the flank of the beast.

"Let me go!" Rame demanded but Uranus only replied by bolting her down with even greater determination. It didn't take long before the eyes discovered the batch of body heat and directed its jaws to strike the target. Tilting her head slightly, Uranus watched from the corner of her eye as the jaws descended upon her. In a split second, she let go of Rame and dropped down to the ground, rolling through the snow upon landing.

Rame tried to move away but was pinned by the sword. The momentum of the shrill jaws was too great to stop even with her panicked command.

"Stop! No, no, NOOO-!" her last cries were cut short when half a dozen jaws slammed through her body then tear into the monster's own flesh. As green-blue ooze splashed over the white snow, the plant shrank down back to its original form before turning to a pile of blackened ashes. The Space Sword landed nearby, erect like a wintry Excaliber.

Uranus stood up, and tried to catch her breath before turning back to the others.

"Uranus you did it!" Chibi Usa cheered.

Helios pushed himself up and dusted off the pine needles and snow from his hair and jacket when he noticed Sailor Moon beginning to stir. Noticing Helios' gaze, Chibi Usa quickly dropped down to her knees and clasped Sailor Moon's hand. "Usagi! Usagi!"

Sailor Moon's blue eyes slowly became visible again. She took a deep breath of air before turning to look at Chibi Usa. "Are you all right Chibi Usa?" Sailor Moon asked fore mostly, putting her daughter's welfare before her own. Chibi Usa nodded and stifled a sob. Laboriously, Sailor Moon stood up and looked out across the field. Uranus, who had walked over to the remains of the monster to retrieve her sword from its snowy sheath, paused when she looked to examine the monster's remains.

A dark look overcame Uranus' eyes as she turned back to the others. Sailor Moon walked the small distance over to meet her fellow senshi. "Chibi Usa gave me a quick rundown of what happened. Thanks, Uranus," She said with a warm and grateful smile.

Uranus however, did not return the smile. Instead she leaned in and replied in a dead serious voice, "There's something you should see. Come with me."

Sailor Moon blinked, not knowing what Uranus meant. From the older senshi's tone she knew something was amiss and Sailor Moon knew instantly it had to be serious. The future queen glanced back at the two teens. Chibi Usa was walking over to Helios' side and they didn't seem to notice the conversation between Uranus and herself.

The pigtail-sporting heroine sighed and sneezed as she once again noticed that they were standing in foot high snow. Shivering as she crunched towards the spot Uranus indicated, Sailor Moon looked down at the remains and gasped when she saw what was amongst the ashes. There in the burnt-looking soot was a sliver of ebony colored crystal, gleaming faintly in the dull light. The energy radiating from the crystal made the hair on her neck stand on end as Sailor Moon recognized the familiar aura.

"The Black Crystal…but what is it doing here?" Suddenly the black crystal turned into a ball of purple-black fire and disappeared into thin air.

"What was that?" Uranus demanded, her sword at the ready. Sailor Moon gulped as goose bumps send another shiver down her spine.

"I'll explain later, this is definitely not good…" Sailor Moon's voice trailed off as she looked back at Chibi Usa.

While the two senshi were away, puzzling over this new revelation, Chibi Usa approached Helios and asked worriedly, "Are you okay? I thought-"

But before she could finish Helios uncharacteristically cut her off with a brisk answer. "I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about."

Taken aback, Chibi Usa nodded numbly as she turned her eyes away from Helios. The cold air seemed even colder all of a sudden as Chibi Usa wrapped her arms around herself.

Helios turned away as well, his eyes troubled, his hands each pulled into a fist as if he was angry at something or someone.

The silence was broken when Hotaru's voice ringed out, "Chibi Usa-chan! Helios-kun!"

"Hotaru-chan?!" Chibi Usa whirled around to see a transformed Saturn and Neptune running their way.

Saturn hugged Chibi Usa and Chibi Usa hugged her back even harder. "You all right? When we arrived you were missing and we searched all night for you! Then Haruka-papa wouldn't answer our calls so we came looking for her!"

Chibi Usa nodded appreciatively. "We're all okay. A monster attacked us but everything's fine now."

Neptune smiled. "That's good. I couldn't see you in the mirror until a moment ago. It must have been the enemy's power clouding my mirror."

"Oh, Saturn and Neptune, you guys found us!" Sailor Moon said as she and Uranus walked back to rejoin the group. Neptune grinned when she saw Uranus, still walking and in one piece, and felt true relief wash through her.

Uranus walked up beside her partner and gave her a serious look, wordlessly sending her the message, "I need to tell you something later." Neptune mutely nodded back as she tensed again.

Saturn turned to face the rest of the groups and laughed from seeing everyone safe and sound. "We should go back now before they send another search party to locate us too."

"Yeah, let's go. I feel winded," Uranus the storm senshi said, causing all but two of the people around her to smile and giggle.

* * *

The day after the two lost teens were found, doctors were called for and each received a full check up. Chibi Usa decided to change the story of how she and her friend got lost in order to avoid excessive attention. Helios agreed with her story; he too felt uncomfortable with the inevitable media frenzy should their true tale be told. Finally, after a day filled with physical check ups and a police report, it was time to pack up and go.

Inside the inn, Haruka and Michiru sat in their room, the warm vapors from their teacups floated gently into the air.

"Did Usagi tell you what that crystal was?" Michiru asked, her hands cupped around the warm teacup.

Haruka shook her head. "No, but I heard her say the words 'Black Crystal'. I think it belonged to a Wise Man. I remember he was defeated by the others right before we became involved with the Death Busters."

Michiru remained solemn, her sea-colored eyes reflected onto the surface of the sap green liquid in her cup. "Does this mean that this Wise Man character is back, you think?"

Haruka shrugged. "No clue. We should discuss this with the others since they know this enemy, if he is in fact the enemy, better than we do."

Michiru was a bit surprised by Haruka's suggestion, since both of them preferred to work alone, but this case was simply too complicated for them to handle alone and Haruka was right, the others probably knew more about the Black Crystal and Wise Man than they did. "I'm sure Usagi will tell the others about this when we get back to Tokyo. The last thing anyone needs is to have a dead enemy coming back to haunt them," Michiru agreed.

Haruka stood up and stretched her arms. Michiru stood up as well and sighed as she opened the door to the garden.

"Still, I have a bad feeling about this…" the deep-sea senshi said as she watched the snow flakes continued to fall.

Outside, the Tsukinos were bringing out their belongs, waiting for the cab to arrive. Usagi sighed as she looked tearfully at the place. "This sucks. I was hoping we could go skiing but we ended up spending the weekend trudging through the snow."

Ikuko patted her eldest child on the head. "But we couldn't just leave Chibi Usa-chan and Hikaru-kun outside now could we? And beside, you're a big hero now for finding them."

Hotaru, standing nearby, laughed. "But Usagi-san is already a great heroine!"

"Oh, is that so?" Ikuko looked teasingly at her daughter.

"All right, so I'm a little mad about not being able to enjoy the trip but," Usagi sighed, "Chibi Usa's all right and that's what's important." The blonde cast a genuine smile towards her future daughter.

Chibi Usa heard the comment, but continued to silently drag her suitcase out to the courtyard. Helios walked out with his own bags and saw the young woman struggling with hers. He placed his belongings in the courtyard and without a word, took the suitcase from her hand and moved it the remaining distance to where the other luggage was kept.

"Oh, thanks…" Chibi Usa said weakly as Helios walked back. Helios nodded and did not meet the girl's eyes as he walked past her. As Helios walked back he came across Haruka and Michiru where two hallways intersected. Haruka's navy colored eyes followed Helios as he walked down the hall before turning her eyes to Chibi Usa.

"Already packed I see. I guess we should get a move on it too," Haruka said casually as she grinned at the girl before her.

Chibi Usa replied with a surprised tone. "But you guys have been here for little more than a day!"

Michiru nodded. "Yes, but Hotaru-chan has school tomorrow, just as you do. I don't want her to miss class."

Hotaru, hearing this, let out a small lament as she gave her adopted parents a pleading look. "Do I have to? It's so pretty here and we haven't done anything fun yet! Please, oh please Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama!"

Haruka paused as Hotaru's puppy eyes burned holes into her. At last Haruka sighed and threw up her hands. "All right then, we'll stay for a little bit longer! But only two days; I can't let you miss a whole week of school!"

Hotaru giggled and wrapped her arms around Haruka and Michiru's waists. "Thank you, thank you! Can Chibi Usa-chan stay too?" she quickly added.

Haruka sweat dropped. "Hotaru-chan, Chibi Usa-chan needs rest. She's been out in the cold all night, attacked by a monster, and nearly killed. Good thing we told the police she's okay or else if the TV station catches the news she'll be swarmed over by reporters. I think her ordeal was pretty grueling, besides the fact she was all alone by herself the whole time."

Chibi Usa blushed and said quietly to the side, "But I wasn't actually alone…"

Unbeknownst to her, Usagi had soundlessly walked up and heard her words. "What did you say?" Her voice so startled the teen that she yelped and jumped.

Clutching her shirt, Chibi Usa blushed hard as she forced her heart back down from her throat. "Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

Usagi raised a suspicious eyebrow when it hit her. "Hold on a minutes, were you and Helios together the whole time?" she whispered.

"Yes, I mean No! I-oh!" Chibi Usa sighed in exasperation as she pulled Usagi away from the three pairs of curious eyes. "All right we did, but the only reason we didn't tell any body that is because I didn't want everyone pulling me over and asking me questions like you are right now!"

"So you two actually spend the night together?!" Usagi's face was beginning to match the color of the teenager. "Wait, you two didn't-"

Chibi Usa cupped her hand over Usagi's mouth and half dragged the blonde away to a unoccupied area. Once they were some place private, Chibi Usa released her hand and shouted back, her face red hot. "How could you even think that?! Of course we didn't!"

Usagi blinked, sweat dropping, "Well-it's just that I thought you two were-you know!"

Chibi Usa sighed and bit her upper lip. "No…we're-we're not together or anything…"

"But I thought you said you spend the night together!"

"Usagi, I mean Helios and I aren't lovers!" Chibi Usa swallowed hard as she said this.

Usagi sighed, her eyes had a disappointed look in them but her voice became soft and calm. "Chibi Usa I know you don't want the attention but you still shouldn't lie to us! We're your family, and this is major stuff you're hiding! You could've told me at least, I'll understand."

A fury suddenly rose in Chibi Usa's heart as she stepped back and said very audibly, "No, you don't understand, you don't!" With that, Chibi Usa turned away, trying to hide her tears as she abandoned Usagi and ran down the hall.

Usagi stood stunned. She didn't expect Chibi Usa to react so strongly, but then again, maybe the kid was right, even if she was Sailor Moon and a future queen, she couldn't read everybody's mind perfectly. Everything seemed to have gone down hill for the teen since her arrival a few months back. First her powers failed, then she fights through depression, and now…The blonde gulped when she remembered the crystal she had seen in the snow the day before. There were a lot of unpleasant memories connected with that oddly beautiful and tantalizing crystal, and the others were not going to like hearing about this when she got back home.

"Chibi Usa's behavior, the Black Crystal, Wise Man…please don't let it happen again, I don't want to lose that girl again." Usagi closed her eyes and prayed.

Outside, Chibi Usa sniffled several times before she pushed back the tears. So what if Helios had spent the night with her under the same roof? They were in a dangerous situation and needed to rely on each other, not to mention she'd probably be dead if he hadn't been there pull her out of the frozen lake. Now Usagi was mad at her for telling a lie and it had made her seem like she was hiding something like a criminal. Not since her first days in the 20th century had the pink-haired maid felt so frustrated and isolated with the mounting problems around her.

But some part of her reminded Chibi Usa that she had felt Helios holding her hand last night, that he had looked down upon her like lovers would before he kissed her. Chibi Usa shook her head. Nonsense, it was probably just a dream cooked up by her tired and frightened brain to heal itself before morning broke. Nevertheless, it was a good dream to escape to, thought the princess.

Chibi Usa wiped her index finer under her nose, trying to look calm before walking out into the courtyard once again. This time everyone was outside, either helping to load the luggage into the taxi or else simply talking and wait. Seeing her friend approaching, Hotaru ran towards her, a camera in her hand. "Chibi Usa-chan, I almost forgot to take a picture before you left! Come on!"

"Uh sure…" Chibi Usa said unenthusiastically. As her eyes drifted across the clean but crowded courtyard, the pink-haired princess spotted Helios standing in the back of the group. _Do you really want to do this?_ she asked herself. Tired and drained from running in the woods, and tired from her emotional tussle, Chibi Usa stopped.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked, feeling Chibi Usa's hand pull away from her.

Chibi Usa demurred, still not sure if she should go along with the idea she has in mind. She desperately wanted to have a picture for the frame she had bought, but after what had happened recently it suddenly felt foolish and she felt so tired, too tired to even think. But this was what she must do right now, it was what she had wanted. Looking at her friend's face then glancing back at Helios, Chibi Usa said softly, "Hotaru, before you do that, can you…can you take a picture of Helios and me?"

Hotaru stared for a moment before a sly grin slipped over her face. Hotaru patted Chibi Usa's arm and nodded. "Sure, I'll go call him over-or would you rather-"

"No, I would actually prefer if you ask." Chibi Usa involuntarily blushed. Seeing her best friend's reaction, the girl with short raven hair nodded knowingly.

"All right then, I'll go; wait here."

Chibi Usa turned her face away as she heard Hotaru's voice, "Come on, it's your first time here and you're leaving already! You have to have a picture at least!"

Hotaru's strangely cheery voice was mixed with Helios' weak protest. "But we'll be leaving soon. What if we miss the flight?"

"You'll be fine! Besides, I actually hope you do miss your flight, then Chibi Usa-chan and I could stay for a while longer! Now just stand right there, good."

Hotaru herded Helios beside Chibi Usa. Inwardly, Chibi Usa was amazed, for Hotaru became extremely energetic when she's helping her friend with her love life. _Please don't tell me Hotaru-chan's taking after Usagi and Minako-chan!_ Chibi Usa rolled her eyes and jumped when Hotaru called to her.

"Chibi Usa-chan, don't look so stiff! And turn a little to your left!"

Chibi Usa did as directed and found herself rubbing shoulders with Helios. The boy beside her did not look at her but it was clear from his nervous stance that he was not very comfortable at the moment.

"All right, one, two, three, smile!"

Chibi Usa hurriedly pushed up a smile and tried not to blink at the camera flash. Hotaru turned to a person near her after she took the first picture and asked him to take a group picture as she joined her friends. Standing between the two, Hotaru wrapped her arms around Helios and Chibi Usa's shoulder, forcing their faces closer together. That done, the camera went off and Hotaru took back her camera and thanked the bystander.

"I'll give you a copy of the pictures as soon as I can get them developed. See you back in Tokyo, and take care," Hotaru said, melting back into her normal docile demeanor.

Chibi Usa nodded, "I will." The taxi's horn bleared and Chibi Usa turned to leave, "See you back in Tokyo Hotaru-chan."

* * *

A brief shimmer appeared in Bellona's room as Rame's Black Crystal shard floated back to join its counterparts. Bellona snorted as she watched the return of the shard. The tyrannical leader turned her ear to the apparition-like being beside her; her mask a dull white against the ashen colored realm around her.

"That fool caused her own destruction. She was always too brash, proud, and vengeful." Wise Man's deep condemning voice said as his crystal ball hovered above his lap.

"That might be true, but it also means that I have just lost a valuable soldier of whom I went to great trouble to liberate." Bellona tapped the arm of her throne irrationally.

Wise Man chuckled, causing Bellona to turn to him, perplexed. "Why do you laugh, Wise Man?"

The purple cloaked figure's hand washed over the crystal ball to reveal a weary looking Chibi Usa sitting in the backseat of the taxi. "Rame's death may be a lose to us, but in the long run it is also a gain."

"How is that so?"

"My mistress," Wise Man explained patiently, "Sailor Moon, the princess' future mother, has discovered the shard of Black Crystal Rame had used to maximize her Fury's power. It must have terrified the senshi to know that I am possibly still at large, and she would surely contact her fellow warriors. This will only add to the tension already building around Small Lady and her 20th century friends. Plus, now that priest Helios has so willingly and unconsciously fallen-in with our plan, it is only a matter of time before the princess of Crystal Tokyo is ours!"

A/N That's it for this rather lengthy three part arc. So did you like it? Do tell me!


	13. Act 11

Revised Version

**Act 11 "Chibi Usa kidnapped?! Argent meets her end!"**

At the Hikawa Shrine, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Usagi sat in silence. Usagi had just finished telling her friends about the events in Hokkaido, including the search for Chibi Usa and Helios, Rame's vengeful attack, and most importantly: the reappearance of the Black Crystal.

"Are you sure it was the Black Crystal, Usagi-chan? Maybe it was a piece of dead wood or something." Makoto asked anxiously.

The blonde shook her head, causing Ami to heave a heavy sigh. "But it doesn't necessarily mean Wise Man is back. It's possible that someone else found it and is now in possession of the crystal." Even as Ami tried to cheer the hopes of her friends, her voice revealed the fact that she did not have great faith in her own theory.

Minako clasped her hands together tightly. "Whatever it is, we have to face it. The Black Crystal can only mean one thing: trouble. But at least its reappearance explains the energy source backing our present enemy."

"Yeah, but how are we going to defeat it? It took two Silver Crystals to defeat the Death Phantom and we don't have two Silver Crystals available any more…" Makoto let the sentence hang since everyone knew what she meant.

No one said anything for a long while, but Rei was showing her apprehension as she chewed her lower lip. The vision of a grown Chibi Usa dressed in black and magenta with an up-turned crescent moon on her forehead has been hanging in the miko's conscious for a long time, and now with the Black Crystal reappearing she could no longer keep her vision a secret.

"…I have something to tell you guys…"

Everyone's eyes snapped to Rei as she nervously fiddled with the edge of her sleeve.

"I had a vision the day Chibi Usa-chan arrived…I saw Black Lady and four other figures standing before her. At first I thought, and hoped, that it was nothing except a bad dream or a flash of memory, but I got more and more worried, especially after Chibi Usa-chan lost her senshi powers."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier Rei-chan, it's not like you to hide things from us!" Makoto demanded.

"I know! But with how Chibi Usa-chan's feeling and what she's going through right now…" the miko looked up as she held the gaze of her closest friends "how do you think she will react if we tell her the thing that harmed her family and nearly destroyed her home might've been resurrected?"

The room fell silent as they all remembered the vicious battle and skirmishes against their beloved little girl, manipulated and misguided by the hooded figure called Wise Man, also known as the Death Phantom.

Ami drew a long breath. "These new information gives us clues regarding the source of the force field I discovered a few months ago, but it doesn't bring us one step closer to who the mastermind is. All we know for sure is that the Black Crystal is involved and Rei-chan's vision strongly suggests that recent events are related to Wise Man. However, without conclusive evidence there's nothing we can do at the moment."

"No, I think there is something we can do Ami." Luna's unexpected raised voice silenced the room like a lightning strike. "We have to keep Chibi Usa-chan safe, and even though I'm not happy about the idea, at least the enemy won't be able to sneak up on her."

"What do you plan to do Luna?" Artemis asked, his white ears twitched.

Luna looked at the room full of people, all of whom she knew and loved like a family. The slim black cat paused before she explained. "I think we should keep watch on Chibi Usa-chan. We can ask Hotaru-chan to help keep an eye on her at school, and at home Usagi and I will shadow her. This way if Wise Man tries to approach her we'll be there to protect her."

Usagi cast a skeptical look at her mentor but remained silent. She knew Luna's surveillance plan was for Chibi Usa's own good but how will Chibi Usa react to all this if she found out? The pink-haired girl could be fiercely private and clandestine when it came to her true feelings. It was almost contradicting how open and friendly she could be but shut everyone out when she felt lost and despondent.

After the meeting ended and everyone went home, Usagi dialed Haruka's house number as she sat on her bed, her face in a frown. The phone ringed for several long seconds before Hotaru's slightly groggy voice answered, evidently waken by the telephone while she was taking a recuperating nap from the plane ride.

"Hello?"

"Hotaru-chan, it's me, Usagi. Sorry to wake you up"

"Oh hi Usagi-san! Wait just a moment; I'll go get Haruka-papa-"

"Actually I need to talk to you…uh, it's about Chibi Usa"

"Chibi Usa-chan…is something wrong?" The black-violet haired girl's head cleared immediately upon hearing her friend's name.

"No, but…" Usagi paused, trying to think of a way to explain the situation without alarming the concerned girl at the other end. "Do you think you can do something for me?"

"Yes?" Hotaru's voice was reluctant, not liking the troubled tug she felt in Usagi's unusually dejected tone.

Usagi sighed and prepared herself as she explained, "While in Hokkaido I found something that could spell big trouble for all of us, especially for Chibi Usa. There was an enemy called Wise Man whom we fought before we met you, and he was the one who turned Chibi Usa into Black Lady. Now we have reason to believe that he may be back."

Hotaru's eyes flew open, but she kept her hands firm around the phone. "But I heard from Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama that he was defeated, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was. But I found a shard of the Black Crystal, the source of Wise Man's power, when we defeated Rame. We have a really strong hunch about this. What's more…" the blonde felt like her throat was tightening so much she couldn't speak, but she knew only the truth could protect Chibi Usa now. "Rei-chan had a vision on the day of Chibi Usa's arrival; she saw Black Lady. We're afraid that if Wise Man is really back then he'll try to take over Chibi Usa again when we're not watching, and we mustn't let that happen!"

Hotaru paused so only her breath could be heard from across the line. "You wise for me to watch her then," she finally stated.

"Yes…and please, don't mention anything about the Black Crystal, Wise Man, or Black Lady to Chibi Usa. It'll only be harder on her if she found out," Usagi urged.

"I understand Usagi-san, don't worry, I suppose you are right; this is for the best. I will tell my family about the plan." Hotaru's tone was firm, making her sound more like Sailor Saturn than the sweet young woman she looked to be.

With a few more words Usagi hang up, leaving Hotaru standing in front of the telephone in her living room. The slender young woman uttered nothing as her violet eyes fluttered. Never in her time as a senshi had a villain come back after defeat, safe for Nehellenia who was freed by Sailor Galaxia.

_If the Death Phantom can return then will others be able to as well?_

The trapped and helpless feeling of being Mistress 9's vessel sent a shiver down Hotaru's spine. There's no reason why Chibi Usa should have to go through a similar ordeal again, just as Hotaru had absolutely no desire to relive her time as Mistress 9. Thinking this, Hotaru shuffled her feet, turned, and ran with great urgency to find her adopted parents.

* * *

There was a hollow silence in the dressing room of the Metallum Girl's. Eisen was dozing off, perched on her ottoman like a cat while Argent was checking herself out in the mirror, drawing a pale blue eye shadow over her right eye. Oro however, was not in a relaxed mood. She was pacing back and forth across the room, her brows glued together in a deep frown.

"Oro will you stop that! I can't concentrate with your heels clicking away like that!" Argent snapped as she stared irritably at the reflection of her golden blond companion in the mirror.

Oro's hand touched her chin. "It's too sudden…" the woman mumbled to herself.

"What do you mean 'too sudden'?" Eisen chimed in, evidently alert despite her sleepy posture.

Oro sighed before she said slowly, "Rame was acting strangely long before her confrontation with the Earth's senshi. But what I don't get is…" the memories of a few hours past drifted back into Oro's mind as she and the other remaining Metallum Girls are assembled before Bellona.

"Rame has been annihilated." Bellona stated shortly, drawing a gasp from all three of the women. The masked ruler continued, ignoring the low exclamation. She waved her hand and a replay of what had happened on that icy field in Hokkaido appeared in the room.

The three watched as Rame's huge monster thrashing at the senshi. Then Uranus jumped on Rame and pinned the green haired woman with her sword and tricking the mutant plant into killing its own mistress. "As you can see, Rame was foolish to have attacked the senshi head on instead of completing her mission. But now that she's gone I expect you three to take up her share of duties and continue collecting energy. With just a little more, our goals will be reached so you had better not fail me!"

Oro's mind returned to the present as she finished her sentence, "…how is it that Rame can create such a large Fury? I mean, each of our Black Crystal shards are essentially the same size so that means we are pretty much equal in our capabilities. But I'm sure the energy, even though it's from the Black Crystal, can't create something that big and that powerful; there has to be something else powering it but what? And just what is this 'goal' Bellona-sama keeps harping about? She always going on about it but none of us knows just what she's trying to get at."

Argent finished her eye shadow with one last masterful stroke before she turned and said smartly, "You worry too much, Oro. Rame was always a snob and whatever Bellona-sama has in mind, I'm sure she knows what she's doing and we'll get a fair share of the deal in the end, as she promised. After all, it was _she_ who busted us out of that crummy intergalactic prison and gave us our powers."

Oro fell silent. Before Bellona she had been serving time in a cubed plastic cell for committing fraud, forgery, counterfeiting, smuggling, and sorts of white collar crimes. The list goes on and on, but as a professional criminal Oro experienced great success before her arrest. She was able to extract considerable amounts of money by playing with people's trust and her skills very rarely failed. But after one of her victims called the police, she was arrested, prosecuted, and locked up in a prison, a horror for a woman who had gotten used to a life of freedom. When Bellona arrived, storming the prison with her awesome strength and offered the formerly incarcerated blonde a position as her subordinate with strange but incredible powers to boot, Oro jumped at the chance. In the beginning everything looked easy. Use her powers, zap a few people, and receive a reward for her service, even thought no one knew what that reward was they felt it had to be something like the powers already given to them. Now Oro wasn't so sure whatever it was that she had gotten herself into was worth it. With no guarantee on the reward, or even a word regarding its identity, Oro was beginning to suspect Bellona was trying to pull a veil over their heads and not pay up in the end. More importantly, the current events have grown very troubling. The death of Rame and her unexplained power surge made the naturally cautious Oro alarmed and worried.

As Oro pondered, Eisen did not miss the chance to take a stab at her eternal adversary. "Snob? Look who's talking! Too bad Rame's dead, because if you two were to compete for snob-queen I'm willing to bet my Black Crystal shard on you!"

Argent's hand twitched as she glared threateningly at Eisen's reflection. Her hand tightened so much around the eye liner pencil she's holding that it cracked audibly. Slamming her cracked pencil down on the table, Argent whispered dangerously, "What did you say?"

"Did I say something wrong?" Eisen smirked sarcastically

Before Oro knew it Argent and Eisen were at each other's throats _again_, bickering and shouting. The gold garbed woman sighed as her train of thought was broken by the commotion.

"For the last time, will you two stop it!" Oro screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling not the first time like the mother of two young, immature children breaking up a pity quibble.

Finally Argent pulled away, her silvery hair positively brisling like that of an angry porcupine. "Oh, I've had enough!" She abruptly walked away and selected a target, then waited impatiently for the image of her victim to appear.

"I'd rather be working than be in the same room with this lunatic!" Argent declared resolutely. Eisen grinned triumphantly and was about to congratulate herself on her victory when Argent's high-pitched squeal exploded like a train whistle.

"Not again…" Eisen whined as she pushed her way to Argent's side. Argent's eyes were the shapes of huge pink hearts, pumping like mad as her face turned bright red. Oro looked too, and saw in the mirror of a fair young man with soft white hair and amber eyes in a black school uniform.

"He's gorgeous!!" Argent said dreamily, swooning like an adolescent girl.

Eisen stuck out her tongue and gave a gagging look "Uhg, what's with the girly lookin' hair?" Before she knew it, Argent's fist landed on her head, creating a large bump.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"How dare of you to say that! Can't you see how perfect he is, what a handsome little angel he is!" Argent sighed and blushed, her hands cupping her cheeks. "Oh, I feel like I'm in heaven already!"

Eisen pouted under her breath, tenderly rubbing her tender cranium. "Yeah, but isn't he a little…" glancing at the picture and looking back at Argent, Eisen shuddered "…young?"

Argent didn't hear Eisen. Instead, she skipped happily to her closet, humming merrily as she went. When the opposite door opened, Rame was dressed in the school uniform of Juban Junior High, her long silvery hair tied in a cute pigtail.

"Inconspicuous and cute as a button; the perfect disguise for this mission! But something's missing…"

Argent studied herself in the mirror when she smiled and produced a pair of round glasses in her hands. Putting the glasses on, she gingerly stepped into her closet "Adieu for now!" she waved cheerfully at her fellows "Oh I can't wait to meet you my Angel! See you soon!" With that she blew a kiss towards the picture in the mirror and closed the closet door.

* * *

"Go to the print store after school?" Chibi Usa echoed what Hotaru had just said.

Her friend nodded., "I'm going to drop off the pictures we took in Hokkaido today and I wanted to enlarge some of the pictures. Do you want to come with me?"

Chibi Usa nodded but glanced at Helios, who was deaf and blind to everything else around him except for his work as the late afternoon study-hall period progressed.

"I…" Chibi Usa's voice dropped as she found she didn't know what to say. Since the trip from Hokkaido it seemed Helios had been purposely avoiding her, so much so that the days would be very lonesome had it not been for Momo and Chibi Usa's other friends. Now whenever they talk (and he spoke only when it was necessary) Helios would never meet her eyes as if he's afraid to see something in them, and he rarely smiled, like his heart was weighted down by something exceedingly oppressive. People have been passing rumors around as they tried to explain his sudden solemn mood. Most of those wild speculations were conceived by the Hikaru Fan Club in their scramble for answers. Some believed the Prince Charming of Juban Junior High was rejected by an unknown love interest, or that he might be transferring away soon, or even worse, he might have been diagnosed with an incurable disease! Although Chibi Usa knew none of those rumors were true, not even she could fathom what was driving her and her one time best-friend apart.

Turning her eyes away from the boy, Chibi Usa noticed on the classroom calendar that Christmas Eve was less than a week away. Only a few more hours before the beginning of the two week holiday vacation, and only a few more days before her deadline when she would finally confess her feelings, Chibi Usa thought to herself. With the moment of truth approaching fast, the hesitant princess of Crystal Tokyo nodded.

"Yes, I'll come with you..."

That day after school, the students filed out of the school gate and onto the street, all were happy about the prospect of spending two weeks away from school and stress. Chibi Usa and Hotaru were among them, but were walking in awkward silence side by side. Behind them was Helios who walked several paces behind them.

Shutting Chibi Usa out had been difficult for Helios. Not only was the day much less interesting and cheerful without her at his side, it was also difficult because it reminded Helios why he was doing this in the first place. In order to keep her safe, Helios repeatedly told himself, he had to keep his distance. At first he thought the act would be temporary, that once he made sure his suspicions were false then all this would be over. But when he saw the look on Usagi's face as they left Hokkaido, Helios knew something was very wrong. The sudden wave of agitation and insecurity amongst the Sailor Senshi right now was beginning to trouble him, but he decided not to ask what had happened, fearing it might reveal his own uncertainty.

Helios sighed as that last word echoed in his mind.

Uncertainty

The word gnawed at him incessantly. Should he be doing this because of a hunch, because of fear? Was this act even worth it? Helios steadied his pace as he followed the pink-haired girl and her short-haired friend down the street. Helios didn't know how to answer, or rather, he didn't want to answer these questions posed against himself. If he was wrong then he would have put both himself and Chibi Usa through unnecessary misery. If he was right…then he could only hope that what he was doing would at least keep Chibi Usa safe.

"There he is! Excuse me Hikaru-kun!" An unfamiliar female voice brought Helios out of his trance. Looking back, he saw two girls, one carrying a tape recorder and the other had a camera in her hand, running towards him, both of them dressed in the same school uniform as Chibi Usa and Hotaru.

"We're from the school news paper and we would like to do an editorial on you, Hikaru-kun. Despite having been at Juban Junior High for only a few months you have become one of the most popular students in school history! However, stories have been going around regarding your shift in attitude and many amongst the student body are concerned about your suddenly wariness. Are any of the rumors about you true? And what are your thoughts regarding these rumors?" The girl with the tape recorder asked in a blazingly rapid voice.

Reluctantly, Helios politely answered, "I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry today," he said and watched out of the corner of his eye as Chibi Usa and Hotaru turned a corner.

"Well, at least let us take your picture! Both Sakura-chan and I are big fans of you and I'm sure it won't take but a second!" The girl begged as her camera-wielding friend supported with a hopeful "Please!"

Worried if he tarried any longer he might loose track of Chibi Usa, Helios quickly replied, "I'm really sorry, but I have to go, excuse me." With that Helios anxiously pushed past the two girls and jogged after Chibi Usa and Hotaru. The two amateur reporters however, were left standing dejected in their place. A pair of silver-blue eyes watched as the girls slumped away empty handed, grumbling to themselves. Argent smirked and begins walking in the direction Helios was running towards, her once empty hands now clutched a camera.

"If you can't get something the first time then try, try, and try again," she said to herself.

* * *

A light snow was falling as people passed by the shops in downtown Juban, coming in and out of stores as they did their Christmas shopping. The print store was nestled in the first floor of a large six story building and was part regular photo service, part photo studio. Chibi Usa stood beside Hotaru as the latter handed the store clerk the film and filed out her order form.

Outside the shop's large display window was Helios, gazing patiently into the store as he kept his visual on Chibi Usa. Chibi Usa, who was unaware that the dream guardian was watching her, left her friend's side, turning her attention to an engaged couple taking their wedding picture.

The photographer was fine-tuning his camera while a technician was helping the bride adjust her dress so that it looked neat and perfect in the picture. The young bride-to-be however, did not seem to mind all the attention. Instead, she was relaxed and talking quietly with her fiancé, her face happy and radiate, evident despite the layer of makeup.

Chibi Usa's eyes softened as she watched the couple. The bride looked marvelous in her gown, one made from a delicate cream colored fabric. The skirt of the dress was long and flowing with a patterned edge as it wrapped around the bride's legs. A string of pearls circle just below her bust and three purposely ruffled sleeve cups piled over each other cover each of her shoulders. A plain but exquisite bow tied the dress together, giving the woman an angelic appearance as they rested behind her back. Chibi Usa's expression lightened as she looked at the dress and imagined herself in it, attending one of the gorgeous balls her mother held in the palace on special occasions. How she would love to dance in that dress, with its silky wings behind her and fly with her love into the starry night sky. There, the only sound would be that of a slow waltz, flowing like the silver Milky Way and the silent melody of lovers in her ears.

A small smile crept upon Chibi Usa's lips as she thought this. Helios saw the smile and he too saw the future husband and wife. Just then he noticed that the bride's gown resembles Chibi Usa's gown, the same gown she wore when they had flown together years ago. Remembering their flight through the skies of Elysian when he was still a resident within her dreams, Helios beamed. How dazzlingly she would look with a pair of pure white wings, he thought to himself, her pink hair combed by invisible fingers of the zephyr and her eyes shinning like a pair of rubies in the navy sky.

Suddenly the dream disappeared and for the second time in a day Helios was jerked back to reality by an unfamiliar voice. Turning, Helios saw a tall, bespectacled young woman with a silver pigtail and a sailor suit. She also had a camera in her hands but curiously she did not carry a school bag like the other students.

"Hi! I'm Yukiko!" Argent smiled brightly, "and I'm with our school's newspaper!"

Helios only nodded hesitantly, surprised and alarmed by this girl who seemed to have popped out from the wall to stand beside him.

Argent grinned shyly this time and fiddled with her camera's strap as she eyed Helios coyly over the top of her glasses. "My friends said you were busy and you didn't have time for a picture. I was on my way home but what a surprise it was when I saw you standing here! Since you don't seem to be in a hurry right now, could you just let me take a quick picture of you? The editor won't be very happy if all of us come back empty handed." Argent asked earnestly while Helios kept glancing back into the store, praying that Chibi Usa wouldn't turn around and see him.

But apparently his prayers went unheard for just as Argent finished speaking Chibi Usa turned her attention to the window. Without thinking, Helios quickly stepped into a nearby alley, grabbing Argent and hauling her out of Chibi Usa's view with him. Agonizing seconds passed as Helios waited for a pink haired teenager to come charging out of the store, demanding to know what he was doing there. Trying to sink away from view as much as possible, Helios pressed himself against the wall and tried to calm him nerves by closing his eyes, unconsciously tightening his grip on Argent's waist. Argent, pressed against Helios' side with his arms around her, was blushing furiously.

Finally, Helios opened his eyes and turned his head to look down the street. With the wall blocking part of his view, Helios watched as Chibi Usa and Hotaru left the photo store. Letting out a tremendous sigh, Helios wiped his hand down his face to take a relieved breath of air. Letting the episode pass behind him, Helios glanced to make sure Chibi Usa was still within sight and was about to resume his vigil when Argent took a hold of his hand.

"Wait, you can't go yet!"

In great urgency, Helios pulled his hand away as gently as he could manage and whispered, "I have to go. I'm sorry Yukiko-san, but the picture will have to wait. I have urgent business to attend to."

With that the boy walked back onto the street and once again began to follow Chibi Usa.

Argent stood there, her face still flushed as she thought to herself, _Impossible! How could he?! What could be more precious to him than me?!_ A rush of indignity and anger welled up in her as she tore off her school girl-like glasses. "No one has ignored me like this before, no one!" she murmured to herself. Retreating into the alley, Argent dug through her thoughts. _What was he so worried about that he would ignore _me_! Who or what _dares_ to steal my prize from me!?_

As Argent fumed, she remembered that Helios was glancing away at something both before and after he held her. Thinking closely now, Argent recalled a very peculiar pink-haired girl who had just left the store they were outside of. Argent's mind freeze framed that section of her memory as she growled. "So it's that girl!" Strangely, a smile curled up on Argent's lips. "Well, if he's so worried about her, let's just see how much Angel really cares about her. I can kill two birds with one stone; literately!" Swiftly, the woman with icy cerulean eyes turned and headed in the direction of Chibi Usa's home.

Completely unaware that she had just incurred the jealous wrath of Argent, Chibi Usa continued on her way with Hotaru. "The clerk told me the pictures will be ready by tomorrow, if they're not too busy that is." The usually taciturn Hotaru continued in a chatty manner. "Do you want to come with me tomorrow Chibi Usa-chan? Since tomorrow's Saturday and vacation has just started we can go and have a hot fudge sundae at the Crown parlor afterwards, then I can walk you home."

"No, it's okay. But I do feel like going out every once in a while, just to get some air"

"If you want to go somewhere, make sure to call me and I'll go with you. I don't want you to go by yourself." Hotaru urged, not realizing how strange her sentence sounded until after she had already said it aloud. At this point Chibi Usa stopped in her tracks.

"What is it Chibi Usa-chan?" Hotaru asked slowly.

"What did you just say Hotaru-chan?" Chibi Usa looked at her suspiciously, her red eyes narrowed and her eyebrows in a frown.

Hotaru suddenly realized her mistake and said quickly, "I'm just saying you shouldn't be alone that's all! Vacation would be boring that way, wouldn't it?"

The pink pigtail girl hesitated before she asked, "Hotaru-chan, are you… are you trying to follow me?"

Hotaru closed her mouth, not knowing what else to say. Chibi Usa saw the look in Hotaru's eyes and instantly knew her suspicion was true. "Oh God, I can't believe this! Hotaru-chan we're friends! We've known each other since I was still a little girl; I even trusted you enough to tell you my feelings for Helios when I've told no one else! But now you're trying to shadow me like I'm some sort of criminal! Why is that?! What have I done to deserve this?!" Chibi Usa asked hotly, feeling poisoned tears of betrayal swelling in her eyes.

"No, that's not how it is Chibi Usa-chan! You haven't done anything wrong! I'm just trying to keep you safe; I would never think of you that way!"

However Chibi Usa wasn't listening. Instead she picked up her feet and dashed down the street, quickly disappearing around an intersecting street. "Chibi Usa-chan!" Hotaru was about to follow her friend when a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Hotaru, what happened?"

Hotaru whirled around to see Helios jogging towards her. "Helios-kun, what are you doing here?"

Helios looked away from Hotaru as he half-lied, "I happen to be nearby when I heard the two of you shouting. What happened?" The boy repeated urgently.

Hotaru looked down and whispered, "I'll tell you on the way. We have to catch up with Chibi Usa-chan first!"

"You're right, come on!"

As Helios and Hotaru chased after Chibi Usa, the young girl was running blindly down streets, not really caring which way she was going.

_Hotaru-chan how could you! Of all people, I thought I could trust you!_ After her burst through the streets of Juban, Chibi Usa stopped to rest against a wall, her body drained and tired from running and crying all at the same time. Not realizing how far she had ran in her outburst, Chibi Usa saw that she was in a bare and rundown residential area. The buildings here were gray and crumbling, with dirty narrow alleyways and unused clothes-lines between each balcony. Some buildings, like the one she was next to, were so dilapidated they were destined for demolition.

As Chibi Usa leaned against the building, the cement suddenly liquefied and pulled her into it like a puddle of quick sand.

"Ahh!-" Chibi Usa's cries ceased as the rippling wall swallowed her, then soothed out and retained its solid state like nothing had happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Helios and Hotaru stopped at a lonely street corner. Hotaru looked up and surveyed their surrounding. This was a part of Tokyo she had never been to before. Old, rundown apartments and units dominate the scenery, a far cry from the bustling downtown she was used to.

"Chibi Usa-chan!" Hotaru cupped her hands around her mouth and cried. Raising only a few surprised and curious glances from the local residents, Hotaru sighed as she heard no reply.

Hotaru looked over her shoulder and said, "What do we do now? There's no sign of her anywhere!"

Helios ran his hand through his hair, his eyes filled with worry and the edge of his face lined with sweat. "I don't know," he said dejectedly.

The young woman beside him thought for a moment before she said, "Let's split up, we can cover more ground that way."

Helios nodded. "We'll meet here an hour later, and if we don't find her then we'll have to think of something else…"

Hotaru sighed apprehensively. "Yeah…all right then, I'll see you later!"

The two teenagers split up as they each went down separate streets, checking every nock and cranny they could look into. The sun was beginning to set but there was still no sign of Chibi Usa. Helios looked at his watch and saw that it was five minutes to an hour since he parted ways with Hotaru. There was no way he was going to be able to retrace his footsteps in that amount of time. Better to call Hotaru on her cell phone and tell her he'll keep looking, he thought. Just then a flash of white flew toward his face. Helios jumped back and saw a Polaroid picture land on the ground before his feet. Looking up but seeing no one, Helios picked up the picture tentatively, but almost dropped it when he saw who was in the picture.

In a murky and undistinguishable place was Chibi Usa, her body lying on a floor covered with dusty white plastic tiles. The light in the photo was dim and it was hard to make out any injuries so Helios had no way of assessing her physical condition. But the thought that Chibi Usa might be injured, or worse, raised a sense of panic and anger inside him. Trying to keep calm, Helios decided to peruse the picture more closely to look for clues. As his amber eyes scanned across the Polaroid, Helios saw a hooked arrow sigh near the bottom left corner of the picture. He turned the picture over and saw a hand drawn map and a line of neat handwriting underneath it.

"Come to the location on the map, Angel," the message read, "and the girl will live. Sighed with love: an Admirer."

Finishing the message, Helios' hand was trembling as he clinched his teeth. He had no choice but to follow the directions. Taking a final look at the map, Helios sprinted down the street, hoping only that whoever did this hadn't harmed the princess.

Within ten minutes Helios reached the abandoned building on the map that looked as if it used to be a business building. The lock on the plank-covered doors had been broken by a neat and deliberate hand, with the broken chain gathered in a heap on the pavement. Helios pushed against the creaky doors and stepped into an eerie lobby with an empty receptionist desk and two closed elevator doors. As Helios walked farther into the lobby, a heavy metallic _clunk_ came from behind the elevator doors, followed by a cushioned _kling_ sound. Startled by the noise, Helios held his breath and watched as one of the elevator doors slid sluggishly open; a wordless invitation asking him to step inside.

By now, the heart in the boy priest's chest was pumping like an engine under stress. Instincts warned him against the inevitable dangers facing an unarmed young man such as himself in this kind of situation. But his body, despite being afraid, urged him to go on, for only a few steps away was Chibi Usa.

Helios cautiously stepped onto the elevator and watched nervously as the doors closed before his eyes, leading him into an unknown situation. There was no light inside the moving box so Helios could not see which floor he was going to. Yet there was some sort of power that was lifting the elevator up the elevator shaft without employing electricity. The thought that someone could power a heavy elevator troubled Helios. Whoever was behind this must be a force to be reckoned with.

After several nerve-wreaking seconds, the elevator came to a jolting stop as the doors reopened. The smell of dust, mildew, and some sort of construction chemical slammed into Helios' face. Covering his nose and mouth against the dust, Helios quickly looked around. This new floor of the building was different from the first, for the evening light was flooding in through the large ceiling to wall windows. But dark spots where the light was blocked from plank-covered windows punctuated the expansive floor, making it look like a giant chess board. Helios walked forward despite his uneasiness and saw a bundle of pink and white lying in one of the lightless squares of the floor.

_Chibi Usa-chan!_

"Not so fast, Angel," a female voice said from somewhere in the room. Helios stopped dead in his tracks, his heart pounding like mad.

"Who are you?" he asked as calmly as he could make himself sound.

"Forgot about me already? And we've only just met this afternoon." Argent, still in her school girl disguise, walked out of a shadow and cast a disappointed look at the boy.

Seeing that it was the girl with glasses, Helios's breath halted for a moment. But surprise quickly turned into loathing as Helios watched Argent with furious golden eyes.

"What do you want?" Helios asked evenly, suppressing the urge to collect Chibi Usa and run by focusing on negotiations instead.

Argent smirked but the grin quickly melted into a hard, cold voice that reflected the side of her that had made her what she was today. "You care a lot about that girl don't you?" she said, ignoring Helios' question.

Helios paused. For all he knew this woman might be Nehellenia's new minion, sent to capture him and Chibi Usa. If he were to show any sentiment now, then things could go from bad to worse for both of them. Helios looked straight at Argent, keeping his facial expression neutral as he answered in a tone that was equally neutral.

"I don't know her; she's just a classmate of mine that's all."

Argent laughed at the reply as Helios waited for her reaction. "Just someone you know from school huh? If that's the case then why were you looking at her back at the store yet purposely avoided her? Why did you come here when I sent you the picture?"

"We happen to be walking the same way that's all. I confess, I am a popular person at school and I recognized her as an infatuated schoolmate who might annoy me to no end if she saw me. That's why I was waiting for her to leave the store before I passed by, because I didn't want to risk her seeing me through the window, and I did have something important to attend to. As for coming here, as important as my business was I can't exactly leave her in the hands of a crazy kidnapper without doing something to help, no matter how foolishly infatuated she might be." Helios answered with a hint of coldness, giving Argent a nonchalant look.

"Hmm, being a reluctant hero then. I like that. But I can't just let you two leave, what am I going to tell my boss if my prey just walked out like that?" A layer of ice formed around Argent as she spoke, quickly covering her from head to toe before suddenly shattering into pieces, revealing the villainess in her true form.

"What-!?" Helios' eyes widened as he watched Argent's transformation take place.

"Now that you've served society and done your work as a Good Samaritan, it's now my turn to do my job, and that's to pluck your wings, Angel!" Argent raised her hand toward Helios "Blanc Hail!"

A shower of ice spikes appeared in midair and flew at the surprised youth. Pushing the residual sense of surprise aside, Helios turned to his left to avoid being skewered. However his sleeve was caught by one of the icy stalactites. The sharp stake penetrated the nearest wall, pining Helios to it. Others followed but stopped just a few inches away from Helios' body, threatening to impale him should he attempt to force his escape.

Seeing her target secured, Argent grinned furiously. She looked around and picked up the still unconscious Chibi Usa with invisible hands. "Let's see, what should I do with you?" Argent said sadistically to the helpless girl.

"No, leave her alone!" Helios screamed helplessly.

Argent cocked an eye upon him. "I thought you said she meant nothing to you? Trying to lie to me are you?" Her smile disappeared and her eyes grew hard. "I don't like it when people lie to me!" Snapping her fingers, the dust that had made Helios cringe when he first exited the elevator began to clump together. Soon the dust particles were swirling in a tornado. A resounding roar from it made the glass windows shake and quiver. The tiny dusts were now becoming a choking brown cloud, circling around Argent's feet like a tamed beast.

Argent tilted her head towards Chibi Usa and within seconds the cloud of dust covered her. "That cloud contains chemicals that are deadly to the humans. Idiots really, putting poisons into the very air they breathe. But unfortunately there's not enough of the stuff in this crummy place to cause immediate damage, so I think I'll add a little juice to it to speed up the process." With her back to Helios, Argent's eyes glared evilly as her shred of the Black Crystal appeared on her finger tip. She tossed the crystal shard toward the cloud and it disappeared into the cloud. Helios watched with powerless and horrified eyes as the cloud blackened and thickened to resemble a mass of moving charcoal dust. Inside the cloud, Chibi Usa began to cough, lightly at first, but gradually her coughs became more and more violent, all the while as Argent grinned as minutes ticked by.

"A sad way to die, having your insides eaten away alive." Argent finally said. "Oh well, that's what she gets for stealing my prize." As she turned back to face Helios, wanting to deliver another sarcastic remark, Argent gasped at what she saw.

Helios' body, still trapped by the threatening icicles, was glowing in a halo of golden aura. While she had been gloating in her victory Argent had failed to notice the soft ripples of heated air forming around the boy. As she watched, Argent saw that the immense heat emanating from Helios' body was beginning to melt his icy prison bars.

"What are you doing?! What-what _are_ you?!" Argent cried hoarsely, her frozen eyes aglow from reflected golden lights.

There was no reply from Helios. His head was lowered, allowing his white hair to cover his eyes with only the rippling air to sway them delicately from side to side. Slowly but steadily, the energy surrounding him grew stronger and stronger until finally the ice stalactites lost their potency and fell to the floor as harmless bits of ice toothpicks. Freed, Helios staggered forward. His legs were weak, but still able to support his weight as he approached his former captor. As unsteady as he might appear, it was his eyes that unsettled Argent the most. Although his eyes were unfocused, they were glowing like twin living hearths. Looking at him Argent felt as if his soul itself was pulling and driving him forward.

Panicking, Argent attempted to stop the advance of the boy with the burning eyes by pointed her finger at Chibi Usa. "Stop! Stop it at once or else I'll kill her right now!" she threatened vehemently. But Helios did not hear her voice. He only continued to walk toward Chibi Usa, past Argent as she stood frozen with disbelief. But the further he walked, the weaker his limbs grew. His energy waning, Helios finally felt the ground beneath him give way and the sensation of gravity acting on his fallen body as he collapsed to the ground.

The light around Helios faded like a dying candle fire as he fell only a few feet away from Chibi Usa, sprawled across the ground in a coma. Slowly Argent breathed a sigh of relief, her face covered with cold sweat. Clutching her shawl tightly in one hand, a delayed laugh sprouted from Argent's throat as she kept her eyes on the boy lying motionlessly on the floor.

"Did you think you can frighten me with that Angel…you can't possibly win-!"

Just as Argent was about to wallow in her victory, one of the window panel exploded into a million pieces as a flash of white and yellow rushed into the room.

"World Shaking!"

The unexpected intrusion and attack lifted Argent off her feet and hurled her across the room as if the earth itself had risen against her.

"Silence Wall!" Saturn's stern voice ringed as a protective dome formed around the stricken princess and the fallen priest.

Argent opened her eyes to see two senshi staring at her, one of them with a swift saber, the other with a heavy steel glaive. Covered in grime and scratches, Argent propped herself back up as she snarled.

"GET THEM!" she screamed at her Fury. The cloud quickly turned and attacked the two Outer senshi. Saturn once again raised her Silence Glaive and erected a barrier between Uranus, herself, and the dust cloud.

Argent, her hair in disarray, eyed the two senshi wildly. "I won't let anyone get the better of me, not him and not YOU!" Her voice rushed forward as a boom of negative energy surged though the room. The energy Argent unleashed transferred directly to the monster as grew even larger and more powerful. Saturn's arms were wavering as she struggled to support the increasing pressure exerted by the monster until it seemed like the barrier will be forced to give way.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

A splash of water washed through the dust monster, taking large chunks of it out as icy blocks.

The Inner Senshi plus Sailor Neptune raced into the room through the fire escape, each of them throwing in their individual attack.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Venus, Love & Beauty Shock!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The combined energy of the senshi's attacks scattered the Fury into bits. Sailor Moon took the opportunity to rush to Chibi Usa and Helios' side. Kneeling first beside the fainted boy priest, Sailor Moon clasped his hand and touched his forehead, "Helios can you hear me?"

After a long second, a small moan escaped Helios' lips as he slowly came to. Gladdened by the sight, Sailor Moon moved onto Chibi Usa who was conscious, but suffering from violent coughs. "Hold still Chibi Usa, hold on!" Sailor Moon urged as she cradled Chibi Usa's head with one hand. Taking out her wand with the other hand, the senshi of the moon raised it high above her head.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

The purifying white light emanating from the Silver Crystal washed over the suffering young woman and cleansed her of the poison and filth Argent has forced down her lungs, restoring them so that she may breathe again.

"Sailor Moon…wha-what's going on? What are you doing here?" asked a pair of confused red eyes.

Seeing her daughter come around, Sailor Moon sighed in relief but had no time to explain as the battle behind her intensified. The blonde senshi turned her head around just as Argent screamed incoherently, her mind too unfocused by rage to do much else.

"NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! ALWAYS INTERFERING! HE'S MINE, MY TRAGET, MINE!"

Mars backed away and stood protectively in front of Sailor Moon, Chibi Usa, and Helios. "I think she's lost it, and that cloud isn't getting any smaller!" she said.

The frozen, burnt, and water logged dust particles were regrouping and beginning to fill the whole floor. Venus, Jupiter, and Neptune who were closest to the cloud were beginning to cough as the tiny acrid particles traveled into their unprotected bodies.

"Everyone be careful!" Mercury warned as she ran her fingers across her computer's keyboard. "Something is powering this cloud, we have to figure out what that is if we want to stop it!"

"Get behind me!" Saturn cried as she erected another domed barrier to protect her fellow senshi. Sailor Moon looked at Mercury and asked urgently, "Can you find it Mercury?"

Mercury, remaining as calm and collected as she could, nodded. "Give me a little more time…" Everyone waited anxiously before a smile burst forth onto the blue-haired genius' lips. "I found it! It's coming from the center of the cloud!" she cried, a beeping sound corresponding to a graphic simulation that had being run on the small computer she held confirmed her statement.

"Got it!" Venus stepped forward and stretched her gloved arm forward.

"Crescent Beam!"

The bullet-like beam of light shot forward and disappeared in the black smog. A bright flash of light exploded from within the cloud, forcing the senshi to cover their eyes. When the light disappeared, the dark cloud began to dissipate like a morning fog. Finally lifting her head from her hysterics, Argent saw that she was defeated. But her maddened psyche was not about to give up. Her breath gruff and shaking, she snatched up the Black Crystal lying defeated on the ground and marched toward the group of senshi.

Seeing this, everyone tensed up, ready to fight. "I'm not going to let you-" she whispered dangerously. But before Argent has taken more than four steps she suddenly disappeared with not even a closed closet door to suggest her retreat.

Shocked, Neptune was the first to speak. "Where did she go?" she asked quietly.

Mercury, still busy on her computer, shook her head. "She's gone; there's no trace of negative energy anywhere."

"Well I'm just glad that that's over." Jupiter sighed in relief; the group nodded in agreement.

As everyone detransformed, Chibi Usa looked questioningly at Usagi without meeting her eyes. "How did you find me, Usagi?"

Usagi looked at Hotaru and explained in a hushed and disappointed voice, "Hotaru-chan called me and told me you had run off. She had called Haruka and Michiru first and said they were on their way to join her when she suddenly hung up." At this point Usagi's eyes asked Hotaru to continue the narrative. Hotaru nodded. "I was so worried about you and Helios-kun when he didn't show up at our predestinated time." Chibi Usa made no comment regarding this except to look even further away. "I called my parents then Usagi-san when I felt a strange energy tugging at me…"

"A strange energy? Was it the Dar-the enemy?" Rei asked.

Hotaru shook her head, sending her straight cut hair into a neat arc. "No, it wasn't. It's hard to describe, but it was really warm…almost like a torch or a fire, so I'm sure it wasn't the enemy. I followed it to an area near this building when Haruka-papa picked me up in her helicopter and we managed to locate you, but by then the energy was gone."

Everyone looked puzzled but Haruka's eyes were burning silent holes into Helios as she glared at him with untrusting eyes. Feeling the heat of the tall blonde senshi's gaze, Helios turned his face away. Clutching a hand into a fist, Helios sorted through his brain for memories from the battle. He remembered being trapped by Argent and seeing Chibi Usa engulfed by the toxic cloud. Then things started to go blank. The only thing he could remember before darkness descended was a growing smoldering feeling in his chest and the overwhelming, torturing thought that his Maiden was being killed before his eyes and there was nothing he could do. But when he woke up there was Sailor Moon with her cool and comforting hand, chasing away the empty darkness that had temporarily enveloped him.

Now with Chibi Usa safely beside the large ensemble of senshi Helios thought he could breath a sigh of relief. But his mental blackout and the unanswered question that had been raised frightened the young priest. What had he done during the blackout that had left him several feet away from the place of his imprisonment, and what had caused his mind to turn off in the first place?

_Could it be…_Helios thought uncertainly to himself, _Could it be that I had unconsciously used the Golden Crystal?_ On the few occasions that he had used the crystal, he had been drained and exhausted from the experience and this time felt the same as before, for even now Helios could feel his body expressing its fatigue through his short breaths, though he tried to hide it as best as he could. But no, it couldn't have been the Golden Crystal, he didn't have the strength or ability to wield the sacred gem like Sailor Moon and Chibi Usa did and be able to release something so strong and far reaching that Hotaru felt it from blocks away. What was more, he had never blacked out on any of the few occasions he had asked for the crystal's power. It had to be something else that caused him to loose consciousness.

A deep sigh from Usagi brought Helios back into the unknown floor of the deserted building. As he watched the blonde woman in the center of the group, Helios saw that Chibi Usa's arms were wrapped around herself, as if from the cold or as a way to make herself smaller in the eyes of her future mother.

"You mustn't just run off like that, we were all worried to death about you Chibi Usa," Usagi said calm but unhappily. She glanced down at the ground before she continued, "That's why I want you to stay home for your holiday vacation. With this enemy running around it's not safe for you to be out there and I don't want any thing to happen to you."

Chibi Usa didn't reply. Instead she stood there shamefaced and motionless until the group began to leave. Following Usagi, Chibi Usa cast one last unreadable look at Hotaru and Helios before she turned away. Hotaru sighed as she watched her friend walk off. She looked at Helios and saw the sadness in his eyes, almost hidden by the reflected glare from the setting sun.

Suddenly Hotaru felt a rush of sympathy for Chibi Usa, for the love she hid in her heart, and for the boy she loved who was trapped in a world he did not belong to. So many more things have gone wrong than right for them. Chibi Usa now felt betrayed, Helios (who Hotaru knew cared deeply for Chibi Usa) was alienating himself from her.

_Black Lady…the Black Crystal…_Hotaru watched the blinding light of the sun and could almost imagine the ghastly silhouettes of those fearsome villains she was fortunately enough to have never met. But that might soon change. With what Usagi told her earlier, it seemed there would be a second coming of the Death Phantom and the Sailor Senshi must be prepared. But would Chibi Usa be prepared? Would she be able to bear the name of the demon and not break apart like a piece of fragile porcelain, or look at the hollow crimson eyes of her worst nightmare and not fall to her knees in paralyzing terror? Could I do it if I were to face Mistress 9 or the possessed Dr. Tomoe, Hotaru asked herself.

_Probably not…_ the black haired girl told her self gloomily.

Hotaru did not know the details regarding Chibi Usa's transformation into Black Lady, only that it was the result of a child's lost, lonely, and misguided heart. She could only hope and pray that despite the emotional burdens Chibi Usa was walling up inside that she would eventually persevere.

"Let's go home Hotaru-chan," Michiru said in her gentle melodious voice.

Hotaru nodded and looked at Helios but saw that he was no longer there. Helios had turned and left while Hotaru was thinking. Wordlessly he had gone his own way without even saying goodbye. Hotaru could only shook her head as she left with her family.

Walking with a heavy heart, Helios felt like he was drowning in his own confused thoughts. Taking a deep breath of cold winter air, Helios' eyes watched the gilded snow beneath his feet, still fresh and lightly airbrushed with the sun's rays. However the light on the snow was laughing at him, its bright happiness mocking him of his failed attempt to protect someone he cared so deeply for. In the end it had been the Sailor Senshi, and it would always be the Sailor Senshi who would save the day, it told him; not he, an imprudent amateur who foolishly walked into a situation he could not handle and almost got himself and Chibi Usa killed. Raising his head to escape that overwhelming thought, Helios remembered the promise he had made with Chibi Usa. Shutting his eyes to block out the accusing light, Helios tried to find comfort in the rare but wonderful moments he and Chibi Usa shared together. But no matter how hard he tried to focus on Chibi Usa's wonderful smile, his heart could not smile back.

* * *

Nearly everything was a dull gray as Argent examined her new surroundings. Except for two drawn purple curtain that seemed to cover an immeasurable long wall which faded into the dark, there was nothing else in the room except for the same old dreary color.

"Where am I?" Argent looked bewilderedly around but found no clues as to what this place was. "And where are those accursed senshi?!" Argent fumed, clutching her manicured hands into tight fists.

Just then Argent noticed that her fists were holding nothing but air. She gasped and looked around her, thinking that she might have dropped her Black Crystal shard somewhere. As the long haired woman groped around hopelessly on the opaque floor, a low hum behind her caught her attention. The hum came from behind the curtains and Argent felt herself drawn to it like a sailor hearing the bewitching songs of the Sirens. Walking toward the curtains, Argent slowly lifted the purple drapery as she beheld an astonishing sight.

There, floating in front of her, was the Black Crystal; its once innumerable fragments reduced to only about three dozen or so pieces, one of which Argent identified to be her own. The crystal was larger than Argent had ever imagined it to be. Its long axis stretched from the tip of her head all the way to her hips. The purplish black glow it gave off from deep within its core was like the heart beat of a sleeping monster, ready to be awakened and swallow the first being it saw.

The overpowering pressure emanating from this crystalline mass forced Argent to involuntarily take a step back. The woman felt her breath caught for a moment before an uncontrolled laugh broke out from her throat.

"Ha! So this is the nearly completed Black Crystal!" Argent's eyes danced wildly as if under some spell. "Forget Bellona! If I take this crystal for myself I can crush the Sailor Senshi and – Oh, just imagine the things I can do with so much power!" Argent said greedily to herself, unaware of a new presence in the room with her.

"Yes, it is very enticing isn't it?"

Argent wheeled around, her ice-blue eyes violently turning to-and-foe, searching for the source of the unexpected voice.

"Who are you?" Argent asked in a panic, for the last thing she needed was more unexpected surprises.

Wise Man's cloaked figure appeared out of the gray-black world, two faint flickers of red viper-like eyes staring out from under the hood.

"Hello Argent. I am Wise Man, advisor to Bellona-sama"

"Wise Man?" Argent echoed "I've never heard of any advisor to Bellona-sama. How do I know you're not an intruder?"

A soft chuckled escaped from Wise Man's unseen mouth as he answered her. "Oh, but I am her advisor. And I know all about you, Argent, and your fellow Metallum Girls as well."

Argent felt a cold shiver as Wise Man floated towards her. "You like your fellows were criminals imprisoned in an intergalactic prison. You were a master at making men gave you what you want, whether it be money, power, or information.

"However, you were finally caught and convicted and sentenced to the prison. Then one day a space ship barged in and you met Bellona-sama, your savior. She offered you and three others to become her servants and of course all four of you agreed. You followed her, did her biddings and that is how you ended up here on Earth." Wise Man concluded his narrative as he stopped a few feet away from Argent.

"So?" Argent argued "A lot of people know that!"

"Yes, but do you know the history of your mistress, of how Bellona-sama came into possession of such a wonderful treasure as the Black Crystal?"

Argent made no reply except to haughtily stick her nose up and act like she didn't really care. Wise Man ignored her attitude and his hands began to swirl above his crystal ball.

"Bellona-sama was the greatest warrior of her home planet of Thrace has ever produced. Born into the noble family of a nation rapidly expanding its empire, educated at the best military academy, she was celebrated far and wide for her ferocity and skill in battle and was declared a national hero in her country." The orb showed a picture of Bellona, still a woman in her prime. Her blue hair and shinning gray cape dancing in the wind, her body covered in silver armor, branded with the same crest on her present throne. She raised a sword into the air and before her a sea of soldiers cried their allegiance as they beheld this goddess-like warrior.

"However, the peace she helped create did not satisfy her growing hunger for conquest and power. One day she went for a walk in the woods to relief her anger and frustration after having been dismissed from military service when she came across something very interesting." Now the orb switched to show Bellona kneeling before what looked like a crater that had ripped a hole in the forest floor. Bellona jumped into the crater to find numerous purple crystalline objects buried in the soil. Picking up one of the objects, Argent saw that it was in fact a fractured piece of the Black Crystal.

Suddenly out of the crystal pieces, a black fog poured forth and formed a crouched form. As the view on the orb drew closer, the figure was no other than Wise Man himself. Argent darted a quick glance at the cloaked figure. Wise Man caught the look and laughed, "Yes, that was me, for Bellona-sama's incensed and hateful aura had awakened me."

The Wise Man in the orb spoke grateful words to Bellona as the picture show continued. "My name is Wise Man," he said to her "Thank you for awakening me from my long slumber, My Lady. Please, if there is anything you wise I shall help you obtain it as a payment for bring me back to this world."

Bellona hesitated, but one could see it in her eyes as the gears began to turn. Her instincts told her to be wary of this strange figure, but she sensed great power emanating from the crystal. Tempted by the promise offered to her, the overwhelming desire for power made her speak her inner desire to Wise Man.

"I want to become powerful, and for others to acknowledge my strength," Bellona spread her arms. "I want to become greater than those fat pigs running the government who have thrown me away like trash!" Unleashing her oppressed desire, Bellona cried, "Peace to me is nothing but an excuse for the weak to survive! My strength lies in conquest, and I will make the world, and beyond, bow to me!"

"That can be done," Wise Man replied. The shards of the Black Crystal emerged one by one from their murky resting place and floated around Bellona. "With this Black Crystal you can become the most powerful woman in the universe. However, the crystal as you can see is in shambles and will need to be repaired with life energy. Once the crystal is complete however, it is invincible and is will be completely at your disposal."

At this Bellona grinned, feeling the dark energy tricking into her veins. "Oh don't worry about that, there's plenty of energy on this planet!" From there the images became those of bloodshed and chaos as the life energy of Thrace's residents was drained bit by bit until the planet itself become a piece of barren rock floating in space.

At this point the pictures disappeared and Wise Man said in an almost wistful tone, "However, the energy from Thrace alone was not enough. Several other planets followed, but the effort to collect energy to restore the Black Crystal has taken its toll on Bellona-sama's body. That was when I suggest we come to Earth, where energy is plentiful and Bellona-sama will have a chance to receive a new body." At this point Wise Man's voice became eager.

Argent however, was taking no comfort in any of this. "Why are you telling me this? What do I care about Bellona-sama's past?"

Again, Wise Man chuckled, except this time the laughter was like a hollow howl from the mouth of a cave. "Do you remember what you said just before you discovered me, Argent?"

Argent felt her heart turn to ice and her lips quivered to put excuses in her mouth. "I-I didn't mean any of it! I was only looking at it that's all-"

"Don't try to lie to me Argent!" Wise Man said in a booming voice that caused Argent to whimper and fall helplessly to the ground. "Do you think I am going to let you get with insubordination? No, you are gravely mistaken if you think so. I am telling you all this so that you might die a wiser person, that's all."

Her teeth chattering madly as an uncontrollable terror over took her. Argent whispered piteously "No, no please! I don't-I don't want to die! Please spare me! I'll be very fateful and I'll work extra hard, I promise! Wise Man, please!"

At this, an unseen grin seem to spread from Wise Man. "Don't worry; your death won't be wasted. All I need now is your life energy to patch up a few more pieces of the crystal. You should feel honored that your energy will be used to help complete the Black Crystal, that you'll forever be a part of its glory."

Argent began creeping back, trying to push herself away from Wise Man like a beaten dog crawling away from a club wielding hand. But however Argent tried, her fate was sealed. As Wise Man stretched out his hand, white wisps of energy began escaping from her body. Slowly as the streams of energy increased their flow, Argent's once beautiful body began to decay. Her skin furrowed and stretched like rough leather while the muscles beneath them shrank away like ice under a cruel sun.

"No…!" was all that Argent managed to utter before her body crumbled to a pile of pale ash and her shrill voice was silenced forever. His dreadful deed complete, Wise Man retracted his hand, allowing Argent's ball of energy to hover in hand.

"Ah yes, so close now…" Wise Man turned toward the unveiled crystal and the energy swiftly flew toward it like a beam of light into a black hole. As soon as the white ball of mist disappeared the fragments began to move. Each fitted accordingly into its crevice as the Black Crystal's base toned hymn grew louder.

A soft rustle alerted Wise Man of Bellona's presence.

"I hope you do not mind me getting ride of that traitor, Bellona-sama. I only thought it best to put her energy to some good use since she not only failed in her mission but tried to interfere with our plans for priest Helios as well, however clueless she was."

Bellona waved it aside, her mind more concerned about the Black Crystal in front of her. "Argent was a bug and I'd rather not waste energy just to squash her personally. Thus I am pleased you have dealt with her treachery in a fitting manner. Now tell me about the progress of the crystal. Is it ready yet? Tell me quickly!"

Without looking, the phantom said in a pleasant voice, "Indeed, it is very near completion, Bellona-sama. We only need to take back the shards given to Eisen and Oro, and then the Black Crystal will be at your command. Think about it, after so many years of hard work, your dream is at hand: to become the strongest in the universe! What's more, soon you will have a beautiful new body that befits your status as well! Everything is perfect!"

Bellona's reached for her pearly mask and removed it to reveal her half-aged features. She walked up to the Black Crystal and laid her palms on the smooth, glassy surface of the crystal. Taking a deep shuddering breath like an addict injecting a pleasurable dose of drug, Bellona opened her eyes with a renewed sense of strength and hunger. She whirled around, a gleefully triumphant grin on her face.

"Yes, the day of my victory approaches! Let none stand in the way of my conquest, for the great warrior Bellona of Thrace is upon them!"

A/N Yes, I know the dust monster was kind of weird, making this chapter sound like an infomercial about workplace hazards. The thing is I had a hard time thinking of a monster Argent could use, and since cameras and mirrors have been used before I ran out of options. Well, all I can say I guess is that at lease I didn't use name this act Attack of the Dust Bunnies!

Also, I think some people might be offended that I made Helios look like a stalker. Remember he's trying to protect Chibi Usa, not hurt her, so please don't associate him with your crazy-obsessed-boyfriend-type of character!


	14. Act 12

Act 12 "A fateful Christmas Eve! The closing of Wise Man's trap!"  
  
It was a cold and foggy day in Tokyo. It was also Christmas Eve and there were many people out and about on the streets, admiring the carefully decorated Christmas trees inside shops or else simply enjoying the festive holiday spirit. However in the suburb of Juban, the Tsukino household seemed to have a depressing cloud draped over its roof, especially around the closed windows of a young woman named Chibi Usa. Despite the brightly colored ribbons and wrapping paper sitting on her desk, Chibi Usa's face was cheerless. She took the picture out from its paper envelop and reflected to events earlier in the day.  
  
Hotaru had dropped off the pictures after Chibi Usa had refused to see her by the excuse that she was busy with school work and had no time. Looking down from her window, Chibi Usa watched Hotaru as she took her leave and saw that the slender girl had reverted back to an all black outfit, a sure sign of Hotaru's dejected mood. At that, Chibi Usa had shut the curtains abruptly as anger and shame played tug-of-war in her mind. Anger for what Hotaru had tried to do, and shame for turning her friend away without giving her a chance to explain.  
  
Now alone in her room with only the feeble desk lamp to illuminate the dusky chamber, Chibi Usa looked closely at the picture. It was the picture of Helios and her just before they left the inn in Hokkaido. She remembered feeling awkward and uneasy as Hotaru snapped the picture and sensed a similar reaction from Helios. The people in the picture looked just as they felt at that moment. The Chibi Usa in the photo was smiling, but it's obvious the smile was slightly forced and the softly knitted eyebrows testify to this. Helios on the other hand, was not nearly as dramatic in his expression but seemed equally uncomfortable. The corners of his mouth barely curled in a smile, and his posture was uneasy and nervous.  
  
Chibi Usa ran her finger tip lightly over Helios's face, wondering what did those bright eyes of his saw that made them appear so confused and anxious.  
  
A sudden rapping on the trap door snapped Chibi Usa out of her thoughts as she hurriedly tucked the picture and frame behind her books and dumped the ribbons into a desk drawer. Picking up a pencil and sliding over her note book, Chibi Usa pretend to do her homework.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Usagi's twin odango hair buns appeared above the wooden floor of the bedroom. She looked at Chibi Usa for a long second before walking into the room and asking sheepishly "Mamo-chan's going to be back by this afternoon. I want to go buy some things for him before picking him up at the airport. I was thinking if you wanted to come along with me."  
  
Chibi Usa answered pointedly without looking at the blonde "I thought you said you didn't want me to leave the house, that it's not safe."  
  
Knowing she was going to say that, Usagi gave a tired sigh "Chibi Usa I know you're mad at me, and I suppose you have a right to be." She said reluctantly "It's just that I don't want you to get hurt, please try to understand."  
  
Only the scratching sound of pencil lead across paper answered Usagi as she waited.  
  
Finally Chibi Usa replied, but still in the same cold voice "No, I won't be coming; I have work to do."  
  
Usagi nodded "I see...Mamo-chan will be disappointed you won't be there though. I guess I'll see you later tonight then." Usagi left the room and closed the hatch door behind her as Chibi Usa continued to scribble indifferent across her homework notebook.  
  
Once the sound of Usagi's footsteps disappeared down the staircase, Chibi Usa's hand stopped and placed the pencil down on the table.  
  
Chibi Usa angrily pushed herself away form the desk and said in a crossed voice "Try to understand...that's what she always says!"  
  
"Then why don't you do something about it?"  
  
Chibi Usa turned and saw Black Lack standing at the end of the bed, a smug mien on her face.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Chibi Usa demanded, standing up from her chair  
  
Black Lady walked towards her double as she cooed "How sad, still being treated like a little girl by you beloved senshis; guess you'll never become a true warrior in their eyes."  
  
"You-!" Chibi Usa began but was cut off when she saw the photograph of her and Helios appeared in the woman's hand "Gave that back!"  
  
"So you're trying to take your mind off this awful, awful fact by indulging yourself in dreaming about your beloved little birdie hmm?" Black Lady studied the picture and frowned, one hand cupping her rosy cheek as she said "Oh my, why he looks awful! You're such a bad owner, look how depressed and unhappy he is." Black Lady lifted her eyes from the picture and locked eye with Chibi Usa "At this rate he won't last long beside you. It's probably better to let him go, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"This is my business, now leave me alone!" Chibi Usa demanded with as much royal authority as she could muster.  
  
Black Lady ignored her once again and went on to say incisively "But what would you do if he rejects you, what would you do then princess? What if your make-believe romance dissolves away like a dream? What would you do, what is there left for you as you are now?"  
  
Chibi Usa could hear her breath rushing out of her lungs and back in again as her heart sank. "I don't know...but I still want to hold onto the hope that Helios loves me just as I love him..." She murmured, collapsing back into her chair.  
  
Black Lady gave Chibi Usa an indecipherable look before her grin crept back into place. "Really now? Well then, go ahead and hold onto your hopes. But when it breaks, you will as well..."  
  
In a flash Black Lady was gone, her words lingering in Chibi Usa's ears as the picture the woman once held fluttered to the floor. Chibi Usa gingerly picked up the picture by its edge and held it silently in her hands. She closed her eyes and reopened them again after a deep breath.  
  
Since the first time Black Lady has had a conversation with her, she had been dogging Chibi Usa about her relationship with Helios. At first Chibi Usa thought it was just a ploy to demoralize her. But as time went on and her relationship with the boy drifted apart, it seemed like Black Lady was indeed prophesizing the future.  
  
"Helios...I want to see you smile at me again..." the young princess whispered "I miss your smile..." placing the picture back on the table, Chibi Usa caste a sorrowful look at the other pictures of her family and friends My powers are gone, my best friend has betrayed my trust, even the senshis have lost their confidence in me. If you're gone, then what do I have left...what else do I have left to live for?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This isn't right..."  
  
For once Eisen was the one pacing back and forth in the dressing room. Her whip, coiled securely around her waist, slapped against her leg every time she took a step around the room.  
  
"Argent wouldn't just disappear like this and Bellona-sama hasn't told us any thing in days! Just what the hell is going on?!" Eisen turned sharply to Oro "Oro why don't you say something? You always had something reasonable to say!"  
  
Oro shook her head; her eyes matched that of her comrade's except there was more worry than frustration. "I don't know." She said honestly "So many things have happened in such a short time period, it can't be good-"  
  
"Er!! I know that!" Eisen exploded, catching Oro off guard "I'm talking about Argent! Where is she!?"  
  
Oro blinked a few times, even more surprised now by Eisen's words of concern "You're worried about Argent? But I thought you two hated each other?"  
  
Eisen snorted "Yeah we do, but hell I kind of like yappin' with her; she reminds me of my own family." Eisen plopped herself down on an ottoman and explained as Oro stared "I've never told you guys much about my self since we're just suppose to be 'professionals' hired to do a job. Hmp, come to think of it I don't even remember the name of my planet or the city I came from anymore, but I do remember I came from a large family with a whole bunch of siblings and we used to raise hell. We were poor, living in the slum, but all of my brothers and sisters were top notch pick pockets and my mother didn't care-too busy I guess-and my father was drank half the time anyways but we managed. Then a couple of years ago a civil war broke out on my planet..."  
  
Eisen looked up from her narrative for the first time and Oro saw a different person, one with the same insightful and crafty eyes, but one much younger than the Eisen she had known. "I had snuck out that day, trying to see if I can pick up some stray coins on the street. My mother had forbidden me to go, saying it was too dangerous. But I knew that in the tense situation everyone was tense and there'd be lots of goodies people unknowingly dropped onto the ground. So I went out anyways, right before the sunset with just enough light to let me see the glint of the coins." Eisen said wistfully, when she suddenly stopped and her face was blank for a second before she huffed and gave a half-hearted grin "I guess it was luck or bad luck, which ever ways you want to look at it, but that evening the opposition's army suddenly charged and attacked the city we lived in. They took the government's army by surprise and came charging in. I ducked into an old well and hid there for the night. I remember I was scared out of my wits with the bullets flying above me and the shells exploding; I could only hope that a stray bomb wouldn't land on my hideout during that time. When I come back up the next day, half the city was gone and my dinky little house was no longer there, obliterated during the night."  
  
Oro bit her lower lip and looked away. She may be an experienced criminal but this story was totally unexpected and the extent of Eisen's tragedy had struck a cord somewhere in Oro's heart, making her pause before saying "What happened then?"  
  
Eisen huffed, as if she was complaining about something unimportant "I was sent to an orphanage but I hated it. So I ran away and went back to employing my old skills. I graduated from a thief to a bandit in no time flat and lived a pretty good life until I got caught." Eisen stood up and stretched her arms. Turning her head around, Eisen looked warningly at Oro "Hey, don't try to pity me; that was one of the reasons I ran away from that orphanage in the first place. Everybody's too gushy and soft there."  
  
A small smile crept onto Oro's face. So Eisen has in fact thought of Argent as her sister this whole time... the blonde haired woman shook her head. She looked at Eisen and said coolly as if she had been listening to a friend's casual little story "Of course not, we're suppose to be professionals right?" Hearing this Eisen snorted and turned away, leaving Oro to her own thoughts.  
  
That was a side of Eisen I never expected to see... Oro reflected when that thought brought someone else into mind; herself. She had felt sympathetic towards Eisen, a disadvantageous emotion for a criminal but as Oro considered it, to denying the obvious was imprudence. Maybe I'm not as hard as I thought I'd be by now Oro smiled to herself. After all the things she's been through, from becoming a criminal, to getting locked up in an intergalactic prison, and finally becoming Bellona's henchman, Oro has had no time for emotions safe for the ones associated with her work. And even though Oro considered the situation to be perilous right now, it's ironic she should rediscover her softer side at such an uncanny moment.  
  
"Eisen, Oro come here!" Bellona's voice suddenly burst into the room, causing Oro to jump up from her seat.  
  
"We'd better go" Eisen said to Oro, who nodded as the red-haired woman stepped into her closet. Oro paused before stepping into her own portal when an ominous shiver crept up her spin. Oro grimaced but closed the door in front of her.  
  
Within seconds the two women appeared before Bellona, seated comfortably in her steel throne.  
  
The cloaked queen pushed herself up and walked down towards the two. "You two have served me well. And today I have decided it is time for you to receive the reward promised at our first meeting. I have something very special in store for you two." Oro caught the malicious crack in Bellona's voice and knew that the shudder she felt earlier was more than just a hunch.  
  
Eisen however, spoke up, oblivious to Oro's mounting feeling of impending doom "Bellona-sama may I ask a question first?"  
  
Bellona nodded, motioning wordlessly for Eisen to continue. Eisen craned her neck up and asked "What has happened to Argent? She left for her mission days ago but she's still not back."  
  
Bellona paused as Eisen finished. She turned her back to them and said briskly "Argent is dead."  
  
"Dead?!"  
  
Bellona turned her face about and hissed "Yes, that dim-witted fool tried to take the Black Crystal for herself. She got what she deserved." Turning around fully now, Bellona said in a different tone "Now, I have someone I want you two to meet. But first, let me show you your rewards!"  
  
Iron chain links suddenly flooded out from the gloomy darkness, linking together and binding the flabbergasted women.  
  
"Ah!" Oro let out a choking gasp as a chain found its way around her neck. The chains began piling on until either woman could move as iron tendrils lined the floor.  
  
Bellona chuckled "I want to thank the two of you for your services by making you part of my great plan. By using your energy I will restore the last pieces of the Black Crystal so that I may get a new, young body and conquer this galaxy. Even that wretched Argent received this honor despite her betrayal." So saying the two remaining pieces of the crystal drifted from the two trapped women, back to the jet black gemstone.  
  
"You bitch, you used us!" Eisen screamed as her energy began to flow into the iron links, consequently fusing the remaining pieces of crystal back into one.  
  
Hearing this, Bellona arched back and bellowed "Lowly filth! How dare of you to speak to me in such a manner! You two should be thankful for you were nothing but scums before I bestowed my powers upon you and made you into something useful! Now with the crystal completed, there is no need for you to live anymore!" Looking behind her, Bellona calmed down a fraction and said "What do you think Wise Man? What should I do to these two worthless pawns?"  
  
A cold laugh resonated across the dark space, creating high and low pitches wheneven it hit the invisible walls. Slowly, like a slithering snake appearing from its lair, Wise Man's figure materialized before the three women.  
  
Eisen strained her eyes to see Wise Man, but with her consciousness drowning away along with her energy, she could only make out the faint red glints that were his eyes. "Wha-what are you?" Eisen whispered; her anger suddenly subsided as a strong sense of dread wrenched her stomach.  
  
Wise Man turned his unblinking eyes on the red haired woman and chuckled "I am Wise Man, grateful servant to Bellona-sama. You have done well Eisen and Oro. However as underlings your time is up for you have served you purpose and now..."  
  
Oro took a deep breath, knowing what was to come.  
  
"Farewell!"  
  
A giant crackling ball of black energy appeared and augmented between Wise Man's hands. However, many things happened at that same instant. Oro suddenly lurched forward towards Eisen, her yellow closet door appearing behind her. With her free hand she grabbed Eisen by her chains and leaned back into the closet. Just as she made into the closet door, the ball of energy in Wise Man's hands flew at them but it was too last, and vaporized nothing except a few feet of fetters. The broken chains fell to the ground with a loud crash, with half melted links littering the floor.  
  
Bellona rushed down to the place where the two women were crouching down on only seconds ago. Her fingers twitching in fury, the enraged woman roared "Where did they go?! Wise Man!"  
  
"Calm yourself, my liege." Wise Man said thoughtfully as he used his soothing tone to appease the raging queen. "I did not expect Oro to still have enough energy left to summon her portal but this is a minor miscalculation. The two of them are on Earth right now but there is little chance that they can make it in their current condition." Hearing this, Bellona's breathing rate slowed, allowing Wise Man to move onto a more sanguine topic.  
  
"Now that the crystal is whole there is nothing to fear Bellona-sama. Set you heart at ease, and let us not forget, there is only one more step before your conquest of this galaxy may begin. Patience is now the most crucial element at this point in our plan."  
  
Bellona listened wordlessly to Wise Man's words except to irritably flap her cap behind her. She reached up, grabbed her ivy mask and snatched it off. The half of her face that had aged abnormally had grown even more hideous since she last took off the mask. The brown leathery skin around the mouth wrinkled with her scowl and her dreadful right eye was like a painted white marble, sitting in its sunken socket. Bellona touched her face with her left hand and felt another part of her skin crunch up like a dead leaf. A single dreadful moan escaped her throat as she beheld her pitiful state.  
  
"I know that Wise Man. But nothing else better go wrong! I cannot afford to wait that much longer!"  
  
Wise Man smiled an unseen smile "Do not worry Bellona-sama. Just wait a little more, your new body shall be ready before the end of this day; I assure you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chibi Usa sat nervously on her bed, her normally deft fingers clumsily punched the number to Mamoru's apartment. Butterflies were fluttering like mad in her stomach and she could feel the sweat in the palm of her hands wetting the plastic surface of the phone. As the line ranged Chibi Usa stared down at the wrapped present sitting in her lap. The parcel wasn't very unique or even particularly interesting looking, but the simple gold foil wrapping paper and the slender red ribbon filled her with a faint sense of hope as Helios answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Chibi Usa gasped as her brain blazed with a burst of panic, words suddenly seemed to have turned into glue in her mouth.  
  
"Hello?" Helios asked again.  
  
Chibi Usa shook her head and moved her lips a few times before she managed "Uh, Helios it's me."  
  
""I'm sorry Chibi Usa but I'm busy right now, another time." Hearing her voice, Helios spoke hurriedly and began putting down the phone.  
  
"Wait! This will only take a second!" Chibi Usa waited and sighed in relieve when the disconnecting click of the phone never came. An uncomfortable silence awaited her as Chibi Usa pushed the words out of her mouth "Meet me at the park today in an hour, beside the dock; please" she gulped "there's something I have to tell you."  
  
On the other side of the phone line, Helios frowned. Chibi Usa's request was going straight against his plan. But the urgency and seriousness in her voice told him this was something he couldn't ignore.  
  
"All right then...I'll come" Helios answered softly  
  
"You promise?" Chibi Usa urged.  
  
Helios hesitated before he said "Yes I promise, good bye" than hanged up.  
  
Chibi Usa turned the phone off, picked up the present sitting on her lap and gently placing it on the bed. She took a deep breath and walked to the small mirror hanging on the wall. Studying herself, the young woman made sure that every hair was in place and that her cloths were smoothed and neat. As she reached behind to adjust her collar, her hand touched the tiny chain with its moon stone pendent.  
  
Gingerly taking the pendent out, Chibi Usa held it up to her face. This was a present from Mamo-chan and Usagi, Chibi Usa thought to herself, the happiest couple she has ever known now or a thousand years in the future. Clutching her hand around the little pendent, Chibi Usa brought it to her lips and clasped her hand around it in a silent prayer.  
  
Please Kami-sama...I don't ask for a romance like my parents, I only pray that Helios will accept my feelings for him, that he feels the same way about me as I do about him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Mamoru's apartment, Helios was watching the afternoon skies from the balcony. Stone gray cloud rolled past each other in a never ending stream, making one feel as if the sun would never show its face again. As he watched, Helios noticed the sky darkening as the clouds grew thick and foreboding, as if signaling an impending winter storm.  
  
The young priest lowered his eyes when a cold wind blew past him, sliding past his silky white hair, making them dance in the air. A sudden sense of impending trouble befell Helios as the wind curled around him, causing him to tremble. Helios steadied himself by gripping the steel railing atop the balcony.  
  
Something inside was warning against this meeting with Chibi Usa but Helios knew he was compelled to go, especially after he had given his word to her. Their faith in one another was something Helios held closely to his heart, and he did not want to test just how strong that trust is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the clock in the Tsukino living room struck 4:30 pm, Chibi Usa stepped down from her room; the present visible in the crook of her arm. Ikuko-mama had left to go shopping, Kenji-papa was working over time, and Shingo was over at a friend's house Chibi Usa reminded herself before she took the final step down to the living room, knowing there would be no one to watch her go. She carefully placed a note on the table, sayings that she had something important to do and would be back soon just in case Ikuko came home early.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Chibi Usa stepped onto the street. Taking a deep breath, she began walking in the direction of Ichinohash Park, her heart pounding but her mind remained oddly empty.  
  
The thumping in her chest and the grayness in her brain continued all the way until she had reached the park. The lake was completely abandoned, the weather too cold for anyone to be out on a boat. Looking around, Chibi Usa saw that the evergreen shrubs and bushes around the lake were covered on top in a thick layer of snow. There would be no one looking down on her except for Mother Nature. Chibi Usa sighed in relief, knowing she had the lake to herself.  
  
At this point the mental numbness vanished and Chibi Usa suddenly realized what she was about to do. The feeling reminded her of a movie, that her life up to this point had been the plot, building up to its final climatic moment. This was going to be the defining moment of her visit to the 21st century; this day was going to be one of the most important moments in her life.  
  
Chibi Usa gulped, feeling the butterflies once again stirring inside her as the gravity of the moment fully sank in. A breeze picked up across the empty lake and swept towards her. The young woman listened carefully to the wind but it offered no words of advice or calm, only a soft echo as they glided past her ears.  
  
The intruding sound of a foot on crunchy snow announced the person the anxious young woman had been waiting for. Chibi Usa spun around, her pig tails flying gently into the air as her ruby eyes beheld the white haired youth standing a few steps behind her.  
  
"Helios..." Chibi Usa whispered softly  
  
Helios suppressed a smile and approached with an inexpressive look, forcing down the slight flutter in his own heart. Chibi Usa didn't seem to care or notice his express, for she continued to smile, making Helios feel increasingly awkward wearing his pokerfaced mask.  
  
"What is it that you called me out here for?" he asked, trying to conceal his nervousness.  
  
Chibi Usa looked down and when she looked up again, her smile was gone, replaced by a much more serious visage. "I have something to tell you Helios..." she said in a low voice. Holding out the present in her arm, Chibi Usa looked up and met Helios' eyes.  
  
"I came here today to tell you," Chibi Usa paused, steeling her resolve as the truth her heart has known for so long finally slipped past her lips "that I love you...!"  
  
Helios stood there stunned, his mouth and eyes agape. I love you...! those three words, so seemingly impossible that he did not even dare to openly think about them, had just been spoken! Helios suddenly wanted to embrace Chibi Usa, instead his reaction took a 180 degrees turn. He took a step back and looked incredulously at the princess.  
  
"What did you say...?" Helios asked unbelievingly, his eyes quivering slightly as his mind struggled with this new revealation.  
  
Chibi Usa took an earnest step towards him, closing the gap between them. "I know this is very sudden and even though I don't know how long I've felt like this about you, I know that my feelings are true! That's why-that's why I want you to have this." Chibi Usa stared down at the humble little present, her face swiftly blushed to a deep shade of red "I don't know if you feel the same about me but please accept this present! It's not much but I hope you'll like it and ..." at this point Chibi Usa looked back up and saw Helios gently shaking his head.  
  
This was going all wrong! Helios screamed at himself. How could this be?! How could it not be?! Another part of him shouted back. Immediately the other voice retorted in a reasoned but vehement voice. But what of Nephrenia, what about your duties to Elysian? What are you going to do Helios, what are you going to say?  
  
"Chibi Usa-I..." Helios let out a short bewildered breath "This might not work out between us...our duties, our destinies...I just don't know..." he looked mournful at Chibi Usa and watched as her hope crumbled like a piece of shattered glass.  
  
"Don't know...what do you mean?" Chibi Usa echoed in a cracking voice, her heart wounded and arrested from those words as a trickle of tears fell from the corner of her eyes.  
  
Helios backed away further, all the while keeping his eyes away from hers; his own heart wrenching from the pain of seeing Chibi Usa's tears.  
  
"...I don't know...I don't know!"  
  
Abruptly, Helios turned around and ran away; the agony of the moment had become too much for him to stand. Chibi Usa watched blankly as Helios disappeared. Suddenly her legs gave way and she slumped to the ground in a miserable heap. A sharp uncontrollable wail escaped her mouth, the present dropping down to the ground with a dull clunk.  
  
"Noo..." Chibi Usa whimpered softly "why did it have to be like this...?!" clutching her arm in each hand, Chibi Usa screamed as she pulled herself into a ball as her despair deepened. She had expected that he might not love her back, but instead he had run away; he had abandoned her. The rejection had done more than just breaking her heart; it had unleashed a well of pint up bad memories and past injuries. The humiliation, despair, anger, frustration, and loath all came crashing down on her. From the subconscious spite she felt whenever Usagi has given her that pitying look, to being left behind by the person she had devoted so much hope and love in; everything came down in a deluge of anguish. They crushed her body and suffocated her mind like a sand dune that had collapsed atop of her, every grain of sand and memory blinding and choking her more and more.  
  
"I don't want this!" wailing wretchedly, the young woman paid not attention to the figure appearing behind her "I don't want to remember any of this any more! Someone make it go away..." she cried through a sob, tears now falling freely, mixing with the melted snow on the cold concrete ground.  
  
Black Lady kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Chibi Usa, her magenta scarf draped around her as she spoke in a sad voice. "Yes, there's nothing left for you any more...your powers, your friends, even you precious little bird has left you. Now you have nothing...nothing at all..."  
  
Chibi Usa's hand fell away from her body and dropped limply beside her as Black Lady continued with her mollifying words "You want to end the pain don't you?" Chibi Usa nodded numbly as Black Lady smiled sympathetically and stroked Chibi Usa's cheek, wiping away a trail of tear.  
  
"Then become nothing...let the pain disappear and sleep...forever and ever, in undisturbed peace..." with those last words, Black Lady closed her eyes and Chibi Usa's mind went blank.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Helios ran, not knowing where he was going except away from the confusion bombarding him as he stood face to face with Chibi Usa. After he had gone on for as long as he could, Helios stopped, gasping for air. He ran his hands through his hair and began berating himself for his thoughtless action. Helios knew he had just broken the heart of the girl who had loved him, and whom he in fact loved in return. But the circumstances were too sudden! He reasoned with himself. Everything that had happened lately had developed too quickly; there was no way one could not be buried under it all.  
  
Helios' mind flashed back to Chibi Usa, how he had seen her heart wrenching eyes gazing at him, full of accusation and disappointment. Sighing deeply, Helios looked back in the direction of the park. Was he reacting this way because he had been overly sensitive to simple nightmares, or was it a genuine premonition that something evil had returned? Was it really worth breaking someone's heart because of a hunch?  
  
No it wasn't, not anymore, Helios answered his own question for the first time in a long time. Not after he had seen Chibi Usa's reaction, not after he had hurt her so much and so deeply.  
  
I can't leave her there... he suddenly thought to himself, the foul taste of lurking evil still weighing heavily on his mind No, no-I must to go back and explain!. Helios turned and was about to run back when he saw the clouds above him moving all of a sudden at an unnatural rate as if the sky was boiling over and someone was stirring his finger in the whirling clouds.  
  
The clouds rushed apart when a sharp jagged ship appeared as the paltry amount of light in the hazy sky scattered, leaving a dark nightly city in its wake. The ship moved forward sluggishly, its shadow chilled the air below. As the ship hovered, Helios watched the people around him. Everyone seemed to have noticed the sky darken but none seemed to observe the strange black ship that had suddenly manifested above them.  
  
At first Helios thought perhaps he should tell the senshis about this first, but when the ship stoped above the park, Helios knew where he needed to be. Breaking into a sprint, Helios tore down the street, praying to all the gods that his nightmare was not about to come true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Usagi and Mamoru were stepping out of the airport when they too noticed the strange swirling sky. Despite their distance, both could make out the blurry outline of the pointed diamond shaped other-worldly ship immerging from the clouds.  
  
"Oh my God..." Usagi gasped as she felt her heart tighten.  
  
"We need to go. Call the others, I'll go get a cab!" Mamoru called as he shot toward the line of waiting taxis, leaving Usagi to hastily pull out her communicator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the park, Helios sharply turned a corner to get onto the path leading to the waterfront. As he ran, a dot of purple drifted from the ship through an unseen door and descended towards the lake in front of him. Helios picked up his pace, pushing himself so that he might get to the lake before whoever's in the bubble.  
  
The violet ball landed by the pier and disappeared as it touched the ground. Bellona, with Wise Man behind her, trotted toward the sullen form before them. As Bellona approached she felt rather than saw first the hollowness emanating from the girl crouched on the ground. The masked woman grinned and tipped up Chibi Usa's chin, raising her face, only to see a pair of distant and glazed eyes staring back at her. Satisfied, she motioned with an upheld hand and lifted Chibi Usa's body into the air.  
  
Immensely pleased, Bellona stepped back and turned to Wise Man "Your plan turned out perfectly Wise Man. Come; I wise to take up this body as soon as possible!" she said with a hint of giddiness, like a child about to open her present.  
  
Just then, Helios burst onto the scene, screaming with heated amber-gold eyes as he saw the levitating girl behind the two hooded figures.  
  
"Let her go!" he screamed furiously  
  
Bellona let out a short irritated breath, but quickly regained her poise and said calmly "Ah, Priest Helios, I take it? I was hoping you'd come" she said sarcastically.  
  
"What?" Helios said in shock.  
  
A deep chuckled echoed from Wise Man "My mistress and I would like to thank you Helios. Had it not been for you, my little plan might not have worked as well as it did."  
  
Hearing this, Helios' breathe quickened as he retorted incredulously "What are you talking about?! I don't even know you, and I would never let anyone hurt Chibi Usa!"  
  
Once again, Wise Man laughed "So you say, but was it not you who broke the poor child's heart just a few minutes ago? And as for our acquaintanceship..." Wise Man's shape suddenly began to blur, his purple hood growing into a mass of curly black hair while a pair of cold silted eyes appeared above blood red lips.  
  
Helios didn't even feel his heart temporarily stop. Instead, his stunned, contracted eyes were filled with the image of this fake Nephrenia as his body went numb.  
  
"You are an ironic man Priest Helios" Nephrenia/Wise Man said in the Black Moon queen's voice as Bellona looked on, amused "So concerned about the dreams of others that you cannot see through your own dreams. If you had discovered my little trick earlier perhaps Small Lady would not be in such a predicament." Wise Man shifted back to his true form, his eyes glowing with cruelty.  
  
A rush of noises approached the lake side as Sailor Moon and the rest of the team approached. Bellona looked down at Wise Man and said commandingly "It's time we take our leave. Let's go Wise Man."  
  
The duo plus the motionless Chibi Usa began floating higher into the air just as the senshi team appeared. "Chibi Usa!!" Sailor Moon screamed then halted to a dead stop when she saw the person standing before her daughter's body. "Wise Man?!"  
  
The sudden flood of noise snapped Helios out of his trace as he raised his head only to see Chibi Usa drifting away from him.  
  
"CHIBI USA!!!"  
  
Helios bolted after her, running down the pier, trying to catch up to her as the villains carrying her drifted further and further away. As they passed over the edge of the pier, Helios reached out desperately for the girl. However his reach fell just short of her shoulder, his fingers catching the silvery chain that was drifting loosely around her neck instead before he plunged into the freezing water.  
  
Bellona laughed horridly, knowing she had won this match "So long now senshis, you should all thank Priest Helios for making my dream come true!" she added as a last hurtful jab before disappearing back into her purple bubble and quickly drifting back towards her ship.  
  
Sailor Moon collapsed as the speck of purple vanished, her hands cupping her face as she screamed her lost daughter's name.  
  
"Chibi Usa!! Chibi Usa!!!"  
  
Tears streamed down Sailor Moon's terrified face as the other senshis simply stood muted in their place, too shaken to move. Between the panic of seeing his daughter taken from him and his love's near hysteria, Tuxedo Kamen forcefully tore his mind away when he realized Helios did not surface. Quickly, he took off his cape, mask, and cap and dove into the water after the boy. After a few tense moments, Kamen reappeared above the surface, taking a breath of air while carrying a coughing and choking Helios in his arms.  
  
Dripping wet, the two men stumbled onto shore. Jupiter and Mercury were able to put aside their momentary shock and ran to help the men up to drier grounds.  
  
Sailor Moon staggered up and nearly flung herself at Helios as she took his by the shoulders and shook him, her face still wet with tear. "What happened Helios, how did Wise Man take Chibi Usa?! Why did that woman say that to you?! Answer me!" Helios did nothing except to stare unblinkingly down at the ground, his wet hair plastered to his face as foggy and empty eyes gave Sailor Moon no answers to her questions.  
  
"Usagi!" Kamen grabbed Sailor Moon's arms and pulled her up to him "Usagi listen to me!" Sailor Moon ignored him, struggling and weeping.  
  
"Listen to me," he repeated, being as gentle as he could as he looked her in the eye "calm down! We're going to find her and bring her back, just like we did before you hear? We can do it! Come on..." he said placidly, wrapped his arms around her and allowing the grieving woman to wept.  
  
After a moment of anguishing silence, Mars shook off her own silent spell and asked the question nearly everyone had burning in his or her mind. "What are we going to do?! Wise Man's back and has recaptured Chibi Usa! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" she said hotly, her usually composed face contorted in sudden anger.  
  
"I think we might be able to help you..." a familiar yet weak voice said from behind a grove of trees. Venus and the rest of the team jumped in front of their liege as the blonde leader shouted "Who's there!? Come out and show yourself!"  
  
A rustle in the low bushed revealed the disheveled and weary figure of Oro and Eisen. Oro was carrying Eisen with one arm while supporting her own weight against a tree with the other. "We will tell you everything we can about Bellona and her plans if you will help us...please..." she said weakly before her pupils disappeared and her body began sinking down to the ground. Jupiter caught her just before her head hit the snow incrusted earth and noted the condition the two women were in.  
  
"These two are pretty torn up. But should we trust them?"  
  
Sailor Moon, having reduced her sobbing enough to raise her head from Mamoru's shoulder, nodded "We don't have a choice Jupiter-for Chibi Usa's sake we'll have to take the chance" she said brokenly.  
  
Jupiter nodded when something cold touched her bare upper arm. Looking down, Jupiter was amazed to find an icy black dot melting on her skin.  
  
"Look!" Mercury said, pointing up toward the sky. Everyone followed her gaze and saw black snow drifting from the sky.  
  
The black snow began falling all over the city, forming frozen black soot over everything it touched. Venus looked away from the depressing snow and noticed the little present sitting deserted on the pavement. Picking up the little package, Venus looked at it for a moment before dipping her head sadly as if she intuitively knew the events relating to it. She dusted it free of the dirt cling to its shinny wrapper and held it close to her chest, casting a sympathetic look at the silent white haired boy.  
  
Mars however, looked long and hard at the snow, the sudden fleeting but foreboding image of Black Lady flashed before her eyes. The raven haired senshi whispered "Could this have been the true meaning of that vision, that a dark messiah will be reborn on Christmas Eve?"  
  
A/N Okay, not much to say. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though, 'cause things are about to get really interesting! ^_^ 


	15. Act 13

Act 13 "The resurrection of Black Lady! Time to believe in one's own dream!"

There was a somber atmosphere in Rei's temple. The group had gotten to the temple and had spent a sleepless night there. Most of the girls have called home and found some sort of excuse to stay, but none of their parents were happy that they had to be out when the weather was behaving so erratically. Rei had to answer her grandfather's worried phone call (the old man was away with Yuuichirou in Kyoto for "training") and lied, saying that nothing was wrong even though the old man felt a strong evil presence from the strange snow that was all over the news.

It was now early dawn, but one could only tell by the clock hanging on the wall for it was still dark as a moonless night outside due to the accursed black snowstorm. Mamoru sat beside Usagi, his hand pressed tightly over hers. A towel still hung around the man's shoulders as he looked down at the blonde to make sure she was all right after a night without sleep. Usagi however, was watching the two strangers in the room, two people who had literately fallen into their hands after Chibi Usa was taken by Wise Man and his accomplice.

Oro and Eisen had regained consciousness a few hours after the senshis brought them to the temple where they were each given a set of miko kimono to wear and were given some simple foods and hot tea to recover their strength while everyone else waited. Finally Oro put her near empty tea cup on the table top and cast a grateful look at the blonde with twin pig tails.

"Thank you Sailor Moon, for trusting us. If you hadn't taken us in we might be dead by now."

Usagi shook her head "Please, call me Usagi. And honestly I wasn't sure if I could trust you at first," she replied honestly "but I don't suppose I'm in a position to judge right now." Usagi gave the woman a solemn smile and Oro returned it with understanding.

"Now please, tell us what you can about Wise Man and that woman, Bellona. What do they want?" Usagi begged.

"Yeah, just how did that jerk come back in the first place? I thought the power of two Silver Crystals would've blasted him to kingdom come, but the next thing we know he comes back and snatches Chibi Usa!" Makoto said gruffly, her arms crossed.

Eisen gave Makoto a look, her fur still a little flustered by the fact that she was rescued by her enemies. "How would we know? We didn't even know this Wise Man character existed until he almost killed us!"

"Guess your mistress wasn't very honest with you two, to say the least. Maybe you guys should've read the contract a little more carefully." Minako chimed in, slightly sarcastic in her remark.

Oro sighed "There was no contract between Bellona and ourselves. She rescued us from a life in an intergalactic prison and even granted us powers; who could refuse an offer like that?"

"Wait a second, you two were criminals!" Rei shouted in alarm.

The short haired blonde reluctantly nodded, looking apologetically at everyone "Yes, Eisen here was a bandit and I was-well, I was a con-artist." At this everyone shifted his or her eyes to her and looked at her guardedly "But I swear I have been and will tell you the truth; even criminals such as my self have our honor codes."

"I trust you Oro-san." Usagi said shortly, silencing any further protest from her friends.

Eisen looked at Usagi for a moment before saying "Why are you putting so much faith in us? Is that girl really that important to you?"

Usagi nodded, her blue eyes downcast but replied frankly "Chibi Usa is my daughter and as a mother I would do anything to get her back. That's what any parent would do." she said the last part of her sentence as she looked back and met Eisen's red eyes.

Eisen felt uneasy under Usagi's gaze, and the blonde's word bothered her even more. Finally she said evasively "She's your daughter? But isn't she a bit old? You two look about the same age to me."

Hearing this Usagi smiled but not quiet laughed. "It's complicated." Hearing this, the tension lifted a little as everyone in on the joke smiled while Eisen just looked at Usagi, mystified.

"Now that everyone's a bit more comfortable, I think its time I hold up my end of the deal since time is of the essence." Oro looked seriously at the occupants of the room and began reciting all the things that has happened since she arrived on Earth and the things Bellona had spoken to her. Eisen would some times add her own comments but most of the narrative was done by Oro who was a better spokeswoman. During this time, Ami came into the room to join the others and sat down quietly beside Usagi. At the end of the account, Rei touched her chin thoughtfully.

"So you're saying that Bellona is planning to use Chibi Usa's body. But why would she do that? And what does it have to do with Wise Man?"

"Don't know," Eisen replied candidly "She never took off her mask but I've seen one of her hands though. It looks like a dead tree branch with twig-like fingers."

Ami spoke up for the first time "My hypothesis is that this Bellona person is actually being drained by the Black Crystal, and that is why her body is deteriorating. Since Wise Man has a grudge against the White Moon family for defeating him, Chibi Usa would be a palpable target for them."

Minako nodded in agreement but her brows knitted together as she asked another pointed question "But why is Wise Man working for Bellona? Somehow I get the feeling Bellona just might get more than she bargained for."

Everyone nodded. They all remember what had happened to the Black Moon clan. Cunningly used by Wise Man than discarded and killed when they were no longer useful. It seemed that Wise Man was up to his old tricks again.

Eisen scuffed "From what you're saying it sounds like we might not be seeing Bellona again, is that right?"

"Yeah, Wise Man is a terrible manipulator..." Makoto agreed solemnly.

Everyone in the room remained muted for several long minutes before Usagi stood up and smiled to the two women "Thank you for your help Oro-san, Eisen-san. I think we should stop for today, and let you get some rest." Turning to Rei, Usagi said "Rei-chan, do you have any spare rooms for them to rest in?"

Rei nodded and was about to lead the two away when Usagi's voice stopped them.

"One last thing," Oro and Eisen turned around and saw Usagi with an uncertain look on her face "Um, by any chance..." Usagi demurred then said quietly "did Wise Man or Bellona ever mention the name Helios to any of you?" A hush fell over the group as Usagi asked her question.

Oro, surprised by the silencing power of that question, only shook her head and looked at Eisen who did the same. Usagi sighed and said good night to the two women before turning around after the door closed.

The room once again became silent. Usagi lowered her head before looking to Ami and Mamoru who were now standing not far beside her.

"How's Helios doing Ami-chan?" Usagi watched as Ami frowned

"Not very good, he wouldn't say anything or even respond to my presence. I think it must have been the shock, not to mention what Bellona said to him." Ami exhaled deeply "Poor boy. Someone has to get through to him though, convince him that this isn't his fault."

Usagi nodded "I know Ami-chan. We'll go see if we can do something to help, you get some rest. We'll need to talk about a plan later."

Leaving the living room behind them, Mamoru and Usagi walked wordlessly down the hall. They reached the room at the end of the corridor and slowly opened the rice paper screen door. The room was completely dark until the light of the hall way shone through; the dim light revealed a pale ghostly figure sitting huddled in the far corner of the room.

Helios had his arms around his legs. He lowered his face further as the light touched his face. His hair was still slightly damp and clinging in the cold room, proof that he hadn't moved an inch since the group got to the Hikawa Shrine the evening before. A small sparkle shone in the light from the hallway, coming from the pendent Chibi Usa wore, of which Helios now clutched tightly in one hand. Usagi and Mamoru stepped in quietly then hesitated before they closed the door behind them, letting the ethereal atmosphere return to the room.

Usagi kneeled beside Helios and said gently "Helios, are you all right?"

No response

Usagi tried again, this time by cautiously laying her hand on his arm. "Listen, it's not your fault. I know you tried to save Chibi Usa and I know you care a lot about her. Even though I don't know what Bellona meant by her words, I know you would never let anything happen to Chibi Usa. Helios," Usagi gulped "I know you feel awful right now, I feel guilty too. This is the second time my child has been taken from me and I was unable to protect her." After a long sigh Usagi continued "Please, I've already lost one person; I don't want to loss you too."

Still no response

Usagi stood up and turned to look at Mamoru. She raised her clasped palm to her lips and sighed, leaving Mamoru to try. Mamoru knelt down on one knee and looked evenly at Helios before he said "Helios, I would be lying if I told you I'm not upset that this happened. But there was nothing anyone would've done at that moment. I know I asked you to protect her in my absence and you did; you tried. As your prince you have done as you were asked, and I know even without my asking you would protect Chibi Usa. But blaming this on yourself isn't going to bring her back."

The only response from Helios was a barely noticeable blink of his eyes. Mamoru stood up in defeat. Looking helplessly at Usagi, both knew there was little else they could say. Usagi gave Mamoru's shirt sleeve a small tug, motioning with her eyes that maybe its best to leave the boy in peace for a while. The older man hesitated and glanced at Helios, so still and pale that he looked like a marble statue positioned in the room. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Mamoru was about to turn to leave when a small quaking voice pulled the couple back.

"No...it is my fault..."

Usagi turned and looked sympathetically at him "Helios..."

Helios lifted his face up somewhat, revealing a pair of half shut eyes that resembled dull ambers in the murky light. "Wise Man...he used my fear and recreated Nephrenia in my dreams..." Helios turned his face away in shame as Usagi gasped and Mamoru's eyes darkened in disgust.

His voice close to a mumble, Helios continued "he made me believe she was back, and out for revenge..." Helios took a sharp breath and said in a tearful voice "I was trying to keep her safe! I wanted to...I tried to distance myself from her because I thought Nephrenia was back to get her! Instead I only succeeded in pushing her closer and closer into their hands! I was the one who did this to her, even when she said she..." biting back a sob, Helios clutched the little pink and silver pendent in both hands "how could have I not known...how could I have been so blind? I should never have left Elysian! If I wasn't such a coward she would still be here!" he exclaimed, tears now beginning to drip from his tightly shut eyes.

Watching this, Usagi found her self speechless. So it seemed Wise Man had played Helios like a puppet, making him do things that were against his own will but had no choice against. He had employed the lowest form of trickery: using people's weakness against themselves and their loved ones. Usagi clutched her fist tightly, feeling anger bubbling in her heart. She was not going to let Wise Man get away with this, not this time.

A sudden commotion jerked Usagi's attention away from her thoughts. A loud and furious voice came down the hall. Usagi blinked as she recognized the voice, but by then Haruka had already stormed into the room, her thunderous eyes flashing, almost electrifying as her angry lips twitched.

"You!" she roared and was on Helios before either Usagi or Mamoru could stop her.

Picking up the boy by his shirt collar, Haruka slammed him against the wall and screamed "Why didn't you save her! Why didn't you do something! ANSWER ME!"

Helios turned his eyes away from Haruka's and said helplessly "There was nothing I could have done-!"

"LIAR! You have that crystal, the Golden Crystal! You could've used it to protect her!"

"No I couldn't!" Helios' eyes snapped to meet Haruka's eyes so suddenly even her eyes widened in surprise by the fact that he's actually confronting her. "I can't use the crystal! I'm not like Sailor Moon or Chibi Usa! I don't have that kind of power!" Helios whispered.

At this point Hotaru and Michiru ran into the room. Michiru grabbed Haruka's arms and looked pleadingly at the short haired woman. "Haruka stop it, let him go!" Haruka let out an angry grunt before she pushed the white haired boy back against the wall. Helios staggered a little before he found his balance. Michiru held onto Haruka's arm, looking with worried eyes between the tall blonde and the young man.

"Liar!" Haruka repeated accusingly "I felt it! When I first met you and took your hand I felt a strong pulse of energy from you! And when Hotaru detected that warm energy coming from your location I knew it had to have been you!" Haruka took an angry step forward "You say you're incapable of using the crystal, but I know you can! Why do you deny it you coward? Why!"

At this point Usagi had heard enough. She stepped between and looked sternly at Haruka "Haruka stop it! Helios can't use the crystal here in our world; it would kill him!"

Hearing this, Haruka took several deep breaths before she said in a more level but nonetheless, hostile voice "So what! Helios, if what I believe is true, that you have true feelings for Chibi Usa, then you would do anything to save her; even if it meant giving up your life for her in the process. Instead you're here sulking like a spineless wimp!" Finally she sighed resignedly and began to walk away "For someone who's been around for thousands of year you're pathetic; you can't even stand up for the person you love. What kind of a guardian are you?"

With those last words, Haruka exited the room, shaking Michiru's hands loose from her arm. Michiru gave Helios and Usagi an apologetic look before following her partner out of the room. Hotaru stood by the doorway for a moment longer, her violet eyes sad but otherwise unreadable before she closed them and strolled away after her family.

Usagi walked up to Helios who had slumped back down to the floor. She put her hand behind his head and said gently "Helios...is what Haruka said true? That you had used the Golden Crystal when Chibi Usa was kidnapped the first time?"

Helios mutely shook his head before a whispered "I don't know" answered Usagi.

Not knowing what else to say, Usagi remained at his side for a while longer, trying to comfort the boy with her presence. Finally, Mamoru made a small noise, at which Usagi gingerly stood up and saw that Helios' eyes were closed. Thinking he had fallen asleep, the two silently left the room and noiselessly closed the door behind them.

Looking into the open corridor, Usagi saw the black snow falling thicker and heavier than before. The blonde sighed and wondered how much longer this cursed snow will have to fall, how much longer before they can get Chibi Usa back.

Back in Bellona's fortress, Chibi Usa's body lay atop a giant table made of polished stone. Now dressed in a simple knee-length black dress, her eyes were closed and one would have presumed the room was a crypt had one not heard her breathe echoing lightly in the room.

Bellona approached the table and observed this fine specimen of human youth and beauty. She took off her mask and robs, revealing her ruined face and dark blue hair. Touching the girl's rosy cheeks, Bellona smiled to herself "What a fine body you have princess. But soon it will be mine, and my dream can take another glorious step forward"

"Shall we begin Bellona-sama?" Wise Man's voice asked from somewhere in the darkness. Bellona nodded and walked towards the twin stone table a few feet away from the one Chibi Usa laid on.

"Are you sure about this?" Bellona suddenly asked as a sense of suddenly fear seeped out "what if the transaction isn't successful? What will happen to me?"

Wise Man chuckled "Do not worry, mistress. Small Lady's soul has surrendered her body when she sealed herself in. You are safe in my hands."

Bellona nodded before she closed her eyes and laid still. Wise Man's hand reached out into the air and the Black Crystal promptly appeared above it. The crystal glowed and cast its evanescent light upon the two still figures. A plum of white arose from Bellona's chest and began floating toward Chibi Usa. As it neared the midpoint between the two tables the light from the Black Crystal suddenly faded.

What's going on Wise Man? Why did you stop! Bellona's soul asked in sudden panic. But before long Wise Man's sphere suddenly appeared behind Bellona's spirit and trapped it with in its glassy core. What is the meaning of this! Wise Man!

Wise Man laughed "You are so naive, Bellona. Did no one ever tell you not to believe in strangers when you were a child?"

You tricked me! I am your master! Release me at once you ungrateful-!

"SILENCE!" Wise Man's exploding voice forced Bellona's voice into submission. "You? My master? No, you are mistaken my queen. When you found me in that forest it was true that it had been your aura that awakened me. You see, the truth was you were never restoring the Black Crystal; you were in fact restoring me. I am the Black Crystal, and the Black Crystal is I. But to be indebted to you is preposterous! I could have regained my full strength again with time. You were simply a stepping stone to make things happen a bit more quickly."

Hearing this, Bellona's soul began to quiver, half with anger and half with fear.

"Now, as you've said your self, when a pawn becomes useless there's only one path for it to go." The crystal ball began conducting jolts of black energy, blasting straight into the soul's core.

Wise Man no! I don't want to die! But her cries were of course, futile. Slowly the black energy blasted away until the last speck was evaporated into nothingness. Don't do this to me! My dream! My wonderful dream...! at last the queen was silenced. The task complete, Wise Man turned his attention to Chibi Usa.

"I have been waiting a long time to see you again. Now live once again Black Lady, and become the dark queen of this planet!" The energy from the Black Crystal began flowing once again, except this time it sent all of its energy to Chibi Usa. "Arise! With the dark energy I am infusing within you, arise!"

The thick blackish-purple glow around Chibi Usa began shifting like clouds. The girl's hair began growing down past her feet and her teenage body grew into that of a mature woman. The black reversed crescent moon mark appeared on her forehead, and her dress melted into the long black outfit Black Lady wore, complete with her pointed Black Crystal earrings and magenta scarf.

As the glow dissipated, Wise Man waited patiently until finally Black Lady began to stir. Her blood-red eyes opened and with a long fluid movement, Black Lady arched her back off the table and dipped her head to find Wise Man looking at her. She moved her long slim legs off the table and looked questioning at Wise Man.

"Wise Man..." she cooed as a smile spread over her lips "It's been forever since I last saw you. Have I been asleep for all this time? I don't remember anything after Sailor Moon found me at the Dark Gates." She stepped onto the floor and sat down on the floor beside Wise Man like an obedient kitten. Wise Man reached down and stroked her cheeks.

"Yes, you have and it has been a long while my dear. But even thought we were defeated once, things have changed. This time we are stronger than ever, even the weather is under my control now." Wise Man said slyly as he showed her a picture of Tokyo covered in black snow with his globe. "However, I need you to do something very important for me."

Black Lady grinned back coyly at the hooded figure "Any thing for you."

Wise Man nodded in approval "I need you to fuse with the Black Crystal. Do you still remember our encounter with the sailor senshis?"

Black Lady nodded distastefully "Yes, those hypocritical bitches. How I despise them!"

"That's good! By fusing with the crystal you can be sure you will be able to put them out this time. Then we'll be able to do as we please on this planet and no one can stop us!"

"Whatever you say Wise Man; you're the only person who truly loves me, who truly understands me. I'll do anything for you." Black Lady laid her head down on Wise Man's lap before she stood up. Black Lady's hands reached out and held the Black Crystal. She looked gleefully at it "This time the senshis won't win!"

With that, the Black Crystal began to grow, shooting a thick spine down into the ground. From there spikes of crystal began growing in a circle around Black Lady who calmly closed her eyes. A seat formed from the crystal growing behind her, allowing her to sit as the monstrous gemstone augmented around her. Growing higher and higher, wider and wider until it towered above Wise Man, it suddenly stopped. Wise Man floated to where Black Lady sat, in the dead center of the huge crystal. Small flacks of black crystal began forming on her arm and the edge of her face. However Black Lady seemed oblivious to it all, and held the original piece of the Black Crystal like a little girl holding onto her favorite stuffed animal.

"Rest for a little while, no one will disturb you..." said Wise Man, his voice like a lullaby as the crunching and trembling of the ground sprouted more and more crystals until the chamber glowed a deathly purplish red.

"No one..." Wise Man chuckled to himself as he left the woman and crystal to integrate in the room that once belonged to Bellona.

Helios sluggishly opened his eyes and listlessly lifted his head from his knees. The commotion inside Rei's house had migrated back to the living room area and the only sound Helios could hear was that of the wind, blowing the polluted snow across the city. Helios reached with his hand to touch his face, cringing as he moved his tired muscles. How long had he shut his eyes? He did not fall asleep; that was something impossible to do at a time like this. Instead he had shut down his mind and simply closed himself in to keep himself from falling to pieces.

Something startlingly cold brushed against Helios' cheek, taking his mind away from the sore pain in his arm and legs. He moved his hand away and saw the silver necklace still held tightly in his grasp. The boy priest's eyes sagged, recalling the events of the day crystal clearly, more clearly than he wanted them to be. The vacant look in Chibi Usa's eyes, the two hooded figures who mocked him in his futile attempt to rescue his Maiden; everything came rolling back. Helios closed his eyes, and wished he could have undone everything that had happened.

The cool tap of the star and moon charm touched the exposed skin on his hand, almost as if trying to comfort him with its polished surface. The touch of the little pendent made Helios reopen his eyes. Looking at the little pink star reminded him of Chibi Usa, of her beautiful dream that shone in the skies of Elysian much like the North Star on Earth, always guiding the lost and lonely in the right direction.

The thought of dreams brought back memories of how strong Chibi Usa had been when faced with Queen Nephrenia. He had thought her incredibly strong and fearless then, but apparently that was not true. No one lived without some sort of doubts and even the strongest person can be made weak. A small thought bloomed in Helios' mind as his mind turned this over.

If someone strong can be weak, then can someone weak be strong?

Liar! I felt it! When I first met you and took your hand I felt that pulse of energy coming from you! And when Hotaru detected that pulse of warm energy coming from your location I knew it had to be you!" Haruka's words echoed in Helios' ears.

Could it really be me? Could I have done that unknowingly? Helios wondered to himself. Recalling the time when he had met Haruka, Helios had felt tense and nervous under the woman's intense glare and then at the abandoned building, there was that period where his mind had blacked out while Chibi Usa was in deadly jeopardy. Could it be that his deep sense of anxiety and anger have activated the Golden Crystal?

Something tugged at him from inside; his mind slowly converged on the thought of the Golden Crystal. Helios decided to gave it a try. Right now his anxiety level was much higher than any of the reported instances before. Shutting his eyes once more, he fixated his mind on the crystal lying dormant inside of him.

Summoning the crystal to him, Helios felt rather than saw the Golden Crystal hovering above his lap. Its glow was dim, like a lone candle light flickering in the darkened room. The rhythmic murmurs of the crystal's pulse were slow, almost akin to Helios' heart beat as he tried to strengthen his focus. However, after a few long minutes, little else happened and Helios sighed inwardly, letting the holy object fuse back into him.

It's no use... Helios concluded hopelessly. Gripping the little star shaped pendent, Helios felt a sharp sting as the edge of the pink crystal ornament dug into his palm. The sensation brought back to mind another voice, this time that of Mamoru's.

Why do you protect this land Helios? he had asked the priest during their short conversation in Elysian while the battle between the senshis and Nephrenia raged on the Earth's surface.

Because-because it is my destiny... Helios had answered uncertainly as he knelt before his master.

Mamoru had turned to him at that point and spoke with a questioning expression Is that the real reason?

Helios head lifted as he remembered his answer.

No...I protect dreams because I love beautiful dreams...it is my dream to protect them.

And have you given up on that dream? Mamoru asked with a knowing smile.

At this, Helios responded with the answer he had spoken four years ago.

"No, never" Helios said to himself. If I gave up on my dream then it will never come true. But it's still not too late, I can't give up! a rush of warmth returned to his body as this thought filled his mind. The radiant glow of the Golden Crystal appeared before Helios; its luster had returned and was shinning like the small sun it resembled before its keeper.

Helios stood up carefully and cupped the delicate looking jewel in his hand. Light has not only returned to the room but to the priest's eyes as well.

"I have to believe in my self first, only then can I help Chibi Usa. I have to have faith in my dream to protect her." The crystal seemed to react to these words and glowed even more brilliantly. Helios smiled for the first in ages and allowed the warm golden light to reach ever corner of the room.

Looking at the crystal, Helios' amber eyes shone and grew serious. "...if what I think is true, that you really love Chibi Usa, then you would do anything to save her; even if it meant giving up your life for her in the process..." Haruka's voice once again resonated in his mind.

Yes, he would give his life for her. It was worth it, Helios reasoned, to give your life for a dream, especially a dream as precious as his Maiden.

In Rei's living room, the senshis were formulating a rescue plan, but things weren't going smoothly.

"We can't just march in there! You've never fought Wise Man before; you don't know what that creep is capable of!" Makoto was standing up and yelling at Haruka who had suggested they rush into Bellona's strong hold by employing the element of surprise. "Besides, he'll probably anticipate that move from us! We can't let him get the upper hand!" Makoto said with a clutched fist.

"Then what do you think we should do? We can't just sit here and wait for him to hand us an invitation!" Haruka retorted hotly.

Makoto took a fuming step towards Haruka who stood up, equally ready for a fight. Michiru rushed in and pushed the two women back down. "Stop it, please! This is not going to help anyone if we fight amongst ourselves!"

"Michiru's right, arguing like this isn't going to get us anywhere." Ami agreed in a tight but controlled voice.

"But what options do we have? There is no sure way of getting to Chibi Usa and what if Wise Man has...has..." Rei's voice faded off and let the sentence hang.

Everyone sighed heavily and a long silence hovered in the room before Mamoru said softly to Usagi "I'll go check on Helios." Usagi nodded and Mamoru left the room.

Minako resumed the conversation and asked "Oro said that there are gates to the ship, but they're all closed shut like a safe. That leaves the only other opening: the air ducts that open to the outside. Problem is that ship is about a mile from the ground. How are we going to reach it?"

"We could try Sailor Teleportation. But who knows what kind of a situation we'll be faced with once we get inside. We might be walking straight into a trap and not-" Ami's sentence was sharply cut off by Mamoru's alarmed voice coming down the hall.

"Everyone! Helios, he's gone!"

"What!" everyone cried in unison. The group raced down the hall way, with Usagi in the lead. Looking past the opened door, Usagi saw no trace of the boy she had left behind. A neigh alerted the blonde leader as she ran across the room and rushed open the loosely closed screen door. Looking up she saw a white equine shape against the muddled sky.

"Helios!" Usagi screamed, but by that time Pegasus had disappeared into the clouds, flying straight towards the giant crystal ship.

"What the heck does he think he's doing!" Haruka groaned.

"Can't we stop him Usagi-san?" Hotaru looked pleadingly at the blonde.

"I don't think we can Hotaru-chan..." Usagi said with a heavy sigh. At that moment the ringing of a door bell snapped everyone's attention back to the house. Rei departed from the group and wondered what she should say to a customer who's probably here to buy a charm and ward off this evil snow.

Rei's voice was apologetic even before she opened the door as she said hurriedly "I'm sorry but we're closed to day, please come another time-" However, when she looked up, it was someone who was definitely not looking to buy charms.

On the other side of town, the streets were deserted. Everyone had retreated into his or her home and businesses have closed down in the face of this bizarre and unnerving phenomenon. Tokyo Tower stood out like a sore thumb in the sky; for the sky had turned so dark no one would've thought that this was suppose to be a quiet Christmas day.

Pegasus landed gingerly on the roof top of a large building near the enemy's ship. With a rush of white feathers that contrasted the blackened background of the snow, Helios reappeared, now dressed in his formal robe of white, blue, and mint green. The silver necklace he once held was now wounded around his wrist with the pendent dangling below his sleeve.

His gaze fixed on the monstrous ship a few hundred yards away from him, Helios' determined eyes shone as he surveyed the ship.

I'm not going to let other people solve my problems for me anymore; I have to do this on my own! Helios declared to himself as a cold wind picked up and blew across the ghostly city of Tokyo.

A/N Wow! I can't believe I've written this much! I started this fan fiction last year and I never expected it to do this well. Black Lady is back, yes, but to clarify, the Black Lady that haunted Chibi Usa was really an illusion created by Wise Man to ensnare her. The present Black Lady is the original Black Lady and things are about to get very interesting so stay tune...


	16. Act 14

**Act 14 "A mysterious voice from the future?! Wise Man's treacherous passage!"  
**  
"Setsuna?!" Rei gasped in surprise while the tall olive skinned woman smiled.

"It has been a while Rei-san." However Setsuna's wine colored eyes soon turned serious "Where is the princess, I must talk to her." Rei nodded and quickly led her inside where an even more astonished audience greeted the Senshi of Time.

"Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru's affectionate cry was answered with a hug from Setsuna as she gave the dark haired girl a tight squeeze. "Chibi Usa-chan, she's been taken by Wise Man!" Hotaru explained rapidly "We're trying to figure out a way to get her back."

"Yes, I already know that dear." Setsuna said gently, but her words surprised everyone else.

"Setsuna, what's going on? How did you know Chibi Usa had been taken and where have you been all this time?" Usagi asked imploringly.

The woman with hunter-green hair sighed "I have much to explain to you all for an important turning point in history is about to occur. However, we must enter Wise Man's domain and find Small Lady. There is no time to loose."

Outside Bellona's floating fortress, a white speck drifted to the structure and disappeared into a round opening on the ship's side. The cavity was wide enough for Pegasus to fly through but there were other tunnels emptying out into this one and the winged equine hovered, pondering what to do. An echoing pounding noise and a stall draft of air notified Pegasus' senses as he turned to his right and followed the noise down one of the adjacent tunnel. Soon Pegasus found himself in a giant engine room with loud machinery thudding and clunking away busily, creating the noise he had heard.

Helios shifted back into his true form and ducked into the nearest patch of shadow. Gliding amongst the raising and falling beat of the machine parts, the priest of Elysian ventured forward, but never forgetting to keep himself as well concealed as possible. Once he had made it to the other end of the engine room, a large door set beyond a raised platform rose into view. Helios carefully pushed the door open and peered into a dimly lit hallway that was carved out of the same black crystalline rock as the ship. Closing the door behind him as carefully as he could, Helios ventured out into the hallway but was faced with the dilemma of which direction he should go. Letting out a quiet frustrated sigh, Helios began to notice a patch of eerie red energy radiating from his right as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Cautiously, Helios took a step toward the direction of the energy and found himself in an adjoining hallway that ended at a hazy crimson horizon. The strange energy made every nerve ending on the boy's skin fire in response. Helios cringed, feeling uncomfortable in the presence of such ominous and foreboding energy despite the fact that the Golden Crystal laid inside his horn. However, intuition told him that Chibi Usa was at the end of that hallway and the only way he could get to her was by walking down this traitorous passage. Taking a step forward, Helios walked as calmly as he could, and as quietly as he could down the hall, but the ubiquitous sound of his quickened breaths and the clicking of his shoes against the highly resonate crystal floor made him feel as if he might as well have make a ruckus to announce his presence here.

What's more, the hallway Helios walked down was not undecorated, but was fashioned with gargoyle-like stone statues sitting atop wide columns on either side of the walkway. Helios felt as if each of those stone monsters had its cold eyes locked on him as he passed by, watching him, ready to pounce on him the instant he become distracted. It took a lot of nerves to stop him self from bolting down the hallway and what's worse, the further he walked the stronger the negative energy grew. Had it not been for the sake of rescuing Chibi Usa Helios doubted he would stay here for more than a few seconds before the oppressing mood became too much for him to bear.

Finally, the long hallway ended though by now the black walkway has been replaced by a shade of blood red. Helios stopped and let out a silent gasp as he saw what was before him. Strangely, there was a small lake right in front of him with the path connecting to a bridge that ran over its burgundy colored waters. The room had a large dome that ran several hundred feet tall, taken with the water, gave one the impression of being inside an egg. At the other end of the path was a tall black gate with a ferocious looking monster pounded from steel wreathed upon its face. The monster, a Chimera, had the body of a lion but the tail of a long and venomous looking snake and two sharp goat-like horns protruding from its head. In the pediment atop the gate was another ferocious looking creature, a Harpy with the beak and wings of a large eagle but the tail of a dragon. All this Helios observed quietly and saw that even the bridge itself had a monster not seen since the days of the ancient Greeks. At first one might have thought the bust at the left side of the bridge was that of a beautiful woman, but one glance downwards told a completely different tale. On the bottom half of the statue was the heads of wild beasts, their necks sticking out from below the woman's skirts, telling all that this was the feared sea monster, Scylla.

Looking at this foreboding display, Helios could well imagine what type of person the tyrant Bellona had been. The thought of that hooded figure stirred the overwhelming anger and frustration in Helios's heart as he remembered how she had used him. First it had been Nephrenia and then it was Bellona. Helios was tired of being used, of being exploited because of his unwillingness to fight. If he kept holding himself back then he will only continue to be an easy target for evil-doers. He must act; he must do something to try and turn the tables on this desperate situation. With that in mind, Helios stepped onto the bridge and towards Chibi Usa.

However, before he could take another step, the stone bridge beneath him suddenly began to rumble. Helios jumped back and watched as the whole room shock with the force of an earthquake. Yet, more startling events were about to take place. The steel Chimera on the gates, the stone Harpy on the pediment, and the carved Scylla began to move. Three different kinds of roars and shrieks filled the air. The Harpy's wings melted away from the stone and sent powerful gust of wind across the chamber as it soared with a shrill into the air. Meanwhile the steel covering the hybrid lion was dusted off by the beast with an effortlessly shake of its giant forelimbs. Scylla slowly dislodged itself from the bridge's side, its howl mixed with the barks of the animals exposed from its rear as it slipped into the water.

Helios gazed in horror and amazement at the sight. Then a voice spilled into the room, the voice of the other hooded figure who was now the master of these beasts.

"How nice of you to join us Priest Helios, but I must say, I am surprised that it was you who first breeched the walls of this ship. It seems the senshis have been lagging off lately." Wise Man said sarcastically. Helios' eyes narrowed as he listened, keeping his eyes on the monstrosities before him.

"Where is she?" Helios asked coldly, his hands clinched into fists at the sound of Wise Man's voice. A low chuckled echoed as the three monsters moved slowly towards the white clad priest, their towering size easily overshadowing the slim boy.

"She's right before you in that chamber across the bridge. You wish to see her no? All you need to do is cross this little lake of mine, however" Helios felt a chill down his spine as Wise Man's voice began to fade "I doubt it very much that you will make it across alive!"

With those departing words, the monsters seemed to have heard a cue and all three lunged at Helios. Immediately the ground Helios stood upon was reduced to rubble while he managed to roll to the side. Crouching low in the thick dust, Helios thought rapidly to himself.

I can't use the Golden Crystal just yet; there's no way I can win against Wise Man if I only have half my strength! I have to think of something else to get past these creatures... an idea popped into Helios' head as he checked the position of the monsters from behind the cover of the dust cloud. Leaping into the air, Helios emerged as Pegasus and was immediately spotted by the Harpy several yards above him. The eagle screamed and immediately dove at him like a bullet. Pegasus dived down as the winged terror came at him. However, though Pegasus was the stronger flyer, the Harpy was much faster. As he dove, the sharp claws of the Harpy landed a short but bloody gash across the equine's left hind leg. Pegasus neighed in pain but quickly turned around and shot sharply to his right. The Harpy however, had gathered much more momentum in its high altitude dive and found itself face to face with the Chimera.

In a loud terrific crash, the reptilian eagle became entangled with the large beast. Both lay dazed on the ground, the Harpy's body crushed under the immense weight of the Chimera, no longer capable of flight. However there was no time for celebration because by turning away from the path of the two terrestrial monsters, Pegasus has just put himself at the mercy of Scylla. The humanoid body of Scylla was positioned at the other end of the bridge, and what's worse, the animals below her emerged from the water on fleshy stocks that gave them greater range. The animal heads snapped at Pegasus as he hovered. However, each had a slimy greenish substance dripping from its mouth which Helios quickly deduced was acid. He was proven right when one of the heads reached out to bite him. Pegasus dodged and the head got nothing but a chuck of the floor. The stone quickly dissolved into a gray puddle like an ice cube under the hot summer sun. Seeing this Pegasus was forced to back away from the gate when a powerful paw struck him across the flank, knocking him onto the stony path. With a loud painful neigh, Pegasus' form disappeared, replaced by a bruised and dust covered Helios. Lying prone on the floor, Helios painfully lifted his head; a small trickle of blood ran down the edge of his lips as his eyes struggled to refocus from the dizzying blow. He watched as the Chimera eyed him intently. Helios tried to push himself up but collapsed as pain shot through his side, forcing him to crouch low.

The Chimera calmly walked towards him, taking its time. Scylla slinked towards the injured boy, sandwiching him between itself and the Chimera. Helios' mind was racing as he struggled to find a way out of this impossible predicament. One way was a giant cat that could snap his neck in its jaws, the other way was blocked by acid dripping fangs. Either way he was going to be dead if he doesn't think of something quickly.

Suddenly, things happened very quickly. The Chimera lunged at his, jaws agape while the elongated necks of Scylla's beasts shot forward like springs. Without a moment to hesitate, Helios held his breath and grabbed a handful of gravel from the floor and flung it at the cat's eyes. The sharp debris sank into the Chimera's pale yellow eyes, catching the creature completely by surprise. The distraction worked and the cat's giant paws struck the ground instead of Helios. Scylla's acidic jaws slammed down but rammed into the disoriented Chimera instead. A loud and malodorous noise came when the acid melted into the flesh of the horned cat. Helios managed to roll to the side and stand up, his hand grasping his injured chest as he began to cautiously make his way backwards across the bridge. He watched as the Chimera thrashed its claws at Scylla in blind rage, cutting off one of the animal heads in turn. Now it was Scylla's turn to scream as its humanoid face shrieked in pain.

The two beasts, both incensed from their inflicted injuries, jumped upon each other. The Chimera leaped atop of Scylla, creating a tsunami of red tainted water that broke against the walls of the domed room. The added weight of the Chimera disabled the aquatic Scylla to stay afloat. Scylla tried to push the Chimera off but the hefty beast, which could not swim, held on tightly to the overburdened Scylla. In the end despite the thrashing and roaring, both soon disappeared under the water's surface with only a circle of bubbles to mark their watery graves.

Helios watched as the last of the bubbles disappear before he let out a deep relieved sigh and slipped against the wall for support. The once clean and orderly chamber was in shambles, but Helios smiled, glad he had made it to the gates alive thanks to some fast thinking and plenty of luck. But now the real challenge was about to begin. Helios gingerly turned to the tall black gates and wondered what trials awaited him on the other side as shades of red light seeped out from around the door's frame. Wiping the small line of blood from the corner of his lips, Helios closed his eyes. Chibi Usa is on the other side, Helios told himself mentally, and so is Wise Man. What the hooded sorcerer has in store for him next Helios did not know. He did know that if he does not open the door, then he will never find out, and he will never find Chibi Usa.

I'm coming Maiden, wait for me... Helios reached out and pushed on the black doors as a deluge of red light flooded his eyes.

Back on the streets of Tokyo, the Sailor Senshis and lunar cats jogged past locked doors and closed windows against a blackened snow storm.

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Moon were in the lead with the other senshis not far behind them as Sailor Moon turned to her companion.

"Pluto tell us, why did you leave in a hurry and how did know about what has occurred?" the blonde leader inquired as she raced beside the tall Senshi of Time.

"I left because I sensed something, something very unusual coming from the Time Gate." Pluto began. "What was more surprising was that it came from the future."

"The future?!" Sailor Moon echoed in alarm.

"Yes, from the 30th century in fact. That was why I left you three behind in such a hurry," Pluto said, referring to the Outer Senshis. "As the guardian of time I cannot let such an incident go unchecked.

"Thus I went to the 30th century where I met with Neo Queen Serenity. It was then that I learned that she had sent Small Lady back to this time plus something else that was equally important."

Pluto's memory flashed back to her meeting with the future queen of the Earth. The noble queen was seated in a chair with Pluto kneeling before her. The room consisted only of these two women with only the soft sun light from the windows listening in on their conversation.

"I knew you would come, Pluto." The queen said calmly "Is it because you too have felt the strange contortions in space-time?"

"Yes my queen. I sensed something very unusual coming from this time line. It's almost as if..." Pluto hesitated uncharacteristically "it's almost as if some very important threads in the space-time fabric are being shaken loose and rewoven."

The queen sighed, her blue eyes heavy with thought. "Yes, I felt the same kind of sensation. It is a sign that great change is about to occur, thought for better or for worse no one can tell I'm afraid." The queen looked at her fellow senshi and said in a different tone "However, I think there may be someone who is behind all this, or at least knows something in- depth about it."

Pluto looked up and her dark brows draw together as the queen explained "I heard a voice the other night in a dream. It told me to send Small Lady back to the past, back to the time when I was still known as Usagi Tsukino. It also mentioned that this trip was going to be very important but difficult for her, yet strangely as I listen to the voice, I didn't feel afraid at all. It was rather like the voice of a trusted old friend or a mother's reasonable guidance. That's why I have sent Small Lady back today. I should have told you earlier I suppose, but I honestly don't think that this person-if it is a person-wants to harm my daughter."

Pluto nodded quietly. As much as she was against it, it had already been done and the queen was not an unreasonable person; she would never do something that might be harmful to her loved ones.

"Even thought this voice does not seem malicious, how can we be sure that Small Lady will not run into harm in the 21st century if it speaks the truth?"

"I don't know..." the queen answered honestly. She clasped her hands together and said softly "Sometimes I wish I could still retain my memories of her from my youth. But I know that it's impossible that Time will allow anyone, even I, to know what is to come definitively. I can only pray that Small Lady will make it through this ordeal that she will remain strong like I know she can be."

There was a long silence before Pluto stood up and said quietly but respectfully "If I may your majesty, I would like to alert the senshis of the past regarding this situation. Chance favors the prepared mind."

The queen nodded and smiled at her friend "You are the Senshi of Time, Pluto; if you think this will be alright then I have no objections."

Soon after Pluto took leave from Neo Queen Serenity and returned to the Time Gate. As she walked down the columns of marble pillars, Pluto pondered about the information she had received from the queen. Who could the mysterious voice belong to and what is Chibi Usa suppose to face on her journey?

"Sailor Pluto..." a soft feminine voice bounced off the invisible walls of the hallway. Sailor Pluto spun around, her staff at a defensive position.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Pluto demanded authoritatively.

"There is no need to be alarmed. However, I have important news which you must know about..."

Pluto's muscle eased a fraction at the gentleness of the voice. Could this be the calming voice the queen told her about earlier?

"Princess Lady Serenity is facing her toughest trial yet. But this trial will be an important turning point in her life for it will decide if she is worthy to carry on the legend of the Silver Moon Kingdom..."

"What do you mean?"

The voice paused as if considering how it should answer. Finally it replied, "The Moon Kingdom is a kingdom with a long lineage that possesses one of the most powerful jewels in the universe. However times have changed." Pluto listened intently as the voice continued "That is why a transformation of the Silver Crystal is necessary to accommodate its new master."

Pluto thought about this quickly in her head before she asked tentatively "Do you mean to say that Small Lady's Silver Crystal is going to...evolve?"

The mysterious voice seemed to nod "That is why she needs to return to the past; to discover the future of her destiny. In that time, the crystal will become dormant in anticipation of the change to come. However as of now Wise Man, whom I'm sure you remember well, has returned. He has reclaimed the princess in hopes of recreating Black Lady. However he is also the crucible that the princess must prove her self in if she is to be strong enough to initiate the crystal's evolution. That is why I want you to go back to the 21st century. You need to inform the senshis at that time and allow the princess to come into her powers on her own."

Surprised, Sailor Pluto slowly smiled and said to her self "...I understand then. But who are you? Why are you guiding us on this path?"

The melodious voice seemed to grow, filling the dim hallway as it answered, "I am telling you all of this because of the darkness to come, to warn you now so that you may be prepared. But foremost it is for the sake of the stability of the cosmos. If the opposing forces are equal then equilibrium is created. However, the balance is about to be broken by a new darkness. For you see Sailor Pluto, there are forces of darkness in this universe greater than that of Chaos which not even you have glimpsed. On the other hand there is also light stronger and brighter than that of the Silver Crystal. My task is to guide the universe toward equilibrium, to a balancing point between the light and the dark. That is why I have come, to insure the balance which will be threatened soon will be restored as best I can..."

With those last words the voice faded like the sound of a sleepy lullaby. Pluto stood transfixed and closed her eyes in understanding. The conflict between light and dark is never over, the periods of peace are short lived but that is simply destiny, which is how the cosmos operates, by balancing one force with the other. Conflict is bound to occur and the mission of all Sailor Senshis is to insure that the rare moments of peace will continue and be treasured by the future generations so that life, with its joys and sorrows could go on.

Raising her staff, Pluto commanded the Time Doors to open. As she gazed into the pale haze beyond the door which connects directly into the stream of time, Pluto silently prayed that her beloved little princess will be strong in the face of her challenge.

Pluto's narrative ended and everyone tried to absorb the information as they hurry along. "So it seems whoever this person is, it sounds like she knows what's going on and what will happen." Neptune commented.

"Yes, but I believe not even she knows what the outcome will be. The fact that she warned me and the queen means that there is a great deal of variables involved and she is only trying to insure the most desirable outcome by informing us." Pluto replied

Mercury thought about this for a second before she said "But do you have any idea who this person could be? Who is this guardian of balance?"

Pluto shook her head "I know of no such person, but such an entity must exist somewhere, somehow." She added. "However, she had failed to tell me that Priest Helios would be involved in this matter. It is truly an unexpected addition to the problem at hand."

"Problem or not the important thing right now is to get the two of them safely out of that ship and to defeat Wise Man once and for all" said Sailor Jupiter.

At that moment the team had reached the area directly below the ship. The black crystal forming the ship seemed to add another layer of darkness to the shadow it casts below and around itself.

"This is it..." Artemis said solemnly, his pointy ears twitching nervously.

Mars looked at her teammates and shouted determinedly "Let's not waste anymore time, Sailor Teleport in!"

Everyone nodded and formed a circle around linking hands with each other while the cats stood in the center. In unison, the senshis cried "Sailor Teleport!" and disappeared from the street.

As Sailor Moon opened her eyes, she saw the oppressive carved hallway. It was the same hallway Helios had walked down not too long ago. Everyone looked around alertly, watching for the slightest movement that might indicate an ambush. But as minutes passed, nothing jumped out of the shadow to attack them.

"So this is Bellona's strong hold huh? Cozy place she's got." Venus said sarcastically as she surveyed the setting.

Uranus walked forward and peered down the glowing red haze at the end of the hallway, her sword at the ready. "This way"

The team followed her and began to walk. However they did not manage to get far when a loud dull crack disturbed the stall air.

"What was that?" Neptune jumped in alarm until she looked up. Above her, the gargoyle like statues have began to move. Their thick stony necks moved side to side as they stretched their claws and wings. One by one they jumped into the air and became airborne, the layers of crumbling stone falling to the floor like snow.

"Everyone be careful." Sailor Moon cautioned as the hallway around her and her teammates fill to the brim with small winged terrors, their loud screeching and wings beating in a nearly deafening cacophony.

Saturn was the first to attack the tunnel full of imps as she raised her glaive high above her head shouting "I will not allow you to keep us away from rescuing my friends! Silent Glaive Surprise!" before the steel glaive fell in a neat arch.

A whole line of gargoyles were blown to dust by the attack but others soon filled their place. Some of the imps began flying towards the senshis, claws and tooth extended.

"Ah!" Venus cried as she managed to shot down an imp that had scratched her arm with her Crescent Beam. However Mars did not have the same luck as she took a nasty swipe from another imp before it turned to ashes from an ofuda charm.

One imp bit the dust as Pluto brought her staff down, then she stepped forward with one foot and three more gargoyles were smashed into ashes as she swung the staff in an half circle arc. With the end of the staff pointing directly into the mist of the demons, Pluto summoned her attack "Dead Scream!" The mulberry colored ball of energy from the Garnet Orb shot through the monsters like a hot knife through butter and left the pieces of severed imps falling to the ground where they disintegrated.

"This is going to take forever! We need to try and finished them in one blow" shouted Uranus as her sword sliced a gargoyle in half.

The Inners looked at each other and nodded in unison as they summoned their powers at the same time.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Silent Glaive Surprise!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The combined attack by the senshis took out all of their foes in one neat flash of light. Sailor Moon smiled at the victory but Mercury on the other hand did not look so pleased about their triumph.

"Wise Man knows we're here. He might send more of those things after us or something far worse. We need to hurry."

Sailor Moon nodded. She has never doubted anything Mercury has said and she wasn't about to now. "Right, come on!"

The group broke out into a run, racing down the hallway towards the source of the red light.

A harsh red light greeted Helios as he opened the gates he had fought so hard to reach. Helios winched as he moved into the room, half from his injuries and half from the callous light given off by the crystals. As he walked slowly into the room, he saw the black crystals sprouting randomly from the ground, like wild grass on a field. The crystals grew still taller and taller as he walked further into the room. Helios looked at the crystals and their eerie familiarity to the clear crystals of Elysian.

Following the trail of crystals Helios found himself staring at a tall column of Black Crystal, so tall that it nearly touched the ceiling. The priest froze when his eyes fell upon the figure sitting squarely in the middle of the crystal column. Her hair spread out about her amongst the uneven surface of the throne, Black Lady's eyes remained blissfully shut. A thin layer of Black Crystal has grown over her waist and part of her long slender legs. Patches of crystal over the back of her hand and face as the crystal slowly fused with her.

"Chibi Usa...?" Helios whispered as he watched Black Lady with her arms around the piece of crystal, resting peacefully in her sleep. The image reminded Helios of Sleeping Beauty, but the situation and setting were all wrong. There is no damsel's hand to win, no helpful magical fairies, only a sleeping princess induced to her negative form by the whims of a twisted sorcerer and the injured priest trying to reclaim her from the sorcerer's wickedness.

Helios walked closer to Black Lady until he was only a few yards from the base of the crystal throne. Suddenly a shot of black lightning struck Helios, knocking him back.

"Uh!" Helios staggered back and as he opened his eyes, just in time to see a fleeting shimmer of red film between him self and the Black Crystal.

Helios cursed at himself for being careless and not noticing the barrier, but his words quickly disappeared when a soft sleepy voice asked "Who's there?"

Helios' eyes shot up and saw Black Lady's half opened eyes, her ruby red irises peering out from behind sleep laden eyelids. The black clad woman took one arm away from the crystal and slowly fully opened her eyes to look at the person below her.

"Who's there?" she repeated clearly, the sleep quickly dissolving from her voice.

Helios gasped before he managed to say "It's me, Helios...I'm here to wake you and take you back."

Black Lady studied him and a malevolent look crossed her face "I don't know anyone named Helios, and I certainly don't think you're suppose to be here disturbing my sleep."

Hearing her words Helios felt his blood turn to ice.

"Well done Priest Helios!" Wise Man's voice suddenly interrupted Helios thoughts. "It seems I have underestimated you." The hooded figure said as he appeared beside Black Lady.

"Why the sad face priest?" Wise Man asked mockingly as he looked down condescendingly "how pathetic that expression is; I think the look of fear and hatred suit you much better. Ah, I have just the thing..." Wise Man turned to Black Lady and asked calmly "My dear, this boy has come to disturb us. Use the power I have given you and exterminate him."

Black Lady responded with a smile and looked at Helios like a cat to a mouse; her eyes became opaque as they glazed over. "Gladly Wise Man..." she said with the cruel smile.

Stepping out gracefully into midair, Black Lady floated to the ground while Helios stood transfixed and speechless. The Black Crystal on her body began to shift over her skin, concentrating on her torso, legs, shoulders and arms. The crackling of moving crystal echoed loudly in the room as Wise Man looked on bemused in the tragedy he will help to transpire. Final the crystal form began to fade, revealing the intense transformation they have brought to Black Lady's body.

Where her black shoulder straps used to be was now replaced by a two piece shoulder guard with three spikes on top of each shoulder. A collar of black feather hid the latches of the armor and a black silver lined breastplate covered her breasts, revealing the ink colored leather corset around her waist. The bottom of the dress remained mostly unchanged safe for the color became that of seasoned red wine instead of black. A fitting pair of matching wine colored evening gloves covered most of Black Lady's arms, combined with gray hoses and black garters add a sultry touch to the otherwise militaristic outfit.

Helios took this all in with wide, disbelieving eyes as Wise Man continued. "Small Lady as you see her right now only has her memories as Black Lady; she knows nothing of the events that has happened after my defeat. The Small Lady you know is still inside of her but there is no hope of calling out to her. For you see Helios, I have sealed her senses; she can't hear anything or feel any pain, a lock upon a lock. She will only single- mindedly follow my instructions to destroying you..."

Frozen from shock, Helios' expression turned into that of disbelief as he listened to Wise Man's devastating words. Never in the world would he have thought that one day he will have to fight the Maiden who saved him. Never ever did he thought there would a day where she would turn against him and smile coldly at him as his soul-less adversary.

Wise Man seemed to have heard his thoughts and said "Never say never Priest Helios," The cloaked figure chuckled as a long rapier materialized in Black Lady's right hand "Never say Never..."

A/N Yet another chapter, wow! Thanks for all the support from everyone! What will happen in the final (?) chapter of "Return to the Past"? You'll have to wait and see to know how the battle between Black Lady and Helios turns out! (Ducks thrown objects) Hmm, I rather like Super Black Lady simply because of the fact I made her up at the last minute. I based her outfit on a fanart drawing I did but the thought of changing her costume seemed to have popped out of nowhere while I was editing. BTW, I want to do a doujinshi based on this fanfic. I've already started drawing Act 1 but I'm not going to do all the acts since I don't want to keel over. That's why I would like to hear your opinion about which acts you would like to see in 2D. If you would like to see a sample of my Sailor Moon drawing then you can see them at AngelGodessMissy's (sorry, I would link this if I knew how) but I'll need to find a site to post my pictures first so...;;


	17. Act 15

**Act 15 "The day of destiny! The birth of the Pink Moon Crystal!"  
**  
A thundering volley of heeled shoes against stone echoed down the corridor as the sailor senshis rushed into the lake-filled room. Sailor Moon halted suddenly when she entered the domed chamber and saw the devastation created not long ago.

"My God, what happened here?" Neptune gasped in shock while a troubled look crossed Uranus' eyes.

Saturn looked up ahead and saw the opened door. "That door over there..." She said with narrowed eyes, the eerie sensation she felt from behind the doors made her tighten her grip on her steel glaive.

Sailor Moon nodded with a set face "Let's go inside, Chibi Usa could be in there." As she began to walk forward, Mercury's sudden cautioning voice halted the blonde in mid-step.

"Wait! I'm getting a sudden surge of negative energy reading from up ahead!" The blue haired senshi said from behind her goggles. "The sensors are going crazy! Someone very powerful is in there!" Mercury said in awe as the line on her computer generated graph spiked up on a steep slope.

Sailor Moon's eyes opened wide in fear, "Oh no...!" She turned and ran as fast as she could down the battered bridge. Tuxedo Kamen followed Sailor Moon as they prayed, hoping what that the worst was not about to happen.

The two of them rushed passed the door just in time to see Black Lady finish her transformation and produce the rapier. Sailor Moon gasped sharply when she saw the black armor clad form of the woman; her little girl unrecognizable in the cold determined villain.

Hearing the gasp, Helios turned his head and saw Moon and Kamen standing behind him. "Stay back-!" Helios warned but before he could finish his sentence Black Lady shot towards him with lightning speed, a ball of black energy emerged from her left palm. The attack caught Helios completely off guard as it struck him in the stomach. It knocked him several feet into the air before he landed and rolling to a stop without even a chance for exclamation.

"Helios!" Sailor Moon screamed and began running towards Helios. But a sizzling crackle of energy pushed her back and drew a yelp of pain from the blonde.

Tuxedo Kamen rushed to his love's side and supported her in his arms while the other senshis came into the room only to find a red filmy barrier had enclosed Black Lady, Wise Man and Helios.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars cried as she knelt down beside the dazed woman than turned and glared at Wise Man.

Wise Man laughed from his high vantage point in the air, his red eyes flashing behind his low hood. "Did you think I will allow you to interfere, senshis? Now, be good little boy and girls and stay put; it will be your turn soon enough!" At that moment a second barrier formed around the group, trapping them in a tight little bubble.

Sailor Jupiter scowled and crossed her arms, "Supreme-!"

"Jupiter, don't! In a confined space like this your attack will be bounced back toward us!" Luna warned. Jupiter reluctantly lowered her arms, the frustrated frown on her face deepened as she vented her anger with a few strong curses.

Sailor Moon sat crouching on her heels, looked helplessly out toward the two figures out beyond the red barrier. She turned around when she felt a light touch on her shoulder. Fully expecting it to be Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Moon was surprised to see that it was Sailor Pluto who was standing beside her.

"This is Small Lady's crucible. We must let her reawaken on her own." Pluto said solemnly as she gazed out intently at the scene before her.

Sailor Moon nodded silently. Her deep blue eyes quivering with emotion, the princess of the bygone Silver Millennium clasped her hands and watched as the ordeal continued.

Inside the larger barrier, Black Lady walked calmly toward the motionless Helios, her black crystal earrings swung back and forth at a steady rhythm as she drew nearer. Then a small movement from the once unconscious form halted Black Lady's progress. The woman watched as Helios slowly pushed himself up. Blood was running down each corner of Helios' lips and the edge of his tunic had been torn. Dust covered the boy's hair, hiding their whiteness under a coating of gray as he gradually lifted his body off the floor and stood up on unsteady legs.

With his back arched over from the added pain to his already injured torso, Helios tried to focus his eyes on Black Lady who stood a fair distance away from him. But the physical aftermath of the painful blow made the image before him shifty and obscure, like trying to look at a picture through a lens that's out of focus, and the sting of his injuries was not making it any easier.

Then, suddenly the image disappeared and Helios found him self face to face with Black Lady as she shot towards him, this time rapier raised and poised to strike. For a few milliseconds the two of them were so close Helios felt the woman's hot breath on his cheeks but they only turn his blood cold. Abruptly the moment ended as the blade, sparkling with black energy, flying down at a sharp angle, cutting into Helios' right arm and chest. Once again, Helios is pushed violently back with an agonizing scream before his legs gave way and he crumbled onto the floor.

Helios groaned, clutching his bloody shoulder, his face painted with pain and sweat as blood seep from his gaping flesh wounds. Black Lady watched from where she stood, fully capable of delivering another blow to the defenseless Helios but was held back by Wise Man's wordless orders.

"Why do you not fight Helios? You came here looking to confront me didn't you? Is it because you're too soft since you opponent is your beloved princess, or is it because you've simply grown too spineless to dare oppose me?" Wise Man jeered. The room was completely silent after Wise Man had spoke, then, quieter than a whisper, Helios' dry strained voice answered back defiantly.

"I don't want to fight the person I love..." weary and hurt, Helios slowly raised himself. At that moment, Sailor Moon swore she saw Wise Man flinch as Helios lifted his eyes to meet the hateful master-mind.

"But if it means it's the only way I can get her back, then I'll do whatever it takes!"

As Helios' voice fell, a hot golden glow began to encompass his body before a gold and white flame sprouted around him, forming a tornado-like wall. Helios straightened his back as the energy radiating from him seemed to seep out like a steady stream of heat and light in the form of the fire. The senshis marveled at the flames surrounding the once shy passive boy they had known, now standing tall and steadfast before Wise Man's overbearing presence. The light around him shone so brightly that it had reduced the reddish glow of the purple gems to a thinning morning haze inside the domed barrier as it pulsated with every beat of his heart.

"It's the same..." Saturn said quietly, her eyes were a blend of violet and gold, illuminated by the light before her.

Sailor Uranus turned questioningly to her adopted daughter "The same as the other time...?"

Saturn nodded in affirmation "Yes, and it's even stronger than before"

"But is he really going to attack Small Lady-sama using the Golden Crystal?" Diana asked, intensely worried.

Sailor Moon perched her lips and frowned "She's not Small Lady right now Diana, but Helios' the only one we have right now. He's our only chance to drive Wise Man's influences out of Chibi Usa." The corner of her eyes tapered in worry as she watched the red patch on Helios' white shirt grow bigger and blacker at the places where the sword wound him. I hope it'll work but he's injured so badly... she thought privately to herself; her hands pressed against each other even more tightly.

While the senshi watched, Helios had refused to tear his eyes from Black Lady who regarded him coolly, never letting pass a hint of emotion. The two observed each other, eyes locked between the walls of circling flames. Helios looked intently into Black Lady's eyes, trying to find an indication of the young woman he had known but found none. Remembering her bright smile and lively eyes, Helios winched as he stared at the dim emptied body that Black Lady exhibited. It had partially been his fault that these eyes were now looking blankly back at him, and it was his responsibility now to restore them to their rightful brilliance. Thinking this, Helios closed his eyes to the vision of the armored woman and summoned the crystal that resides inside his horn.

The Golden Crystal flashed and shimmered as a miniature lightning storm brewed inside of it, ready to unload its power and energy. In a flash, Helios snapped opened his eyes as the stream of gold and white fire erupted into action. The blazes roared and in an instant of blinding light it shooting forth towards Black Lady and engulfed her in a barrage of flames.

Helios watched the column of fire as it burned high into the air. Then, unexpectedly, the fiery barricade collapsed as clasps of black lighting killed off the sacred flames. Black Lady looked up from a crouched position, the crackling black light flashing periodically off her body before it died down. The blaze didn't faze her at all for there wasn't so much as a singed strand of hair. Black Lady had pushed back the power of the Golden Crystal and everyone suddenly felt a rush of chills in their blood at the implications of this development.

While others were still absorbing the result of the shocking event, Black Lady wasted no time in following her orders and vaulted into the air. Helios whipped his head around as he tried to follow her. But he didn't have to look up for long as the false version of Chibi Usa landed gracefully behind him. Helios only had enough time to stare wide eyed at a huge, volatile mass of black energy before it pushed all the light from his vision as it slammed into him.

"AAAHHHHH!"

The deep cry of pain was immediately swallowed by the resounding explosion that followed as the force of the blast rushed through the large chamber, forcing even the senshis to hold on tightly to each other despite the double barriers between themselves and the explosion.

Finally the shock wave passed and Sailor Moon was able to reopen her eyes. The blonde froze and felt her heart stop when she saw the magnitude of the destruction. A giant crater had been created where Helios once stood and chunks of the shattered floor littered the ground. Sailor Moon looked franticly around for the young priest, but it took her several nerve racking moments before she identified him amongst the rubbles as he lay at the edge of the crater. Covered in bloody gashes and cuts, Helios lay unconscious between pieces of the paved floor. A line of blood flowed down near his face, staining the white of his hair to a dreadful crimson. The force of the blast and the broken stone shards of the floor tile had cut into his flesh and torn at his cloth as his arms and legs lay limply upon the uneven ground. His eyes were closed shut and his skin pale as in death beneath the bruises and blood. Sailor Moon felt her throat tighten at the sad sight, a sickening feeling welled up in her stomach made her turn away.

Uranus slammed her fist into the barrier with fury itched in her features. At first she had thought the boy was a liar and then a coward, yet he had come here and tried his best to safe the one he loved, only to be beaten down and broken. Uranus felt a rush of guilt for having said what she said back at the temple. She shouldn't have treated him that way, shouldn't have given him the idea of coming here by himself. But now he was here and possibly dead because she had lost control of her temper and her tongue.

Feeling her partner's anguish, Neptune reached out and held Uranus' arm as she looked out forlornly, also fearing the worst. The other senshis were silent as they each hang their heads. Mercury fought back a chocking sob as she covered her face with her hands while Saturn closed her eyes and looked away. Jupiter, Mars, and Venus lowered their heads, each with a mien of grief and helplessness on her face. Pluto was the only one with an unchanged expression on her face, but even her brows were tightly pulled together. The somber mood had the opposite effect on Wise Man whose glee only grew in the form of a base laugh, proudly declaring his minion's victory and the devastating blow to his adversaries.

Kamen gritted his teeth but refused to give up so soon. He knew Helios was still there, thought it was clear that he was seriously wounded. He has to stand up! The prince thought to himself. Helios was the only hope his little girl has of returning to herself. He didn't care if she could wield any crystal or transform into a senshi, all Mamoru wanted from her was for her to be his sweet little girl again. But with the situation as they are right now, it seems everything is over.

Wise Man's laugh faded and he returned to a business-like but still triumphant tone as he glanced down at the bloodied white figure below him. "It's time we end this permanently. You have tried Priest Helios, but your attempt was futile from the beginning" He looked at Black Lady "Make sure he won't stand up again."

Black Lady responded with a small nod. She picked up her sword and started walking towards Helios.

"Chibi Usa, don't listen to him! Please don't do this!" Horrified, Sailor Moon screamed as loud as she could, her hands pressed against the solid shield. But Black Lady didn't hear or react to her, only to stop before the boy's body. Emotionlessly, she raised her rapier and pointed the sharp tip over his heart, and slowly brought her other hand over the pummel of the weapon. She looked down at her victim's face and did not know who he was or why her master wanted him executed, except that that was his orders to her and she will follow it to the end. With that unquestioning thought reflected in her dulled red eyes, Black Lady plunged the sword down before a horrified audience.

An unexpected loud 'ping' noise echoed into the room. To each person's amazement, instead of striking Helios, the sword had stopped short of his chest and had struck a thin layer of light that had suddenly formed around the unconscious priest. Even Black Lady gave a faint expression of surprise before the film amplified, forcing her to jump back. Confused and amazed, the senshis rushed to see what was happening as a bright yellow light grew.

"No...it's not over yet..." a light fragile voice drew a gasp from all those present. Miraculously and yet expectedly, the voice belonged to Helios. Wise Man seemed especially startled as the last of his triumphant mood quickly evaporated.

Sailor Moon's eyes brightened for the first time since Chibi Usa was taken by the enemy, a thankful smile spread across her face. But she knew Helios was still in trouble. By watching the way he moved as he tried to stand, she could tell he was injured badly and wouldn't be surprised if something in his body was broken or torn in more than two places after the beating he had endured.

Helios reached out a hand against a large boulder that lay near him, using it to support himself as he pushed himself up from the destruction around him. The tiny pink star and cream colored moon pendent still hung around his wrist, slipping uneasily cross the stress lines that ran down the hand they rest above. The heat of the light had created large droplets of sweat that dripped off his chin and onto the ground beneath him. The sweat had dampened Helios hair and they hung over his eyes, hiding them from the light that seemed to radiate from every part of his body so that no shadow touched him as he tried to steadied himself. Breathing heavily, Helios spoke loud and clear as he stood defiantly before Wise Man.

"As I've said Wise Man, I am not going to give up, not while I still have a breath left in my body!" And as he spoke the Golden Crystal reappeared. This time it shone brighter than ever before. Short bursts of flares shot out from the bright gem and illuminated the entire room, completely casting out the wicked redness of the Black Crystal. A rush of wind followed the flames and swept across the room, moving debris the size of fists across the battered floor. Helios' robes rustled and fluttered in the gusting wind. His eyes, no longer the color of burning embers but rather golden sunlight, flashed occasionally as the draft moved his damp bangs from side to side.

Then, as all this happened, something phenomenal began to take shape. A pair of wings made of shimmering light extended from behind Helios' shoulder blades and stretched into the air behind him. Everyone watched in awe, so intense were the sunlit wings that one could only make out the bright outline of the wings since they seemed to be made of raw piercing light.

"This is it..." Kamen said silently. Sailor Moon looked at her lover and knew what he meant. To them it was clear; Helios had unleashed the full strength of the Golden Crystal despite the heavy cost he will pay. He was fully ready to sacrifice himself to bring back the girl he loves. But will it be enough, everyone wondered at the back of his or her mind. Will it be strong enough to reawaken the young woman sealed deep within the woman now known as Black Lady?

"Maiden..."

Sailor Moon looked back and saw that Helios was facing Black Lady. His eyes were briefly visible as they gazed sorrowfully to the lost young woman. "Please...listen to me..." Helios spoke beseechingly, his voice just barely audible above the rushing wind and flashing fire.

Helios however, ignored everything around him as he continued to plead to her. "I'm sorry, sorry for deserting you when you needed me, sorry for causing you so much pain..." Helios looked down and shook his head in shame. "Because of my overreaction I have helped turn you into the monster you had tried so hard to forget. I have failed in protecting your dream and I can only ask for your forgiveness." A long silence followed as Helios closed his eyes tightly, his mind beginning to reel from the combined effects of using the Golden Crystal and his still bleeding injuries. Finally he opened them and Sailor Moon felt her heart wrench when she saw tears flowing down the priest's weary eye and a poignant smile on his lips.

"But there is something I have to say, and this is something what I should have told you a long time ago, ever since I realized what is was. Even though I know you might not be able to hear me I still need to tell you this," Helios held his hands out to Black Lady, reaching for her with his soul. "I love you...I need you back...I need my maiden back..."

The sword in Black Lady's hand landed with a metallic clunk as it hit the floor. Black Lady held Helios' gaze, her eyes unblinking but a slight frown on her face as if there was something that had began to rouse behind her glazed irises.

Helios...

The small thought stirred like a tiny ripple in a pond. The thought transferred to Black Lady's lips as she echoed in a confused, trembling murmur "Helios...?"

Hearing this, an iota of hope sprouted inside the senshis hearts, but Wise Man had had enough. It had taken years of work to get to this point but now his loyal servant was about to turn on him. What's more, the person he had once deemed the least threatening has now turned the tables on him and from the looks of it, will surely defeat him if he hesitate any further. So without further delay, a cloud of red miasma began to surge around Wise Man's levitating form as he stretched out a hand.

"You have become an extremely annoying pest Helios! But I will not let you get away with it!" as he said this, the Black Crystals in the room began to hum in harmony, each releasing its storage of dark energy to its master. The energy quickly formed a mass far larger and more frightening than anything Black Lady has produced before as it gathered behind Wise Man.

"Now be gone with you!"

Wise Man screamed and let loose the energy in his hand as it shot towards Helios. Helios recoiled but suddenly realized belatedly that Black Lady will inevitably get caught in the blast as well. Without thinking twice, Helios leaped before the bewildered woman and wrapped her protectively in one arm before turning with his other hand, Golden Crystal in hand. The diamond shaped crystal exploded in an outburst of light and shot forth its own blast of scorching golden energy.

The two forces clashed in the midst of their path and sent dashes of black and gold lightning shooting into the air. A deafening boom was created when they came into contact and the loud crackling cacophony continued as the opposite energies jostled for supremacy. Helios stood facing the blinding clash, his face strained as he held his hand behind the lustrous Golden Crystal. Wise Man did not relent either and the flow of black energy continues to flow into him from the Black Crystals. The shoving and pushing went on, with one power gaining the upper hand for a few second before it was beaten down again. Everyone knew this will not last forever, and it was only a matter of time before someone gives way. The problem was, who?

As worry and anticipation racked everyone's face, Helios drew a deep breath and decided it was time to end this. He screamed at the top of his voice before thrusting his hand forward in one final push. The golden energy supported by him sequentially augmented, pushing the black energy back within the blink of an eye. Wise Man spoke no words when the Golden Crystal's power tore through his body except to let out a howling shriek as the entire chamber became enveloped in light and a deafening sonic boom.

Several minutes passed before anyone dared to reopen his or her eyes. And when they did, they were amazed to find that the two barriers had completely shattered. There was no sign of Wise Man and the senshis soon discovered they had been lucky, for the barrier had ironically protected them from the powerful blast of the Golden Crystal as they stood on an island of undamaged paved floor.

"Where are they, I don't see them!" Venus cried in panic. Indeed there was no immediate sign of either Black Lady or Helios, and from the looks of the room, their fate was gloom.

Then, scanning across the room, Sailor Moon saw a soft yellow glow coming from beyond a hill of crushed rubble. She ran towards the light; fear gripped her mind and heart as she prayed that the Golden Crystal's massive power did not backfire and harmed the two teens. But as she stepped over the pile of broken Black Crystals Sailor Moon saw that Helios, using his light crafted wings, had spread them protectively over himself and the pink haired girl beneath him. Through the faint gaps of the wings she could also see he still had his arms around the form of Black Lady as they sat crouched on the ground. The sight made Sailor Moon stop and watch the situation develop in silence.

Helios gradually lifted his face and looked down at the girl whom he clutched dearer than life in his arms. For a few seconds Black Lady did not stir, but the sound of a sharp breath proved that her conscious was resurfacing. Her eyes fluttered open, looking dazed and lost but no longer glazed over as they gradually opened fully. She moved her head and saw Helios looking down at her, an exhausted smile tugged at his lips, his mind relieved but his body was pale and weakened. Black Lady looked into Helios' now amber eyes with her own pomegranate colored eyes, as if realizing something very important. She lifted a hand to the boy's cheek and an aura of pink light emanated from her out stretched hand and began to spread downwards to the rest of her body. Soon the soft pink light engulfed her and when it faded away, the person looking back at Helios was no longer Black Lady, but the girl everyone knew as Chibi Usa.

Seeing this, a look of pure joy washed over Helios' face before he closed his eyes and slumped into Chibi Usa's arms. The wings on the white haired boy's back melted away feather by feather as he fell; the warm radiance that once enclosed him dissolved away like the last rays of the sun at night fall. Finally, the Golden Crystal, which had been hovering near its guardian, dropped to the ground, leaving a soft ring as it hit the floor before disappearing as well.

"Helios? Helios!"

Chibi Usa instantly had her hands over Helios' shoulders, her face painted with a deeply fixed look of distress. The young woman's alarmed voice snapped Sailor Moon out of her stupor as the blonde rushed to help. Just as Sailor Moon approached her daughter, the ground beneath them began to tremble and break up. A large chunk of the floor around the couple buckled up then collapsed before Sailor Moon could reach them. Screams and shouts filled the air as Chibi Usa saw the black hollow ground beneath her, but it was too late for she and Helios soon disappeared into the hole as the ground closed in after them, sealing out the senshis while they shouted their names futilely

As Chibi Usa fell, she tried to hang onto Helios' limp form, screaming in fear as they descended into the dark chasm. She was only faintly aware of the fading panic stricken voices above her when they suddenly disappeared and she felt her body slam against something very hard and cold.

Terrified and confused, Chibi Usa opened her eyes only to feel a shot of pain race through her body as a result of her rough landing. Carefully pushing herself up from the ground, Chibi Usa couldn't see any defined shapes in the dim gray-black surrounding even though there was some minute amount of light filtering through the vast space around her. A soft muffled moan brought Chibi Usa's mind racing back to the person somewhere beside her. She felt a slight movement on her hand and could make out Helios' white ghostly form lying next to her in the gloom.

"Helios..." Chibi Usa murmured softly as she crawled towards him, finally seeing the full extent of the boy's injuries. Even in the weak light of their surroundings the reddish black blood was obvious against the soiled white of his cloths. Ugly scratches and lacerations covered every visible part of his body and from the slow but deliberate short breaths he took, it was clear some of his ribs were broken. As carefully as she could, Chibi Usa lifted Helios into her arms and cradled his head with one hand. The wretched sight of someone who meant so much to her brought a rush of tears to the princess's eyes. This was all her fault, she had done it again; she had hurt someone she loved! Remorse and sorrow filled Chibi Usa's mind and heart as she wrapped her arm around Helios and held him close to her. Hot tears spilled as she wept, ribbons of liquid crystal ran down her flushed cheeks, the sound of her outpour echoed lightly off invisible walls.

A drop of tear fell upon the ashen face of Helios who slowly opened his eyes to see Chibi Usa crying, her features covered in long shadows. "Chibi Usa..." Helios whispered but his fragile voice only made guilt cut deeper into his beloved's heart.

"I'm so sorry Helios! I'm sorry! I-I was the one-the one who did this to you!" Chibi Usa sobbed between her sentences, her eyes squinting hard from the sting of the tears she shed.

"As you should be child!"

Wise Man's angry voice suddenly intruded into the room, making Chibi Usa gasp as she looked around wildly for the hooded figure but found none. The villain's voice continued, dripping with scorn. "Congratulations Priest Helios! You have successfully shattered my plans for revenge and have even managed to destroy my body with that cursed Golden Crystal of yours! However, I won't give up so easily! I may have lost my body again but my powers are still here and I intend to make you both pay for what you've done!"

A loud malicious laugh resonated in the room, sending cold shivers down Chibi Usa's spine. "But you had already completed part of my vengeance for me. You cannot survive in this world after expending the energy of the Golden Crystal and with the wounds dear Small Lady gave you, I can be sure you will be dying a slow and painful death!" Chibi Usa felt her heart stop, her gaze quickly shifted fearfully back to Helios and saw that his eyes were growing dimmer and his breaths slower by the minute. "Yes, the only chance you have of recovering right now is to return to Elysian. But I will insure that does not happen! Now princess, I'm sure you haven't forgotten about the little barrier I placed around this plane to keep you from escaping me. There is no way for you as you are now to break through the barrier and return Helios home, and even if Sailor Moon finds you in time, her powers won't be enough because I will put every last ounce of the Black Crystal's powers into it, even if it means exhausting my own energy in the process! Farewell princess, at least in the end I will have the joyous satisfaction to know that you will be forced to watch your beloved die a slow death!" with that Wise Man began to laugh and his resounding cackle continued long after his last words faded.

Finally the last of the haunting laugh echoed away and there was only a hollow silence inside the deep chasm the bygone figure had sealed the priest and princess in. Chibi Usa felt that Wise Man might as well have destroyed her rather than watch as Helios draw closer and closer to his last breath. A shuddering whimper only showed a small fraction of the anguish Chibi Usa felt as she sat there, unable to do anything except to hold Helios in her arms.

The tears in her eyes were breaking over her face again, refreshing the trail of tears that had dried earlier during Wise Man's "parting speech". But Helios' soft soothing voice pulled Chibi Usa back, making her focus on him instead.

"It's alright my maiden..." Helios' weak voice tried to comfort the heartbroken princess who sniffed while the tears slipped down. "Don't cry...I- I suppose I should have known this was going to happen..."

"Then why did you come! Why did you come here when you know this could happen!" Chibi Usa screamed "I don't want you to die Helios! I don't want to be without you! If only...if only-!"

Chibi Usa's words were silenced when Helios shook his head and smiled mildly, his brows covered in cold sweat. "Chibi Usa, I don't regret meeting you, even if this is truly my end...I'm glad that I had met you or else I would not have know what it would be like to have friends and to love someone so deeply..." Helios paused and tried to clear his mind as it came burdened with sleep but he continued, knowing he had to finish what he needed to say.

Struggling a bit through his murky consciousness, Helios said "...Let us put the bad memories from the past behind us, where they belong..." he closed his eyes for a moment to rest then reopened them to look at his true love with heavy eyes "you still have a long road ahead of you...don't let Wise Man win in the end, don't let him take that away from you..." Chibi Usa didn't respond except to take a sharp breath of air and bury her tearful face beside Helios' head. Her touch against his skin and the cool tears slipping between their cheeks made the overbearing urge to shut his eyes more difficult than ever. But in the end Helios simply did not have enough energy left to fight the temptation to close his eyes and finally allowed the heavy sleep to claim him. With a last regretful smile, he placed his hand beside Chibi Usa's temples, feeling her warmth for the last time.

"...You are my beautiful dream my little maiden...your light will guide my soul so long as you believe...believe in yourself...always..." he managed to say before at last the darkness of death embraced him.

Hearing this, Chibi Usa lifted her face as his hand slipped down and saw the peaceful expression on his face. She tentatively touched Helios' cheeks with the backside of her hand, feeling the tingle on her skin as she ran her hand though his hair. He looked as if he had gone to sleep, but Chibi Usa knew despite her deep sorrow, that without the reenergizing ability of Elysian, Helios will never wake up again. But she wants him to wake up! He had just told her that he loved her and that she was his beautiful dream. Chibi Usa fought back a terrible sob and thought to herself, was it really going to end like this? Was she to inherit the tragedy of the ruined Silver Moon Kingdom?

"Helios...I read a book once...a book about a magical Pegasus who fell in love with a human girl." Chibi Usa said in a quivering voice, whispering into Helios' ear. "The Pegasus loved the girl deeply, more than anything in the world, but he never revealed his love. Not until the end when he tried to protect her from evil but was struck down and died in her arms." Chibi Usa bit her lips and shook her head, smiling ironically "When I first read it I thought that it was a sad but romantic story, not a prediction of what was to come for us. But you know what Helios; I don't want our story to end that way."

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Chibi Usa touched the area of her chest where her heart was located. "You're right, I do have a long road ahead of me but I don't want to walk down that road without knowing you'll be at my side. You've become such a special part of me through our times together, both the good and the bad. I want to put my past behind me, put Black Lady in her rightful place as a memory. I want to regain my dream of becoming a lady, of being your lady." Chibi Usa picked up Helios' hand and held it to her heart as she closed her eyes and whispered "I won't gave up...I will be strong for you; I will be strong like the maiden you once knew!"

With that and a resolved look on her face Chibi Usa opened her eyes and was astonished to find a bright pink ball of light floating in front of her. The light of the ball threw color onto the couple as its reflection is held by Chibi Usa's astounded ruby eyes. The princess gently laid down Helios' hand and cupped the hovering sphere of light. Tiny pink particles spread from the bottom of the ball of light, like the seeds of a dandelion flying off in the wind. Chibi Usa watched as the fairy dust like flakes disappear, at last revealing a shimmering rose pink crystal that echoed to her old Silver Crystal.

Chibi Usa blinked several times as she couldn't take her eyes off the bright shinning object when she recognize it for what it was. "This is my sailor crystal...the Pink Moon Crystal..." As she said this, the crystal began to glow in response until its light forced Chibi Usa to shut her eyes against its brilliance. When she looked out again, she felt a new energy flowing through her. It was as if a fire had been kindled inside of her, providing her body with warmth and calming her mind. The change was also reflected on her body physically as the black dress she wore after turning back into Chibi Usa became a new sailor fuku.

With bubble-like sleeves and a skirt with two layers of different shades of pink, Chibi Usa found her outfit a lot more like Eternal Sailor Moon's own uniform except without the wings. The heart shaped pendent she once wore was now replaced by a simple pink star, sitting fittingly atop the cherry colored bows on her chest. As Chibi Usa marveled at her new outfit, another flash of light made her look out into the space before her. The once cold and stagnant air was vibrating with energy and light; an energy that the princess immediately recognized as her own. The light shifted and elongated, morphing into a scepter. Once the glow died down it revealed a scepter just like the one Sailor Moon possessed. Seeing this, Chibi Usa knew what she had to do and looked back down to Helios. The peaceful expression remained unchanged by the appearance of the Pink Moon Crystal, and this shot a disheartening arrow into Chibi Usa's heart. She touched his wrist and found that although it was still warm she couldn't detect a pulse.

"I don't know if it's too late or not, but I'm going to try me best for you Helios, just like you gave everything you had to save me; I'm going to put everything I have into breaking this barrier!" With that vow she gingerly laid Helios' body onto the ground and stood up in white with pink bordered boots.

A quiver of doubt throbbed in the back of the young senshi's mind. She didn't know what her new crystal was capable of but from the pure energy radiating from it she had a feeling what she was about to attempt was possible. Keeping that in mind, Chibi Usa suppressed her uncertainty and reached for the scepter, feeling a tsunami-like burst of energy flow up her arm and through her limbs as her hands closed around the handle.

The light passed from the scepter to the young woman and illuminated the dark space around her. She raised the wand above her head and narrowed her eyes in concentration, making the energy running free in her body to focus in on her scepter. The air itself became saturated with power and a breeze picked up where there ought to be none in the stall abyss. The light wind combed through Chibi Usa's stream of silky pink hair, rippling her skirts and sent the two long ribbons on her back fluttering behind her.

At last the energy grew to its apex and the princess of Crystal Tokyo released it towards the darkness which enclosed her, picturing the beautiful world of Elysian and commanded the crystal's powers to take her there by breaking Wise Man's spell.

"Pink Moon Crystal...POWER!"

The blackness of the room disappeared as it shattered like a mirror into a million pieces. Chibi Usa kept her hand steady, her eyes squinting shut against the great force pushing against all sides of her body but she never loosing her focus on the dream world which she must return Helios to. Finally she felt the energy in her wand drain away and her body lurch forward, exhausted from the huge amount of energy it too out from the newly evolved crystal. Chibi Usa felt her eyes closing from the task she had just performed, and felt herself drift into a bottom-less space as the cold floor she once cowered on dissolved into nothingness. Fatigue closed its drowsy arms around her as the wand fell out of her hand and disappeared in a twinkle of pink powders while Chibi Usa rested her spent body in sleep.

After an unknown length of time as her conscious returned, Chibi Usa felt something hard but smooth against her skin. She sluggishly opened her eyes and her reflection, mirrored in a diamond like crystal, greeted her. Opening her eyes further, she saw she was lying on the broad mangrove like root of a tall tree. Shimmering transparent crystals grew from the base of the tree and around the other trees that surrounded her. Canary yellow, golden orange and creamy cherry colored lights washed down on her from between the dense leaves, like someone had shone the sun light through a kaleidoscope filled with warm colorful glass.

It did not take long for Chibi Usa to realize she was in Elysian, and the elation at knowing she had made it to the dream world was quickly replaced by panic and alarm when she saw that Helios was nowhere to be seen. Slipping off the root of the tree, Chibi Usa stepped into the shallow waters that covered the ground all around her.

"Helios!" Chibi Usa cried, fear throwing her voice off to a tremble as she franticly looked under every nook and cranny in her immediate area. "Helios!" She called again, but alas there was no figure dressed in white or even a long slender feather to indicate the presence of the guardian. Walking still further, Chibi Usa looked up towards the sky as she came out of the grove of trees and saw a bright pink star twinkling in the skies lit by the ever changing Northern Lights.

"Is that the light of my dream..." Chibi Usa asked herself when a though suddenly occurred to her.

The light of your dream guides me to you... Helios had always said that he's guided by her dream light and there it was, shinning cheerfully at its owner.

"Follow the light..." Chibi Usa mused as she began walking in the direction the star indicated, hopefully in the direction of Helios.

As she walked, Chibi Usa worried. What will be waiting for her at the end of this journey, will she even find Helios? What if she found him but nothing has improved and it had been too late after all? These thoughts troubled her and when she looked up again she realized she had walked out of the area with the crystal trees and the shallow lake and was approaching a grassy area with tall pine trees growing around the edges. There was a thick fog that enveloped the place and Chibi Usa was temped to turn back and find a better way than through this depressing settling. However, the star was shinning over the mysterious forest and the princess knew she had no other real choice but to follow it. So she walked in and glanced up every now and then to check and make sure she was going in the right direction. As Chibi Usa carried on, she noticed how quiet the place seemed, like someone had just passed away and the forest was mourning. The through made her cringe and insecurity only pressed harder against her heart. The unnatural silence continued but Chibi Usa kept on walking. When she passed by a large tree, the princess abruptly stopped and gazed out in surprise as she beheld a wondrous site nestled in the middle of the thick woods.

Chibi Usa looked at the white buildings before her and slowly walked nearer, feeling a strong sense of age and mystery radiating from it with the thick fog covering the structures. From the mist Chibi Usa could make out two roman inspired buildings surrounded by a moat of clear flowing water. A path between the two buildings lead onto a sea of fog so thick that Chibi Usa couldn't make out anything beyond the first few yards. Behind the two buildings was a tower-like structure that from what Chibi Usa could tell, had a host of six or so ivy-covered ancient columns assembled atop a raised platform. Little did she know at that moment she had stumbled upon the central point of Elysian, and was beholding its great temple and prayer tower before her.

The bright star was now shinning squarely over the temple and as Chibi Usa took her first step onto the central mist covered path, she gasped when she saw her senshi fuku melt away in a flash of light into her formal gown. Chibi Usa stood and surveyed the buildings around her before the surprise died away and she once again focused on the path before her. Taking another tentative step forward, Chibi Usa held her breath as she kept her eyes on the foggy marble lane before her. As she walked forward the mist seemed to dissolve, almost as if acknowledging her presence and clearing the way so she might pass unobstructed. Chibi Usa watched then, as the fog lightened little by little. With each step, her heart thumped harder and harder. He could be just beyond the fog, at the very end of the path; she could even faintly distinguish his outline in the cloudy haze. The thought made Chibi Usa want to run down the full length of the marble lane but the atmosphere demanded that she kept her current pace to which she obeyed grudgingly.

Approaching the last of the thick mist, Chibi Usa saw a tall pediment supported by columns appearing high above the supposed end of the paved trail, sitting quietly beyond the trickle of the moat. With each step, more of the fog cleared and finally the last of it faded and the dark green of the trees was replaced by a crisp emerald from the sunlight. However, the silhouette Chibi Usa thought she had seen disappeared as well, like a dream touched by the morning sun. The stone structures around her looked at her whilst she stood motionlessly, them watching with ageless eyes as she realized there was nothing here at the end of the path expect perhaps for an imagined figure that has now vanished with the fog.

Chibi Usa's knees dropped to the floor, her hands touching the cool marble as tears collected at the edge of her eyes. She had come all this way and yet Helios was not here. She had wished so strongly to find him standing there at the end, smiling at her, alive and whole again. But that was not to be. Maybe it had been too late after all, and all that she had done was in vain. Face turned away from the light that shone forth from the direction she had came so that her shadow lay flat on the ground before her, Chibi Usa swallowed a sob, tears once again rolling down her rosy cheeks as she berated herself for her false sense of hope.

Stupid, this isn't a movie, there isn't always a happy ending! Chibi Usa lamented If only I could see his face one last time, hear his voice for one last time...

"Maiden..."

Chibi Usa didn't look up at the sound of her nickname, convinced it was a figment of her imagination and continued to weep. Only when she felt warm fingers touch her wet tear stained face did the princess lift her head, slowly opening her eyes and turning around in an expression of disbelief.

The sun was to his back but even so the comforting sunlight bordering his snow-white hair and outfit made him stand out from the backdrop of dark trees, creating an evanescent and surreal feeling to his presence. Ocher colored eyes shinning brightly and with a small smile on his face, the boy kept his fingertips on the princess' cheek; there was no evidence of any wounds or injuries as he bent down on one knee and looked straight into her crimson eyes.

Chibi Usa held his gaze for the longest moment, her eyes widen and trembled with emotion. This has to be a dream... Chibi Usa thought to herself, it'll all be over once I close my eyes, then I'll find myself all alone again...!

"This isn't a dream my maiden..." Helios said softly, as if he had heard the young woman's thoughts. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held the pink haired tightly to himself, the feeling of the transparent fabric covering Helios' arms sliding upon her skin only added to the reality of the moment.

"You've done it..." Helios' smile broadened and closed his eyes, their cheeks touching beneath the sunlight.

Chibi Usa could feel the warmth from Helios's body and hear the light inhale and exhale of his breath by her ear. Was this really him? Was the sensation her senses were telling her a lie? Chibi Usa asked herself. She wasn't sure what to do next but she wanted to know if this was a dream or not, so she raised her arms and place them across Helios' back. The air had been so silent and so tranquil; Chibi Usa could feel Helios' heart beat on her palm. Only a little while ago she had failed to find a pulse on the person now embracing her in his arms. Now he was holding her lovingly, his life restored.

A soft muffled cry slipped from Chibi Usa's lips before she tightened her grip and whispered his name, tears once again running down her face, but now they were tears of happiness and jubilation.

"Helios...Helios I thought you were...I thought you were...!" Chibi Usa driveled on but was silenced by a finger on her lips.

"I was, for a short while. But you brought me back, you were able to break the spell and return me to Elysian where its powers were able to restore me." Helios shook his head and looked at the girl kneeling beside him with a renewed sense of admiration and love. "You're an amazing person. You have recovered the power you thought you had lost, had in fact caused your crystal to evolve and even helped me realize my own strength over the Golden Crystal, a power I thought never existed. You've also preserved my life and broke away from Wise Man's influence; not everyone could do something like that." Helios added as a mild understatement.

"But I couldn't have done it without you! You were the reason why-why I didn't want to give up..." Chibi Usa hugged Helios tightly and rested her blushing face against his chest. "When I was inside Black Lady I heard your voice reaching out to me. It was then that I realized I didn't want to loose you; I don't want you to loose your beautiful dream."

Helios smiled and stood up. He helped the princess up with one hand and watched as Chibi Usa wipe away her last trace of tears. "I haven't lost my dream, either has you Helios." She continued "That's why the two of us are here, together." Chibi Usa nodded positively and a true smile broke onto her glowing face. A small smile yes, but radiant like a blooming rose in the festive spring air.

Helios returned the smile. Death had been a lonesome and empty place and it was good to be back, and to see his lady happy and smiling again.

Gazing out to the tree line, Chibi Usa tugged at Helios' hand and looked out towards the horizon, "Look". Helios turned his gaze in the direction Chibi Usa motioned towards and saw the sun just beginning to sink amongst the outline of towering pine trees. The majestic marble buildings were bathed in a wash of light yellow, their shiny surfaces reflecting the last rays of the day. The water in the stream at their feet was shimmering with patches of gold that danced as the water flowed.

"Sunset..."Chibi Usa said dreamily.

Helios looked at Chibi Usa and raised an eye brow "Remember our promise?"

At this Chibi Usa giggled and her face flushed before she nodded. "You've kept that promise. And you're right, it is beautiful!" She grinned and threw her arms around Helios, causing both of them to laugh.

As the laughter died down and the sun set lower, the two stood side-by- side, hands intertwined and for a long time neither of them said another word, only to quietly enjoy the scenery and each other's presence. A cool breeze brushed by, rustling Chibi Usa's dress hem. Chibi Usa felt relaxed, not just physically but mentally as well as emotionally. After the roller coaster ride she had gone through, from waking up after Bellona's nightmares to being turned back into Black Lady, the world seemed like a gentler place now. She was with Helios here in this breath taking place, with not a worry in the world, what more could she ask for? The princess beamed inwardly but something stilled tugged at the back of her mind. She was about to let it go when she felt the hand holding hers tighten a fraction.

"What is it Helios?" Chibi Us asked and saw that a sad frown had made its way onto Helios' features.

Helios hesitated before he sighed and looked towards Chibi Usa. "Chibi Usa...we...we can't be together like this forever, at least not yet. The others are still waiting for you. You need to go back soon."

At this Chibi Usa dipped her head. That's what the nagging feeling in the depth of her mind had been. Helios was right, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Saturn and the others must be worried sick about her by now. She had suddenly been swallowed up by the ground and no one knew she's here.

"I understand but..." Chibi Usa bite her lower lip "But I don't know when we'll see each other again..."

Helios cupped her face and said "I realize that. But we each have our places in life. Your home is in the 30th century while I must remain here to protect Elysian. You must remember your duty princess"

"But even if I were to return to the 30th century immediately after I find the others..." Chibi Usa demurred as a painful realization surfaced on her face. "You will still have to wait a thousand years before we'll have a chance of seeing each other again..."

Helios inclined his head, his resigned smile echoed Chibi Usa's own heartache. "Yes, a thousand years from now Crystal Tokyo will raise and you become its princess-"

"But it's just not fair!" she cried exasperatedly, moving away from Helios "I can return home in the blink of an eye with the Time Key while you have to wait...a thousand years!" Chibi Usa whispered heartbrokenly, the near unimaginable length of time Helios will have to endure seemed insurmountable to her.

"Chibi Usa," Helios walked closer to the dejected young woman. He lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes. "I have been alive since the time of the Silver Millennium, for me another thousand years is nothing compared to the millenniums I have already lived through. My appearance may change a little in that time but I will still be here, I will still be Helios, and I will always be the person you know and love."

Helios reached out and drew Chibi Usa into his arms again as the girl willingly slipped into his embrace. "Don't worry; I'll be here waiting for you, waiting for the day when we'll see each other again" He murmured into her hair.

Chibi Usa wrapped her arms around Helios' waist, her eyes clenched shut and tried her best to suppress her frustration before gently pulling away from him. "We will," she finally said and looked at Helios resolutely "and when we do, I'll be sure to gave you the present I've prepared for you! Until then," Chibi Usa laid her hands on Helios' wrist and looked at the necklace that still hang below the priest's hand, "keep this and don't lose it! Remember to give it back to me when we meet again!" with that she held up her pinky and Helios joined her as they hooked their fingers together in a new promise.

The sun had almost completely disappeared now and the fading orange-red light threw everything to a shade of ginger orange. Using his new found control over the Golden Crystal, Helios stepped back and a long oval stretched out beside him until it was a little taller than Chibi Usa in height.

"I will send you back to the surface. You should find yourself near the place where the other senshis are at the moment." Helios explained and waited patiently for Chibi Usa. The young princess stepped up to the portal and paused. She lowered her head, her face suddenly reddening visibly even in the evening glow.

"Helios..." the boy looked at Chibi Usa at the mention of his name and found the girl with her hands twisting nervously behind her back, her eyes hiding purposely behind her bangs. "You were the one who did it the last two times, so this time I..." but at that point Chibi Usa's voice has dropped to such a low whisper that Helios couldn't hear her despite the short distance between them. Instead he soon found out what she wanted to say when Chibi Usa closed her eyes, took a small step forward and touched her lips to his.

And so the sun watched as the two young lovers stood, their hearts linked together in a parting kiss. Then, as if out of modesty, the globe of light hid itself behind the horizon in the gorgeous land of Elysian.

Finally, Chibi Usa broke away from the kiss and was satisfied to see Helios' face as red as hers. She couldn't help but giggle at the blushing Priest of Elysian, who despite his age and vast knowledge, behaved like any other school boy who had just been kissed by a pretty girl.

Helios for his part, glanced at her as if he'd been tricked, but for a good while he had a look of absolute surprise and abashment on his face. Chibi Usa laughed at Helios' expression and her voice echoed through the trees around them like the laugh of a wood nymph. Helios only blushed harder as he touched his lips shyly and glanced away, trying to act discreet.

As her laughter subsided, Chibi Usa's expression grew sober as she stood in front of the portal that will take her home. "Goodbye Helios...remember our promise to each other..." she turned and looked at the white haired boy one last time, giving him a faint smile.

Helios smiled back and acknowledged her words with a nod; the star pendent on his wrist twinkled slightly. "Goodbye; for now..." he said, feeling the sadness that accompanies such farewells

At that Chibi Usa's smile broadened and she echoed "For now..." before her form disappeared into the portal and the oval closed in behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, where did Wise Man take them to?" Mars screamed in frustration "We've already searched the whole place but there's not a trace of them!"

The senshis had indeed gone through a thorough search of Wise Man's ship but had come up with nothing. Back where they started, in the room once filled with Black Crystals, they had been surprised when on their return the crystals have all disappeared but Chibi Usa and Helios remained missing.

Mercury looked fearfully at her teammates "Guys, you don't think that maybe she's..."

"No." Sailor Moon's clear-cut answer surprised everyone. The other senshis raised their heads and looked at her questioningly.

"What makes you so sure?" Mars lowered her eyes "I can't even feel her any more..."

"But I can." Once again the others were surprised. Sailor Moon perched her lips "It's hard to explain but I know Chibi Usa's alive. I can feel it..." she looked to Kamen who nodded in turn.

"And Helios too, although his connection with me grew very weak with at one point, it's totally restored now."

Neptune sighed heavily "Even if they are safe, where could they be? I don't think they'll just reappear out of thin air-"

"Chibi Usa!" Saturn's delighted scream made every person in the room jump before each turned his or her head sharply to the direction of Saturn's voice.

Steeping out from a patch of shadows was Chibi Usa in her sailor fuku. She smiled warmly at her family and friends, skipping down the pile of debris she stood on to join Saturn who ran to meet her.

Saturn looked at Chibi Usa and asked urgently, her glaive raised just in case something unexpected happens. "Are you all right Chibi Usa?" The senshi of rebirth looked over her friend and noticed that she was wearing a fuku and the topic quickly changed. "Your powers...they've been restored!"

Chibi Usa smiled and embraced her friend "Yes, but oh I've missed you Hotaru-chan!" At that point Diana promptly jumped into the bunch and leaped her mistress' arms. Chibi Usa giggled as the cat purred in affection and rubbed its back against her chin. She then looked at the others who have gathered around her and gave them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I've worried you all. Everything's okay now; Wise Man's gone, for good this time."

Sailor Moon stepped forward and gave her daughter a big hug. No words were exchanged between the two but they each knew everything had been set right and there were no words that could express their thanks that they were together again.

Sailor Pluto watched silently from the back of the group, a knowing smile on her elegant face. It seems the new savior of the Earth has been born, and on a very appropriate day as well... she mused to herself.

Tuxedo Kamen placed a hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder and said bemusedly after glancing at her new uniform. "From the looks of things we'll have to remove the 'chibi' part of your title and call you 'Neo Sailor Moon' from now." He said proudly, looking approvingly at his daughter who blushed slightly and nodded approvingly.

"So what happened? How did you get your powers back and where's Helios- kun?" asked Saturn who looked back to see if the boy will reappear like her best friend and immerge from the shadows.

Neo Sailor Moon smiled but then the floor beneath them began to shake again, sending dust raining down upon their heads. "I have a lot of things to tell everyone but let's all go home first, this isn't a good place to stay right now." At that point a chunk of the ceiling came loose and crashed to the ground. The whole structure began shaking and it was apparent that without the energy of the Black Crystal to support it, the ship was falling to pieces.

"Right, sailor teleport time!" Sailor Moon rallied. After forming a circle, the senshis quickly took their leave of the place and watched atop a rooftop as the ship eventually crumbled away into dust. The black clouds that had covered the city washed away along with the ship and the bright stars and a full moon reappeared in the night sky. With the moon light on her face, Neo Sailor Moon sighed and was thankful that this nightmare was finally over.

Epilogue

It has been days now since the downfall of Wise Man. At the Tsukino's quiet suburban home, Chibi Usa sat atop her bed beside her tiny attic window, looking up at the sky. Her belongings were piled beside a partially packed backpack on the ground, ready for the trip back to the 30th century. Chibi Usa had told Usagi that she wanted to go home as soon as possible (of course, not giving her the real reason behind her rush), but Usagi had insisted for her to stay just a little longer and get certain things settled before she left. In the end Chibi Usa relented since Usagi had a point because she still had to wait until winter vacation ended and tell her friends at school that she was leaving again. The news of Helios' departure however, had the greatest effect on her peers. Many of the girls in the Hikaru fan club wept when they heard the news that he won't be coming back while others begged Chibi Usa for information regarding their idol's whereabouts. Since Chibi Usa could hardly redirect them to Elysian, she had to tell them-with a certain satisfaction-that he moved away and that most likely they won't be seeing him again.

After saying good bye to Momo-chan and all her other friends, Chibi Usa breathed a sigh of anticipation as she restlessly awaited returning home and immediately jumping to Elysian using the Time Key. In her hands was the picture frame she had dropped at the park, and which was returned to her by Minako who surprisingly did not squeeze her dry for the reason behind the gift. Frankly though, Chibi Usa would rather have it that ways, and let the secret behind the frame be kept between Helios and herself. The picture in the frame was no longer the one they took at Hokkaido for Chibi Usa decided that she didn't want to dwell on the bad memories of that trip. Instead during the past few nights she had put in a collage of photos, with pictures of her friends from school, the other girls, and even Mamoru and Usagi. The idea of putting in all the people Helios had known while on the surface came up when Chibi Usa realized she wanted to remind him of the happy times he spent during the last few months, and wouldn't be right if all their friends and family were left out. In the bottom right hand corner however, Chibi Usa put in a small picture of herself. It was a photo of her with a bright happy and energetic grin; a portrait of her true-self that she wanted him to remember her by.

"Chibi Usa" Usagi's voice brought Chibi Usa out of her wandering reveries. The young woman pushed the picture beneath her pillow before she grinned at the blonde.

"Hey Usagi, what is it?" Chibi Usa laughed as her future mother playfully ruffled her head as she plopped down on the bed.

"Just checking to make sure you're not getting yourself in trouble twerp!" Chibi Usa snorted and pushed Usagi's hand off her head. "But seriously," Usagi said in a more level tone, "you doin' okay with all that has happened lately? It was a big change that you just went through."

"Yeah," Chibi Usa sighed "Going from having no powers to having a whole new crystal is ...different...but I'll get use to it after a while" Chibi Usa finished with a smile. "By the way, how are those two doing?"

Knowing whom she was referring to, Usagi smiled warily "Well, considering those two use to be criminals, we thought we'd better help them find something to do to keep them out of trouble here on Earth. So we suggested Eisen to look into the bounty hunter business, since she wanted something exciting and 'fun' to do, as she put it." Chibi Usa giggled at this while Usagi continued, her smile sheepish all of a sudden "As for Oro, well...she wants to become a lawyer."

Chibi Usa stared at Usagi. Oro had been, as the woman herself had put it, one of the best con-artists and forgers in the universe. She had several run-ins with the law and Chibi Usa reasoned anyone with a reputation like hers would hate the severity of the legal service to its core. Usagi saw her expression and guffawed "Ha! That was our reaction when we heard that. But she's sharp and good with her tongue, so it's a good career choice I suppose" Usagi shrugged.

Chibi Usa nodded mutely as the conversation melted away and the two stood in silence. The distant noise of the city was occasional disturbed by the sound of an automobile driving past their street. Otherwise the fresh night air remained cool but not bitter and a thin line of bright line beyond the other houses displayed the location of down town Tokyo. It wasn't until minutes later that Chibi Usa spoke up.

"Usagi...what do you think will happen in the future? I mean, what Puu said, will there be even stronger enemies for us to fight in the future?"

Instead of an answer, Chibi Usa felt Usagi lay her arm across her shoulder. The blonde woman looked out towards the stars and in a tone she has heard many times before, began to reassure her with her voice. "Probably, but if that threat ever arise then we as senshis will be sure to meet it because we have people we love, whom we need to protect. We can't let them down."

"Yeah...you're right..." Chibi Usa nodded slowly. Battling evil is going to be tough but, as Chibi Usa thought to herself, her mind thinking back to the picture frame tucked beneath her pillow, there will always be something worth protecting as long as she doesn't give up.

The End (for now...)

A/N Wohoo! I'm finally done!

Six months and 15 acts later the "Return to the Past" saga has come to a close. Wow, I can't believe I actually did this! When I first started writing fan fictions I had never written anything creative outside of school before. Who would have thought a little daydream used to relieve boredom would become something people actually enjoy reading!

As for the future, I might make a few changes to the story but nothing to interfere with the plot line, just little spelling mistakes and stuff I want fixed. However, as you could probably tell by the little hint at the very end, I am itching to write a sequel. It's really weird how the story kind of carries itself on after you've start. Right near the end of this fanfic I began thinking about what else could happen and boom, another daydream was born!

Also, the doujinshi idea is still on so please gave me suggestions as to which acts I should draw. Angelgoddessmissy (she has an account here on has been kind enough to allow me to post my doujinshi on her site and if nothing goes wrong then you can start checking it out at her website over the summer.

A BIG "thank you" to all the people who've supported me, all the reviewers who reviewed my story and given me helpful comments and encouragements; you guys are the best! I also really want to thank Heavenly Pearl, Luna the Sage and others who were my beta readers. Of course I need to thank Takeuchi-sensei who created Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and gave me something to daydream about.

Lastly, I'm sorry about being slow when it comes to updating, hopefully I'll be better at it in the future (cross fingers). Well, have a great summer now, and with a bit of luck and no writer's blocks, see you all soon!


End file.
